Fang and Fox
by ShadowBlade911
Summary: What would have happened if Naruto had wound up on a team with Kiba and Hinata. Gets into the friends he makes, the bonds, and trouble that all come with being around Kohona's number one knuckle headed ninja.
1. Chapter 1: Divergance

Author's notes:

Okay, so I've done writing in the past, but am really out of practice. I'm not really good at grammar or spelling so I'm working on that.

Don't really think I need to explain that I don't actually own any of these characters, but I'm throwing it out there anyways.

That all out there, here we go.

Chapter 1: Divergence

Naruto adjusted his forehead protector, trying very hard to forget about what just happened. He and Sasuke had an unspoken agreement to never ever bring up what just happened again. Sakura, who was sitting next to Naruto and his bitter enemy, who really didn't care much about his hatred.

Iruka walked into the classroom, tapping some papers together in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at the somewhat beaten up Naruto, but shook his head as he realized what he thought was bruises were just his eyes playing tricks on him, "Beginning today all of you are real ninjas, but you are still merely rookie, genin," stressing the word to let them know they had a lot to prove, "The hard part has just started. Now... you will soon be assigned duties by the village, so today we will be creating the three-man teams, with a jounin sensei."

Naruto resisted his chin on his hand, _I hope I'm on the same team as Sakura... and then anyone else, except Sasuke. _He glanced at the people on his left, Sakura had her eyes dreamily checking out Sasuke, who in turn looked bored with it all.

Iruka continued, "You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties," he held up the papers for the class to look at though with the fine writing only a few could actually see it well enough to read the teams, "We tried to balance each team's strength, however," he smiled at his favorite student, "Someone was determined to mess with us even in graduation!" Naruto beamed, "Had to go out causing one last head ache, didn't you?"

Iruka called out all the teams, Naruto paid half attention, he didn't care about the other teams as much as he knew he should have, but he was focusing on two names, his own, and the girl next to him, "Next, Team 7..." Iruka paused flipping through the pages, Naruto glanced up long enough to see the ink blots on the page, "Haruno Sakura," Naruto perked up, "Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, under Kakashi."

"WHOOHOO!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto let out a sigh, and slumped in his chair, _Figured I wouldn't be so lucky._

Iruka continued ignorant of, or simply choosing to ignore, Naruto's displeasure at Sakura being on a different team, let alone with her idol, "Team eight, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Seriously?" someone said from the back, "That's balanced?" Naruto looked back, it was Kiba who had spoken.

Iruka sighed, "I said we tried, Naruto... threw a wrench in the works to say the least."

"Bah," he said contemptibly, but he grinned at Naruto, or possibly bared his teeth. Looked more friendly but Naruto wasn't too sure. His dog, Akumaru, was sitting on the desk in front of Kiba, Naruto could tell that at least the dog was happy to be on his team.

"You three will be under Kurenai," Iruka finished, he looked at Naruto and swiped at his nose, Naruto recognized it as his _see-me-after-class _signal.

_Yeah yeah, I get it, _Naruto thought. He put his chin on the desk, and as he glanced about the room. His quick glance as Sasuke didn't reveal anything new, Sakura on the other hand was giggling. She looked very happy about her arrangement. He rolled his head over and saw a few other classmates, but one stuck out from the rest of the class, mostly because she was very red. Hinata was focusing very intently on her fingers which were pushing together in a nervous twitch. He'd seen her use it a lot, of course when he mentioned to any one else they had no idea what he was talking about.

Iruka ran through the last few names and said, "All right! Class dismissed to meet with your new teachers!"

Everyone got up except Naruto. Kiba heartily pounded him on his back, "Hey wake up! Time to move!" Naruto coughed and looked at the wild man, who had his canine partner situated in his jacket.

Iruka had already approached Naruto and waved Kiba off toward the door, "Wait outside a moment, I gotta talk to Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Lecture?"

"Nope, just wanted to explain something." Iruka said calmly sitting down, in front of Naruto, "Got all the lecturing done already."

"What?" Naruto said leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table.

Iruka batted the feet off, making Naruto temporarily lose his balance, "We were having trouble placing you..." he paused for a moment, "Well... I was." Naruto only tilted his head quizzically, "It's because of your... extra passenger," he added, "A few of the jonin out there are more like Mizuki than me. I wanted to make sure you got a good one, that and it was hard to add you, we had already decided the teams."

"So why with Kiba and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Hinata's a nice girl, and Kiba, well... He's sometimes a jerk but he's generally a good guy" Iruka said with somewhat of a half-smile on his face, _And will hopefully help keep you out of trouble_, he thought then added, "And I trust Kurenai, so I don't think she'll treat you unfairly."

Naruto nodded emphatically, happy that his now former mentor had put so much effort into placing him into a good team.

"Okay, not get out there. Your team is probably waiting on you."

Naruto ran outside and looked down the halls, he ran toward Kiba who was waiting, "That was quicker then expected," he said smirking, "Expected him to lecture you quite a bit."

"Me too," Naruto admitted.

"Uh... umm..."

Naruto turned around, he had ran past the shy Hinata without realizing, "Oh! Hey," he said smiling, "Sorry to keep you both waiting."

"It's fine," she said looking down, "I hope we can work together..."

Naruto turned toward Kiba, "So... uh... where's our leader?"

Kiba's smirk disappeared, "Ain't here yet," he said, the dog in his jacket let out a bark, "I think she's coming."

Naruto looked down the hall, "I don't see anyone," after a couple of seconds passed, Hinata silently nodded agreement.

"Neither can I, but I can smell something."

"Glad to see your senses live up to your family name," a female voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw a tall woman standing next to Hinata. She smiled at them, "I'm Kurenai," she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked at the three of them, "Let's go somewhere else shall we?"

With that she silently led the way to another building and brought them to the roof. She leaned against the railing. She indicated the mountain that they all lived under. The stone carved faces looking over the village, "I suppose I don't need to ask you all if you know who those people are do I?" She turned toward Naruto, "One of you got a great lecture from Iruka about them. And I'd assume the rest of you did too."

Kiba sat down and let Akumaru out of his jacket, "Yeah, yeah, the great hokages."

Hinata said in a soft voice barely above a whisper, "The hokages are our leaders, some like the fourth laid down their lives to protect the village, they are the best ninja this village has to offer."

Kurenai nodded appreciatively, "Very good, Hinata, I can see why you got great scores on written exams."

"What about them though?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Well, their goals were to protect the village, or to learn and so became great leaders like our current hokage. What about you? What are your goals?"

Naruto pointed up at the faces, "I want to be the greatest hokage ever!"

A small smirk appeared on Kurenai's face, "Well, hopefully others won't get the idea to smear graffetti over your face when it gets up there," she turned toward Kiba, indifferent to Naruto's blank look of shock, she didn't dismiss his claim like many others had, outwardly at least.

Kiba thought for a moment, "I think I want to be the strongest as well," he looked at Naruto to gauge his indirect challenge, "I want to raise Akumaru into the best nin-dog there is."

Kurenai laughed sweetly, "It seems we already have a bit of a rivalry going here," she looked at Hinata, who immediately turned red, "And now Hinata it's your turn."

She began to push her fingers together in a nervous twitch, Naruto turned toward Kiba to see if he was indeed seeing it, Kiba shrugged at Naruto's unspoken question, "Uh... Well..." She glanced toward Naruto, who had brought his attention back to her, "I guess... to umm..."

Kurenai smiled , "To get stronger as well, right?" She said folding her arms and resting her chin in her hand, Hinata looked up at her and slowly nodded, "Great, then all three of you already have something in common, you all want to get stronger."

Kiba laughed, "Of course we do!"

"Which leads me to my next question," Kurenai said standing up right, "How do you go about that?"

Kiba stared at her for a moment before looking back at the others, "Training?" he said, it seemed obvious enough.

Kurenai shook her head, "Yes, that's true, but that's not where your strength will be. It's in your team," she indicated the hokages, "Every hokage got where he was because he had friends he could rely on. So our first task, starting tomorrow and for the next few days we are going to be training together and living together."

Naruto looked at her, "I understand the training but why living together?'

Kurenai folded her arms, "If you three can't live and work together then there's no purpose in me training you guys," she sighed and walked up to Naruto and put her hands on his shoulder, "I really want all of you to be my students, Iruka spoke very highly of all of you, but if you can't live together, then you can't fight together."

Naruto nodded, and Kurenai looked about Kiba's expression told her he understood. She supposed he had experience with making sure he had a suitable partner in Akumaru, she then turned toward Hinata, who was staring at her fingers, red as a beet. She then looked at Naruto, "Okay, meet at the gate tomorrow, at one o'clock, thirteen hundred hours."

Naruto nodded and she let go of him and he started walking away. She caught Hinata by her shoulder, "Please wait, I'd like to go meet with your father tonight."

Hinata nodded, "Okay," she said quietly.

Kurenai's lips twisted into a small smile, "You're as shy as Iruka said," she said wrapping her arm around Hinata, "I know it's putting you on the spot, but how about we get dinner tonight? Before going to your father's?"

"You... want to?" Hinata said with some surprise in her voice.

"Of course I do," Kurenai said reassuringly, "I do plan on sitting down with all of you during the next couple days, but I feel like us girls should spend a little more time together."

Hinata nodded and for the first time Kurenai had seen her smiled.

Kurenai lead the way to a local restraunt, Hinata thought she knew the owner's kid but couldn't be sure. They sat down and Kurenai waived away the menu, she turned to Hinata, "They have very good red bean soup here, I believe Iruka said that was your favorite?"

"Yes!" Hinata said, as soon as she realized her voice was raised she began to blush and looked down at her hands.

"Great!" Kurenai said just a little bit louder smiling at her, she looked at the waiter, "Two shriuko's, a small bit of saké for me and water for her," he nodded and ran back to relay the order, "Oh! And some pickled radishes," the server turned and nodded with a smiled. She turned toward Hinata and placed her elbows on the table, "So Hinata, I know a bit about you, but I want to hear about you from you."

"I don't know what you mean..." Hinata said looking around the restaurant and seeing that indeed not everyone was staring at them because of their outburst, looked back at Kurenai.

"What are your interests, hobbies, wishes?" Kurenai said as the waiter returned with drinks.

"Well..." Hinata said taking the cup in her hands, it was cool to the touch as she ran her fingers about the rim of the cup and she watched the water swirl inside, "I like pressing flowers..."

"That's interesting," Kurenai said pouring herself a bit of saké, "How often do you do that?"

She shook her head, "Not often."

"Too bad," Kurenai lifted the cup to her lips and stopped, she held it out to Hinata, "Want to try?"

She held up her hands, "I can't! I'm-"

"Underaged? Well, you're old enough to fight for Kohona, you're old enough to have a drink, it's up to you though." Kurenai said leaning back trying to let her know there was no pressure. Hinata stared for a moment, and reached out her hand, Kurenai placed the cup in her hand and Hinata took the sip, she coughed and made a face. Kurenai laughed, "Not your thing, huh?"

Hinata shook her head violently, as Kurenai handed her a pickled radish, which she devoured quickly to get the taste out of her mouth, "I do not believe so."

Kurenai shook her head, "You don't need to be so formal, Hinata, relax."

Hinata nodded, "Sorry, sensei."

Kurenai thought for a moment, "I know it's a breach of conduct, but you can just call me Kurenai when we're alone," Hinata looked up at her, "I don't want you to think of me as just a mentor. Think of me as a friend," Hinata nodded, "Speaking of friends," Kurenai said, "Iruka said you had a couple at school?"

"Sakura and Ino..." Hinata said with a nod.

"How about the guys? Are you friends with Kiba and Naruto?" Hinata nodded, "And about Naruto?" Kurenai said with a very big grin, she had read Iruka's reports. Hinata looked up at Kurenai, and turned as red as Kurenai had ever seen. Hinata looked down at her hands and muttered a few words. Kurenai laughed openly, "I'm just curious, what is it you see in him?"

The food came as Hinata slowly found her voice again, "I admire him... I like that he's always smiling, always trying... he's got so much self confidence..."

"Hey," Kurenai said quietly, when she didn't look up she repeated herself, "Hey, if that's the reason why," Kurenai began when Hinata looked her in the eyes, "Then you picked a good guy."

Hinata turned more red then normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Get to Know You

Author's notes: I asked a friend to start helping me out with my grammar. Hopefully that means my grammar isn't as bad this time. (Considering she beat me over the head with a figurative crowbar for about a half hour it should be a lot better.)

**Chapter 2 Get to Know You**

Naruto started packing for his training excercise after putting water on to boil. He searched everywhere trying to find clean clothes in his tiny apartment. Most would be surprised, his apartment was smaller than some people's closets. That didn't stop his apartment from being a horrible mess anyways. He found a jacket hiding under the bed. _Looks clean, _he thought before taking a curious sniff._ Not even close, _he thought as he threw it in his dirty clothes pile.

He heard a knock at the door and jumped. No one ever visited him at home. "Uh.. just a second!" he shouted trying to remember what Iruka said when Naruto visited him.

He opened the door and found his new sensei at the door, "Hello, Naruto," she said presenting a bag of groceries, "mind if I come in?"

Naruto opened the door all the way. "Uh... no, not at all."

Kurenai noticed a stiffness in his movements. _H_e_ must not get very many visitors_, she thought as he closed the door behind her. A_nd by all things that are holy he needs to clean! s_he thought in revulsion as varying smells hit her. She noticed a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "Ummm... Naruto, when was the last time you did laundry?" _And do you not own any clothes that are _not_ orange?_

"Not," he paused for a moment and scratched his head, "that long ago, I think," Naruto said. He noticed he had several pairs of dirty underwear on the floor and rushed over to shove them under the pile.

"I see you still have the paint from your last big prank," she commented as she caught sight of several pails of paint, "I'm surprised Iruka didn't confiscate those."

"He did," Naruto admitted, "I got them back though."

Kurenai thought for a moment, _Maybe he's got a lot more talent than we give him credit for. S_he ran her hand through her hair clearing her thoughts and making sure her mask was in place. "Naruto, do you know why I'm here?"

"Is it 'cause," he paused his cleaning as painful memories came back, "of what's inside me?"

"Wait, you know about that now?" Kurenai said, her eyes narrowing just barely.

"Yeah," Naruto said running over to the now boiling water, and finding a ramen cup. "I found out just before Iruka passed me and allowed me to become a genin."

Kurenai moved following Naruto as she made sure she had a smile on her face. She took the cup of ramen out of his hand, "This," she said placing it back in the cupboard where Naruto had his stock of foods, "is not a good breakfast. To be a good ninja you have to have a variety of things in your diet."

"I do! I have pork ramen, miso ramen, salt ramen, soy ramen," he started before realizing that Kurenai was rooting around in what passed for his kitchen. "What are you looking for?"

"Don't you have any pans?" she asked.

"No, I don't," he mumbled slowly.

Kurenai sighed, "Well," as she turned her attention to the kettle that he used to heat the water, "this will be a test of my abilities." She then emptied the kettle.

"What will?"

"Breakfast," she said with a smirk. "Hand me the bag," she ordered and he complied. "I wasn't here about the Kyuubi, I wasn't even aware you knew about that. That will have to be a conversation for another time. I was here because as your sensei I wanted to get to know you better."

"Seems like everyone already knows me though," Naruto said as he watched her crack a few eggs into the kettle after putting in some oil in the bottom of the kettle.

"Well, we know about you, we know what's inside you, who you are and what you want to do with yourself, but we don't really know you," she said as she pulled out a tomato from the bag and washed it.

"Tomatoes?" Naruto griped.

"They're healthy, and I'll cook them so you won't even know you're eating them," Naruto sighed and Kurenai continued, "Just by walking in here I've learned a couple of things about you."

"Like what?" Naruto asked as she pulled out spinach out of the bag. He groaned at the sight of it but she ignored it.

"Well for starters," she said as she tore the spinach into tiny pieces, "you work hard. It seems like you spend a bit of time working out in here."

"How can you tell?" he asked as she reached into the bag, pulling out a couple of strips of bacon.

"You need an air freshener; smells like a gym in here," she said laughing as she ripped the bacon into pieces. "Also you like ramen,"

"It's my favorite food!" Naruto with a big grin.

"Well, you got to eat things other than just your favorites," Kurenai said laughing. "Trust me, I can't have my favorite drinks all the time."

"Well, I don't like that."

"Better get used to it," she said looking into the kettle. "You're a full ninja now, and you can't let your teammates down by being sickly."

"Fine," Naruto grumbled with resignation.

"You _do_ have plates right?" she said with a quick glance around the room.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed a stack of plates, he handed them to her. "Oh," he started when he realized that they were very dirty. "Uh," he began sheepishly.

She took them and put them in the sink. "This isn't normally the general use for a technique like this but we'll make an exception," she said smiling mischievously. "Let's see, ram, horse, bird," she said carefully as she make the appropriate hand signs. Naruto watched as small vortex of water appeared over the sink and thrashed about in the sink. "Got any soap?"

Naruto laughed and grabbed his dish soap and threw a little in the sink. Bubbles flew out as the tornado cleaned the dishes. She stopped the technique and ran clean water over the dishes. She handed Naruto a clean plate to dry and lifted the kettle off the small stove. She reached into a drawer and gave up looking for proper utensils and pulled out a kunai. She scraped out most of the impromptu breakfast and gave it to Naruto and took the rest for herself. Despite not getting his favorite food, Naruto looked very content.

To her surprise it was Naruto who reinitialized the conversation, "Iruka said that he had to try hard to put me on a different team."

She set down the kunai she was using to eat with and nodded. "Yeah, normally we base teams on grades, but Iruka argued that your grades were not indicative of your skills. I have to admit, I do think that might be the case."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked not looking up from the plate.

"You stole a scroll from the Hokage's mansion to start with! Do you even realize how impossible that's supposed to be?"

"Really? Didn't seem that hard."

"Oh for the love of," she said exasperatedly, "Don't tell ANBU that, outsmarted and put down by a thirteen year old," she said laughing.

Naruto sported a big grin of his face that began to crowd out the whisker marks on his face.

Kurneai shook her head. "Well, this started to take longer than expected," she said, "but back on why I came here, I wanted to ask you what you know about Kiba and Hinata."

"Kiba's cool sometimes," Naruto said with a shrug. "He made fun of me a lot, but sometimes he's helped me with pranks. But I've never really been around him much. Hinata's weird."

"Why's she weird?" Kurenai asked.

"She's always red, like she has a fever."

_Oh you poor kid, you're so clueless. _It was all she could do to keep herself from laughing.

"But she's nice," Naruto said. "She didn't make fun of me like the others did."

"Good," she said, "I like that you like your teammates. And I think Hinata's fevers are going to go down a little over time."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," she said getting up. "Remember when we're meeting later today?"

"One o'clock outside the gates," Naruto said standing up and going to the door. She nodded and smiled at him one last time before leaving. Naruto closed the door and began to pack again. He ran to the other side of his apartment and thought. He walked over to the dirty clothes pile and reached deep under it. "Ah HA!" he shouted. "So that's where they were!" he said pulling on a clean jacket.

Kurenai shook her head as she left. _He'll be a handful, just like you said Iruka, _she thought walking down the steps and turning toward the Inuzuka household. After much deliberation, she stopped by a store on the way there and requested the manager. _ I wonder if Hinata will calm him down or Kiba will, _she thought with a false grin.

"I take it the meeting with Kohona's unpredictable rookie went well."

She turned and sighed, "Yes, it did Asuma."

"Gotta admit I'm surprised," he said rummaging in his pockets for a lighter. "From what I heard he's going to be a pain," he found his lighter and flicked it open. "Even Kakashi wasn't sure about taking him on."

"Kakashi wasn't going to pass them anyways," she said. "No one's good enough for him," she commented matter of factly.

"You haven't heard?" Asuma said as he lit his cigarette. "Shino, Sasuke, and Sakura passed."

Kurenai ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out. "You're joking."

"No, the Aburame boy is bright, saw through Kakashi's plot immediately, I think. Rumors are still circulating though," he sighed. "You know that was my last one..."

"Good, you'll set a bad example for your kids otherwise," Kurenai said as the manager came back. "I'm coming back in a week, I was hoping I could make sure to place an order now?"

Asuma continued as she ordered several pots and pans, "I don't think they mind too much, Ino is too much of a girly girl to want to smoke, and Shikamaru thinks it's troublesome to smoke." He waited for a reaction out of her, but when he didn't get one he added, "So, anyways, how about sometime soon you and I go out for drinks?"

Kurenai finished her conversation with the manager then turned. "Unlikely," she said simply and walked out.

He stepped out of the store. "So that's still a chance right?"

She wavied without looking back. "I'll think about it, no promises."

Asuma shrugged. "Better that flat-out getting turned down," he said turning away, _Who am I kidding? _

Kurenai walked down toward the Inuzuka house. She could tell it was bath day at the house, the smell of wet dog was pungent in the air. She looked up at the sky, it was early for lunch, but she wanted to have her meeting with Kiba before they had to meet. Slowly, she walked up to the door. Each step she took she heard more and more screaming and shouting, along with barking. Without a doubt she was in the right place.

She knocked on the door but to her surprise it fell down, causing the entire household to come to a dead stop. Kiba's mother was standing in the hallway, her hand was raised in anger and her mouth open to shout, but it was caught dead in her throat as she stared at their sudden guest. Kiba was running around with a chuunin's vest that his sister was chasing. Both had stopped just as quickly as their mother. His sisters three dogs where frozen in a circle about Kiba. Akumaru was sitting in front of Kurenai looking up at her with his tail wagging, which was the only movement in the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all," Kiba's mother said. "You must be Kurenai? Kiba's new sensei."

"Yes, I am," Kurenai said petting Akumaru. "I wanted to take Kiba out and get to know him before I start the group training today." Kiba's mother turned back and let out a few sharp whistles, Kiba handed the chuunin vest and picked up Akumaru as he went outside. "Sorry about the door."

"It's fine," he said as he pulled the door back up and pounded it into place. "You'd be surprised how often that happens."

"Really?"

"How many dogs did you see?" Kiba said looking back with a smile.

Kurenai thought back. "Well, there was Akumaru, and your sisters, so four?"

"Want to guess what happens when a squirrel runs by?"

Kurenai laughed, "All right, well do you know why I came over exactly?"

"You said you wanted to get to know me, but don't you already know me? You picked us right?" Kiba said following Kurenai. Akumaru trotted along happily at his heels.

She nodded. "Let's get an early lunch," she said then explained, "I know about you, I don't know you though."

"I see," Kiba said slowly.

"What was going on back there anyways?" Kurenai asked looking back at him.

"Ah that, well," he said shrugging, "It was just me playing around with my sister, she's always so serious, I have to pull a prank on her every now and again."

_Oh no, Iruka your plan may backfire, _Kurenai thought. "Seems like you and Naruto would get along just fine."

"_Tch,_" Kiba spat.

"Something wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't hate him, but I didn't want to be on the same team as him," Kiba growled.

"Why's that?"

He stopped for a moment and thought. "I dunno, I just have this instinctive feeling I guess. I've gone hunting with my mother a couple of times. It feels like that."

Kurenai led him into a barbecue joint. "So, you're saying you want to hunt Naruto?"

"Not quite, but yeah," Kiba said sitting down. Akumaru jumped up onto the bench next to him and put his paws on the table. "Can I ask a question?"

"Go ahead," Kurenai said sitting down across from him and ordering for the two of them.

"How'd Naruto manage to pass the exam? He's always been bad at cloning, and wasn't that good at transformations till recently."

"A year isn't exactly recent, Kiba," Kurenai explained, "and would you believe me if I told you Naruto stole a scroll from the Hokage?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Kiba said scratching Akumaru's ears, "that's impossible especially for..." he thought for a moment. "Well, he did get up on Hokage rock to paint the thing, if anyone were to pull it off," he looked at Kurenai while shaking his head, "but he can't be that stupid."

"Well, he succeeded and managed to evade all the ANBU and jonin in the process, and learned a technique from the scroll; a cloning one even."

"Good job, Naruto," Kiba said with a feral grin.

_Does he like him or not? _Kurenai wondered. "Anyways, what about Hinata?"

The food came out and Kiba started devouring a rack of ribs. "Well," he said in between bites, "I feel sorry for her really." He tossed half a bone to Akumaru who began picking it apart. "I mean, I'm glad she's not chasing Sasuke, but I don't know what she sees in Naruto. Not to mention that he has no clue about what's going on there."

Kurenai giggled a bit, "Well, I agree with you on that last part," to which Kiba only grunted as he tore through the food, and more ribs got tossed over to Akumaru. "So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Mostly just take walks with Akumaru," Kiba said taking a break from his food to look at her and take a drink.

She shrugged, "Doesn't surprise me," she looked at most of her plate and then at Akumaru. The dog barked and she turned to Kiba.

"He wants to know if you're going to finish that," he said with his mouth full of food.

Kurenai slid the plate over to Akumaru who immediately began clearing it. She smiled and watched her student devour his meal.


	3. Chapter 3: We're a Team

**Author's Notes:** One: this is a long chapter. I wasn't planning on it being this long but in a desire to get to what I really want to write I had to write this first. Two: Someone asked why I didn't have Kurenai already know who Hinata is because in canon she was already in charge of Hinata because she was weak. Well, I'm going off of what I know from just reading the manga for the most part, but mostly cause it works better this way for the fic itself. Three: Please keep all crowbars away from PhantomX0990. She is rather unforgiving with them. Though thanks to her, I think I'm finally learning something.

**Chapter 3 We're a team**

Naruto was the last one to arrive at the gates. Kurenai and the rest of the team were waiting on him. Naruto smiled as he walked up to the three, but Kiba barked at him, "You're late!" Kurenai put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, but the feral grin across Kiba's face told everyone he wasn't truly upset.

Kurenai smiled at Kiba. "He is on time, you were just early."

Hinata stuttered out. "H-hello, Naruto..."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head as he stretched. "So what are we doing today?"

Kurenai gave Naruto a quick glance and then looked at her other students. She then turned and started walking out of the village. The three students followed her and she began to explain, "Simply, today you three are going to be surviving and trying to live with each other."

"Huh?" said the orange idiot.

She glanced back at Naruto and smiled. "Well, the three of you I feel I can get along with, just like Iruka said I would. However, I want to make sure you three can get along with each other."

The lone female in the group whispered, "Okay." Naruto however had a blank look on his face.

Kiba growled, "Is this really necessary? I wanted to get on missions."

Kurenai nodded and turned around and continued to walk them away from the village. She took a moment to observe her students. Hinata was the easiest to read. She was too shy to say anything though. Instead of talking she chose to push her fingers together and stole furtive glances to Naruto. Kiba was a bit harder to read. Though to her surprise she caught him stealing a glance or two at Hinata. Kiba became more comfortable the farther away they walked from the village and she realized that he probable spent a lot of time out in the woods with his family.

Naruto, the fox boy, on the other hand, was easy to read but harder to understand. As they left the village, elation began to come over the boy. She wondered why he was so excited about leaving the village. The academy students had to go outside the village for training at times, but his boyish glee was becoming more and more apparent.

She stopped when she decided they were far enough. She turned and looked at her three students. "Okay, here's good enough. Meet back here in a few days."

"Wait-" Kiba started, but then Kurenai threw down a smoke ball and disappeared. Kiba growled, "Bah! She used pepper, I hate that!"

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... I think..." Hinata looked visibly struck when the two boys turned toward her. "I d-don't think she's far."

Kiba turned toward Naruto. "Yeah, she's probably just watching us," he shrugged. "Anyways, better to find a campsite."

"Isn't this spot good?" Naruto asked.

"Not even, idiot, take a look," Kiba laughed.

Naruto looked around, but didn't notice what Kiba was talking about. "Huh?"

Kiba didn't bother explaining but instead continued walking. Hinata looked at Naruto. "Umm... we s-s-should follow Kiba."

Naruto kicked a root and then began following Kiba. Hinata walked a little behind him. Naruto grumbled a little as Kiba led them to a clearing. Kiba was already setting up a tent. "Water isn't that far away," he said. "We can easily get it if we need it," he looked at Naruto. "Start setting up your tents."

Naruto grumbled and started setting up his tent. Hinata nodded and began the process of setting up her tent. She fumbled a bit with her tent and heard laughter. She looked at Kiba and saw that he had already finished setting up his tent. "Y-you're already done?"

"Yeah, I got lots of practice, and Akamaru helps."

"W-what?" Hinata asked, wondering how it was possible for a dog to set up a tent.

Kiba walked over, ignoring her question. "Here," he said taking her hand and grabbing the pole in it, "I'll help."

"Oh... thank you," the words fumbled out of her mouth as he started helping her. In a few moments her tent was up and ready. Kiba flicked the taut sides of the tent and flashed her a huge grin. She smiled back and she heard a bark beneath her. She kneeled down and scratched under Akamaru's chin.

She heard a great crashing behind her and she jumped. Naruto's tent was still not set up. It actually looked like he had damaged the tent. Kiba laughed hysterically. "You idiot!" he shouted as soon as he could spare a breath and pointed. The effort to speak was too much and he began to laugh again.

Naruto turned back. "Shut up!" he snapped and went back to work.

"K-Kiba," Hinata started as she tried to silence him. Her voice completely drowned out by the laughter in the campsite.

Kiba took a couple of deep breaths and wiped away a few tears. "Okay, now _that_'s out of my system. I'm going to go set up a few noise makers, don't want any animals wandering into camp." He looked at Akamaru. "Buddy, dig a pit!"

Akamaru barked and turned to go dig the pit. Hinata turned. "What..." she fidgeted as Kiba ran off before she could ask how she could be useful. She turned around and saw Naruto still struggling. She began to fiddle with her fingers as she tried to think of what to say. She began to blush furiously as she realized that they were alone in the camp. She began to wonder what any of her friends would have done in this situation.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard something snap and Naruto started grumbling. She breathed out a silent sigh of relief seeing it wasn't a pole that snapped, but unfortunately Naruto had just smacked himself in the head with one of the poles.

"N-N-Naruto," Hinata started. Her voice caught in her throat as Naruto turned and looked at her. Confusion evident on his face. "I-I can help."

"No thanks!" he said as he jumped back into setting up his tent. "If stupid dog-boy can do this, I can too!"

Hinata looked down at her hands again. "He's... not..." she realized Naruto wasn't paying attention, instead he was working harder at trying to set up his tent.

He smiled at her with pride when he finished. "See?"

The tent collapsed and so did Naruto.

"I-I can help."

"Thanks, Hinata."

The two of them worked together to get Naruto's tent set up. To Hinata's surprise, it seemed like Naruto had no clue what to do. She remembered all the camping trips that the academy had went on, but now that she thought about it, she didn't remember Naruto at most of them.

Naruto had a big grin on his face, Hinata instantly began to blush as she saw that the smile that she liked was aimed at her. It was normally aimed at Sakura.

_Sakura..._

"Umm... N-Naruto..." she started.

"Yeah?" he said still clearly pleased with himself that he managed to set up a tent. One of the basic survival skills.

"A-are y-you..." she sighed and avoided her original question, "Happy with this team?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I-I w-was wondering if you... if you would have wanted someone else on the team?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, maybe Sakura..."

Hinata could only say, "O-oh..."

"But beyond that... I guess I'm not really sure." He smiled. "I get along with everyone about the same I guess."

Hinata felt she knew that smile, it seemed closer to the one she gave herself in the mirror than the one usually on the blonde in front of her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say next.

She was still trying to figure that out when Kiba bounded back into the campsite. "Finally got the tent up? 'Bout time!" He looked about and began to think out loud, "We need firewood, and we need to set up traps for food." He shrugged and picked up his pack. "Naruto, you should go get firewood, I'll set traps, and Hinata you can do a one over on the campsite."

Hinata looked down at her feet. "Okay..." In her experience, a one over on the campsite was a nice way of asking her to stay out-of-the-way.

Naruto grumbled and ran off into the woods. Kiba growled, "Idiot didn't tie up his bag."

Hinata looked over at Naruto's bag and back at Kiba. She hadn't noticed that he had already tied up but now she was also aware that she had yet to tie her bag up. She reached for it, but Kiba hefted it up. "T-thanks."

He smiled and shrugged. "Neh, it's no problem," he said quickly tying it for her above her tent. "I'll go set those traps, Hopefully the idiot won't screw things up."

"He's just... getting wood..."

"I know, so be ready to run if he somehow gets a bear to chase him," he looked at Akamaru. "Keep digging, bud!"

Hinata couldn't even laugh at the energetic bark. She wasn't happy when anyone called Naruto an idiot.

She heard Akamaru bark again, and she was brought out of her thoughts. She looked at their fourth companion and saw what appeared to be worry on his face. She shook her head and started going over her once over on the camp.

The only thing out of place was Naruto's bag. She took the bag and began tying it up. She heard crashing in the woods and despite herself, began to worry if their was a bear.

Naruto came out with a bundle of sticks. "What are you doing?" he asked confusion evident by the tilt of his head.

"O-oh, I was... uh..." she gulped and tried to regain her voice, "I... was..." she couldn't find it, "was tying up your bag..."

Naruto scratched his head with one of the sticks that he had picked up. "Why?"

"Because... animals try to get in them sometimes..." Hinata couldn't look Naruto in the face anymore, she was too nervous that she was going to say something wrong. Her eyes widened as she glanced at the bundle of sticks in his arms. "Naruto... T-t-that's... that's green!"

Naruto looked at the sticks."Huh?"

"It means, idiot," Hinata jumped and turned toward Kiba, "that we can't use it. Green wood doesn't burn."

"Oh," was all Naruto could say.

"Seriously, you're such an idiot."

"Kiba..."

Naruto threw the wood down. "Just shut up dog breath! I'm sick of you ordering me around!"

"I'm not ordering!"

"Yes! You are! That's all you've done. Follow me, make camp, find wood, dig holes, look over! All you've done is order me and Hinata around."

"N-naruto..." Hinata said trying to calm the blonde down.

"Stupid!" Kiba barked, "I'm just stating stuff we should already know how to do! You can't even set up a tent properly!"

"S-Shut up!" Naruto said turning red with embarrassment.

"The longer I'm around you, the more I'm convinced you're an idiot!"

"Kiba..."

"Shut up you mutt!"

"That's a compliment!"

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" The two boys both jumped hearing the shy one shout. She continued unaware that they were now paying attention to them, "Kiba! You're bossing Naruto around! Naruto! You don't have to yell at Kiba!" She looked up and saw that the two boys were dumbfounded. She felt her face turning crimson and she ran off into the woods.

The two boys stared at her. The shock evident on their faces.

"It's your fault."

With that they started yelling at each other again.

Back in the village, Kurenai walked through the town. She wanted to stay out and watch her three charges, but she knew that between the Inuzuka and the Hyuuga there was still a chance she'd get spotted. She'd wait until tomorrow to begin observing them. To her surprise, she ran into Kakashi at a book shop. She grimaced as she knew exactly why he was there, and she hated those books.

Kakashi surprised her, instead of grabbing one of the orange books, he grabbed a encyclopedia. "Hello, Kurenai, it's been a while," he said replacing the book he had been reading in his pouch.

She almost jumped. "Hey," she responded without much inflection.

"I heard you were asked to take the Aburame," Kakashi asked.

"Iruka guilted me into taking Naruto instead," she admitted.

"Well thank you, the Aburame is a good one."

She sighed.

Kakashi looked at her. "Why don't we get some drinks, seems like you need to take a load off."

Kurenai paused then decided it would be okay. She agreed and let him lead the way to a bar. It was a favorite of her, though she didn't think he knew that. It was the middle of the day so only a few people were in there.

Kurenai sat down at the bar and looked at her friend. "What do you think of Naruto?"

"I know the reports, hyper, troublemaking, last of the class. Sounds like you have your work cut out for you."

Kurenai chewed on her lip for a moment as the bartender gave her favorite drink while taking Kakashi's. The copy ninja raised at least one eye brow at her. The other hidden by his forehead protector. "I see you come here often," he said indicating Kurenai's favorite drink at the bar. The bartender returned with Kakashi's drink and a straw. Kakashi held up his encyclopedia around his face and sipped his drink through the straw.

She shook her head. Why Kakashi desired to hide that face was a mystery to her. "I'm not asking about _that_, Kakashi..." she said quietly.

She felt Kakashi bristle. "You..."

"I don't hate him entirely..." she started trying to form words. "But he's..."

"I know my teacher sealed _it_ well," Kakashi growled.

"But you don't hate him for taking your teacher?" she asked.

"No I hate _it_!" Kakashi whispered.

"I'm not cut out for this, Kakashi..." she said quietly. "I shouldn't have tried to be a teacher. Let alone his."

Kakashi calmed down."That doesn't sound like someone who truly hates their student would say."

"I'm just doing it because Iruka asked me to."

"Well, of course you are. I'm teaching Sasuke and them because the Hokage asked me to."

She glared at Kakashi, she knew how stubborn he could be.

His eye told her that he was smiling. "Iruka asked you to train Naruto for a reason," he said getting up, "and to be honest, the fact that you're worrying about it tells me you're not as cold-hearted as you think you are."

Kurenai sighed, "It might not matter of course."

Kakashi turned. "You think the three can't work together?"

She shrugged.

"From the reports, seems like Kiba and Naruto would get along well."

"Not so sure about that."

Kakashi sighed and sat back down. She really did have a lot on her mind.

Back at the campsite, things had gone from bad to worse. Namely that they had no fire, and no food. Naruto had never bothered to go back out for dry wood, and Kiba was too furious to remember to check the traps.  
Worse yet, Hinata never came back.

The two boys stared at each other across the clearing. Kiba glared at Naruto and Naruto refused to look at the wild kid. Akamaru was in between the two barking worriedly.

Kiba looked at his dog before refocusing his glare on Naruto, _Stupid-idiot-moron-dumbass, _he thought thinking of all the words to describe Naruto. He growled and got up and walked toward where Hinata had ran off. He got down on his hands and knees, and sniffed the ground. _Lavender, _he thought and sprinted off into the woods.

Akamaru whined and lookd toward where Kiba had went.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted scaring the dog. Akamaru turned and looked back at Naruto, and was shocked to see ten of him. They all sprinted out of the clearing.

Akamaru whined again. Then trotted off out of the clearing as well.

Hinata sat crying. She had originally sat under the shade of a tree but that was long ago. Now it was dark and she was lost. She was glad to be lost.

She had been happy to be on the same team as Kiba and Naruto. It wasn't perfect, but she was happy. Then she realized how wrong this was going. She knew Naruto didn't like to be looked down on, but she didn't think Kiba was looking down on Naruto. She sighed as she realized she didn't know how Kiba felt about Naruto.

She whimpered into the sleeves of her coat. Now she wouldn't know, they couldn't even last one night as a team, and they were going to lose each other as teammates.

"Hinata..."

She looked up and saw Kiba approaching her. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Hello, Kiba."

He sat down next to her and sighed, "It seems like me and that guy don't get along."

"I-I know..."

He sighed, "I don't think it'd be so bad, if only he wasn't so useless. Can't set up a tent, doesn't realize he needs to tie his bag up." He laughed. "The idiot doesn't even know what type of wood he needs to get..."

Hinata seemed to shrink as he talked.

He sighed. "I don't even know what you seen in him."

Her voice escaped her throat before she realized. The small scream made Kiba jump and she was sure he could feel the heat radiating from her face. She put her fingers together. "How... How did you know?"

He laughed, which echoed in the woods. "Hinata, the entire world knows. Naruto is just too stupid to notice."

She sincerely hoped that not everyone knew, her father least of all people.

He leaned back. "Damn... today was a mess. We got so mad at each other we didn't even find food, or wood."

Hinata didn't respond, she only stared at her friend.

Kiba sighed and began to laugh, "You gave us all a start, with the shouting and all."

A familiar hated feeling crept back into her face. "Sorry..."

"You shouldn't be sorry. You should do that more often." Hinata stared at boy sitting near her. He let out a big sigh, and stood up. "Hinata," he started as he held out a hand to her, "I know you're head over heels for that idiot, but just remember there are other guys out there too."

Hinata let him help her up, and she smiled. "But not others like him."

"Oh hell, could you imagine two Naruto's running around?" Kiba said laughing, "I bet Iruka would have a heart attack!"

Hinata laughed and followed Kiba back to the camp. To their surprise Naruto and Akamaru were gone. There was also a small pile of wood near the firepit. Kiba lifted his nose to the air, "Strange," he said, "His scent is really strong, it's all over the place." He looked at her. "Want to look for him?"

"I..."

"Your Byakugan would be useful," he said.

She nodded and began running through the hand signs. She was too embarrassed to admit that she need them to activate an ability everyone else in her family could do by instinct. She moved her head on instinct rather than necessity to look for her Naruto. "I... don't know..." she admitted, "I see a few people out there.

They heard a bark and saw Akamaru trotting into the campsite, carrying a small dead stick in his mouth. He plopped it in the wood pile and barked again. Kiba laughed, "All right, Akamaru! You're better than the idiot!"

Hinata heard something crashing in the woods behind them, which also triggered the noise makers Kiba had left out. She saw Naruto running into the clearing. "Hinata! You're okay!"

"Of course she is, idiot. No thanks to you."

"Kiba..." Hinata said turning toward Naruto, "Y-yes... I'm okay."

"That's good," Naruto said with a grin and Hinata noticed all of the other people out in the woods had disappeared, "I was worried that dog-breath wouldn't find you."

"I'm a tracker! Of course I could find her!" Kiba noticed that Naruto had somehow managed to get several sticks in his hair, and his arms were pretty scratched up. He smiled realizing that Naruto had thought of the same thing he had when he left the campsite.

"W-what are we going to do for food?" Hinata asked.

Kiba sighed. Realizing that this was partly his fault. "It's a little late. We should..."

Naruto looked at Kiba. "You said there was a river?"

"Yeah."

"Take us!" Naruto said getting a grin on his face.

Kiba sighed, "Well..."

Hinata looked at the wood Akamaru had gotten. "I'll... I'll make the fire..." she said.

Kiba looked at her then smiled. "Okay then. Naruto, the lady's making a fire; let's get her something to cook!" He then turned and ran off, letting Naruto follow him. It didn't take him long to get to the river. "Okay, so here we are. How are we-?"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly the river was filled with dozens of Naruto. Kiba stared at them, _Poor Iruka. _

They ate surprisingly well that night, hunger making the food taste better. The boys commented on Hinata's cooking, which made her blush. Especially because she really had no idea how, she always had the servants and the branch family to cook for her.

They finished eating, put out the fire and all crawled into bed. Naruto crawled into his tent got dressed for bed then he slipped into his sleeping bag. He didn't want to sleep, because he knew what was waiting for him when he'd sleep.

_Mizuki stood above him. "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" he shouted at Naruto and pointed a kunai at him, "YOU KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!" _

_Naruto turned around and saw a bloodied Iruka. "Yeah, the fox is like that..." _

_"No I'm not! I'm not the fox!" Naruto shouted horrified. _

_"Really?" Mizuki asked. "Aren't you the one who did this?" he said pointing at a ruined Konohagure. _

_"No, I didn't!" _

_"Yes... yes, you did..." Iruka gasped behind him. _

_"No... no! No!" Naruto shouted as he looked down at his hands, which were beginning to grow fur. That was when his nightmare really began._

Naruto woke up startled. He pulled the sleeping bag closer about him as the terror of the dream began to fade. Naruto slowly turned up and looked at the unfamiliar sight above him. He slowly remembered that he had went camping the night before.

That didn't explain why he was looking at clouds.

He jumped up and looked about."Hey!" he shouted, "Where'd our tents go?" Kiba and Hinata both jumped up, and realized that they too were missing their tents. Kiba jumped up and started smelling about the camp. Naruto jumped up and ran over to Kiba. "Find anything?"

"No, Akamaru?" Kiba asked. The dog whined affirming that he too did not find any strange scents. The two both started sniffing the air and Kiba growled. "Damn, I smell rain."

"Oh so you can smell the weather but not who took our tents?" Naruto grumbled.

"Oh knock it off!" Kiba barked.

"Uh... c-can you... you guys... g-get... dressed?" Hinata asked covering her eyes, her red face contrasting quite nicely against her pale hands.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other. Naruto ran over to his pack to get dressed while Kiba walked past Hinata. "What's the matter?" he asked with a lecherous smirk, "Don't like the view?"

He barely heard her screaming over his own laughing.

The two guys got dressed though it took Hinata a long time to take her hands away from her face. Kiba looked about the campsite taking curiosity sniffs around where the tents were. He couldn't smell anything unusual by the location where his own tent used to be, and he caught the scent of lavender from Hinata's. He got to Naruto's tent's location and sniffed the ground. _Fear? _He wondered looking back at the blonde who was currently wondering if Hinata was sick.

Kiba looked at Akamaru who whined, his partner was in agreement.

He sighed and stood back up and walked over to his teammates, "All right, so we need food and a fire for today." He turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you go and look for the traps I set."

"No."

"What?"

Naruto folded his arms. "I'm sick of you ordering me around!"

"I'm not order-"

"That's all you've done!"

Kiba growled, "Naruto, I'm just saying that this is what we should do."

"And ordering us around in the meantime!"

Kiba slapped his forehead. He was not ready to deal with this, especially this early in the morning. He looked at Hinata. He could smell fear coming off of her. He looked at Naruto and took a deep breath. "Naruto..."

"Why should I go look for the traps anyways? You set them!"

"I was going to go get the firewood."

Hinata stepped between them, "C-can we just get what we need?" She looked at Naruto, "W-would you mind g-getting t-t-the wood?"

Naruto frowned.

"K-K-Kiba, will y-you go and c-c-check the traps?" She asked.

Kiba sighed, "Okay, Hinata."

Naruto sighed as well, "Okay, I can do it."

Kiba nodded and started walking off to go check the first set of traps. Naruto began walking as well. He was about a hundred feet out of the clearing when he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped and was surprised to see Hinata behind him. "S-Sorry," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"W-well... I thought that... that you could use the help."

"Oh, like I can't get firewood by myself?" he asked.

She shook her head adamantly. "NO!" she almost shouted, "I wanted to help. I... I can... at least carry some wood myself..."

Naruto frowned. "You sure? No one else wants to be around me."

"O-o-of course!" she said with a conviction that even surprised herself. "Y-you might not like the team, but... I... really... like... it." All her conviction disappeared and she suddenly felt like her fingers were very interesting. She stole a glance up at Naruto.

Naruto's first expression was utter and total shock, then confusion. Then he broke out in a smile that made Hinata start to blush. "Well all right!" He shouted, "Let's get so much firewood even Kiba will be impressed!"

Hinata tried to stop blushing. "O-Okay!"

Naruto began to run around like crazy picking up all the dead sticks that he could find. Hinata activated her byakugan and helped him find tree's that were dying and they ripped off the bark for their fire. In what felt like no time at all Naruto was laden down with firewood and even Hinata had a small pile.

Hinata had a perpetual blush on her face the entire time. She had watched Naruto's antics before, and had been quite confident in her stealth skills - until last night when Kiba informed her the entire world knew about her unrequited crush on the blonde. But staring at him from afar was nothing like being there with him.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto mentioned their other teammate. "And that stupid Kiba can shove it!" he declared to her. "Who does he think he is? Bossing me around like that?"

"Umm..." Hinata tried to start, and her surprise the hyperactive kid in front of her heard her and stopped to pay attention, "He's... not... really that bad..."

"Huh?"

"He's just... very abrasive to people he doesn't know..." She stated.

"You mean he's not always a jerk?"

"Well..." Hinata didn't want to talk bad about a friend, but she also wasn't a liar. "He's... better with people he knows..."

"We've all been in class together for years!" Naruto pointed out and half whined.

"Kiba..." she looked at Naruto, who was staring at her, "Kiba is a good person," she said. "But..."

"But?" Naruto prompted when she didn't continue.

"But Kiba... Kiba just likes to be strong... He wants to know where he stands..."

"We're supposed to be equal!"

Hinata cringed at Naruto's line. But she looked up and saw him smiling with an idea passing behind his eyes.

They got back to the camp, and Hinata saw Kiba standing in the clearing with multiple rabbits in his hands. "Hey! We got a great catch this today!"

Naruto nodded and threw his bundle of sticks on the ground near the fire pit. He turned toward Hinata. "Hey, can you do me and Kiba a favor and light the fire?"

"Y-yeah..." Hinata said slowly.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!" he said then punched Kiba.

"What the-" Kiba shouted but was cut off as Naruto continued his attack on Kiba.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto swung again at Kiba, but missed as Kiba ducked. Naruto tried to back away as Kiba countered with an uppercut. Naruto hit the ground and rolled back up. He paused and smirked as Kiba wiped his jaw and growled as he saw a bit of charged him while he was momentarily wrapped his arms about Kiba and lifted. Naruto ignored the blows that Kiba attempted to lay into him and slammed Kiba into the ground.

"Naruto! Stop!" Hinata shouted.

Kiba let out a feral shout. He flipped Naruto over and onto the ground. Kiba circled about Naruto's legs to get his hips over Naruto's stomach. Secured in his position he began unleashing a furry of blows to Naruto's head. His opponent covered his blonde head in an attempt to protect himself.

"Kiba!"

Kiba tried to bat away Naruto's defences, but Naruto saw a chance and grabbed one of Kiba's arm. Naruto however, left an opening and suffered a powerful blow to his head. He heard Kiba's laughter while he blinked to clear the stars away from his vision.

"Guys stop it! Stop it now! Stop fighting!" Hinata shouted as loudly as she could.

"Stay out of it!" Naruto shouted. "We just gotta get this out of our system!"

Kiba stopped punching Naruto for a moment, then a feral grin spread across his face, "I couldn't agree more! Winner is leader of our group!"

"Loser's gotta listen!" Naruto shouted before twisting Kiba's arm. He was rewarded with a cry of pain and he felt Kiba's weight lift off of him. Naruto used the extra room to kick Kiba away.

Kiba glanced at Hinata and smiled, "Better get started on that fire, we're going to be hungry."

Hinata stared dumbfounded at Kiba as Naruto charged Kiba while he was distracted again. She activated her byakugan to observe the fight and she silently but reluctantly let her comrades fight each other.

When the food was ready, the fight was finished. Hinata ran to her pack and grabbed a medical balm and ran to the two boys. Both of them were completely collapsed and exhausted. Neither were willing to admit defeat, but neither were able to continue. She sat down between the two boys and began preparing to apply it to the boys.

"Hey..." Kiba started, "Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto responding looking at the kid on the ground near him.

"Good fight." Kiba raised a fist at Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiled back and he pounded his own fist into Kiba's.

From her hidden spot near the campsite, Kurenai introduced her palm to her forehead with a loud slap. _Men, _she thought, _why do they have to be just so... stupid. _She looked up at the sky and frowned as the clouds darkened. _Looks like rain_, she thought.

Kiba scarfed down his food, despite how much it hurt to chew. Akamaru whined sensing his master's pain, but Kiba just smiled at him. He was very thankful for Hinata's medical cream, but he was surprised at how quickly Naruto had healed. The hyperactive blonde was pretty much completely healed already.

Kiba looked up at the sky. "So what are we going to do?"

"About?" Naruto asked his mouth still full of food.

"It's going to rain," Kiba said. "We're going to have to come up with something or we're going to have to tough it out."

"C-can... can we build a shelter?"

"I mean we could but we don't really have the..." he trailed off and smiled at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, think you can get a bunch of big logs for a lean-to?"

Naruto smiled. "How about a bunch of trees?" he said standing making a set of hand signs, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide as the entire campsite filled with clones of Naruto. The clones cleared out and Kiba picked a spot and he and Akamaru started digging. Hinata slowly stood up and determined she could help too. She laid out her sleeping bag and then got Naruto's to make bedding for the three of them, she then began to help digging where Kiba pointed. Several Naruto's had already returned carrying an uprooted tree. Kiba pointed out what they needed to do and they began chopping the tree down into a useable log. The next group of Naruto's came in and they also got to it.

Between the three of them, four if you included Akamaru, they got the shelter set up before the rain started pouring. All of them hunkered down underneath the lean-to. Naruto looked over at Kiba and the two of them laughed looking at the dirt on their faces. They turned toward Hinata who also smiled, she laughed and said, "Thanks."

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at her. "For what?"

"For working together," she said a small blush creeping into her cheeks. "We can make a great team."

Kiba smiled at her and nodded. "I guess the idiot over here isn't so bad."

"And the jerk over there can be bearable," Naruto said punching Kiba.

"Please don't fight again," Hinata said timidly.

Naruto held his hand out for Kiba to shake. "Friends right?"

"Yeah," Kiba said taking his hand. He turned to Hinata and took her hand and put it over his and Naruto's. "We're a team. We're all together, right?" he said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah!"

Kurenai smiled and got up, she had seen enough. It was time to pick up their first mission.

That night the three of them slept in the lean-to. Kiba apologized profusely as Hinata began blushing as she had to sleep in the same shelter as Naruto. Naruto volunteered to be the one sleeping in the small corner of the lean-to. She forced herself to move next to Naruto, she would never forgive herself for missing this opportunity if she didn't. She was proud of herself for not fainting.

Naruto pushed over a pillow for her to use. She buried her face in it, glad that the darkness that Naruto couldn't see her red face. Kiba plopped down next to her and Akamaru jumped over him and Hinata to the warm corner in the back.

"Really Akamaru?" Kiba said, "Leaving me for them? You cheater!"

Naruto laughed as he petted Akamaru. Hinata looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Naruto's smile. She was as happy as she could imagine to be.

An hour later, Naruto made things a lot more difficult. He was the first to fall asleep, and began to snore. Kiba laughed and looked over at Hinata, the girl was looking toward Naruto, but he could tell by her breathing she wasn't yet asleep. "Great, we got _this _to look forward to from now on."

She let out a gasp and Kiba sat up. Naruto had reached out in his sleep and grabbed her arm. "Gah, stupid Naruto."

"N-no..." he looked at the speaker, his eyes focused on the blonde ninja, "no, I swear..."

"Is he okay?" Kiba asked no one in particular. Akamaru whined.

"Please... no..."

Hinata looked at Kiba who was frowning. Naruto continued to beg in his dreams and Hinata had enough. "Naruto," She said as she shook him.

The boy jumped. "No!" he looked at Kiba and Hinata. "What's wrong?"

"You... you were having a bad dream."

She saw a weak smile in the dark. "Oh... sorry, I have them a lot."

"They sounded bad," Kiba offered.

"They are," he admitted, "but I got to get used to them, they aren't going away."

"W-want... to talk about them?"

Naruto's head hit the pillow, he rolled over onto his side. "I... can't... not really anyways."

"Why?"

"It's... horrible."

Kiba nudged Hinata, Hinata rolled back and looked at him, he nodded and she looked at Naruto. "Tell us anyways."

Naruto sighed. "My dream, I come across Iruka and Mizuki. I'm... soaked in blood," Naruto began to curl up, "Iruka says he hates me, and I turn around and the entire village is destroyed, not everyone's dead, but the place is on fire. Then..." _I turn into the kyuubi. _"Then I kill everyone... I chase them down and kill them. I scream for them to run and try my hardest to stop my self," Naruto was crying now. "I shout and try to get them to save themselves, but they don't. I kill them all."

Hinata was surprised to see Kiba reach over and grab Naruto's shoulder. "It's a dream, okay? I swear if you ever are able to kill someone like Iruka, I will start running as fast as possible."

Naruto smiled weakly. Hinata added, "I... I know you'd never try to hurt us."

"Thanks guys," Akamaru let out a yip and licked Naruto's face. "You too, Akamaru."

Kiba rolled over and fell asleep, followed soon by Naruto. Hinata tried her best to ignore his whimpers.

The next morning Kiba led them to the river again. While Hinata worked on fishing lines and poles the two boys played in the water. She was thankful there was work to do. Naruto failed to notice the effect he had on Hinata when he would just rip off his shirt in front of her to jump in the water.

She had just finished laying out line when she noticed someone walking up to them. She turned and saw her sensei walking toward the three of them. She jumped. "Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai wavied it off as she saw Naruto and Kiba enjoying the water. "Didn't feel like swimming, Hinata?"

She shook her head. "There... were things that needed to get done."

"Really?" Kurenai said looking at Hinata's work. "Seems like those boys are scaring away any fish."

Hinata nodded. "Later though, we'll need it."

Kurenai smiled with a small trace of nervousness in it. "But don't you want to spend time with Naruto?"

Hinata turned red. "I... just want to help..."

Kurenai's smile became a little brighter. "Well you'll get a chance," she said and looked at the boys. "Dry off! We got a mission!" The two boys jumped out of the water and changed clothes. They ran over, Kiba not bothering to put his shirt on. "It's a D rank of course, meaning there's no danger, but you still get paid."

"What's the mission?" Kiba asked.

"About that... I don't think you'll like it, but it is in your nature."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, with your nose, Naruto's clones, and Hinata you should be able to find her within the hour."

Several hours later.

"GET THAT DAMN CAT!"


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

******Author's** **notes**: Well, school's started again, so I might not have as much time to write, but I got lots of friends willing to help me out with classes. Hopefully I'll be able to keep writing. I wanted to thank everyone that was willing to review and give me their input. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and hopefully you all will enjoy it too...

**Chapter 4: The First Mission**

Kiba pointed down the merchant quarter's main street. "GET THAT DAMN CAT!" At his shout Akamaru sprinted forward into the crowd. He followed suit quickly, letting Akamaru part the crowd for him. He saw their target backed up against a merchant's stall hissing at Akamaru. Kiba let out a snarl as he dove at his source of anger. Tora dove out-of-the-way and he collided with the stall, bringing the stall down much to the dismay of yet another merchant.

Kiba slapped the cheap radio in his ear. "Naruto! Hinata! Target spotted! Going into the merchant quarter!"

There were a series of rogers on the other end and Kiba saw several flashes of orange in the crowd. Kiba growled as he stood up, he was going to feel this tomorrow. One of the Naruto clones ran up to Kiba to make sure he was okay, but Kiba waived it off. The merchant next to the stall Kiba had crashed through cursed and began closing up shop. Naruto frowned at the merchant and Kiba took a glance around. He noticed that many of the stall owners were closing up shop now that there were a ten of the prankster ninja in the area. Akamaru barked at Kiba and led the way after Tora.

Kiba's mind wandered as he chased after his partner. He wondered why the store merchants had such a reaction seeing Naruto. Judging by Naruto's expression it was related to him and not something else entirely. Then Kiba remembered the reputation his teammate had for pranking. A particular nasty one stood out in Kiba's mind involving a hundred rotten tomatoes, a box of thumbtacks, and, if he believed the rumors, one eel.

Mizuki would forever rue that day.

Another bark from Akamaru brought Kiba's mind back to the matter at hand as he saw Tora trapped in an alley. Naruto snuck up on Tora while the cat was focused on Akamaru who was steadily inching closer to the cat.

Naruto dove forward with a suprising quickness and caught Tora. "I GOT HER! I GOT-" his cries of victory were cut short as Tora twisted in his grasp and began biting and scratching him. Kiba rushed over to help when Tora lashed out with a savage bite to Naruto's nose. He cried out in pain as the clone dissipated and their quarry ran off yet again.

Kiba groaned and gave chase. He cornered the cat in alley. He and Akamaru slowly began to approach their quarry. "I got you now!" he said with a quick smile at Kiba..

His split second moment of distraction cost him. Tora attack swiftly, showing the term cat-like reflexes wasn't just for show. Kiba fell back as Tora dove at his face clawing him and leaving several red furrows in his skin. He fell back against the vicious onslaught, but Akamaru chased Tora out of the alley.

Several Naruto clones had barricaded the alley. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief, tempting fate.

Tora, however, did not stop. She feinted toward the clone on the right, then quickly dove left. The clone on the right fell for the feint and dove after the cat. The others reached down and one caught Tora. Tora twisted and screeched horrendously as she fought against her captor. With a quick twist of her body she caught ahold of Naruto's shirt with her paw and with her other she reached up to go for his neck.

The clone was quickly destroyed under her onslaught and both Kiba and the still standing clone dove for the falling cat. "I got her!" they both shouted.

Kiba's head collided with the clone's, making him disappear in a poof of smoke. Tora dove at the clone who was still recovering from his fall, then attacking him until the clone finally succumbed to the cat's vicious and blood thirsty attack. She then ran off under the cover of the smoke screen that was once a Naruto clone.

Kiba sprinted out into the street and looked about. He smiled as he saw Tora duck under a few barrels into a merchant's stall. He sprinted toward her, pushing everyone out of his way. He dove through the barrels. He saw Tora a few feet in front of him, but found that he had fallen into a trap that even Naruto would have been proud of. He saw pure malevolence behind the cat's eyes as she calmly climbed the barrels above him.

Kiba snarled and growled at the cat. "Just wait till I get my hands on you!" he threatened. The owner of the stall jumped at his intruder, but Kiba ignored him. He watched as Tora climbed the barrels above him. Keeping an eye on the beast, he noticed that the barrels made makeshift shelves. He looked up at horror at the cat who proceeded to circle behind one of the barrels, _She's not _that _smart, right? _He hoped. His hopes were dashed when he saw a barrel begin to tip. The cat's eyes glinted in delight as dozens of the barrels came crashing down upon Kiba, plunging him into darkness.

Kiba came to feeling something on his face. He slowly opened his eyes in shock, but relaxed when he saw it was just Akamaru licking him awake. Kiba groaned as he sat up. He tapped the radio. "This is Kiba... How long have been out of contact?"

"J-just a few minutes," Hinata offered.

"Where've you been?" Naruto shouted with obvious impatience.

Kiba winced at Naruto's voice. "Got taken out by Tora. Damn cat!" He wasn't surprised no one blamed him, the cat had to have been trained as a ninja. He swatted away the potatoes that now surrounded him. With a heavy push he stood up, taking out the wall of the stall that he had been trapped under. He growled and got his nose to the ground and began sniffing.

Kiba followed her scent to a dango cart. With a excited grin he began circling the cart, earning him some strange looks from the cart owner and the kunochi at the cart, who wore a rather attention grabbing outfit. He looked up. "Akamaru!" Akamaru began circling the cart and barked in confirmation. The target _was_ indeed in the cart. Kiba slowly reached over and slid the door slightly open.

Tora jumped out and gripped his face with her claws. He cried out in pain as he felt her claws sink into his skin. He forcibly removed her from his face and held her up. "I swear I-"

Kiba learned a valuable lesson that day; never to talk to a defeated enemy. Tora reached up and swiped at his nose drawing blood, making him drop her in shock. Akamaru barked and dove after her and when Kiba recovered enough dropped on all fours and followed suit.

The woman at the cart glared at the owner. "So what's this about keeping animals with the food?" she demanded pulling out a kunai.

Kiba smacked the radio again. "I found the target again! She hid in a dango cart."

"Where?" Naruto demanded.

"About half way through the merchant quarter."

"We're here!" several voices called out and Kiba saw many bright orange ninja's jump out onto the street. Tora dove into a merchant's stall and a few of the highly visible ninja jumped into the stall and began tearing it up desperately trying to find the cat.

Kiba noticed a small figure slink off. "AH HA!" he cried out and pointed.

One of the clones saw his outburst and dove after the cat, but he was too slow. Akamaru jumped in front of the cat to corner her off. She turned, not noticing Kiba cutting off yet another escape route who dove for her, but once again she evaded all attempts of capture. The clone jumped up again and dove, she slipped between his hands with all the agility of her species. The clone was thrown back with force at Kiba, crushing him beneath the orange one. Another clone dove over them and dog piled Kiba and the other clone. The two clones dissipated and Kiba was left once again with the cat.

Kiba chased Tora through the streets. Plowing through pedestrians left and right. Tora ran under another cart. Seeing this, Akumaru jumped over the cart suprising the merchant. Kiba on the other hand opted to just plow through it, horrifying the merchant who couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. As his shock dissapaited he began lamenting the loss of his cabbages.

Tora ran under yet another merchant's stall and Kiba sprinted over. He jumped over the stall and flipped in the air coming muzzle to muzzle with with a spitting Tora who backed up and hissed at him, waving her paws threateningly. Akamaru came running out barking as ferociously as the eleven pound dog could.

Tora took off like a bullet sprinting into the next merchant stall who at that point had already begun damage prevention tactics. Kiba dove after her crashing into a set of barrels headfirst. He groaned as a very powerful scent hit his nose. "Fish... I hate fish..." he stood up and saw Tora running out of the merchant quarter, while the merchants supply of somewhat fresh fish slid off his back and shoulders.

"This is Kiba," he said hitting the radio, "the target has escaped. I repeat target has escaped."

"I s-see the target," a voice quietly chimed in.

Kiba perked up and smiled. "All right, Hinata! Good job!" he said running out of the merchant quarter, chasing after the cat into the park. Several clones of Naruto joined him.

"How are we going to catch this thing?" one of the many copies of Naruto asked.

"Why ask me stupid? I have no idea!" another clone sniped back.

"Shut up! I'm not stupid, stupid." The first clone said.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You _all_ must be stupid! You're the same person!" he growled, pointing to all the Naruto clones in turn. He then focused on following Tora's scent when another scent hit his nose. _Lavender_, he recalled.

They came to a park bench where they found Hinata sitting, the demonic cat they chased the entire day sitting in her lap happily purring. The clones disappeared, leaving a very shocked Naruto and Kiba alone with their teammate. _"How?"_ Naruto gaped.

Hinata began to blush. "I-I've always been good with animals..."

Kiba smiled, and shook his head. _Yeah... don't I know_, he mused.

Hinata almost jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder. "Good job," Kurenai said with a very faux smile on her face."You all," she paused for a moment as she tried to find the correct words, "put forth a great effort today." She remained quiet for a moment trying to steel her voice. "Let's go back and get our reward."

She looked down the main street of the merchant quarter. _If we even have one left, _she thought with a groan.

Kiba and Naruto both saw her gaze shift and looked back, now very aware of how much damage they had caused. They both looked at each other and gave each half-hearted smirks. "I bet I was more memorable," Kiba boasted..

"You wish!" Naruto said with a laugh.

Kurenai introduced her palm to her forehead with a resounding _smack_. She had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time either. _I don't want them competing like this. _She took a deep breath. "That is not the goal of the mission, the goal was to capture Tora unharmed and quickly. Only one of which you guys managed to do. Next training session we have will be focused on stealth, I think."

The two boys laughed nervously.

Kurenai looked back down the street. _The Hokage is _not _going to be happy about this, _she grimaced.

* * *

**AN:** "MY CABBAGES!"


	5. Chapter 5: Debreifing

**Author's** **Notes**: YAY! I only got smacked with the crowbar once this time!

**Chapter 5: Debriefing**

Kurenai finished her oral report and took a deep breath in, mentally preparing herself for the response she knew was coming. The Hokage sighed, and Kurenai glanced over at Iruka who was currently helping the great professor. Iruka's head had hit the desk as soon as she mentioned Naruto and Kiba managed to destroy a fence chasing Tora back into the city, and hearing about the damages they caused only seemed to deflate the teacher further.

When the Hokage began to speak Kurenai snapped back to attention. "Well, good job getting Tora back safely. You successfully completed the mission. Tora is unharmed and returned safely. Good work." The Hokage nodded and Tora's owner, the Fire Daimyo's wife, was brought in.

"My precious!" she shouted running over and yanking the now screaming cat out of Hinata's arms. "Oh my wonderful kitten! You scared me!"

Kurenai hadn't recovered enough mentally to stop Kiba from yelling at the client's treatment of the animal.

"Don't do that!" Kiba shouted. "No wonder she's running away!"

Madam Shijima looked down at Kiba with utter shock on her face, she then smiled sweetly and said, "Oh you poor dear, you just don't understand how much me and Tora love each other."

Now Kiba stood open-mouthed as she walked out the door to pay the village.

The door closed and Naruto commented, "Man, if I were that cat, I'd run away too."

The Hokage laughed at Kurenai, who still hadn't quite come to grips with the Hokage's reactions. "Kurenai, that is not the best way to catch flies."

Mortified, Kurenai regained her composure. She smiled. "Sorry, I was just surprised, there were... complications during the mission."

"Yes, but the mission was completed."

Kurenai bit her lip and thought for a moment. She turned toward her students who were staring at her. She mentally sighed and then said, "Well, you heard the Hokage. I'll ask him about our next mission. In the meantime, Naruto and Hinata, you two can go home and eat. Kiba I want to have a meeting with you. We'll meet back up in two hours at the gates for some training and I'll inform you about the mission."

Kiba spoke up, "Actually sensei, I told my mother I'd help her with something when I ran into her today."

"That explains the reports about the dogs," Iruka groaned.

Kurenai smiled. "Great! Girls night it is!" she said giving a wink to her shy student. "Kiba, Naruto, you're dismissed. Your equipment from the teamwork mission is at your homes." The two thanked her and walked quickly outside. Kurenai smiled at Hinata. "Mind seeing them off?" Hinata excused herself and followed the boys. Kurenai covered her face with a smile and looked at the Hokage. "Sir, I have to ask..."

The Hokage took off his hat and inspected it. "It's about the damages, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Naruto did quite a number on many of the stalls."

"Kiba as well," Iruka pointed out. Kurenai almost flinched at the fact.

"Yes, but Kiba has a backing of a clan, Naruto doesn't," she recovered and Iruka nodded.

"There's... insurance," the Hokage said with a weary sigh, and for a moment Kurenai was very aware of how old he was. He held his pipe in his hands, which were wrinkled and spotted with age. His eyes went over the intricacies of the mirshim pipe. Kurenai winced noticing the age about his eyes, and the sorrow in them. "When I let Naruto join the others in the academy, there were a lot of cries of outrage. The merchants got together and enacted an insurance policy in case something like this happened."

Kurenai nodded. "So they'll be asking for compensation then. Will the-"

She was cut off by a very sharp voice. "That was what their insurance was for. I will not let them take money from the village let alone Naruto after all they've done."

The air in the room went cold. Kurenai couldn't help but shake as killing intent filled the room. Unwillingly, she looked up at the Hokage, all the traces of age seemed to disappear, replaced with pure anger. Kurenai felt her fingers go numb under his fury.

Iruka spoke up with a soft voice, "Lord Hokage?..."

The Hokage drew a deep breath from his pipe, his anger dying. Kurenai let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She tried to mask her fear with a smile, but the pained look on the Hokage's face told her she was failing. She said nervously, "Well, seeing as there are no issues, I'll go take my student to lunch."

The Hokage nodded and Kurenai quickly left the room. She felt the tightness in her throat disappear, and with practiced skill she turned toward Hinata with a smile. "Well then," she was too somber to chuckle at Hinata being caught unaware and jumping at Kurenai's voice, "shall we go eat? I'd guess you'd have a lot to tell me."

"Y-yes," Hinata said quietly and followed Kurenai out of the building.

* * *

Mean while Naruto was practically jumping and skipping on the way to Ichirakru's. The pay from the mission was minor and so they gave out cash instead of checks, but that meant he didn't have to stop by the bank, which he hated. Too many people and too many glares. It was hard to be happy about having a full wallet with that many people staring at him.

On the way there he had to pass by the merchant quarter. He shoved his wallet in his pocket and ducked his head down and began to walk quickly as he passed the street he had half destroyed. _Well_, he thought, _the other half is Kiba's fault._

To his joy, he saw another kunochi there. He looked around and saw no merchants were in the streets and decided it'd be okay to stick around. He ran up. "Hey, Sakura!"

She looked up and set down the crate she had been holding with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it, Naruto? I'm busy."

Naruto flashed the biggest smile he could muster. "I just got done with a mission and saw you. So I wanted to say hi."

Sakura didn't want to talk to him, but at the same time she did want a break. "What mission?"

"Catching an evil cat," Naruto said with a weary sigh.

"I highly doubt an animal such as a cat has the capabilities of being evil or good. It is just an animal, unless you are speaking of bakeneko." The two ninja turned to see a third and a forth approaching them. Sakura smiled at Sasuske who didn't return it. Shino continued, "Did this cat show attributes of having an above average intelligence?"

Naruto grimaced, remembering how often it fooled him and Kiba.

Sasuke caught this and smirked. "I bet it was smarter than Naruto."

"Next time I'll catch it myself!" Naruto shouted throwing his fists up in the air.

Sakura shook her head. "Wow, Naruto, you can't even catch a cat."

Shino pushed his glasses up. "Given Naruto's evasion abilites are enough to give many of our high ranked ninja trouble, perhaps this cat is a legitimate challenge."

Sakura and Sasuke frowned. Sakura was about to challenge Shino, but Sasuke spoke up first, "Hn... Well maybe next time we'll ask for the mission."

"I'll ask about it," a new voice cut in. A masked man was now standing behind all of them. Naruto jumped back a half step realizing that this man had simply walked up to them and none of them noticed. One eye was covered by his forehead protector, the other had a mischievous glint in it. He looked at Naruto and Naruto could tell by a a curve in the fabric mask he wore that he was smiling. "Sorry, Naruto, but they have to get back to work." He looked down the street. "You did a number on this street."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't all me. Honest, Kiba did some of it."

"Really? From most of the stories I've heard it was you."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Ask the cabbage merchant!" he said remembering the man's lamentations about his produce.

"Hmmm... I will, if there is misinformation I should clear it."

"What happened, Kakashi-sensei?"

The man now identified as Kakashi turned toward Sakura. "Well, the cat Tora was chased down this street, the damage you three are fixing was caused by Naruto," Kakashi noticed Naruto was getting upset. "Possibly Kiba as well."

The three turned down the street and looked at the mess. They turned back with varying reactions. Sasuke was judging, Sakura angry, and Shino just raised an eyebrow. Naruto laughed nervousl. "So... I just turned my mission in just a few minutes ago... how'd you guys get it so quickly?"

Kakashi laughed. "Honestly want to know?" The four stared at him in confusion. "The request came when a chunin noticed your team chasing Tora toward the merchant quarter."

Sakura turned toward Naruto, but didn't expect the pained look on his face. Naruto looked at the others then smiled. "Well, I'll... let you guys get back to work," he said before running off.

"What was that?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Perhaps Naruto is upset that he proved the general populace's belief true." Shino offered.

Sasuke just grunted and began to go back to work. Sakura took a chance. "Hey, Sasuke, need any help?"

"Not from you," he stated bluntly. "Go take care of the stupid cabbages, that should be light enough for you."

Shino walked after Sasuke as Kakashi sighed and pulled out an orange book. Glad that at least Sasuke respected Shino. _If only these wonderful books could help me with Sakura and Sasuke to be more team oriented... _

Shino turned back toward Sakura. "Sakura, although the other things do need to be done, perhaps it is best if you join us in our current task."

Sakura smiled. "Okay!" She said running over to Sasuke and Shino. Kakashi let out a sigh, while Sasuke shot a glare at Shino, as Sakura began to talk rapidly.

Shino stared straight ahead. "Sasuke, I have a strange question..."

Sasuke only grunted. Not really wanting to talk.

"You like quiet girls, right?"

Sakura was strangely quiet.

Sasuke glanced back at Sakura, then at Shino and grunted affirmatively.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence that followed. Shino had constantly been surprising him the last couple days; he silently approved of Shino's manipulation tactics of his teammates and turned his attention to his book.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto groaned and fell back on the ground. "This is sooo unfair!" They had spent the last six hours training with Hinata and Kiba performing stealth training, or advanced hide and seek. Hinata and Kiba were good at the seek part, and they were almost as good as Naruto at the hide part. However Naruto was terrible at the seek.

A person materialized over Naruto. Naruto looked up at the frustrated Kurenai. Despite all of her teaching and advice, Naruto wasn't able to find either Kiba or Hinata. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kiba, Hinata, come on out now. We can call training here and go on to the mission."

Kiba and Hinata seemed to appear out of thin air moments afterwards. Naruto sat up suddenly very excited. "All right! A mission!"

Kurenai laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Naruto, I don't think you're going to be useful tonight. But then again, we're not really going to find anything."

"Why?"

"We're just looking through a house. Some clan leaders want to use it, but they want the place scoped out."

"So what's the catch?"

"Well it's supposed to be haunted-"

Before Kurenai could say anything else she was interrupted. "HAUNTED?" Naruto shouted.

The three others turned and stared at him. "Naruto... please tell me you're not scared of ghosts..."

"Of course I am! Aren't you? You can't fight a ghost!"

Kureani groan while Kiba laughed. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: The Haunting House

**Author's**** Notes:** Well, another chapter. I'm going to regret this tomorrow when I'm working on my tests. That being said, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I even got a cookie from Phantom for it! Its a little more serious, but you all will see that soon. Thanks for reading all! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, every review is like a hit of cocaine that makes me want to write more... which causes some confusion when I look at my phone and say I got crack.

**Chapter 6: The Haunting House.**

Kurenai glanced at her watch. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it hadn't been five minutes like it felt, only half a minute, but if Naruto didn't gather his nerve soon they'd never get into the house. Kurenai took another glance about the entrance but just like their first perimeter search they found nothing. She sighed again wondering why she convinced herself Naruto had to take point to get over his fears.

It had been bad enough when the grieving angel statue had scared Naruto and the combined strength of Kiba and Kurenai had to drag the frightened ninja back to see that it was just a statue.

All thoughts were interrupted as the least patient member lost it. "Just get in there already!" Kiba shouted as he kicked Naruto in the rear as hard as he possibly could. Naruto cried out in pain and was thrust through the unlocked door, taking the door with him and crashing to the ground.

Naruto groaned and looked up. "Whoa..." He fumbled out looking inside. He was greeted with a long hallway with several doors on the sides. The only light entering the place was coming from the porch light that Kurenai had lit when they arrived. The flames from the lantern flickering giving the already eerie room an even creepier look.

Kurenai stepped over Naruto and looked at the floor. "Looks like no one's come through here in a long time." She turned toward the blonde as she took out a small flashlight and said, "Seems like you don't have to worry, no footprints means nothing's here."

"Why would that matter?" Naruto asked shivering, and not because it was cold out. "A ghost wouldn't leave foot prints."

Though it was hard for them to see, a loud _smack_ was heard as Kurenai introduced her palm to her forehead. _Boy... What's in you is _far _scarier than anything in here._

Kiba laughed as he walked around the now standing Naruto. "Idiot," he said. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Keep telling yourself that," Naruto sniped back as Hinata began to inch around him. The four began walking into the old house. A few steps in Kiba stepped on a creaky floorboard and the resulting noise made Naruto cry out.

"Really, Naruto?" Kurenai groaned.

An audible gulp was heard from Naruto as he slowly began moving forward again. Kurenai led them to the first door and saw that it went to a stair case. She sighed and turned around. "Okay, there's two floors, we'll split up-"

"No!" Naruto shouted. Everyone stopped and stared at him. "That's how they get you!" he explained in a terrified whisper.

Kurenai refused to let her hand smack her forehead again. It was getting sore. "There's nothing here, just some old stories, but we do need to check the place out. So," she weighed her own options. Despite her trying not to the think of Naruto as the Kyuubi, she still didn't want to be left with the fox boy, and she had already had a chat with Hinata earlier that day so that left Kiba. "Kiba, you're with me upstairs, Hinata, you're with Naruto down stairs."

She chose to ignore Naruto's complaints and led Kiba upstairs. Kiba grumbled as the stairs creaked with every step. Kurenai turned toward him when she reached the top step. "Is there a problem, Kiba?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to set those two up."

"Is there something wrong with letting a woman be with the man she admires?"

"No, it's just-"

"Why Kiba," Kurenai said drawing the name out in mock pity, "you sound like you are jealous." A genjutsu master would be able to notice the signs, even in this low light; the stiffening of the spine, the moment of hesitation in breath, the slight widening of eyes, all signs of discomfort. Unfortunately for Kiba, Kurenai was a genjutsu master. "Oh," she said in realization, "_this_ will be interesting."

Meanwhile, Hinata was clueless as what to do. This was a side of Naruto she had never seen before. She tried to speak up, but she was afraid her soft voice which very rarely got that much above a whisper would only serve to frighten the terrified blonde.

Naruto's hand shakily reached up to the first door and with a sudden movement jerked the door open. There was almost no light in the room, but from the moonlight coming through the window they could see this had been a living room. Some furniture was still lying around in the room. Naruto let out a sigh of relief seeing nothing supernatural. He entered the room and began checking under the chairs and the couch for anything strange.

"Umm..." Hinata began as she tried to find words to speak. Naruto turned around at her voice and let out a shout, taking a step back and tripping over a chair and falling on the ground. Hinata ran up to him. "Are you okay?" she said, worry helping her form a complete sentence.

"L-Look!" Naruto said pointing at the wall.

Hinata turned around and saw a drawing of a very large figure, almost like a child's drawing. It was thin and stick figure like, the black almost slender figure towered over the two of them, his feet starting on the ground and went up to almost the ceiling where his body began and folded over the room, several arms stretching out across the ceiling.

Hinata looked away from the figure back to the wall, which was heavily graffitied. Words were carved in but were written so poorly and over each other as to make reading almost impossible. She looked back at Naruto. "I-It's just some-"

Naruto shook his head. "This is just like the stories the caretakers told me!" Hinata stared at him for a while, trying to make sense of what he just said. Naruto got up and dusted off the seat of his pants. He saw her confusion. "The caretakers at the orphanage told me ghost stories when I lived there."

"Why?" she asked.

"To make me behave," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes never straying far from the drawing. "They'd tell me ghost stories before locking me in for the night." Hinata wasn't sure if he had meant what he had said, or if he had meant 'tucking' instead of locking, but instead of interrupting she let him continue. "They'd tell me stories of a tall thin man. He'd come and take misbehaving brats who no one wanted, and sometimes if a kid was bad enough he'd take them from their parents."

"Those... those aren't real stories."

He chuckled nervously. "Well, I suppose they wouldn't be worrying for you. You're a nice person."

She blushed and shook her head. "That's not why."

"Really?"

"Even if they were true, I'd have you guys to protect me, right?" Hinata began to blush furiously as she realized two things. One being what she just said, the second being that she had just said two whole sentences to Naruto. Despite their current situation, she was proud of herself.

Naruto thought for a moment and he smiled and put his hand on his arm and flexed. "Well! In that case I should be brave in case tall, thin, and slendy shows up to take you right?" Hinata blushed even deeper and nodded barely. "Okay!" Naruto shouted. "On to the next room." He took three steps and his leg fell through a set of rotten floorboards. All the color drained from the young ninja's face. "THE BAD GHOST IS GOING TO EAT ME!" he screamed, struggling against the rooten wood.

Kiba and Kurenai both turned toward the stairs as they heard Naruto scream. Kurenai sighed. "We've got to break that fear somehow..." She turned back to Kiba who was still upset. "Okay, so it seems like you've got some dirt to tell me."

Kiba growled and sulked over to the first room and opened it up. "What's there to tell?" he growled.

"I'm a genjutsu master, Kiba, I can read you like an open book. You like Hinata." She said softly, using the soft edge in her words to try to calm the boy.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said going to to the next room after deciding that the first one was clear.

"Why? This is somewhat important, Kiba."

Kiba whirled around and growled, "'Cause she's got no interest for anyone who's not that dumb ugly blonde!"

Kurenai sighed and walked into the room, she took a quick glance about and sat down in a chair. "Sit down, Kiba."

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's sweater and trotted into the room, but Kiba folded his arms. "Shouldn't we be checking the house?"

"There's nothing here," she raised an eyebrow, "unless you believe in ghosts as well."

Kiba sat down grumbling. "Then why are we here?"

"Cause someone needs to let them know it is safe," Kurenai said with a sigh. "At least we're getting paid."

"Why'd you have Naruto and Hinata team up?" Kiba asked.

"Actually, I thought now would be a good time for us to have a one-on-one talk," Kurenai told him.

Kiba began to pet Akamaru as his partner crawled in his lap. "About what?"

"The fight you and Naruto had in the woods. I am actually glad that you three pulled together to work with each other."

"Yeah, Hinata said the same thing."

"Does that bother you?"

He stopped petting Akamaru for a half second, most would have missed the sign of agitation but Kurenai spotted it. "Not really."

"Naruto's lucky, huh?"

"Well obviously!" Kiba said. "Stupid dunce doesn't even know how good he has it."

Kurenai nodded. "Most men would kill to have a girl pay that much attention to them."

"I don't get it," Kiba continued. "He's so stupid, why would she have an interest in him?"

"She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is," Kiba said before the words passed through the filter that he normally sent them through.

Kurenai smiled, the boy in front of her hadn't even realized what he had said. The smile quickly vanished as she realized that it could spell problems later on, but that bridge would be burned when they came to it. To her surprise, Kiba started steering the conversation in a more comfortable line of conversation. "I have a question," he said slowly, unsure.

"About?"

Kiba looked her in the eyes and asked, "What do you think of us?"

She leaned back in the chair rapidly thinking. "What about exactly?"

Akumaru jumped out of Kiba's lap and started going about the room, Kiba shrugged. "Like how do you see the team working out? What about Naruto? Or Hinata? I'd also like an honest opinion of me."

Kurenai stared at Kiba for a moment, making him very uncomfortable in the dead silence of the empty house. "The thing I can see this team doing very well is a guard unit. With your nose and Akamaru's senses, with Hinata's eyes you guys can sense an enemy coming from a distance away."

"What about Naruto?"

"Naruto," Kurenai tried to think of a use for the knuckle head, "can be the brute force unit of the three of you."

"I could do that," Kiba pointed out.

"But your nose is very important for the unit," she pointed out. "We can't lose that."

"I see," Kiba said slowly. _So Naruto is what? Kibble? _Kiba wondered."What about us individually?"

"Well... You and Naruto want to be the leader of the team, but Naruto doesn't have that potential yet. You make a much better leader so far, but," she stressed it to make sure he was paying attention, "you can't lead them yet." The look on Kiba's face told her she needed to explain further. "You can't just force them. You have to be willing to work into that position," Kiba slowly nodded. "Now, I'll let you know what I think about you. You are a typical male, you understand what you're supposed to do, but when you get an excuse to cut loose you do. Not always a bad thing though, those who don't tend to develop... unique habits," she said wincing trying to keep a particular shade of green out of her mind. She looked up at Kiba, whose brow was furrowed and glancing at Akamaru who was whining. She shook her head. "Just, make sure you have something you can do to relieve your stress between missions that's not training okay?" He nodded. "Good, now, you wanted my opinion on everyone right? Well, my opinion on Hinata is that she's a very sweet girl, a little too innocent for a ninja. But she's got a lot on her plate..." There was a very long pause as she thought about what she could say without fear.

"And Naruto?"

"He's..." _the container of the fox and holds inside of him the greatest disaster that ever befell Kohona. The _thing _that took away my friends, and teammate. _"Got a lot of potential and maybe if he learns to focus, and has you and Hinata behind him, he just may reach his goal."

"So," Kiba jumped and looked back, "sounds like they're done downstairs." Kurenai focused for a moment and heard a single pair of footsteps, but didn't get up to call out to the owner. Kiba laughed as the single pair went past their room and went into the next. "Well, seems like Naruto ran off scared."

Kurenai frowned. "I know he's scared but..." she paused as she heard the footsteps again leading into another room.

"There's only one set of footsteps. Though should probably check, I don't want Hinata wandering about her by herself."

"You're so sure that Naruto ran away scared?"

"I'd bet on it."

There was a huge commotion as another set of footprints came running up the stairs. "Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai looked at Kiba who held up his hands. "We didn't shake on it!"

Naruto burst into the room, Hinata right behind him. "Kurenai-sensei are you done?"

"Not quite, but I'm glad you two came up to help, I was having a good conversation with Kiba."

"We didn't come to help!"

"But didn't you just start checking the other rooms?"

"No, we just came up..." Naruto said turning toward Hinata, who nodded.

Then they heard the footsteps again. Kurenai quickly counted all the heads in the room. Three genin, one dog, and one jonin. Everyone was accounted for. She remembered the shadow clone jutsu and looked at Naruto, but his wide eyed terror told them that it wasn't a prank. She looked at Kiba. "Smell?"

"Nothing but dust."

"Byakugan?"

Hinata made several hand signs and the veins around her eyes bulged. Her hands began to shake. "There's... n-no one there!"

Kurenai stepped outside, her keen senses telling her exactly where what should have been a person, but in the dark there was nothing. Her hand began to drift upward as she began to rack her brain for any sealing jutsus that she knew in order to combat what shouldn't exist when a cry came out.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

From the street, a loud creaking could be heard as wood strained to contain mass it wasn't designed to hold in place. The sound of glass breaking startled people passing by as they returned home from late dinners and working long hours. Cries of pain also began to rise as the first of many orange clad highly visible ninja began to flow out the windows and met with the ground outside. The flood of orange began to grow as wood began to break and more orange thirteen year olds began flowing out of the house. With a last heave the walls of the house gave way as a deluge of clones came pouring out and the with a noise that frightened the entire neighborhood the house finally gave up and collapsed into its foundations.

Kiba scrambled through the clones, viciously swiping at them as he struggled to find the Hyuuga girl. "HINATA!" he cried out as he spotted a rather dull looking jacket in the middle of all the blinding orange. He found her mumbling incoherently and her face a color of red that could only have existed on her. Kiba turned to the clone lying on top of her and grabbed him by collar. "What are you doing, idiot!" he shouted before punching him as hard as he could, hoping that the real one would be able to feel it.

Kurenai, several dozen of clones away, grabbed the nearest Naruto. "How on earth were shadow clones supposed to fight a ghost?" she shouted before slapping him hard enough that all the other clones flinched. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at what had formerly been a house. _There's no way the Hokage will be happy about this._

She stood up stomping on several Naruto clones in order to find solid ground underneath, "Well, someone is going to have to report this. Kiba, Hinata!" she called out, getting a weak response from Kiba. "You two are dismissed. Naruto!" Every clone in hearing distance responded with a deafening sound and Kurenai began to feel a headache coming on. "You are to clean up this mess. You made it, you deal with it." There were cries of protest and before they could build up Kurenai ran through a very quick set of hand signs and the voices of the many Naruto were silenced in a genjutsu. "I _said_ you are to clean this up. It wouldn't be fair to the other two to make them do this, and I'm going to have enough paperwork today after this debacle," she groaned and wondered if it was too late to decline teaching these three further, or if it was too early to retire.  
Hinata began to regain control of her swirling emotions and she realized she was leaning against Kiba. She also realized they left Naruto alone in what remained of the place that terrified him. She stood on her own two feet.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked back, and brought her fingers to her lips. "S-s-shouldn't... shouldn't we help Naruto?" Hinata glanced at Kiba. She saw him roll her eyes and she felt her heart sink.

Kiba waived it off. "He's fine."

"B-b-but he has to-"

"Hinata, what on earth could we do anyways? We can't help him."

Hinata's eyes went wide as she realized that he was right, she'd be useless. She had to look away and suddenly the street was very interesting. She jumped as she felt a hand on her arm. Kiba waited till she looked him in the eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Was it that obvious?

"N-no. It's f-f-fine," she said shaking her head furiously. "I have to go home. I-I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Hinata, do you-" He paused as she quickly ran off. He sighed. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he said to the air where she had been. Akamaru whined from Kiba's jacket. "Yeah, that could have gone better."

Hinata ran off toward her home, but before she got close to her home she stopped and caught her breath. She slowly began to walk toward the gates to her home. Running would not be tolerated by her family. It was disgraceful to be in rush.

Hinata passed through the main gate to her home and looked across the compound. She hung her head seeing that no one came to greet her. She wistfully looked back on the days her sister was glad to see her, before she had begun training with her father. She barely remembered her mother looking at her as she walked into the compound. She missed those days, before she knew what the words useless and weak meant.

She shook her head, refusing to let her memories get the best of her. She was a kunochi, and ghosts of the past weren't to affect kunochi, let alone a Hyuuga.

As she wandered through the house toward her room she heard a few of the servants begin to talk about her. Not openly of course, but in whispers. The servants were very skilled at not being seen by the people walking through the house, and their whispers seemed to come from the walls themselves.

"There she goes."

Hinata winced as she heard the whispers beginning. No one dared speak aloud, only a few knew how her father really felt about her and didn't dare risk his ire, but they still looked at her like the oddity she was.

"Ah, it's Hiashi's daughter."

Hinata's lips twisted into a deep frown. She wanted to be viewed as Hinata Hyuuga, a member of the proud Hyuuga clan and not the daughter of some man. She didn't compare to him in any way. He was cold, calculating, and strong. She unfortunately was a kind and compassionate girl, and was a polar opposite of any of the clan heads.

"Her sister won the other day."

Hinata's shoulders slumped in shame. Her younger sister had beaten her, yet again. Her sister was much more talented than Hinata, anyone watching them spar could see that. A long time ago, Hinata had been even with Hanabi. However, when their father noticed that Hanabi had more talent he began to train her, and left Hinata alone.

"Too bad Neji can't be the heir."

Hinata instinctively cringed. Neji, her cousin, was everything the Hyuuga clan was supposed to be. He was strong, he was talented, he was proud, and, more than anything else, he was cold. She bore him no ill will, but she was afraid of him. Nothing escaped his eyes, and he knew which buttons to push to inflict emotional pain on her.

And he enjoyed pushing those buttons.

"She hasn't started the advanced Jyuuken training?"

Hinata fought back tears. Most got through the basic Jyuuken training before graduating from the academy, however Hinata had no talent for it. She still wasn't done learning the basics. It didn't help that her instructors didn't care. They showed her the forms and then let her practice. Not like how it had used to be with her father.

"I heard she's going to become one of us, and her sister will remain main house."

Hinata began to feel her hands go numb, and her typical graceful walk began to be become less graceful and much faster as she began to quickly walked through the halls of her own home. She began to rush to get to the saftey and privacy of her room. As she she neared her father's study in the center of the house she slowed her walk. She did not want to get yelled at for her disgraceful haste.

"Sir," she heard a voice say from the study, "your daughter was on two missions today, one to catch the cat Tora and another to check out what's been called the youma house."

"The happenings of such small trivial matters do not matter to me," she heard her father say.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir."

Hinata lost the energy to run. She resignedly continued her slow walk through her haunting house.


	7. Chapter 7: a walk to remember

**Author's Notes:**Phantom used a can opener, not a crowbar this time. Not sure whether or not that was worse or better for me... sorry about the long wait. I reworked this chapter several times. I finally got something that I liked. So here we go...

**Chapter 7: A Walk to Remember.**

Naruto reached up and turned off his alarm before it went off. He hadn't gotten much sleep after spending the entire night at haunted house cleaning it up. It hadn't been bad after he had accidentally destroyed the house, but when he realized he couldn't find that creepy statue anymore he started working a whole lot faster.

He sat up and rubbed his shoulders, to his surprise they didn't hurt. He could have sworn he had strained them the night before. He sighed, _At least there are some benefits to having fuzzy inside me, _he thought to himself as he got up to start boiling water.

After eating a hearty, but not so healthy, dose of ramen, Naruto went to go shower. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

_He waits, he waits for bratty _unwanted_ children like you. Hiding in plain sight and waiting to take you away and devour you, away from all your friends..._

Naruto gulped as he remembered the stories his caretakers told him. He looked at the shower curtain that prevented him from seeing what was behind it. He could imagine a faceless tall creature waiting to grab him, choke him, tear into him and rip him apart. He quickly reached up and yanked the curtain back and breathed a sigh of relief when there was nothing behind it.

_Of course there isn't. It's all made up... it's all made up... _

Repeating that like a mantra. He went in and prepared for the day. After the shower he scrambled about looking for clean clothes that he could use.

He hadn't had a chance to clean his apartment since Kurenai had visited. He secretly wanted her to come by again. It had been nice having her over. He didn't think she would, he could tell how uncomfortable she was around him. He was very aware of a fake smile when he saw one.

He shook his head to clear thoughts that he couldn't quite afford to have. He finished getting dressed and loaded himself down with kunai and shuriken. After gearing himself up, he decided that yes, he did want another ramen.

Five instant cups of ramen later, he looked at the time. Realizing that he was about to be late he bolted out the door. Running to the Hokage's tower. He saw Kurenai standing in front looking like she did not want to be up this morning, the details of that however were lost on the fox boy who was unused to social interaction. Instead of being quiet like most people would be in the morning he shouted, "Hey! Kurenai-sensei! Think we'll get an aweome mission today?"

Kurenai smiled at him, the strain of keeping it there evident by the tightness around the lips. For the briefest of moments she glared at him before closing her eyes. "Unlikely, as we've only done two missions so far and both have resulted in massive property damage."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he groaned, "Come on! These are stupid kiddie missions!"

"Naruto, you _are _a kid."

"No! I'm not!" Naruto said proudly and he could see Kurenai growing frustrated as she rubbed her forehead, "The moment I got this headband I was acknowledged as an adult by Iruka-sensei! And I'm going to prove that I am one!"

Kurenai stood still for a moment, and Naruto took some small victory after realizing he had struck a chord in her. She looked at him, not bothering to hide the shock on her face. She smiled grimly and began, "Naruto..." the softness with which she said his name made the boy jump. It seemed even to surprise her as stopped as well. She continued, "Don't grow up too quickly, okay?"

The kindness in her voice stopped all thought processes in the fox child's brain. When it finally restarted all he could say was, "Huh?"

She sighed and motioned for him to sit down. "Listen, when I was-"

They both jumped when another voice cried out, "Kurenai-sensei! We're here!" The two looked at Kiba and Hinata who were yet a ways off. Kiba was waiving and had a great big grin on her face.

Kurenai groaned and rubbed her temples, it was too early for this.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at realizing part of her discomfort this morning wasn't him, but that his teacher was _not _a morning person.

"Good morning," she intoned, her actions and her voice signifying anything but a good morning.

"G-good morning, Kruenai-sensei..." Hinata said quietly when she got close. Kurenai smiled at her.

Her smile was broken however, when Kiba almost just as loudly as before asked, "Hey! Kurenai-sensei! Think we'll get an aweome mission today?"

Naruto almost smiled at Kurenai's frustrations but reigned it in not wanting to upset her. She stood up and said, "Probably not, but let's go find out. Shall we?"

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and saw him sitting behind a desk staring incredulously at a report. Iruka, who was on the professor's right, had a look on his face that Naruto had only seen during his most brilliant pranks. Naruto wavied at the two, comfortable in the fact that no one could possibly prank Iruka with the same skill as him.

* * *

Elsewhere a genin was about to sneeze. He thought about stifling it, but decided it was too troublesome. His female companion complained. "Cover your mouth!"

* * *

Naruto greeted two of the handful of people who treated him kindly with a very large grin on his face. "Hey, old man! Hey Iruka-sensei! Good morning!"

"Naruto!" Kurenai scolded.

The Hokage chuckled mirthfully. "Good morning, Naruto. I just finished reading your sensei's reports of the mission last night. The entire house, huh?"

Naruto deflated at that. "I... uh... panicked..." Naruto said, wondering if his voice sounded similar to Hinata's.

The Hokage stood up and picked up a scroll and walked around the desk. "Well, I suppose if things like the bjuu exist then maybe ghosts do too."

"Bjuu?" Naruto repeated.

"The tailed beasts, the one that attacked us thirtreen years ago was one of them. Though that's beside the point. This is for you."

Naruto took the scoll and unfurled it. " A D-rank mission?"

"The house that you destroyed was going to be rebuilt. Since you took care of the deconstruction last night, you should get paid for that as well."

Naruto smiled as he counted out how many bowls of ramen he could buy with that. "Awesome!"

Kurenai wasn't sure what was harder to believe, that Naruto was rewarded for massive property damage, or that the Hokage just admitted the chance that ghosts could exist.

The Hokage sat back down and lifted a clip board. "Well, here are the missions available today that we feel your team should handle; an elderly couple needs help moving, a jonin is going to be away on a mission today and needs someone to watch their kid, some complaints have arisen from the women's bath house, the Inuzuka's dogs need to be walked-"

"What?" Kiba shouted, silencing the Hokage and surprising the others. "My mom told me I was supposed to do that!"

Iruka smiled. "Well, your mother is probably giving us the job so you can work else where."

"Kurenai-sensei! Can we please do that one? I don't like letting others walk the dogs."

Kurenai nodded, personally she wanted to take care of the bath house, but given Kiba and Naruto's property damage record, she was afraid to. At least Kiba had experience walking the dogs. "We'll take that one if you don't mind, sir."

"Very well," he said holding out the scroll for Kurenai to take scroll.

Kurenai walked up to his desk and took the scroll. Her trained eye noticing the hints of smeared ink on the scroll. She chuckled realizing that the Hokage must have written the scroll quickly, possibly so that her team could take the mission. She turned toward students. Kurenai asked the feral one, "Would now work for taking the dogs out?"

"Should be okay. Right, Akamaru?"

Upon hearing the affirmative bark, Kurenai began to issue commands, "Very well, lets head over now. Hopefully we can finish before lunch and spend the rest of the day training."

"Kurenai, a moment?" Iruka said standing up. Naruto and the others looked back. Naruto noticed a look in the Hokage's eye that was similar to the one he had the time he had hidden a bunch of orange books from the Sarutobi's personal library. Naruto realized that there was no saying no to this.

When Kiba spoke up, Naruto realized that Kiba had also realized this. "I can show them where to go."

Kurenai looked back and raised an eyebrow at him. Kiba held up his hands and said, "Don't worry, I remember what you said last night."

She nodded and said, "Very well Kiba, show them the way." The three genin left the room and Kurenai sighed and turned around, "Is there a problem?" _probably a complainT about the damages..._

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for this," Iruka said with a sigh.

Kurenai thought for a moment, _D__efinitely Naruto related... I haven't been unduely harsh on Naruto have I? _she wondered. "I know a little place open down the way."

"I'll buy," Iruka offered. When she didnt respond he asked, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, no, nothing's wrong. I just have the feeling I'm forgetting something."

"I think you're forgetting something too," Iruka commented.

Kurenai frowned as she followed Iruka out. _I wonder what he's heard. _

* * *

Iruka sighed as he and Kurenai were sitting in a bar. "When you said a little place I though you meant like a cafe."

"Ever since the war I stopped subscribing to the idea of too early or too late." Kurenai could tell by the look on Iruka's face that he didn't buy it in the least, but was willing to let it slide. She never was drunk in public, she enjoyed drinking, but didn't let it affect anything. In the ninja world it didn't matter how ridiculous you were, if you got the job done people respected you.

A green spandex clad man was brought to mind she suddenly desperately needed a drink.

As soon as they were seated a waiter came up with a mixed drink for Kurenai. She pointedly ignored Iruka's raised eyebrow as she looked at the waitress. She knew her face, but couldn't quite place her name. She knew too many people whose names started with 'Ko'. The waitress explained, "Courtesy of Taruko, he's trying a new drink."

Kurenai nodded, now that she had a voice to go with the face she recognized Kohami. She took a sip. "Too much alcohol, not enough mixer. I'd like another though."

"Taruko said you liked your drinks harder," Kohami explained with a smile that Kurenai could tell was practiced. "Should I place your usual?"

"Make it two," Kurenai said for Iruka. Iruka nodded. She figured that he could have cared less about the food. He had more important things to get to. Kurenai had to suppress a frown and with an ease that she was proud of slipped on a disarming smile. As Iruka calmly began to ask the standard small talk questions, she began to get a distinct feeling that he was going to make her sweat a while.

_Definitely a teacher... s_he thought grimly.

* * *

Kiba led the way to his house, happily marching through the streets. He was getting paid to do what he did for fun when ever he could. That alone was enough to make him happy, but of course the fact that he was getting to do with a pretty girl made it ten times better. It was really too bad about the idiot though.

Kiba for a moment wondered if he should be nicer to him. He was supposed to be a member of his pack now. Not just the over all pack of Kohona but a pack of team eight. It was what was expected of him after all.

Besides, he felt a little sorry for the guy. Sure his mother was crazy, and his sister could be worse, but family was one of the most important treasures the dog boy had. Shouldn't he be nicer to Naruto since he had no clue what that was?

Shaking his head as he went up to the door, he did his best to clear his head of ridiculous thoughts.

He reached up to grip the door handle when it collapsed. All movement stopped, and Kiba realized how little he had been paying attention. Now that there was a sudden silence he realized he had totally missed the barking from his sister's dogs. Who, he guessed, had been running interference for her. She was holding a stack of papers with pictures on them, while her mother was chasing her down. The kunai in his mother's hands was shining in the light cast from the outside, and Kiba understood why his sister was standing halfway in a jog. He looked past his mother and his sister to see his mother's canine partner, Kuromaru, a big black dog missing an eye and and an ear, covering his snout with his paws.

"Kiba," his mother said with some manner of shock on her face, "I thought you weren't coming home untill tonight." He noticed that his mother still hadn't put away the kunai.

"We took the dog walking mission, which you promised me," he said stepping across the threshold and grabbing the door. "Find any prospects for mom, Hana?"

"Well... there's this business man from-"

"Hana! Damnit pup! I told you I'm not going to date anyone!" His mother said storming toward Hana, and the chase began again.

Hinata stepped accross the threshold. "S-should we stop them?" She was to confused at the scene to realize she only stuttered once.

"Nah," Kiba said.

Naruto laughed. "Well... in that case... do we get to-" Hana's three dogs came running back as Naruto crossed the threshold, no longer happily barking but snarling at Naruto. Causing the blonde to stop talking and start taking steps back to put distance between the him and the rapidly closing dogs.

"Sit! Kiba shouted, but the dogs didn't listen to him and continued charging.

"SIT!" a rough voice shouted, "STAY!" the owner commanded when the dogs stopped moving.

Naruto, seeing that he was now safe, turned to look at the owner of the voice. Kuromaru was standing now, glaring at the three dogs. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "You can talk?" he asked shouting.

"Yes, kit, I can."

Kiba noticed the frown Naruto had on his face. "Kit?"

"A fox pup," Kuromaru explained.

"I know that!" Kiba shouted indigently, "But you call every one else a pup, why kit for Naruto?"

"He smells like a fox," Kuromaru said dismissively, rolling his head and Naruto whose eyes were focused on Kuromaru's snout could imagine a human waving his hands as if to shoo the thoughts away. "That's why the triplets gunned after him. They don't like him."

Kiba saw Naruto shrinking back. He frowned, he knew Naruto wasn't well liked by the village, any idiot could see that. He stomped his foot down making Naruto and Hinata jump. "Well they better get used to him! He's my teammate and part of my pack!"

Kuromaru chuckled. "Good to hear, now..." he trailed off and got a happy grin. "What was that about talking us for a walk?" he asked tail wagging.

* * *

Kurenai couldn't help but stiffen as she sensed Iruka getting down to business. "So... what's your opinion of team eight?" he asked nonchalantly. She took a sip of her drink to make sure she had an answer before responding.

She set the glass down and it clinked loudly against the table. She winced at the sudden sound and she realized just how nervous she was about this. She knew why of course, the man infront of her had stuck his neck out for her to make sure she had a good team, and he expected the best out of her. He was one of the people who respected her, and had the ear of the Hokage. She also wasn't sure if he was regretting that at the moment.

"I like them. They definitely have potential as a guardian unit. However," she thought grimly thinking of all the property damage they had caused on D ranked missions, "I wouldn't trust them with anything major yet."

Iruka chuckled. "Yeah, Sarutobi-san is of the same opinion right now."

Kurenai did not fail to notice that Iruka was using very familiar terms to refer to the man she only referred to as Hokage.

"I'm sorry about the extra paperwork..."

"It's actually not that bad this year. Usually there's quite a bit of reshuffling going on. We had lots of good students this year and I'm proud of every single one of them."

_Is he going to let me sweat forever?_ Kurenai thought.

"So..." Iruka said slowly, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. "How's Kiba handling the team?"

Kurenai gave a small shrug. "He's doing okay, problem is that he wants to be top dog and hasn't proven to the others that he can. I think he does have that potential, but it's a little early to tell. He's got a bit of that Inuzuka pack mentality, unfortunately that goes for the alpha female part of it as well..."

"Oh?"

"He's got a thing for Hinata," Kurenai explained.

"You sure that's pack mentality and not him having a genuine interest?"

"I suppose it could be," Kurenai said, nodding. "Though he didn't seem to have such a reaction before..."

Iruka shook his head. "I think it's just that he realizes he now has a chance. They're on the same team now so he might have a legitimate interest."

"To be honest, as much as I think he'd be good for her, it probably doesn't matter. Hinata has another interest."

Iruka smiled. "And how is Hinata?"

Kurenai smiled but inwardly she was sweating. _He must have missed his calling in the torture and Interrogation unit. _

* * *

Kiba laughed as he saw Naruto struggling to hold onto ten leashes. Kiba had decided to forgo the things and instead walked among the fifteen dogs he was in charge of as one of them. He had taken a few more to make sure that Hinata wasn't going to be pulled by her charges.

"All right, I'm ready. You guys good?" he asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Naruto shouted, drowning out Hinata's calm and quiet affirmation.

"Right!" Kiba barked and the group started walking. Kiba smiled as he watched Akamaru at the front of the pack leading the group. The little white dog leading dogs anywhere from two to five times his size was slightly comical, but felt right to Kiba. Akamaru was the best partner he could ever ask for. It was natural he belonged in the front.

Kiba felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the group of dogs he was in began to get agitated. He glance about and began to notice hateful glares towards his group. He looked back and noticed Naruto struggling to keep his ten dogs going in the same direction. Hinata however, was also noticing the glares as well. She was staring somewhat sadly at Naruto, and Kiba began to notice that Naruto was the one who was receiving the glares. Seemingly blissfully unaware of them, Naruto put on a big grin when the dogs began to follow the path that he wanted them to go.

Kiba reached down and scratched the ears of the biggest dog in his grouping. The dogs responded well to Kiba and began to relax and Kiba let out a sigh. It was frustrating to see people reacting poorly to his teammate.

Granted his teammate was an idiot, but idiots are to be ignored, not hated.

He shrugged, his teammate seemed to be unaware of how people were staring at them at the moment and wasn't letting it affect him. In light of that, Kiba decided that it wasn't worth the effort at the moment.

* * *

Kurenai smiled. "Hinata is very nice girl, it's too bad her chosen profession will require her to kill and soil her hands, but she'll be wonderful in a guardian unit as the one in close connections with and living packages."

Iruka nodded. "She's very nice, though she'll have to get out of her shell a little in order to fulfill that role."

"That's mostly the fault of her family..." Kurenai said and Iruka didn't fail to notice the slight growl in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you know about the Hyuuga?"

"Nothing much beyond what I teach in the class."

"Do you even know what her father looks like?"

Iruka nodded. "Of course, he's the head of the family. Lord Hokage often has meetings with."

"You know what he said when I met him?" she said softly, but the anger in her voice was loud and clear. Iruka stared for a moment, trying to think of how to respond, but she didn't wait for Iruka to answer, "He said that Hinata was loser! That the clan had no need for her cause she was weak! That she was useless!"

Kurenai saw something that she didn't see before, Iruka was angry. She had seen him frustrated before, but never well and truely angry. "She... is... not... useless!" Iruka said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I-"

"She's smart, she puts her all into everything she does, she..." he sighed and put his head in his hand. "That explains so much..."

Kurenai sighed and shook her head, "I know all that. And I'm going to make sure that this team can help her prove it to the world. Especially her father!"

Iruka let out a long steady breath. Then looked Kurenai in the eyes, and suddenly she felt like she was in the academy.

_Here it comes, _Kurenai thought as she took a sip of her drink.

"And Naruto?"

Kurenai's grimace showed for a brief second.

* * *

Naruto tried his best to avoid looking past the dogs. On any side of him people were staring at him. They had been walking for only a few minutes, but he hated every second of it.

"Demon brat..."

Naruto put on a big smile, he didn't care.

"Don't look at it."

Naruto's grip on the leashes wasn't out of sorrow or anger. He didn't care about their voices. He was just trying to keep a hold of the dogs.

"Well, hopefully he'll die soon."

Naruto winced from the friction of the leashes. It was beginning to hurt his hands. Maybe he should have taken a few less dogs. The pain he was feeling had nothing to do with the words they were whispering.

"Can you believe that wretched thing actually thinks he has friends?"

_W-what? What if my teammates... but they-_ Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts as one of the dogs in his grouping slipped away. Naruto dove after the dog's leash as it ran away. He felt the wind knocked out from himself as he hit the ground.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted from behind him.

Naruto smiled and looked at Hinata. "I got him still!" he said holding up the end of the leash he had grabbed. He looked forward, nine dogs were staring back at him. That, however wasn't the issue. The issue was that all of them had an unusually hungry look in their eyes. Naruto tried to swallow a lump in his throat.

The dogs must have sensed his fear because they suddenly charged him.

Naruto ran for the hills screaming for help.

"K-Kiba! N-Naruto n-needs help!"

Kiba looked back. "Ah that idiot!" He said chasing down the dogs, his pack joining him. "I'll get them!"

* * *

Kurenai sighed. "He..." she paused for a long while before continuing, "has potential."

"I could have told you that," Iruka said with some manner of spite behind it which was not lost on Kurenai.

"Is there a problem, Iruka?"

"Let's see here, after the Tora fiasco you seemed to imply that the cost of the damages should come from Naruto," he said holding up a single finger. "Secondly," he said adding another finger, "you didn't clarify who did the damage during that whole thing. Everyone assumed it was all Naruto. It was thanks to Kakashi that we found out it wasn't. A cabbage merchant gave a rather scathing description of what Kiba had done during that mission." He added a third finger. " And then, during the house incident last night you had Naruto clean up the mess that the team made, by himself I might add." He added a forth finger and Kurenai visibly cringed. "Last of all, I heard from a source-"

"What source?" Kurenai asked.

"Not important, I heard that you weren't exactly helpful to Naruto during training yesterday."

Kurenai sighed and nodded. "I'll try to do better."

"Kurenai! I asked you to do this because I trusted you!"

"I know!" Kurenai said looking up at Iruka who jolted up right seeing some tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have volunteered to be a jonin instructor! Especially Naruto! I-I don't hate him, I hate what's _inside _him. Iruka, you know my personal stake in that, right?" the instructor frowned just slightly. "Because of _It _my teammate won't even look me in the eyes anymore. I... I want to be a good teacher. Honestly. I want to help Hinata and Kiba..."

"But not Naruto..." Iruka said the bitterness in his voice apparent.

"I have trouble seeing him, and not the seal," Kurenai admitted painfully.

Iruka sighed. "Kurenai," he said taking a moment to ensure he had her attention and that he knew what he wanted to say. "My source, the one that told me that you weren't helping..." he said with a sigh. "He said you were the first one to not laugh at Naruto's dream. He also said that you were a nice person, but he was worried..."

"That'd I'd intentionally mess up Naruto's training."

"No, he said he hadn't seen someone who faked smiling as much as he had. He said you looked sad. He also said that he liked his team and didn't want to switch cause he liked being on your team too." Kurenai frowned as she began to realize who Iruka's source was. "Naruto," Iruka stated. "Kurenai you're the first person beside me to visit Naruto at his apartment. Even if you were faking it, you were also one of the first people to be nice to him."

Kurenai sat there dumbfounded. At least, until she heard a familar scream and barking coming from outside. She and Iruka ran outside and stared down the street. Iruka found his voice first, while Kurenai could only wonder in how much damage was being caused. "Is..." Iruka started, "is that Kiba? Chasing Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto looked back and wondered how this had happened. He had dropped a leash, then began running from the dogs he was supposed to be walking. After he had gotten some distance between them he had looked back, only to see Kiba leading the charge. Naruto cursed the fates as he dove down a familiar street. Fortunately the merchants had closed down for the day and there were only a few stalls still open.

Naruto dove through an alley way and squeezed through a fence. Kiba was caught in the fence snarling ferally. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to come face to face with the one thing in the world he never wanted to see again.

Tora the cat had escaped, again.

The cat wasn't happy to see him again either.

Before she could attack Naruto decided a deal with the devil couldn't be so bad. "Help me escape, I'll help you escape."

The world stopped for a moment before Tora began walking away. She stopped at box near a fence and looked back at Naruto. She meowed before pushing the box away reveling a space through the second fence.

Maybe the cats weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Later that day, three genin were chasing down a single cat. One reached up and hit a transmitter, "Target is ahead, road dead ends into a T. This is it. Pink, take right, dark, take left."

There were no complaints. They had already screwed this up enough.

The three genin launched forward. The cat stopped at the T of the road looking left, the dark foreboding ninja there sat there, ready to dive for her. She then looked right, there she saw a ready kunochi waiting. The third one behind her allowed himself some measure of pride. They had this demonic cat caught. No matter which way she went, they were ready this time.

To their horror, she went both left and right.

Sasuke was faster than Sakura, his eyes, while not at their peak, were proving better than the clan-less ninja. He managed to at least snag Tora's tail. He stood up, the bushin had surprised them, but he had apparently grabbed the right one.

Kakashi jumped down."Great job! You guys caught her and solved one of the mysteries as to how she escapes all the time!"

Sasuke let out a prideful, "Hn," before the cat went up in smoke.

All four ninja's eyes went wide while the jonin thought, _Kage bushin?_


	8. Chapter 8: Opened Eyes

**Author's Notes:** Finals. Are. Killer. Sorry about the late update. I've been working on this for waaaayyy too long. I've had this scene in my mind for a long time. But I've been having issues getting it down the way I wanted. I'm glad to be done with this chapter, because now I get to go to the fun stuff. Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Opened Eyes.**

Hours after witnessing the event, Kurenai and Iruka finally found Naruto. Rather, they found Kiba, who had chased Naruto up a tree. Kiba was rolling on the ground laughing at Naruto, who was using words that he definitely didn't learn at the academy.

"Kiba!" Kurenai shouted, getting the attention of not only her students, but also every dog at the base of the tree.

"Sensei! Help!"

Iruka responded first, and loudest. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Twenty-six heads drooped abashed. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I just-"

"You what? Chased your teammate instead of helping him? What the hell happened to Inuzuka's  
sticking with their pack?" Iruka shouted pointing at Kiba.

"Take that back!" Kiba shouted jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at Iruka.

"Why should I?" Iruka said folding his arms with a huff.

"I didn't abandon anyone!"

"No, but you certainly aren't helping him!"

"I was just playing around!"

Kurenai stepped in. "Kiba, Naruto was in trouble and you should have helped. This wasn't a game, this was a mission. If this weren't a D ranked mission, you'd be facing some heavy charges."

"What?" The three ninja on the ground looked up at the confused speaker.

Iruka sighed."Naruto... I know I covered this..."

Kurenai took a quick glance at Iruka before explaining, "If something similar to this were to happen on a mission, think about what that would imply..." Naruto stared dumbly for a moment before Kurenai continued, "From any outside perspective, it'd seem like he was attacking you, Naruto. It would be interference with the mission and quite possibly indication that Kiba was a traitor..."

"Oh..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Kiba said nervously. "It won't happen again."

"You do realize this is going to get put into a report right?"

"It's okay!" Naruto shouted jumping down from the tree. "We get it, and Kiba didn't mean any harm!"

Iruka smiled. "You sure Naruto? There's somethings we should be... checking out."

Naruto shook his head vehemently. "It's fine!"

"Okay, well then... let's get the dogs back. I think they've gotten enough excitement for today."  
Iruka turned toward Kiba. "You guys can handle walk them back right? No more chasing?"  
Kiba nodded.

"Good, me and Kurenai weren't quite finished yet."

Kurenai suppressed her sigh and nodded. "You kids go on ahead. I'll catch up to you at Kiba's."

"Yes ma'am!" Kiba said quickly. "You okay, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled broadly. "I'm fine! I just don't handle animals well."

Kiba took a few of the leashed dogs that Naruto had been responsible for, leaving Naruto with a  
small handful. Kurenai had to smile seeing Kiba bending over backwards to make up to Naruto.  
She wondered if Naruto knew how much trouble he had saved Kiba from.

The two boys ran off to find their third teammate. Iruka turned toward Kurenai. "Where were we  
again?"

Kurenai sighed. "You had just pointed how highly Naruto thinks of me..."

"He doesn't think highly of you, he likes you, there's a difference."

"Sounds terrifying."

"Considering how much Sarutobi likes him? Definitely."

Kurenai sighed. "I'll try to be a better teacher. But to be honest, this is my first group of genin I'm  
not sure where to even start being a good teacher to Kiba or Hinata, let alone Naruto."

Iruka stared at her for a moment "You guys have been on the mission for several hours already  
correct?"

"Yeah..." Kurenai responded confused.

"Do you have a training session scheduled for today?"

"I was playing it by ear. That seems to be how Gai and Asuma do it."

"Very bad examples," Iruka commented, "you want to be like Gai?" He laughed as Kurenai  
realized she suddenly needed a drink, again. "Tell you what, have lunch with your students, do a training session, then visit Naruto's place. I heard you ordered some kitchen utensils for Naruto, pick those up and drop by."

_How much does this guy know about what's going on in the village?_ Kurenai wondered. She sighed. "Well, I guess I could try another stealth training session..."

"How about chakra control? Naruto's terrible at it, and Hinata has quite a bit of talent there."

"All right, it'd be a good intro into genjutsu."

Iruka paled. "You plan on teaching Naruto genjutsu?"

Kurenai sighed. "It'd be a good idea I think... he does have talent for trickery..."

Iruka shook his head, "Why oh why did I put Kohona's number one prankster under the tutaliege  
of Kohona's mistress of genjutsu."

Kurenai allowed herself to laugh at that.

Iruka let out a sigh. "Kurenai, I don't think you're a bad person, honestly. I'm just worried that you're not even trying to give Naruto the attention he really needs," He gave a half hearted shrug.

"I tried to be something like a father figure to Naruto, but I don't think it took."

Kurenai smiled. "I don't think you can pull that off. Maybe a bungling uncle."

He laughed and Kurenai realized suddenly all the stress Iruka had piled on her was beginning to fade. "I guess. I did my best though..."

"That's all we can do right?" Kurenai said hopefully.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I do owe you an apology, you're new to teaching, and you've got some major burdens on you. I'll clear things up with the Hokage. I may have... said somethings..."  
Kurenai felt the blood beginning to drain from her face.

"Relax, he's a just man. He wouldn't punish you without double checking you deserved it..."

"Even if his favorite genin is involved?" Kurenai asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't find out..." Iruka said with a shrug. "I'll see you around Kurenai."

Kurenai sighed,_ A clan heir, a wild child, and a host of a demon who has the Hokage as the_  
_closest thing to a father figure he has... why did I ask to take this job again?_

Kurenai, with practiced ease, shoved unnecessary thoughts to the back of her mind and put on a  
smiling face as she went to Kiba's home. She got there and was surprised to see that Kiba  
along with most of the dogs, were passed out contentedly on the front yard. She watched the  
scene for a moment, Kiba's face one of pure bliss, and the various dogs who were happily laying  
on their backs sunning themselves. She felt a small desire to lay out in the sun somewhere as  
well. It just looked so comfortable right now.

She shook her head and proceeded to go up to the door. Before she could knock, the door came  
blasting outward and she just barely avoided getting knocked down by the door and the orange  
blur that came out.

"Good job! But you got to use more control!" a female voice shouted out to Kurenai's student.

"Sorry!" Naruto said sprawled out on the ground in front of the house. He rolled over onto his  
back and sat up. Seeing his teacher he said quite loudly, "Oh! Hi Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai sighed and looked inside, Hinata was staring out the door with a cup of tea in her hands, Hana was sitting next to Hinata with a cup of tea in one hand and her other palm on her forehead.  
Three dogs were all staring at Naruto, tails wagging. Tsume was standing there hands on her  
hips and looking damn proud. When she noticed Kurenai she grinned and grabbed Kurenai's  
hands. "Thank you so much for taking our dogs on a walk!"

Kurenai was taken aback by how friendly Tsume was acting. "It's no problem, it was a mission  
after-"

"I gave Naruto a bonus for having fun with the dogs, and I showed him a chakra technique so he  
can run faster for next time."

_Next time?_ Kurenai thought, _No way in..._ She turned and looked back at Naruto and saw him  
sitting on the sidewalk out side the house with a grin spread ear to ear. Kurenai realized suddenly that Naruto had totally forgotten the horrors of the day and worse, might be willing to do it all  
again.

Before she could lament fate more, Tsume hearitly patted Kurenai on the back. "Thank you again  
for taking the mission!"

"You seem... very happy..." Kurenai said with a bit of confusion written on her face.

"It's the pheromones," Hana said from her spot on the table. "All the dogs are emitting scents  
of being happy, they haven't been this relaxed in a long time. She and Kiba are both reacting to  
how the dogs are feeling right now."

"And you aren't because?"

"My sense of smell has been hampered a little, all the sterilization chemicals I use to clean the  
veterinarian building hurt my nose. So, I'm still sane."

"I see, well, we have to report to the Hokage, then we'll have a training session."

"More stealth training?" Naruto said with a groan.

"Nope, chakra control."

"Great!" Tsume said. "Naruto needs it!"

"Hey!"

"Iruka said that too," Kurenai admitted. "Let's go get this meeting over quickly. Then we'll get  
lunch."

Suddenly a new voice jumped in, Kurenai was surprised at how quickly the owner had gotten  
close to her. "Lunch?"

Kurenai turned. "Kiba, when did you wake up?"

* * *

Hinata followed her team away from the Hokage's tower. She wasn't sure, but she began to think  
her teacher was beginning to get desensitized to how the Hokage treated Naruto. She only imitated a goldfish for a half minute after the Hokage dismissed the damages from what had to been the most eventful dog walking mission ever.

Kurenai was leading the way with Naruto and Kiba right behind her. Kiba was laughing at Naruto and quite effectively pissing the blonde hyper ball of energy off. Kiba had mastered the speed  
techniques that his mother had given Naruto, and made sure to rub it in Naruto's face.

They were so busy arguing with each other that they failed to notice Kurenai's grimace as her  
one of her favorite bars closed their doors before they could arrive. Hinata, however, did notice,  
and she did have an idea why.

_Slam._

Hinata jumped at the sound, and despite herself, she looked over toward her crush. He decided  
to tell a joke to Kiba. She only heard the tail end of the joke, "Got any grapes?" That made Kiba  
laugh. Years of watching him let her catch onto nuances that most would miss while looking at Naruto.

_Slam._

She jumped again as another door slammed. She looked over at the door to the pub that had  
closed its door. She cringed inside, because of her family, she was never allowed in such low places, but she always wanted to go in once. She was beginning to see that she really didn't  
want to.

_Slam._

Another door closed. The sound echoing in the street. Hinata glanced back one more time. She  
knew the doors weren't being closed for any other reason except him. He laughed loudly as he  
insulted Kiba. Her eyes weren't as good as some people in her clan, but she could still read Naruto well. She could hear the hollowness in the laugh. The fakeness of it. It was almost  
impossible to notice, but it was there. One had to want to pay attention to the blonde to notice it.  
Hinata wanted to get off the streets, find somewhere the four of them could just be alone and not  
have to deal with the stares.

_Slam._

Hinata jumped, the door was a lot closer this time, Kiba and Akamaru's head's jerked around to  
look at the bar, but Hinata stayed focused on Naruto. She watched him weather the insult with a  
big, albeit forced, smile. She wondered if she could ever be like that. Be happy despite hearing the doors slam.

_Slam._

Hinata flinched as she remembered a training session she had undergone before. She was  
unable to perform to her father's expectations so he ordered that they would make the training  
session more real. She remembered the pain she felt when her trainer hit her with fully powered  
jyuuken strikes hitting her. The pain as chakra laced her nerves sending pain throughout her  
body. The numbing pins and needles that signified a useless limb. Her father's cold eyes as he  
stared at her from beyond the doors to the dojo.

_Slam._

Hinata realized that they were wandering by Naruto's favorite place to eat. She looked down the street toward the ramen stand and then looked back at Kurenai. "Umm..."

Her voice was so quiet that Naruto and Kiba failed to hear, but Kurenai snapped around like she  
had been hit, effectively killing what confidence Hinata had mustered to speak up.

"Hinata?" Kurenai said softening her voice and her facial expressions as much as possible.

"I... umm... we..."

Kurenai smiled at her and walked behind the two boys who were still arguing and placed a hand  
on her shoulder. "It's okay, take a deep breath then say what you're thinking."

Hinata nodded and took a moment to think. "I was wondering, we're looking for a place to eat  
right? What about Ichiraku?"

Suddenly, the argument behind Kurenai stopped, and Naruto was staring at Kurenai with such a  
hopeful look on his face. Kurenai sighed and opened her mouth to say no, but then a loud clack  
could be heard as a door slammed shut. Kurenai looked past her students and saw another bar  
close their doors to the host of the demon and his team. "You know what? I think Naruto does deserve a reward for having to go through the experience of Kiba chasing him like a wild animal."

"Kiba, does your family need to walk the dogs tomorrow too?"

What ever they were arguing about was forgotten as Kiba started to laugh.

* * *

Kurenai smiled at her students and began walking them toward the ramen stand that Naruto was  
so enamored with. She secretly was very thankful for Hinata's suggestion. She couldn't believe that all of these places were refusing service to them. They weren't even trying to give them an  
explanation, they just were closing their doors. Kurenai felt a frustration inside of her she hadn't  
known for years, she knew the owners of those restaurants. They weren't bad people, but that  
just made their actions even more inexcusable.

As they piled into the ramen stand, Naruto shouted, "Hey! Old man! One bowl of everything!"

"Naruto! How's it going?" the owner of the stand shouted back, taking no offense to being called  
old.

"It's going great! I got a mission this morning and got a new technique!"

Kurenai sat down at the bar next to Hinata, she was surprised to see this side of Naruto. It was  
different. She doubted others would notice, but she could tell by relaxed posture that Naruto  
never exhibited that he felt safer here. "Didn't seem you liked the mission this morning," Kurenai pointed out with a slight smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Naruto folded his arms, and looked past Hinata at Kurenai. "Well, it all worked out, so I'm calling  
it good!"

Kurenai laughed. "That's a very good way of looking at it."

"I thought it was fun," Kiba commented.

"These your teammates, Naruto?"

"Yeah! This is my sensei, Kurenai, and my teammates, Hinata and Kiba."

"Well, good afternoon, I'm Teuchi."

"Greetings Teuchi-san, can I order a miso ramen?"

"Certainly ma'am, and for you sir?"

"Beef!" Kiba said boisterously as Akamaru barked.

"And for the pretty one?"

Hinata turned an extreme red that Kurenai had yet to see on her. She briefly wondered what new  
colors Hinata could come up with if Naruto had been the one to say that. "I... uh... I would l-like a  
m-miso ramen t-too."

"Ah a shy one, huh? Probably a good thing, Naruto is loud enough for five people I think, and has  
the appetite of ten."

Kurenai smiled as Teuchi turned away to complete the order. She turned toward her students,  
her sudden movement catching the attention of the three of them immediately. The smile on her face disappeared as she began to start teaching the students.

"Later, we're going to practice chakra control. I'm certain you know this, but what is chakra?"

"Umm... it's what we use in jutsus right?"

"Yes, that's correct, Naruto, but I'm looking for a little more detail."

"M-may I? Sensei?"

"Go ahead, Hinata."

"C-chakra is the energy of all living things, everything has some small amount of chakra, but  
shinobi like us can train ourselves to use it."

"That's what I was looking for," Kurenai said with a smile. "Today, we're going to practice  
moulding our chakra after lunch."

"But we already can do that!" Kiba complained. "Can't we learn something new?"

"Oh we will, but this is important."

Naruto spoke up setting down a bowl of ramen that Kurenai failed to notice had come. "Why?  
We can do it, so we can move on now right?"

Kurenai looked up at Teuchi who was now coming up with two bowls and a young girl was  
behind him with two more. They put the bowls down in front of each of the students and Naruto  
began digging into his dish. Kurenai turned back to the students and began, "It's not too  
uncommon for some genin from clans to have more chakra than some chuunins, however a  
chuunin normally will beat a genin who has more chakra than him. Do you know why?"

"Cause he's got cooler moves?" Naruto offered.

"Cause he's had more practice right?" Kiba said offering his own idea.

"That's right, Kiba, although Naruto your answer isn't completely wrong either. Good chakra  
control is gained by training and by practicing new techniques. The one with better chakra control  
starts off in a better position."

"I don't get it," Naruto stated looking up at Kurenai expectantly.

Teuchi replaced another bowl of Naruto's. Kurenai began to wonder how fast could eat. He  
smiled at Naruto. "Naruto, it's like this, you can go home and cook your own ramen, but it  
probably won't taste as good as mine. I've had years of practicing and perfecting my recipes to  
make sure they taste great."

"Oh! So cause the chunin knows what spices to use so his ramen is better!"

Kurenai slapped her forehead. "Well, yes, but replace spices with chakra control and you have a  
better idea."

"I see..."

"Well, anyways to continue, what is chakra exactly?"

After a few moments of quiet in the ramen stand, except for Naruto slurping up the ramen in front of him, Kurenai called on Hinata. "It's a combination of physical energy and spiritual energy," Hinata shyly offered.

"That's right."

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked. He said as he set down an empty bowl.

_Forty-five seconds, that's impressive,_ Kurenai thought as she observed Naruto.

Kiba laughed. "Naruto, were you gone that day?"

"T-t-that was t-the day h-he got M-Mizuki-sensei," Hinata timidly pointed out.

"That was a good one," Naruto said to himself with a chuckle that worried his current teacher.

Kurenai sighed, as she realized she had to explain the basics of moulding chakra to Naruto and  
she doubted this would go easily. Teuchi came up with another bowl. "Water is really important in  
making ramen, but by itself it isn't ramen, and the spices and noodles are important as well, but  
they aren't ramen by themselves either. You have to put them together and cook them in order to get ramen."

"I get it!" Naruto said taking the bowl of the delicious food that seemed to contain all the secrets  
of the world within it. "Ramen is the best food EVER!"

Kurenai sighed. "Anyways, today we're going to focus on our control of chakra. Specifically we're  
going to practice moulding it."

"How are we going to do that?" Kiba asked as he took what was remaining in his bowl and put it  
on the ground for Akamaru to eat.

"We're going to practice a chakra meditation technique, the goal is that by the end of the day you

won't need handsigns to do it."

"Why wouldn't we want to use handsigns?"

The other three at the ramen stand turned toward Teuchi, who smiled at Naruto. "Think of it like this Naruto, some ramen stands make their noodles using a press and a knife to make the  
noodles, but I don't need either. If they had to use their knife for something else, they'd be outta luck, but I can let Ayame use the knife because I can make the noodles without it."

Naruto smiled. "So if I don't have to use handsigns to do my techniques I can use my hands for something else!"

Kurenai spoke up, "How on earth do you know all this? You weren't a ninja before you opened a  
ramen stand were you?"

"Iruka comes here all the time with Naruto, I picked up a thing or two here and there over the years."

Kurenai shook her head. "I see... Iruka must be a good teacher if you can pick this up from  
snippets of lectures from him."

"He is," Teuchi said, smiling taking Naruto's empty bowl, "I've heard a lot about him from Naruto.  
Though I am curious as to if you're continuing the tradition teacher pays for students. I know  
Naruto doesn't always have the money to buy one bowl let alone ten."

Kurenai did a quick count of the bowls of ramen that had been shifting hands all night and  
suddenly paled.

Teuchi laughed. "Don't worry about it, tonight's on the house. I'm glad to have seen Naruto come  
by with some new friends."

"Thank you so much." She looked back at her students who were currently getting into a minor  
tiff over whether or not ramen was indeed the best food in the world. Seeing they were occupied she waived Teuchi closer. "What was that about Naruto not having money?"

"You don't know?"

"I know what's in the folder on Naruto, haven't had a chance to get to know him too well personally yet."

Teuchi frowned. "His apartment is broken into quite often. Sometimes they steal what he does  
own, other times they just vandalize the place. He doesn't complain though. I know it happens  
because Ayame, my daughter, walked him home a night he stayed too late. She caught a few  
breaking in, they made off with the stipend he gets from the Hokage for not having parents."

Kurenai frowned. She knew people didn't like Naruto, but today she was learning a lot more  
about her village than she wanted to. The worst part about it was that something like this should  
have been knowledge to her. Break-ins in a ninja village were major news because it meant that  
someone hadn't been paying enough attention.

She thought back to her walk through the village looking for a restaurant for her team to eat and  
realized that she had no idea how bad Naruto had it. She sighed and leaned back. _So that's why_  
_Iruka is so concerned for him,_ he thought looking over at Naruto who, while sounding angry at  
what Kiba was saying, had a ear to ear grin on his face._ He doesn't seem to bothered by it._

She then remembered Iruka's words to her earlier that day, "He said that he had never seen someone fake smile as much as him before." She narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the  
scene before her. Naruto's clenched fist, his eyes not focusing on the person he was talking to,  
the strain in his voice, all together they painted a picture that made his smile seem so forced.

She suddenly had a strong desire to shift the location. "Okay you three. Let's get to training.  
We're burning daylight. We're going to training ground eight." She then turned and smiled her  
best smile at Teuchi. "Thanks for the food, I'm certain we'll be around again, but I'd like to drop by sometime so we can talk about my enigma of a student."

"I'll see you soon then," Teuchi said taking the bowls off the counter and wiping them down. He  
smiled at the group as they left and smiled. It was good to see that his favorite customer was  
doing okay.

Ayame sighed. "If that hyuuga girl learns to cook, we're going to be in trouble..."

Teuchi groaned as he scrubbed where Kiba spilled some of his ramen. "I'm well aware."

* * *

Naruto shifted under the gaze Kurenai was laying on him. He glanced quickly at the others, Kiba  
was taking Akamaru out of his jacket, who had been quite content in the confines of the  
disheveled boy's coat. Hinata was fidgeting with her fingers, stealing glances at Naruto and he  
assumed past him at Kiba, before looking back up at Kuernai.

Kurenai was waiting for Kiba to settle Akamaru before continuing her explanation of what was to  
happen for training. Naruto's excitement had been quieted by Kurenai's glare. Granted she was  
wearing a smile on her face, but he could feel what seemed like judgement being passed over them.

He shivered and decided to look around the area, he was in a wooded area with a body of water nearby. There were a few trees with target dummies made out of bound grass that were  
obviously well used. The small clearing they were in wasn't big enough for a campsite, but the  
water looked very inviting, especially with the hot sun up in the air today.

He was brought out of his reverie when Kurenai suddenly clapped. "Okay team, so it's time to  
pratice chakra control. Any ideas how we're going to do this?"

"Leaf concentration?" Kiba groaned while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Leaf concentration?" Naruto repeated. "What's that?"

"Remember what we had to do when you and I pranked Iruka by rigging his desk to explode with  
ink?"

"Oh yeah..." Naruto laughed, "Not my most creative, but his reaction was great!" He paused for a  
moment. "WE HAVE TO DO THAT BORING EXERCISE AGAIN?"

Kurenai laughed. "No, we're going to be taking it a step higher now. I believe Hinata knows what we're going to be doing?"

Hinata jumped like she had been struck before shrinking back down and trying to hide herself in  
her coat. "W-w-we're... doing... t-t-tree climbing?"

"That's right, have you mastered this already?"

"S-somewhat..." Hinata admitted.

"Great, would you mind demonstrating for us?"

Hinata took several deep breaths before going up to a tree. Naruto felt his eyes go wide as she  
began to walk up the tree completely parallel to the ground. "That's awesome!"

"Very good, Hinata, normal genin wouldn't have such a mastery of this technique yet," She said  
with a genuine smile on her face, "But the hyuuga are masters of chakra control, so that being  
said, Hinata you have the choice of helping the others if you want."

"H-h-how can I help?" Hinata said her face red with embarrassment from the praise.

Naruto wondered why she was so red, Is it really difficult? I mean it didn't look like she was  
working so hard.

"Well, Kiba and Naruto need to learn this as well, so you can watch their chakra control if you'd  
like to help them."

"I-I-I c-can do that!"

"Okay, you two, did you see what Hinata did?"

"Yeah! It was amazing! How?"

"Easy," Kiba said forming a hand sign. "She gathered her chakra to her feet and..." he trailed off  
as he sprinted at the tree.

"K-Kiba!"

Kiba placed one foot on the tree and as he tried to make the second step, he fell backward,  
landing painfully on his back. Kurenai sighed. "I was going to warn you, too little chakra and  
you're going to fall, too much and you'll push yourself off the tree. Take your time, we can spend four hours on this today."

"All right!" Naruto shouted before forming a hand seal and gathering up his chakra._ Okay, so_  
_Hinata looked really tired after just a few moments of walking, so I gotta use a lot of chakra.._

He failed to hear Hinata's quiet warning as he rushed at the tree. He put one foot on the tree and  
was blasted back. He hit something hard then landed in the water. He felt a hand grab him and lift  
him out of the water. He was surprised to see a concerned Kurenai looking at him. "Are you  
okay?" She asked quickly.

He nodded. "I think so, anyone get the catch the headband of the missing nin that hit me?"

Naruto realized he and Kurenai were about twenty feet away from the shore line, and she was  
standing on the water, "How are you doing that?!" Naruto said eyes wide with awe.

Kurenai, as always, responded with a smile on her face. "This is something you learn with  
chakra control as well," she said quickly jumping back to shore.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata started.

"Man! You flew like thirty feet! Hell! I think you even skipped on the water once!"

"That... while ridiculously over exaggerated is what happens when you over charge your tree  
climbing technique."_ And why you are required to have an instructor at all times when training..._

"So... uhh..." he began nervously rubbing the back of his head, he winced as he ran his head  
over a bump. _That's going to hurt later..._ "How overpowered was that?"

Hinata put her fingers together. "Uh... it's k-kinda hard to s-say... but somewhere over a thousand  
times as much..."

Kurenai thought she heard her jaw drop, but quickly covered it up. "That's impressive, Naruto,  
but for love of all things holy, please don't do that again."  
"Yes! Ma'am!"

"Okay," Kiba said turning toward Hinata, "So you can tell us how much we need?"

"S-s-sorta..."

"All right!" Kiba said flashing his teeth at Hinata. "Tell me when I have enough."

"Me too!" Naruto said as he watched Kurenai step back a few steps. Possibly to catch him  
again. He began to focus his chakra.

"K-kiba, that's not enough..." Hinata stated quietly. Then she gasped. "N-Naruto! That's way too  
much!"

"Damn, how much is too much?"

"Over five hundred times!" Hinata stated shocked. "K-kiba, you stopped."

"Naruto's still using hundreds of times too much chakra?"

"Man, how about now?"

"Still too much!"

Kiba growled and began channeling again.

"K-Kiba, you're a little over. N-N-Naruto you're still way over too!"

Naruto let some indecipherable noise come out of his throat before correcting then saying, "How about now?"

"You're getting there, about half as much. Kiba, that should be enough."

"Okay!" he shouted running at the tree and making it ten steps up the tree before he lost his  
concentration.

"What about me?"

"Still too much..."

"Now?"

"It's a little high, b-b-but I think you'll be fine."

Naruto rushed up the tree, but lost concentration at only five steps. "Aw man!" he groaned.

"T-that's n-not bad," Hinata supplied, "N-n-now you h-have to j-just hold it."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted before running up the tree again, this time at step six he accidently flared his chakra and blew himself off the tree, leaving a nice indent in the tree of his foot. He hit the  
ground, this time rolling to avoid hurting himself. He caught a glimpse of Kurenai behind them,  
looking off in the distance toward the center of the village with a frown on her face. He paused for a moment, before Kiba's frustrated groans caught his attention. Naruto turned around and looked  
up to see Akamaru make fifteen steps up the tree, which given his small size meant he only  
made it halfway to Kiba's place, but it was better than Kiba's efforts.

Or Naruto's for that matter.

Naruto would not be outdone by yet another animal today. He focused his chakra and ran up the  
tree. He made it a bit farther than before. Falling, he didn't waste a beat before running up the  
tree again.

His progress would have been encouraging if the small puppy with them wasn't beating almost  
all of them.

Several hours later, Naruto hit the ground exhausted. "This sucks! What am I doing wrong?"

"Y-you're molding y-y-your chakra differently."

"What do you mean?"

"W-w-well, Kiba and Akamaru are molding it and feeding our chakra to our feet, b-but you  
s-stopped that a while ago... I-I didn't say anything because... well..."

Naruto looked over where Hinata was looking. Kiba was growling frustrated as Akamaru trotted  
up the tree lazily. More importantly, Naruto could tell that he was progressing slightly better than  
Kiba. Naruto stood up. "Okay, thanks Hinata!"

"Y-You're w-welcome."

"And time!" Kurenai shouted. "Good work you two," Akamaru barked. "Sorry, three," she  
amended.

"Akamaru! Quit laughing at me!" Kiba shouted pointing at his partner.

Kurenai laughed. "Kiba, animals have a greater affinity for chakra control than humans, Akamaru's always going to be a little better than you at control, but you'll always have three to  
four times his chakra capacity minimum."

"Oh," Kiba said with all the wisdom he could muster at the moment.

"Now then, tomorrow, instead of a mission, we'll meet here, at eight a.m. We'll continue this till  
lunch and then we'll work on spars tomorrow."

Kurenai began to worry upon seeing the looks Kiba and Naruto gave each other.

"Dismissed," Kurenai said waving it off. "Oh, and Naruto, how about you and I have our one on  
one session?"

"Okay!" Naruto said with a smile, all the fatigue he had been feeling magically disappearing, He  
hopped up next to Kurenai with a giant grin on his face.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you could keep training," she commented.

Naruto shrugged, "I've trained longer than this when I was in the academy." He said waving  
good bye to Kiba and a slightly hesitant Hinata.

Kurenai faced Naruto, "We've spent a full four hours training."

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't have many friends."

"That..." Kurenai trailed off as several trains of thought converged. First was that she forced to  
recall how her student was treated earlier, the second thought was that she had been letting it  
happen, albeit indirectly. She shook her head and let out a sigh, "That does seem to explain a  
few things." she said beginning to walk the long way into the village.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "You have noticed I haven't had you three spar yet, correct? I watched your scuffle  
with Kiba the other day. To be honest, I have no idea how you fought him to a draw, your form  
was sloppy, while Kiba was using a clan style which is stronger than the academy stances. I'm  
not sure where to begin to help you."

"Oh..."

Kurenai shook her head, "When it comes down to power, Kiba has the advantage under normal circumstances. "

"Well then I'll just make sure it's never normal!" Naruto declared throwing his fist in the air.  
Kurenai half-heartedly smiled, "That might be why you won, Naruto. Kiba knows when to give up."

"Well, I'm never gonna give up!"

Kurenai smiled, "Anyways, what exactly was Tsume teaching you?"

"Well, she said it was similar to something called pushing, or something like that. I push chakra into my legs, and it makes me faster."

"It's called forcing, and do not practice that on your own. Got it? I don't want to find out you  
misshot and ran through a wall."

Naruto laughed, "I don't have room to practice in my room anyways."

Kurenai suppressed a wince as wondered if he felt safe leaving his room.

"Something wrong sensei?"

Kurenai nearly jumped, she knew nothing visible had appeared, so how did this boy pick up on  
her discomfort. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how to properly train you three," she let out a  
small smile, "I got Iruka a little mad at me for slacking on the training aspect."

"He shouldn't have," Naruto said folding his arms, "You're doing what you can."

Kurenai couldn't help but smile seeing the boy she couldn't honestly say she liked defending her.  
How long had it been since that happened? Most men avoided her, being able to read a man too  
easily was terrifying for them. "That may be, Naruto, but this is my first time teaching a team, and  
to be honest I'm not always sure what I'm doing. I still need to figure out what your taijutsu  
training should be for example."

"That's fine! Iruka's had years to get his lectures down to an artistic form of boring. I bet he had  
to learn how to teach at first too."

Kurenai let out a small chuckle.

"Anyways, isn't there some saying or something about teachers and students?"

"A master teaches his students, and his students teach the master."

"Yeah that one!"

"I suppose so, where did you hear it?"

"Iruka said it a couple times after he started being able to find me."

"Find you?"

"I think the first time was when Iruka chased me down after I replaced all of the old man's orange  
books with exploding ink tags..."

Kurenai was surprised that she wasn't surprised. I wonder if this is why _Gai, Ebisu, Anko and the_  
_rest of the jonin are so strange, they're so used to strangeness that they don't realize that_  
_they've gone the way of the world._ She looked at the kid next to her and felt herself pale,_ and what_  
_the hell will I turn into when I'm done with him!_

"There was also the time he caught me after I snuck a fish into every anbu's bed..."

_Okay, so I still can be surprised..._

Naruto looked around the village, it had been a while since he had been in this section of the  
village, "Hey, Kurenai-sensei, what are we doing over here?"

Kurenai, despite herself, looked around, and saw exactly why he student felt the need to ask. The street was almost empty, and the few people she saw were all glaring at the duo, and she  
had no illusions that it might have been her.

"I ordered something, and I figured now would be a good time to pick it up." She frowned, "Might  
be a good idea for you to wait outside, wait for me to call you."

"Okay," he said calmer than she would have thought as she walked inside.

"Hello, I had an order for some kitchen supplies?" she said as she walked up to the store owner  
and pulled out a receipt.

"Ah, yes, here you go." the store owner said lifting three boxes onto the counter.

"Thank you," she said, "Is there any additional charges?"

"Nope, everything's all set."

"Great," Kurenai said, "Naruto, would you help me carry these?"

Naruto walked in and looked around, he looked past Kurenai and saw the store owner. Kurenai  
frowned when Naruto ducked his head and didn't need to turn around to see what expression the  
man had. Naruto walked up to the boxes and formed his shadow clone technique. Two more  
Naruto's appeared in a plume of smoke and the three blondes grabbed the boxes.

"Thank you, Naruto, and thank you sir!" she said. She wondered if for a moment she had let a  
little bite in her words come out at the end, but in the end it didn't matter. As they stepped out,  
Kurenai turned toward one of the clones and reached for a box, "I can carry at least one, I didn't want you to be my pack mule."

The three clones looked at each other and shrugged, "It's okay," the real one began, "I mean, I  
got this awesome technique so I might as well use it right?"

"Naruto, if anyone else were to use that technique to make more than a single clone beside the  
hokage they'd be shortening their lifespan considerably."

"So I'm awesome?"

Kurenai sighed, "If you wish to take it that way, then yes."

Naruto grinned ear to ear, "So where are we taking these?"

"To your place."

Naruto smiled, then remembered the state he had left it in that morning, he shoved his box onto  
a shadow clone then formed a new one, "I'm going to go clean up, the place is a mess!"

"Really?" She said, "Even worse than last time?"

"Well, not that-"

"I'm teasing Naruto, go on. We'll take our time."

He saluted her happily and he ran off. It took her a few minutes to get Naruto's place, and she hoped that he had at least had enough time to throw his laundry in a basket somewhere. The clones opened the door and put the boxes on the ground next to the door. She looked about the room and had to admit she was impressed, the floor, which was barely visible last time she was there, was scuffed and scratched, but the counters and the table were clean. There were no dirty dishes and the clothes were put away.

She did wonder where Naruto got all the posters that now adorned the walls though.

Naruto was currently trying clean up some dirt from a potted plant that he had probably bumped  
off the window sill in his rush to clean the place. But besides that Kurenai had to admit she felt a  
little more comfortable accepting the domestic chore D rank missions that her students hated.  
Two of the three to be exact.

"I'm impressed, you can barely tell that this place was so bad a few days ago," she took a few  
sniffs of the air, "I smell you even got an air freshener."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head somewhat uncomfortably, "Shadow clones and  
all."

Kurenai walked around the room, something was off, but she knew Naruto couldn't perform  
genjutsu and it wasn't like she never used a technique to cover something before. She decided to ignore it for now, "How've you been eating lately?"

"Well, I think a little better. I told Teuchi about what you said and he's been expanding the menu."

"Naruto, you need to learn to cook."

"Hey, when I'm hokage I won't need to!"

"What about during the missions?"

"I... umm..."

She shrugged and sat down on the bed next to Naruto, "It's not a big deal at the moment, just  
enough to make sure you can fend for yourself. Besides, cooking is cheaper than eating out.  
You'll save money that way. Tell you what, you show me that you can cook a meal and I'll teach  
you a jutsu. Fair trade?"

"Okay." Naruto said nodding. He frowned for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry that Iruka got mad at you."

Kurenai tilted her head and gave a disarming smile, "What for?"

"I might have complained a little to him, but I didn't think he was going to get mad about it."

"Well, apology accepted, you shouldn't tell someone else if you have a problem with someone.  
You should bring it up."

"I know, but you seemed upset every time we talked."

"Oh?"

"You smile a lot, but not really. Like right now."

Kurenai dropped the smile, "Really? I didn't notice."

"It doesn't reach your eyes."

"Hmm?"

"It's the eyes that tell you whether or not someone's smiling, yours look like you're hurting."

Kurenai realized after Naruto shifted uncomfortably that her mouth was hanging open. She  
shook her head. It had been a long time since someone had called her out on that. "You're really  
surprising, you know that?"

He laughed, "I am the most unpredictable ninja and proud of it."

Kurenai laughed.

"Is.. is it because of me?" Naruto said quietly.

"What makes you say that?"

"When you talk to Kiba or Hinata, your eyes aren't so bad."

"You're... very observant, Naruto."

"You said it yourself, I've done the impossible. I've pulled pranks on ANBU for fun..."

"Point taken," she said. She let out a long sigh and opened her mouth to speak, when the poster fell off the wall. The paper landed on her back, nearly knocking the wind out of her. "What on..." she trailed off as she looked up on the walls. In what she hoped was red paint were two letters E and M. She looked at the ridiculously heavy poster that was in her hands and she smacked it lightly. The poster burst into smoke and when it cleared she was holding a shadow clone by the collar. Kurenai saw pure terror in her student's eyes. She reached up and tore off the other posters on the wall. Each as heavy the first.

When the wall was clear, several of her fears came true. The first being that the words 'DIE DEMON CHILD' were written on the walls. The second that it wasn't paint; it was blood.

Kurenai looked around the room, and saw that there were more posters on the walls. She narrowed her eyes. "Quit the transformation," she orded. There was brief second, then suddenly every poster was turned into a clone of Naruto. Each one of them hiding more vicious graffetti. Her eyes turned toward the table, and she began to wonder about the strangeness of the clones putting the boxes on the floor, not the table. She walked over to the table, and smacked it. Two clones appeared in it's place rubbing their heads. She then turned toward Naruto's closet, and opened it up. The first thing that hit her was the smell of urine. She then saw his torn up clothes and broken furniture.

She turned and looked back at the boy on the bed. He had scooted over so that his back was to  
the corner of the room and had curled up. She walked over and placed her hands on his  
shoulders, "Naruto."

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" She asked quietly. She was surprised at the gentleness her voice carried.

"It's my fault. I-I forgot to lock the door this morning."

Now Kurenai felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Anger. She thought she was above that, but Naruto was proving to be very surprising. "Don't you _dare_ say this is your fault!" Kurenai said, "You think you cause them to come in here to-" she shook her head. "Naruto, why didn't you say anything?"

"If I complain they make things worse. The old man pulls them to T and I and then when they get out they blame me and do it again. Only they get friends to help."

Kurenai looked about the room, and remembered where their conversation was going before she discovered all this. "Naruto, why were you asking about me?"

"You looked upset, and I wanted to know if I could help."

Naruto was trying to help _her_.

The idea was so laughable right now that she wanted to cry. Naruto, the kid half her age, the container of the demon she hated so much, the one living in what pretty much constituted a hell, wanted to help _her_.

He then said something that hurt her more than she expected, "I'm used to this anyways. But I don't like seeing other people hurting too."

She squared her self with Naruto and put her hands on his shoulders, "Naruto," the boy refused to look at her so she repeated, "Naruto!" the boy snapped to attention, "I'm going to be completely honest right now, yes, part of my pain was related to you. I was your age when the fox attacked. I wasn't allowed to help fight it, but one of my friends went in anyways. He was a bit like you. Brash, loud, and stupid at times. But he'd do anything to protect someone. His motto was if someone had to do it then it should be him. He wanted to take all the problems of the world on his own shoulders. He had been in love with me, and I turned him down. I can't count the number of times he asked me out. That night he got wounded, badly. I found him after he was injured, the stupid idiot charged the fox. I told him things that I can never take back before that night was over. Since then, he hasn't ever spoken to me."

"He lived?"

"Of sorts," she said solemnly, "I think... I think a part of him died that night, I know a part of me did  
too."

"I'm sor-"

"It's not your fault, Naruto! It's the _thing_ inside you. I know you're a jailor, not the fox, but it's hard to see that distinction sometimes." She gripped his shoulders tighter, "And I admit, I messed up. Iruka had every reason to get mad at me. I wasn't doing a good job, and I vow to fix that. I _will_ be a good teacher to you. I _will_ make you a ninja that this village can be proud of. And I _will_ help you with your dreams."

Naruto stared at her eyes wide with shock as he processed what he told her. Suddenly she was knocked back as the boy crushed her in a hug, "Thank you! Kureani-sensei!"

She smiled and patted his head, "Okay, first step on the way to being Hokage, I'm gonna teach you two jutsus right now." She stood up and faced the closet, "The first is the fireball jutsu." She said forming handsigns so Naruto could see. She then blew a fireball into the closet burning the destroyed objects in there. As the fire burned away she then said, "The second, is the water  
vortex jutsu," she said demonstrating the second and putting the fire out.

"Kurenai-sensei, my clothes were in there."

"Yes, your kill-me orange jumpsuits. Second thing about me teaching you, you _will_ learn some damn fashion sense. I know orange is your favorite color, but it's not appropriate for a ninja. Tomorrow our D rank mission will be getting you some new clothes." She ran her hand through her hair, "Practice the second technique first. I want you to be able to put out any fires before you make them."

"Understood sensei!" Naruto said miffed that his favorite clothes were now burned, but the smile on Kurenai's face made it hard to be angry.

He liked seeing people smile for real.

Kurenai nodded, "I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going to get some help for cleaning these walls. Naruto, I want you to go back and practice at training ground eight for a while."

"Can I eat?"

"Tell them to send the bill to Iruka. I'll explain it to him."

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted, vowing to eat Teuchi out of stock.

Kurenai turned and walked out the door and soon found herself in front of the landlord's apartment. She knocked on his door. After a moment, she knocked again louder. The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. "Yes?" he grumbled. Kurenai knew that grumble, it was a drunk one.

"I found out that a ninja's home had been vandalized, did you know anything about it?"

"I don't know about any ninja's home being broken into," he spat.

"How about a tenant's home?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Stupid demon, gotta figure out how to put him back on the streets somehow am I right?"

Kurenai smiled sweetly and the man stepped back from the door, letting her inside. She looked at his hands and noticed he had a wedding band. "I see you're married," she commented as she began to weave a silencing genjutsu over the man's apartment.

"Used to be, 'till the demon upstairs killed her. Can you believe it? That piece of shit killed her, then comes to my doorstep looking for a place to stay? At least I can get a kick out of getting some justice on the goddamn thing."

"I see..."

"You know the demon somehow?"

"Yeah," She said, finishing her first genjutsu, "He's my student."

"Wait... your _student_?"

"You've assaulted a shinobi of the leaf, and worse, someone I actually care about," she said for once not hiding behind a fake smile and letting all her anger out on the stupid idiot.

She then raised her hands quickly. "Demonic illusion," she said grabbing the man's head and forcing her chakra into him, "hell viewing technique."

She smiled to herself as the man hit the ground, screaming. She didn't even look back at the man as she opened the door and quickly stepped out into the silent night. The man's screams were silenced as door closed behind her. The man was not a ninja, meaning he was defenseless against her techniques. If he was lucky maybe someone would stumble in on him sometime soon. If he was unlucky... maybe she'd decide the Hokage didn't need to know. She took a deep breath, _That was uncalled for_, she thought,_ but I feel so much better._ Then with a smile on her face she began walking toward the Hokage's tower. She wasn't even faking this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Now We See You

**Author's**** Notes:**WOOT CHRISTMAS BREAK! Apparently I lied and NOW I can get into the real stuff. Thanks to PhantomX0990 I'm getting this out earlier than I thought I would. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, me getting reviews is seriously awesome and makes me want to write more. So For those who are also happy about an early chapter, make sure to also thank those who reviewed.

**Chapter 9: We See You**

Kurenai fidgeted in her seat. She looked over at Iruka. She had hoped he would be the more forgiving voice in the room, but since she explained what had happened he had been silent. She looked about the room trying her best to avoid glancing at the Hokage. Sarutobi was sitting there, puffing furiously at his pipe and drumming his fingers against the desk.

The door suddenly burst open, and Kurenai saw a familiar face. "Hey Hokage-sama! We're-" the kunochi's voice caught in her throat when she noticed the mood in the room. "We're here, sir."

"Anko," a gruff voice said behind her, "try to be serious for once."

Kurenai and Anko's eyes met and Anko put on a grim expression. Anko walked in the room with a big man, Ibiki Morino, behind her. The scarred jonin looked down at Kurenai with an unforgiving glare. He walked up behind Kurenai's chair and focused on her. "I understand we were called because of an... incident."

"Yes," the Hokage said tersely, "Kurenai, would you mind telling them what you've told us?"

Kurenai brushed her skirt, even know she knew nothing was on it. "Of course, sir," she said then began again, "This morning I-"

"You don't have to start at the beginning."

She sighed. "No, sir, I really do." The Hokage raised an eyebrow then nodded for her to continue. "This morning I went to receive a D-rank mission for my students. One of my pupils requested we take a particular mission which everyone here is aware of."

Anko chuckled. "The entire world knows. One lil' brat of yours isn't good with dogs."

"Or cats," Kurenai said with a sigh before continuing, "Iruka _requested _that he talk with me. To be honest, that conversation was just as nerve wracking as this one. You two are really missing out on a good interrogator."

"We'll take that under advisement," Ibiki said, to which the Hokage chuckled.

"He told me that my student, Naruto, trusted me, and that my behavior in the last few days was not worthy of said trust. He then gave me the advice that I should take my students to lunch and then take them training. After the training session I was to try and have a decent conversation with him afterwords to get to know him better." Kurenai took a deep breath. "After finishing the mission I followed his advice. I spent a good half hour of having doors of legitimate establishments, that I normally visit frequently, slammed in my face. At first I thought my students weren't paying attention to it, but in fact I think the only one who didn't notice it was Kiba. Naruto was putting on a brave face for the rest of us, and Hinata, I think, was more aware of how Naruto was treated than I was."

Anko frowned. "Are you sure it was Naruto and not something else?"

"As I said, these are all places I frequent on my own. In fact, I was on a first name basis with many of the owners."

"So-"

"Anko, I think you of all people would know what it's like to be ostracized because of something. You didn't know any better, he didn't have a choice."

Anko hissed and jolted upright. Kurenai didn't back down, and stared at her friend. She knew Anko didn't like to have _that _brought up, but Kurenai was already sick of the village at this point.

"Please continue, Kurenai," the Hokage prompted.

Kurenai nodded. "Eventually, Hinata pointed out that we could go to the ramen stand Naruto frequents. I personally would prefer something a little more healthy, but after getting another door slammed on us, I decided it was for the best. Turned out it really was."

"Explain," Ibiki ordered, now circling around her.

"When we sat down to eat, I started to try and go over the basics of chakra with my students. As it turns out, Naruto wasn't as knowledgeable on the subject as he should have been. Thankfully, someone else at the stand had paid enough attention to Iruka to be able to explain things to him."

"Who?" Iruka asked interested.

"Teuchi, the owner of the stand."

"Excuse me?" Anko said, now more interested in the story than angry at Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded. "From what Teuchi explained to me, Iruka had gone to his stand often enough with Naruto to be able to pick up what Iruka was teaching him, _and _be able to explain it in terms Naruto could understand."

"If he can teach Naruto, can we hire him?" Iruka asked the Hokage.

"This is all well and good," Ibiki stated, "but I doubt we were asked to come here to listen to a funny story."

"No, you we weren't," Kurenai said her hands not tightening on the chair.

"Kurenai?" Anko began after noting the intense show of emotion.

"After training, which was an event by itself by the way, I proceeded to spend some time with Naruto. My last visit with Naruto ended with me noticing that he needed kitchen supplies."

"Again?" This time it was the Hokage who spoke up.

Kurenai, for the first time since she had told the Hokage what she had done, looked him in the eyes. "During my time at Ichiraku, I had discovered that Naruto has been the victim of several break-ins over the years."

The Hokage nodded. "Those seem to have stopped."

"No," Kurenai said contradicting the leader of her village, "Naruto just decided to stop telling you."

"_What?_"

The temperature dropped in the room by a few degrees.

Kurenai nodded, seemingly unaffected. "And, in fact, I discovered that Naruto was the victim of one such break-in _today_."

"That should be impossible, we'd know about it," Anko stated. "ANBU-"

"Has apparently not been doing their job properly. I went into Naruto's apartment, I had thought that he had cleaned the place. Though I did find it strange he had posters on his walls." She held up a hand to stop any comments. "I found out after a few minutes that the posters were transformed shadow clones. They were covering insults written on the walls in _blood_, telling Naruto to die. The table he owned was smashed, and so were all the plates he had owned. His clothes were thrown into his closet and pissed on!"

If Kurenai noticed the fact that room was now yet even colder she didn't react to it.

"So I went and proceeded to talk to the landlord about it, and _he_ proceeded to admit that he had helped in the ransacking of Naruto's home. So I stuck him in a genjutsu and left him there for assaulting a shinobi of the Leaf."

"Kurenai," the Hokage said chillingly, "you left some of those details out in our first discussion."

"Sorry sir, but I figured I wanted the bastard to suffer a little longer."

"Wow, Kurenai, I'm impressed, that's cold and ruthless." Anko smirked. "I'm proud of you."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Your approval fills me with shame."

Ibiki coughed. "Well, that being said, your actions are technically within the letter of the law, but not in the spirit of it. He didn't actually assault Naruto Uzumaki, so the death penalty isn't warranted, however depending on the nature of the genjutsu-"

"It was Hell's Viewing."

Anko laughed. "Oh beautiful, how long has he been in it?"

"Not long enough."

Anko laughed again. "Oh I knew I loved you Kurenai! There's a reason we're such great friends."

Ibiki grumbled. "That is not how we do things here."

The Hokage spoke up to the ANBU surrounding the room. "Naruto's landlord still needs to be processed and made understand the consequences of provoking our Container, please bring him to Ibiki's _nicest_ cell." Kurenai nodded happily after hearing the emphasis the Hokage put on the words. The sadistic glee in the word told her that "nicest" was probably not the appropriate wording. Her grin grew even wider when he added, "And do not break the genjutsu on him."

The three remaining heads turned toward the Hokage, but only Ibiki managed to hide his surprise.

* * *

The next morning Hinata left her room early. Upon returning home last night, her father had ordered her to the dojo for another training session, along with a friendly spar next night with her sister. As much as she loved, and wanted to be loved by, her family, she couldn't stay in her own home knowing that later tonight she was going to fight her sister.

A voice reached her ears, "Oh, there she goes, she's got a fight with her sister tonight."

"Oh no, do the doctors know?"

There was no such thing as a friendly spar with her family.

Hinata ran outside as quickly as possible, only stopping at a market stall to get a quick breakfast before she would go on her D-ranked mission with her team. She was the only one who wanted to go on the missions, she knew this because everyone was very vocal about how much they sucked and were so boring. Naruto especially hated the missions referring to them as 'simple chore missions'.

She liked them because they were chores.

Hinata wasn't allowed to do most chores, in her house that was the job of the branch family. If she tried to help, she'd get a sad smile and was told that she need not concern herself with simple chores, as that was a job for the branch house that she was not a part of.

Some forgot to leave of the word 'yet' at the end.

After getting a few simple things to eat, she continued her run to the Hokage's tower to meet her team. She was surprised to see an active ANBU presence about the tower, she was even more surprised to see Naruto asleep on a bench out in front.

"N-Naruto?" she said quietly, it took her a moment to notice the ANBU had left upon her arrival. She walked up to him slowly and quietly. She began to wonder when he had gotten here. Hinata sat down next to the sleeping Naruto and winced. He could not have been comfortable on the bench, it was almost as hard as her jyuuken tutor's eyes.

That was rude to the bench.

A few minutes later, Kiba and Kurenai walked up to them. Hinata, while not being as great at reading people as she'd like to be, was surprised to see the change in Kurenai. There was a looseness in her gait, and even more strange was something like a looseness in her face as well. It had been like She was so relaxed. Then Hinata began to think, _Is she... happy? _

Kurenai walked up to them and smiled. "Good morning, Hinata, get some decent sleep last night?"

"Y-yes."

"Good," Kurenai got down with eye level with the sleeping blonde then flicked his forehead. "'Morning, Naruto-kun."

_NARUTO-KUN? _Hinata thought, everything inside of her screaming.

"'Morn..." Naruto started before working moisture back into his mouth, "'Morning Kurenai-sensei."

"Naruto," Kurenai said with some sweetness in her voice, "were you up all night training?"

Kiba began backing away. "I know that tone..." Akamaru whined in agreement.

"Yeah, I was."

"AFTER I TOLD YOU TO GET SOME DECENT SLEEP?" Kurenai shouted in his face.

Naruto fell off the bench, limbs flailing all over the place. He managed to snag one of Hinata's arms and nearly brought her down with him. After collapsing on the ground he jumped up, rubbing a sore back. He shriveled under Kurenai's glare. "Sorry, but I felt so close!"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to ignore my orders, and totally messes with our mission this morning!"

"M-mission?" Hinata asked.

"We got one already?" Kiba groaned, he at least wanted to put his own input into the mission selection.

"Yes, I'm fed up at looking at kill-me orange."

"Don't. Diss. The. Orange," Naruto grumbled.

"What?" Kiba said in disbelief.

"We're going clothes shopping for Naruto," Kurenai explained.

Hinata looked up at Kurenai. "C-clothes... shopping?" _Going shopping with Naruto? Isn't that like a... _Suddenly she began to turn very red.

"All right, let's see if we can get Naruto something that doesn't hurt our eyes to look at."

"Don't. Diss. The. Orange," Naruto reiterated. Hinata nodded just barely. Granted, she was curious to see what Naruto would look like wearing any other color besides orange, but it was his favorite color, and therefore one of hers, plus he didn't look bad in it.

Not that she could admit that even if she wanted to.

"Naruto, you're able to sneak by and steal the Hokage's scrolls, paint the Hokage's monument in broad daylight, plant a fish in each of the ANBU's beds, all while wearing the least stealthy color there is."

Kiba looked at Naruto as if he had put on a suna headband. Hinata just barely smiled. Anyone who could do that, would be on there way to being one of the most stealthy ninja in the village.

"Exactly! It's totally fine if I wear orange."

"Imagine what you could do with a color less eye catching!"

Naruto stared at her for a few moments before an evil cackle could be heard from the boy.

"Kurenai-sensei, I know that you're our teacher and all," Kiba started, "but I think you just unleashed a monster."

"I'm counting on it," Kurenai said with a smile that made Kiba very afraid.

"Ummm..." Hinata began, wondering if it was okay to bring up what she was thinking.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Y-y-you seem... happier..."

"Kiba commented on that as well," Kurenai stated. The other two of her students turned and looked toward their other companion.

"Yeah, she smells happier, she's not giving off as many stress scents today."

"So, you are happier?"

"I got some weight off my shoulders yesterday," she said glancing at all three. "Now lets get Naruto some new clothes."

"As long as they're orange."

Kuernai sighed and Hinata allowed herself to laugh. The three others turned toward her with surprise on their faces, and Hinata began to blush.

"Hey! She laughed!" Kiba said smiling.

Hinata began to take a few steps back. "S-so-"

Naruto smiled. "Hey! Two ninja walk into a bar, but the third one ducked!"

Silence.

Kiba smacked Naruto upside the head. "That was the dumbest joke I've heard."

"Sorry," Naruto said with a grin, "next time I'll go with a pun."

"Just stick to pranks, those are funny."

Hinata stared at the two boys, who smiled at her before wandering off. _Were they... trying to get me to smile? _She looked up at Kurenai who patted on her shoulder and smiled at her. For a moment, she forgot about her family and smiled, chasing after her team.

* * *

Naruto groaned as Kurenai and Hinata began running through the store that they were in. Kiba put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sorry, man, it's only worse if you have sisters."

"Look at them, they're ignoring the orange!"

"I know, man, I know..."

Naruto sighed as Kureani came up to him with a jacket and a set of pants. "All right, Naruto, come on."

"No!" Naruto protested, "I don't like grey!"

"Na... ru... to..." Kurenai said with a rather fake smile on her face.

"K-Kurenai-sensei, what'd we say about fake smiles?" Naruto said nervously.

"N-n-naruto," Hinata said holding up a black leather jacket, and an orange shirt.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the offered clothes and ran into a changing room. He threw on the orange shirt, along with the pants that Kurenai had offered. He looked himself in the mirror and shrugged. It wasn't as eye catching as he'd like, but it wasn't bad. At least he got to keep some orange. He stepped out to get approval from Kurenai. "This works right?"

Kurenai sighed as Kiba shouted, "Wow Naruto, you actually look good for a change."

"I was hoping to avoid all orange, but I guess a little isn't bad." She turned toward Hinata. "Hinata, would you mind getting at least ten copies of those shirts and jackets?"

Naruto saw that Hinata was very red and spoke up in defense of his teammate. "Kurenai-sensei, Hinata looks really worn out, maybe someone else should."

Kurenai looked at Naruto with a smile tugging at her lips. "Well, okay, I guess I'll send Kiba off instead. I'll let Hinata sit down out here. Naruto, go change out of your new clothes first."

Naruto nodded wondering why Kiba was laughing so hard. He quickly changed out of the new clothes and put them back on a hanger. He stepped out and found Hinata fidgeting on a chair, redder than a tomato. He sat down next to her. "Hey, thanks for picking out new clothes for me."

"N-n-no p-p-problem, N-n-Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head. "Why are you so red, do you have a fever?"

"No, I-I'm f-fine."

"Really?" he said putting a hand on Hinata's unmarked forehead. Only to see her grow even more red. _She must be really sick! _Naruto thought, she even felt warm to his touch.

"Yo!" Kiba shouted jumping over the two of them. "I got the goods!"

Naruto smiled at Kiba, but then it quickly turned into a frown. Finding new clothes wasn't the issue, it was finding a place willing to sell him something. He saw Kurenai walking toward them, carrying a dress for herself. She smiled and shrugged. "Since this is all going on the Hokage's tab anyways, I figure one thing for myself wouldn't be so bad."

Kiba laughed. "Even the Hokage is sick of Naruto's orange jumpsuits?"

"Don't. Diss. The. Orange."

Kurenai sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "No, but the reason why Naruto needs new clothes is related to a mistake the Hokage made."

"It's not really his fault," Naruto protested.

"He still feels responsible," Kurenai stated going to the counter to buy the clothes. "Sarutobi-sama told me last night before I went to an extra training session with Naruto." Naruto smiled as he saw the clerk stiffen at the casual mention of the Hokage's name. Apparently his teacher was capable of pranking too.

The clerk coughed. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but the store refuses service to... _him_."

Naruto shuffled his feet as both Kiba and Hinata turned toward Naruto with frowns on their faces.

The clerk noticed their confusion. "_He_ is a bad influence, and if you're not careful the little demon brat is gonna kill you in your sleep."

"N-N-Naruto hasn't done a-anything t-that w-would m-make us t-think that."

"Why would you say that?" Kiba growled.

Naruto stood dumbstruck._ They're... standing up for me? They're standing up for me! _

The clerk shook his head. "Trust your elders on this one. Little brats like you wouldn't understand."

Kurenai slammed her hand on the counter. "I'm one of their elders too, and I say they _can _trust him."

"Like you would know anything, _woman._"

Now Naruto was pissed.

"It's okay, Kurenai-sensei, we..." He sighed. "We can just let the Hokage know."

Kurenai turned back. "Naruto, the Hokage can't interfere with private businesses."

"I know, but I don't want to cause trouble," he said taking the clothes on the table that they were going to purchase for him and leaving the dress that Kurenai wanted. He started going off to put the clothes back. When he was a few racks back he put his hands together and intoned, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Kiba frowned as they stepped out of the store. Kurenai had refused to purchase the dress after the man had refused service to Naruto, and rightly so. The entire episode left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew that Naruto wasn't well liked, but that was beyond normal. He even accused Naruto of betraying them.

And why was Naruto smiling so much?

They got about thirty feet away when they heard someone land behind them. Kiba turned around and saw an ANBU behind them, carrying several bags of clothes. He held the clothes out to Kurenai. "Hokage's orders. He expected that to happen."

"I see," she said, "thank you."

"What?" Kiba almost shouted. "He _expected _that to happen?"

The ANBU sighed, clearly not liking being in the open. "Yes, although Naruto hasn't done much beyond property damage in his pranks, he has many people who don't like him."

"Why?" Kiba growled.

At that the ANBU stiffened. "I cannot say."

"Thank you, ANBU-san," Kurenai said before they could ask anything else that would be difficult to explain infront of Naruto. "I'm guessing you are also under orders to pay for these for us?"

He nodded, but before he could return Naruto interrupted, "Wait just like two minutes, okay?"

"Why?"

Naruto smiled. "He insulted my friends. I haven't had friends before, so I had to outdo myself this time. "

Kurenai turned toward Naruto. "I'm glad that you're willing to stand up for your friends, but you shouldn't tell us when you're going to prank someone!"

Naruto's grin got bigger. "But sensei! I have to! How else am I going to make people know this is what happens when you mess with my friends?"

Kiba smiled, not entirely sure when he started being friends with Naruto, but it seemed like Naruto wouldn't be that bad as a friend. "So, when exactly is this prank going to go off?"

Naruto just laughed. "Probab-."

The rest of the sentence was cut off as an massive explosion was heard from the building. The ANBU with them jumped, ready for combat, but the only thing that came out of the store was the clerk who made insulted Team 8, covered in orange paint. Kiba could only laugh at the impotent fury of the man.

"NA-RU-TO!" the man shouted with an angry fist shaking at him.

Naruto just laughed. "Oh, just wait for it."

A second series of explosions went off and orange smoke started pouring out of the store rolling up into the sky. The man turned around, and screamed in rage and ran inside to save his wares from the possible fire. Kurenai shook her head. "Naruto-"

"Still not done."

The next set of explosions painted the windows in yet more orange paint, and Kurenai almost began to feel sorry for the man. She tapped a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Naruto, who in their right mind sold you paint?"

Yet another explosion went of as the store clerk came running outside with a few clothing items that he was desperately trying to protect from the orange paint.

Kiba laughed. "Someone sold you _fireworks_?"

"Okay, now we're done," Naruto said with a happy smile.

The ANBU grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar. "You realize you just set the record for property damage! All the clothes-"

"Are shadow clones," Naruto said slipping out of his jacket and facing the ANBU. "I kept the clothes safe." The others turned and saw the clothes the man was protecting burst into Naruto copies, who said something to him before disappearing. Naruto turned and shouted, "DON'T DISS THE ORANGE!"

The ANBU just let out a sigh. "You know I'm gonna have to take you straight to the Hokage now, right?"

"Yep!"

_Smack_!

"I think we'll all go," Kurenai said wondering why she just slapped herself in the forehead. "We can pick up a D-rank mission, probably cleaning that man's store."

"We'll refuse," Kiba said flatly putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "After all, wouldn't want to waste that master piece right?"

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto begin climbing the trees as soon as they got back to their training ground. She felt her hand come to contact with her lips as she watched Naruto climb much higher than he ever did yesterday. Naruto climbed about half way up the tree before losing his concentration and had to jump back down the tree.

"That jerk!" Kiba growled. "He went training last night!" he said rushing toward the tree he had been climbing yesterday. He flew up the tree quickly and got an extra fifteen feet up the tree.

_They're... they're learning much faster than me, _Hinata thought.

Kurenai clapped behind her and she jumped, "I see both of you made some progress last night. However before we go into anything more major, Naruto, I want to see your progress on the jutsus I showed you yesterday."

"You're already teaching him jutsus?" Kiba complained.

"I'm making him work harder in trade," Kurenai said, "Also, Naruto has no one to teach him new techniques except me. You and Hinata have your families right?"

_My family... _Hinata thought her eyes going to the ground instinctively as memories came flooding back.

_"Again Hinata!" her father shouted. She stood shakily on her feet before another strike hit her in her hip, causing her legs to buckle. She collapsed on the training mat with a cry shamefully escaping her lips. Before her head can make contact with the mat, another strike hit her, this time throwing her toward her sister's feet. Her sister pushed her away with her legs, as if she didn't want to risk contaminating herself with the weakness in Hinata. _

_"How can you possibly learn the techniques when you can't even master the basics!" her tutor shouted. _

"R-r-right," she agreed with her sensei.

"I suppose you're right," Kiba said, scratching the back of his head.

"All right, Naruto, show us what you can do!"

"Okay, first up, Water Vortex jutsu!" Naruto shouted, forging the jutsu with hand signs. Hinata jumped when suddenly water was pulled from the air and turned into a whirlwind of water. The water circled violently and thrashed about before the jutsu ended and water sprayed everywhere.

"Impressive," Kurenai admited, "without drawing directly from a source of water."

Hinata just stared at Naruto in wonder as he smiled with a grin that couldn't get any bigger.

"Did you make any progress on the Fireball technique?"

"Yeah," Naruto said making hand signs, "Fire Ball jutsu!" a gout of flame about the size of his head shot out of his mouth.

Kurenai nodded. "Decent work. Keep up the practice, and they might wind up being useful to you."

"So, I'm not a fire type user then, huh?"

"Definitely not."

"When can we find out?"

Kurenai waved it off. "Later, for now, I promised some sparing today. Didn't I?"

Hinata felt her palms go cold. _Spar? Against Kiba? And Naruto? _She knew the two were physcially stronger than her, and they enjoyed fighting. Not like her. She was hopelessly outclassed by those two. Her family let her know often how bad she was at fighting.

"So let's begin by..." Kurenai trailed off seeing Kiba and Naruto staring at each other with rather sadistic grins on their faces. She decided putting those two together at the moment was a bad idea. "Naruto, and Hinata."

Hinata jumped as if struck, while Naruto jumped out. "All right!" he shouted and unzipped his new jacket. "Let's do this!"

Hinata only nodded.

Kurenai raised her hand up in the air. "Kiba, go climb a tree," she ordered. "Begin!"

Naruto rushed Hinata, who quickly took a step back and swept her arm across her body in an attempt to knock Naruto back. He slipped under her swinging arm, but then she thrust out with her other arm, striking him in the chest, but as it was a spar she didn't throw her chakra into it. Naruto in turn, hit her with a closed fist to her jaw sending her sprawling.

"Stop," Kurenai ordered. "Not you Kiba."

"Hey, Hinata you okay?"

Hinata, with a practiced ease pretended to ignore the pain. "Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine."

Naruto held out a hand for her. "You would have had me if you had any force on that hit."

"The reason why that didn't take was because Hinata didn't use her Jyuuken, Hinata could have won that spar."

"Huh?"

"Hinata held back."

"Really? Why?"

"B-b-b-because I-I d-didn't w-want to h-hurt you."

"Don't worry about me! I'm tough! I can take anything!"

Hinata glanced over at Kurenai, who nodded but had a pained look on her face. Hinata stood up. "S-sorry, N-Naruto, I-I'll t-try m-my b-best!"

"Begin!"

Naruto charged again, this time he jumped up trying to take her out with a kick. Hinata ducked under it with fluid grace and circled about. Naruto dove after her again, this time throwing several punches instead. Hinata didn't want to risk him blasting through her defences so she slid past him, using her flexability to her advantage. Naruto after missing again looked at her and smirked. "Third time's the charm!" he shouted while she sensed him gather chakra.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared inches away from Hinata cocking a punch back. Hinata let out a small scream and reflexibly threw her arms straight forward. Her hands made contact with his chest, and a burst of chakra sent Naruto flying toward the water.

"Naruto!" she shouted as he made a splash in the water. She began to run toward the water to find him.

She didn't need to however, as seconds later he appeared in front of her, holding her hands. "That was so cool!" he shouted.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hey! Kurenai-sensei! Did you see that?"

"Yes, I did. She beat you there."

"A-are y-you alright? D-didn't that hurt?"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto shouted with glee. "That hurt like crazy! How'd you do that?"

"That was the Jyuuken Naruto."

"Can I fight her now?" Kiba asked from his spot on the tree.

"Hey, I need one more chance!"

_They... they both want to fight me? They... _"Y-you... y-you don't think I'm weak?"

"Hinata, you just blew me sky high!"

"Ready for another round?" Kurenai asked.

"All right," she said giving them a chance to space themselves. "Begin!"

This time Hinata moved first.

* * *

Hours later, three genin were laying about on the grass, exahusted, but proud. Naruto, as it was shown had no basic grasp of even the academy style, so Kiba and Hinata stepped in to help. Showing him what the basic stances were, and even throwing in a little personal flairs from their respective schools to help him. Kurenai was surprised to hear the two share their techniques with their blonde compainon, but they never showed anything beyond they're most basic skills.

Kiba was the first to get up, "Awww man, I forgot." he stated. "I have to clean the kennels."

"Okay," Kurenai said with a smile. "Let's meet up at the Hokage's tower at the same time tomorrow morning."

"Gotcha Kurenai-sensei!"

Naruto rolled over. "I suppose I better get home and put my clothes away."

Kurenai held a hand out for him to take. "Well," she said pulling him to his feet, "if you don't mind, I'll help a little."

Naruto turned toward Hinata. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!"

"Y-yes! I-I'll I'll see you tomorrow!"

A few moments later Naruto turned toward Kurenai. "Hey, Kurenai-sensei? Is it okay for you to come with me? Don't get me wrong! I'm glad you're coming but..." he trailed off looking back at where they left the others.

"What do you mean?"

"I really like having you coming over, I really do, but the others need you to come over too don't they?"

"Well, yes, but for a while I have to visit your place."

"Why?"

"Well, among other things I'm trying to maintain a presence. So that way no one thinks to try breaking in."

"So... you'll be visting a lot then?" he said with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted.

Kurenai smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember when I asked you what you thought about your team? That first day?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about them now?"

"I like them! I... feel like, they really see me!"

"You know what Naruto? I think they do."

Naruto just smiled.

* * *

Hinata walked into her home. She was met by two members of the branch house who bowed when she entered. "Hinata-sama."

She returned the bow. "I-i-is there-"

"You have a sparring match against your sister today."

"O-oh." Hinata followed the two branch members to their dojo. They walked in silence, the only sound was their footsteps on the gravel. The sound was deafening to Hinata.

_Crunch..._

They stopped several feet away, hopefully outside the range of everyone's Byakugans. The two branch house memebers turned toward Hinata. "Hinata-sama, we hope that you win tonight. I know that it's difficult, but every branch member wants you to win. You... you're the only main house member that actually cares about us."

"I understand," Hinata said quietly.

The two branch members looked at each other. One of them activated their eyes and nodded. Then two placed their hands on Hinata's shoulders, a simple gesture, but one filled with more emotion than one would expect. They silently gave their support to the weak heiress.

_Crunch... _

They began walking again.

They opened the door to the dojo, where thirty main house members were waiting, and half that number of branch house members. They were all waiting for Hinata. In the center of the dojo waiting for her were her sister and her father. Hinata tried to swallow her nervousness, but it caught in her throat. She stepped onto the dojo matts and shed her coat.

Her father looked at her, and then at her sister. "Today is another chance to prove yourselves to your family. This fight will continue to one of you is unable to fight." He waited a moment then said simply, "Begin."

Hinata did not want to fight her sister, and so had some hesitation in her. Her sister did not. Hanabi charged first. Hinata wanted to understand others as equals, Hanabi saw the Hyuuga as above others. Hinata blocked the first strike, throwing Hanabi's arms away and to the sides. Hinata cared for others and tried to understand their pain, Hanabi did not. Hanabi recovered quickly and struck Hinata's legs.

From there it went down hill, Hinata was subjected to strike after strike from her sister. Despite her lack of balance, she held her own. Something not unnoticed by the branch family. Hinata however, with active eyes was able to see each and every wince, and a dropped head that occurred when Hanabi struck her sister.

_Crunch... _

* * *

The next morning was their start of D-rank missions again. A week later Team 8 had another seven missions under their belt. They also had three instances of disorderly conduct, five instances of trespassing, one instance of public indecency, and one case of jay walking.

Kurenai was beginning to suspect that everyone was targeting Naruto specifically, as no one else was concerned about the actions of Kiba. It made her not care about the several hundred thousands of ryo in property damage that her team caused.

She was beginning to get worried though about the six cases of vandailism Naruto was involved in, as each of his victims had insulted either her, or her team. She was willing to put it off until the Hokage mentioned that he might recruit her team to help the village train for an invasion.

That's when Naruto's pranks began to take on a whole new life.

Kurenai led her team into the Hokage's tower. She sighed as she saw the team in front of her. Asuma turned around and smiled. "Hey there, Kurenai! Here for a mission?"

"No, we're here to turn ourselves in for another case of property damage."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "It hasn't even gone off yet!"

Kurenai slapped her forehead and Asuma flinched.

"Troublesome, Naruto, you know that pranking everyone in the village isn't going to help you get to Hokage, right?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? They're making fun of sensei!"

The blonde girl behind Asuma stepped up. "That's no excuse for the fireworks!"

The first boy sighed. "Ino, you don't have to shout, we're all right here."

"Shut up, Shikamaru!" the blonde girl, now named as Ino, shouted at her lazy teammate.

Asuma raised an eyebrow at Kurenai and then looked back at Naruto. "Naruto, I appreciate you standing up for your sensei, trust me I wish my team would be willing to do that for me, but don't you think she can't handle it?"

Naruto folded his arms. "I just don't like standing there when they're dissing her."

Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "Okay, Kurenai, what's the secret for getting that kind of adoration out of your students?"

Kurenai smiled, before ripping the cigarette out of Asuma's mouth and crushing it under her heel. "Just having a good kid helps."

Asuma sighed and stared wistfully at the cigarette. Then shook his head. "Ino, where'd Choji go?"

"I'm here, sensei," a voice came out from behind Kurenai. She turned to see a rather rotund boy walking up to them. "Ran out of chips!"

Ino shouted. "Choji! Come on, I know your clan eats a lot, but can't you stop eating for a few minutes?"

_I feel sorry for those boys, that girl really throws her weight around. _Kurenai thought. She looked at Asuma, who was staring at her. "How are your teams missions going?"

He rubbed his forehead. "They're... okay," he stated. "They get them done in good time, but they're teamwork needs a lot of work." He smirked and added, "They also don't cause lots of property damage wherever they go."

"A few would be okay if they didn't insult the team," Kurenai said with a sigh.

"So what? Six out of six hundred?"

"Something like that," Kurenai said with a sigh.

"Asuma?" the secretary said, "the Hokage will see you now."

Asuma clapped his hands. "Okay, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, let's go."

Team 10 went into the Hokage's office. It was quiet in the waiting room before Kiba spoke up, "Man, I feel sorry for them. Ino's a banshee!"

Naruto nodded doing his best imitation of a sage.

Hinata pushed her fingers together. "I-I K-k-kinda e-envy her." Her voice too quiet to hear by most people.

Unfortunately, Kiba was not most people.

"What are you saying? She's loud, she's annoying, I mean she's got the body, but god what man in their right mind would want to wake up to her screaming?"

Hinata began to blush, and tried to retreat into her jacket. "U-u-umm... s-she's v-very c-confident though."

Kurenai smiled at Hinata. "Well, we'll just have to work on that then." She glanced at Kiba who nodded, then at Naruto, but his face was twisted in confusion.

Naruto spoke his mind. "Why aren't you though? You're strong, you kick my ass in taijutsu more often then Kiba does."

"Hey!"

"And you got those cool eyes! I mean you can see anything with them."

Kurenai decided not to say anything and simply enjoy Naruto putting Hinata on the spot.

"And you have great chakra control! I mean, I'm still trying to get tree walking right. You're way better than us at that. I think you're even better than Akamaru!"

Said dog barked in agreement.

Kiba smiled. "He's right though, you're pretty awesome in your own right."

Hinata decided she had enough and turned around to hide her blushing face. At that moment, the doors to office opened, Asuma walked out. "All right, Kurenai! Your team is up."

"Thank you, Asuma," Kurenai stated as a lavender colored blur ran past her into the Hokage's office. Kurenai laughed and put her hand on Ino's shoulder. "Ino, a favor? Would you mind taking Hinata out when we get back? She needs some work on her confidence, and I think you might be able to help a little."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide. "Oh, no, no, no, that'll be waaaayyy too troublesome. We-"

"Shut up!" She turned toward Kurenai. "I'd love to!"

"Thanks, Ino," Kurenai said patting her shoulder before walking into the Hokage's office. She closed the door behind her. And stepped forward. "Team 8 reporting in."

The Hokage nodded. "Here for a mission I pre-" He was cut off as he heard a firework go off. "I know I banned selling fireworks. Naruto, where'd you get that?"

Naruto just laughed. "Trade secret, old man!"

"Naruto," Kurenai started after introducing her palm to her forehead, "I don't think this is the time for that attitude."

The hokage laughed. "It's fine Kurenai, I'll make it an ANBU mission. They've been improving this last week thanks to our prankster. I don't know why I didn't think of this years ago."

Iruka sighed. "Because we didn't want to condone this behavior."

Naruto smiled as he unzipped his jacket. "What missions can we go on?"

The Hokage nodded. "There's also a house that..." he trailed off as he read the rest of the scroll. "Never mind, they need help cleaning up Naruto's prank. So we can forget that one," he said pulling out another scroll, "Mortake's bar needs the roof replaced..."

_Oh god, my team working on someone's roof! _Kurenai worried.

"And there's a plumbing issue over by the clan district."

_You want a busted water main in the city? _Kurenai said glancing at Naruto.

"The hotspring still needs the walls redone," the Hokage grumbled.

_There won't be any walls by the time Kiba and Naruto are done._

"And lastly, Tora needs to be caught again."

"No! No! And no!" The three genin turned toward Kurenai who was shaking her head adamently. "Sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but look at my teams track record! We do good work, but, by all things holy, they should not be near any valuable property that isn't going to be destroyed soon! Can we at least get out of the village for a little bit."

"Well we have a C-rank mission..." Iruka started.

"What is it?"

"Guarding a bridge builder."

"Two words, property, damage."

"Right, well," Iruka thought for a moment flipping through some scrolls, "how about this?"

Kurenai looked at the scroll and turned toward the Hokage who nodded acceptance. "We'll take it!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**I'm seriously beginning to feel bad for Hinata, it's so easy to write darker sections of the story based around her. I don't know why Kishimoto used Sakura as a main character, she seems like she's so flat compared to some of the other characters. Speaking of the other characters, anyone else read the most recent Naruto chapter? It was like i heard a thousand voice cry out in shock and were suddenly silenced as they got to work on fix fics.


	10. Chapter 10: C Ranked

Author's Notes:Sorry about how long this took to get out. I really wanted to get this chapter out by the 12th. Cause getting a lot of reviews on my birthday would have made the day completely awesome. Oh well, here's hoping you all enjoy this chapter. I got a couple reviews and messages about Naruto learning about his shadow clone's learning capabilities. Don't worry, that's coming up really soon.

Anyways. Who else threw their fists in the air upon seeing the latest chapter? I know it wasn't just me...

Here's the chapter. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 10: C** R**anked**

Kiba grumbled as his mom made a fuss over him before he could leave the house. She even resorted to grooming him! Finally he had enough. "Mom! I'm thirteen! I know how to take care of myself."

Of course that was a mistake.

"Kiba!" his mother shouted sternly, towering over her young pup. "Are you talking back to me?" she barked.

"No, mother."

"Good!" she said and once again licked her hand and smoothed out Kiba's hair. Satisfied, she then started to sift through his bags. She turned toward him and gave him a glare. "You have rations?"

"Yes, mother."

She nodded then continued searching his bags. She pulled out one of his extra kunai. "You sharpen all your blades?"

He didn't dignify that one one with a response. It was the one chore he enjoyed.

She inspected the blade and finding it in good condition, placed it in her own kunai pouch. Kiba began to grumble seeing his mom 'borrow' his kunai, but stopped when her eyes darted over to him. _I need Naruto to help me walk the dogs again. _He thought with a grimace. He had to admit Naruto wasn't all bad, but the amount of attention he was getting from Kurenai was ridiculous. He complained about it often to his mother, his sister, Hinata, and anyone willing to listen really.

His mother seemed upset about it but didn't give any advice besides Kiba wasn't in need of such instruction. Hinata was happy as long as Naruto was.

That was another list of grievances he had against Naruto.

"Kiba! You listening to me?"

"No, mother."

Kiba cried out in pain as his mother got his attention by yanking on his ear. He realized he was too busy fuming to hear her ask him a question. He shook his head. "Sorry, what was that?"

"You bet your sorry!" she growled and pulled him closer to her. "I said, did you pack an extra set of clothes?"

"Yes, I did. Mission should take five days, and I packed enough for seven."

"Good," she said letting him go. He loved his mother, but she was terrifying. She began repacking his bags by means of stuffing everything into the bag haphazardly. "Be careful out there."

Kiba visibly relaxed, she wasn't acting like the alpha anymore, her mother switch **had **flipped and she was beginning to show she cared again. "Why? It's nothing even really that big, some samurai want help running some drills at a castle."

"Exactly, samurai may be honorable, but they don't like ninja. They're going to look down on you, and make fun of you, but don't provoke them. They can hurt you."

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe you should be warning Naruto then, he's the one who everyone-"

"Kiba!" his mother said sternly. "He's your teammate, don't talk bad about him." Her eyes softened and she pulled him into a hug. "You're so much like your father sometimes, I wish you got to meet him before he ran away north."

He hugged his mother back, he didn't know how he was like his father. He knew nothing about him except somehow his mother had chased him off and he went north. He probably would punch the guy if he met him face to face. He had caused his mother lots of heartache over the years and he probably deserved it wherever he was.

At least Hana was getting old enough to help their mother with the clan business. Threatening to neuter the trouble causing men in their family was a very easy way to get them to shut up. Especially when one dog woke up and found she had followed through.

His mother pulled away from the hug and looked her son in the eyes. "You have much to learn, Kiba, but you are strong and I believe in you. This is your first mission away from home, so be careful. Those who go away far from home never return, they come back as new people or not at all." She hugged him again. "Make sure I see the new you."

_That's why she's so nervous about me leaving._ He thought. _She's remembering my father. _

He sighed. "I promise. I'll come back someone you're proud of."

She pulled away and smiled. "Good, otherwise I'd have to disown you, and that would be a lot of work."

"Oh don't start that, you'll sound like a Nara."

His mother made a show of being hurt, then grabbed him before he could react and started shaking him in a headlock. "Just remember, your team can rely on you and you can rely on them."

"I got it mom," he said rolling his eyes, silently laughing at the idea of relying on Naruto."It would have been nice to learn some new techniques before I go."

His mother shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do that before you prove that you are a proper Inuzuka."

Kiba's face twisted into a frown at that. Hadn't he been a proper Inuzuka since he had gotten Akamaru? His mother hadn't even been asking him any questions about his training since he had graduated, only questions about what he had thought about his team. It was frustrating more than anything. Everytime he requested training with her mother she denied it, and his sister wouldn't help without their mother's express permission. Even the other dogs wouldn't help, instead gave phrases which was supposed to help him figure out what he was missing. The phrases were cryptic things like 'the pack is one' and 'no one dog makes a pack'. There was even a dog that a gave Kiba several haiku to Kiba on the subject. That was an experience, there were was some surprisingly talent dogs in his family.

With a final shove, and a last fixing of the Inuzuka door, he fixed his hair back to the wild spikes he normally sported and went off to find his team. He found Naruto standing side by side with his teacher, and Hinata a few feet next to Naruto. Kurenai smiled at all of them. "Great! Anything before we leave?" When nothing came up, she put on a serious face and nodded. "Okay then, let's move out."

* * *

Kurenai kept her hands on Naruto's shoulders. When she saw the client she knew that Naruto wanted to make a scene. At least Kiba's barely disguised laugh when the walked in wasn't obvious. Subtle wasn't among the words she would use to describe Naruto, or their client.

He was a large man, Kurenai's arms would not be able to reach around the man's stomach, and she doubted she could carry him if their lives depended on it. He had begun the process of balding many years ago, that combined with his double chin, made his head seem comically large. However the most terrifying thing was, he was dressed in kimono that was in bright kill-me-orange.

She felt sorry for Kiba, she could smell various perfumes on him from here. She could only imagine how her student with the powerful nose felt.

He was playing some game on a grid with a man with very ornate but not nearly as eye burning clothing. Kurenai and her students stood there for a moment while they're presence was announced quietly to their client. When Kurenai received a nod she announced, "Greeting's Kito-sama, we're the ninja you requested."

The large man didn't look up from his game. "Thank you, Kohona-nin, I trust you understand your mission?"

Kurenai nodded, but doubted Kito saw it. "Yes sir, but for our benefit and yours, I'd like you to tell us what exactly you want and hope to accomplish. Just so there is no confusion."

The man nodded. "Well, you see, I'm from the Land of Earth, and my daughter is coming to join me in a few days. I do trust Hajime's samurai here, but I want to ensure more security." The man's partner nodded, accepting the reasoning. "With that in mind, I'd like you to perform three days of intrusion drills with the samurai, with you ninja attempting to enter the castle."

Kurenai nodded. "That is acceptable, do you mind if I stay out of the drills to coordinate?"

"As you see fit," he permitted, placing a black stone onto the grid of white and black stones.

"Thank you, may I speak to the commander of the samurai?"

"I'm here," a man said stepping away from a position near the wall. "My name is Genji, I'm in charge of training our lord's samurai. You are?"

"Kurenai, Genji-sama," Kurenai felt Naruto bristle under her hands.

"Kurenai-san," Kurenai instinctively moved one of her hands over her student's mouth. "If you want my opinion, you should remain here, and time each run. The younger ones will wait outside and attempt to reach this chamber."

Kurenai nodded. "Perfect, I will tell you now that they are not going to use the front gate."

"And I'm going to tell you now, that we won't believe a thing you ninja say. However, to avoid any injury, we will strike with our blades sheathed, if they connect their opponent is captured."

Naruto began squirming in Kurenai's arms as soon as the man opened his mouth. She sighed sadly inwardly and thought, _Just deal with it Naruto, I know it's not the best but it's okay. _To her surprise Naruto had stopped fighting her. She looked down and realized that she had sighed aloud quietly and Naruto was looking up at her concerned. She quickly glanced about and realized no one else had noticed. _He really is perceptive, _she thought.

"We'll give you five minutes to prepare," she stated.

"We don't need it."

"Regardless," she said, throwing on her best fake smile she had. The samurai bought it and nodded. He walked back to his position. Kurenai turned toward her students. "Okay, you three heard the plan. I want you outside and trying to reach this room. You can start entering the castle in five minutes. Got it?" Three nods later she added, "Good, now start!"

Two of the ninja ran off.

"Naruto?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was actually worried about you."

"Really?" Naruto said. It pained Kurenai to see some joy in his eyes and she was forced to recall how little people cared about him back home.

"You were pretty upset when he was talking."

"He was disrespecting you," Naruto said angrily.

Kurenai knelt down to get to eye level with her student. "But that's_ exactly _what I want."

"Huh?"

She smiled. "I know you want to be recognized, Naruto, but as a general rule a ninja doesn't want to be. We want to be underestimated, undervalued, or overlooked." She ruffled his hair. "When they don't realize what we're capable of, that's when we can strike. There's a a saying, 'We only need to watch and wait, until the enemy lowers the gate'."

"I don't get it."

"It means, that when the enemy thinks their safe is when we strike." Naruto stared at her for a moment confused. Kurenai bit her lip as she tried to think of a way he could understand.

"So," Naruto began, and Kurenai began to smile as she wondered if he was going to connect what she was saying to ramen,"it's sort of like how they'd wait till I was asleep and then break in to beat me?"

Kurenai's heart dropped.

"Y-yes." was all Kurenai could say.

Naruto steeled his face and nodded. "I get it then."

Kurenai thought for a moment, then decided no one here would report the details. She pulled Naruto into a hug. She felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. "Thank you, sensei." He gave her a squeeze and then backed up. "But now I gotta break into this castle. This should be fun!"

Kurenai observed Naruto for a moment, there was no tightness around his lips, and no hurt in his eyes and his voice crystal clear. He was legimately happy. She smiled warmly. "Leave your jacket," she suggested, "You have that orange shirt, might want to make it easy for them."

Several guards stiffened in the room at that comment.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Kiba sniffed the air before sticking his head in the window. The scent was strong, but not fresh. Judging by the smells at least two patrols passed by every few minutes, and it was in one of the lulls in between patrols currently. He had either the option of waiting for the next patrol to pass or pressing on. It wasn't in his nature to wait, it was to be bold and rush forward.

He slipped through the window and hit the cold stone floor. Akamaru landed on his back then hit the ground and began sniffing the around the center of the hallway. Kiba followed suit sniffing the air. As he smelled the air, he looked about. The hallways were dim, the torches on the walls weren't lit this early in the day. The halls were filled with tapestries, suits of armor, and various hunting trophies.

After the the two had looked around, man and dog looked at each other, barely before taking off away from the direction the latest patrol had left in. With practiced ease, his feet hit the ground barely making any noise, but each step was like an exploding tag going off in the silence of the halls.

_The two partners came to an intersection. Kiba looked to his right, quickly trying to see anything to give him an idea of where he was. While Akamaru began to sniff the ground of the hallway in front of them. Kiba quickly followed suit and began to sniff the air. He found Kurenai's scent, but it came from both hallways. ____Either one will eventually get me to the target room, but which one is faster?__ He wondered to himself. _

Akamaru growled, the pitch was higher than most human's could hear, but Kiba wasn't most humans. He looked at Akamaru who was pointing down a hallway. Three samurai were coming down the right hallway. Kiba grabbed Akamaru and ran down the other hallway. Sniffing the air as he did so. He looked for any signs of him going the way he wanted, but only saw paintings and replica armors.

"Intruder!"

Kiba glanced backward and saw the three samurai that had come down the other hallway behind him. He growled in frustration and forced more chakra to move through his body. He placed Akamaru in his jacket and put his hands together. "Shikyaku no Jutsu !" he intoned, using several hand signs to make sure he properly manipulated the technique. He began to run like a wild animal, as chakra strengthened his hands and arms to make them equally as strong as his legs. He felt his teeth sharpen as wild energy coursed through him. Hisclawed hands sunk into the floor as he began tearing through the halls at a speed that could leave a normal man in the dust.

He risked a glance back as he heard more cries of intruder and to his surprise the samurai were still following him. _Those samurai can run! _he thought. In his surprise, he almost missed the stairwell. Kiba scrambled back toward the staircase and jumped down the entire flight of stairs. He ran into a room with four banners on the walls. One with the fire symbol for the land, one that was the daimyo's own seal, and third banner and fourth banner that Kiba assumed were their clients and the owner's seals.

Kiba smiled.

The samurai came down the stairs and stopped when they could no longer see him. They spread about the room and Kiba had to fight to keep his chakra under control. The smallest of the three turned toward the biggest. "Takamura, where'd they go?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"He can't have gotten far," the third one pointed out.

"Well, we know he's in the castle and he has a target. Let's go inform the others," the one now known as Takamaru decided, and began leading the others toward the Kiba's destination. They ran past six banners, not noticing the additions to the chamber.

Kiba undid his henge, for once grateful that he had been forced to learn the technique for the academy. Akamaru followed suit and Kiba smiled at his partner, "Well, boy, it looks like they're going where we're going. Why don't we let them lead the way?" He got an bark of agreement and they proceeded to follow their new found guides.

When they got close, Kiba heard them talking to each other. "There's one out there, he's gotten in the castle."

"Must be the last one, one's already inside and we caught another."

_Ha, Naruto must have gotten caught already._

"One got past us? Gods, how did we let _that _happen?"

Kiba glanced at Akamaru, and smiled. "Ready to make a break for it."

Akamaru barked loudly, Kiba laughed and put his partner in his jacket again.

"What was that?"

Kiba smiled and began sprinting full speed at the guards. "YAHHOOOOOOO!" Kiba shouted at the top of his lungs. The three guards Kiba had been following were too shocked to react, however two others brought their katanas to bear. Kiba reached into his pocket and threw down a smoke bomb. He sped past the samurai without a second thought.

"Come out and fight!" one of them shouted, to which Kiba just laughed.

He entered the room in a blur of grey and shouted, "Made it!"

"Good job, Kiba," Kurenai said clapping twice, "though I must admit, you made the entrance I thought Naruto would make!"

"Hey!" the offended blonde next to her cried out.

"Naruto? Where's your jacket?" Kiba said staring at his teammate.

Naruto threw his hands behind his head. "Glad you could make it, Kiba. I took it off, I figured they needed the help."

Kurenai smiled. "Naruto made it a few in just a few minutes ago. Hinata got caught."

"How'd she get caught? She the Byakugan. She should just be able to see them coming before they can see her." Kiba heard the sound of coins clinking together and noticed money was changing hands

Kurenai nodded. "That's true, but she's still lacking in chakra reserves, so she's alternating using it and not using it."

"I see."

Kurenai clapped her hands. "That's our first run. Go outside and get ready to run it again. You need this practice more than the samurai."

Kiba and Naruto nodded and walked out of the room. Kiba's enhanced hearing hear the nobles saying to each other, "I bet the one with the dog will beat the blonde this time."

"Same losing bet?"

The door clicked behind them. Kiba growled to himself before Akamaru licked his chin to bring him out of it. Kiba petted his partner affectionately and turned toward Naruto. "I'm going to beat you, you know."

Naruto jumped and turned toward Kiba. He stared at Kiba in confusion for a moment, before breaking into a smile. "You're on!"

_Idiot doesn't get that I'm challenging him, does he?_

* * *

Hinata saw Kiba and Naruto leave the castle. She walked up to them but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Kiba was mad, again. She didn't want him mad at Naruto but she understood why he was mad. Naruto was getting a lot of extra training lately. He was actually able to perform the water vortex jutsu and his fireball jutsu with just three hand signs now. Meanwhile her and Kiba were left to train on their own.

She understood that though, Naruto was far behind everyone else. He was deliberately sabotaged at the academy and was only now coming up to the level he should be. Her and Kiba were supposed to get extra training from their families and so didn't need Kurenai to teach them as badly as someone without a family like Naruto needed. Kiba was angry that he wasn't getting any training from home although Hinata didn't understand why he wasn't.

She just wished that she didn't have to go to as much 'training' as she did.

Kiba saw her approaching and walked up to her, deliberately ignoring Naruto. "Hey, I heard you got caught."

Hinata hung her head in shame. "Y-yes," she acknowledged quietly.

Kiba waved it off. "No worries, we got the entire day."

Hinata felt relieved, she knew it was ridiculous but she was afraid they'd blame her for failing. Just like her family. Hinata nodded. "Y-yes, I-I'll do b-better this t-time."

Naruto smiled at her. "I bet you will!"

Naruto believed in her. Sure Kiba believed in her too, but it wasn't the same. _Naruto_ believed in _her_!

She nodded, feeling her cheeks turn red. She suddenly felt a strong desire to get to work. Kiba growled quietly and then sped off to another corner of the castle. Naruto followed suit immediately after and then after a moment of indecision, Hinata decided on a spot and sped off as well.

She activated her eyes and looked through the walls. Upon seeing no patrols through the wall she jumped into a window and began to make her way to the target room. She rubbed where she had been hit during the last run. It was already forming a bruise but the pain was nothing compared to what her sister tried to do to her.

She walked through the stone halls quietly. Her footfalls making hardly any noise. It was almost imperceptible to even her ears. After years of trying to hide her presence at home, and around an oblivious blonde boy, it was ingrained in her to avoid being seen or heard.

She passed through the halls like a ghost.

She saw that a patrol was passing under her, where she needed to go. She stopped and found a tapestry to look at it. It was almost half as high as the wall, and about fifty feet long, but with her eyes she had no need to move her feet to look at it's entirety. The tapestry was woven silk, and featured a stylized ocean. The waves weren't blue but more of a lavender with glass beads sewn into the fabric to make the water sparkle and the sky in the tapestry wasn't blue sky or white clouds but a beautiful shining orange so bright at times it seemed yellow.

She could stare at it for hours and still want more.

"Intruder!"

Hinata turned with gasp, she was distracted and failed to look around. A patrol had encountered her. She turned and ran, fear inside her. One thought ran through her mind, _I can't do anything right, can I?_

* * *

Several hours later, an exhausted Naruto ran into the target room. He wasn't surprised to see Kiba and Hinata in there. Kurenai smiled appreciatively as Naruto stumbled in. He was the only one not to have been caught yet by the samurai. There were a few close calls but nothing a shadow clone rush or a sexy jutsu couldn't fix. Still, all the running was getting tiring. He was pretty sure he knew the castle like the back of his hand now.

"Kurenai-sensei? Can I have my non-orange jacket back now? They're getting better," he asked, his voice sounding rough to his own ears.

Kiba groaned, and sat up from his position on the floor and Hinata looked up expectantly at her teacher. Kurenai handed Naruto back his jacket. "That'll be the last one today. Good work everyone. Like Naruto said, the samurai have benefited from you three trying to break in."

Kito coughed loudly. "Actually Kurenai, would it be a trouble to have one more?" Kurenai turned back and raised an eyebrow and he continued, "After the first one, me and my friend here have been raising the stakes. Your students, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata have reached here first one-hundred, one-hundred, and twenty times respectively. We'd like one more chance to raise the stakes."

Naruto stared at his teacher as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Okay," she announced, and he and the others groaned quietly. "Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, I want you to pull out all the stops this time. I mean _all _the stops."

Naruto reached for his pack, already forming ideas of how to use the fireworks he had in case someone needed to get pranked badly.

"Okay, not _all _the stops. No traps or explosives, but I do want this one done in under five minutes. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei," they chorused. Naruto noticed he could actually hear Hinata this time as he and Kiba were both too tired to respond with much effort.

They stepped outside and Kiba began running off. "Wait, Kiba!" Naruto shouted but the wild child ran off. Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata, "Sensei said to pull out all the stops, so I think we should work together."

"W-w-we?" Hinata said turning red and covering her mouth.

_Look at her, she must be so exahusted! She's breathing so heavily. I bet she had to try to run twice as fast as normal to avoid those samurai. _Naruto thought as he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I could _try _to just rush the castle with a hundred shadow clones, but I'm too tired to pull that off I think."

"I-I c-can't use b-byaku-byakugan much longer..." Hinata admitted. She moved her arm in front of her as if to protect herself from something and covered her lips with her fingers.

Naruto moved into her line of sight again as she looked away. "Exactly! That's why we got to work together!"

"Y-you... w-w-want to work together?" she asked.

"Yeah! We're a team right?"

"Right!"

_We got to make this quick, she looks like she's coming down with a fever._

* * *

Kurenai sighed and sat down in an offered chair. She was mentally exhausted after the long day. Her tasks were to explain to Genji how her students had gotten past his samurai and while they were waiting they discussed how to address the issues. She was tired sure, planning the security of an entire castle wasn't easy, but her students must have been running on fumes. She wanted to turn down their clients request to go one more time. However, the clients word was law. It didn't matter how trivial the client seemed, or how derogatory Genji was. She had a job to do.

She heard a cry come from outside the room. She strained her ears, but she couldn't hear anything more than frustrated cries. She quickly glanced about the room, yes Naruto had left his pack in the room. That meant that at least he hadn't used any explosives on them.

She suddenly got very worried about her teams penchant for property damage.

"I apologize if my students damage any property today."

"It will be fine, I can't imagine they can do too much."

"In a day they can do a million ryos worth of damage."

"Oh..."

Kito waved it off. "It will be fine, Hajime, I'll cover the damages. Or better, deduct it from your samurai. After all, it's their job to protect your property and if they can't handle a few children running about..." he trailed off as his gaming partner nodded.

_One can duplicate himself hundreds of times! _Kurenai thought woefully, but didn't dare say more.

"I suppose you have a point. Property damage should be expected this time as well. I... am worried about a few tapestries though."

Kurenai knew she didn't want to ask, but couldn't stop herself. "Why?"

"I have a few that are very nice and very very old. One has been passed down my family for generations. It's worth a small fortune and each generation it gets more and more valuable."

Suddenly the door burst open, And Naruto was carrying an exhausted, but obviously happy Hinata on his back. "We made it!"

"Naruto! Did you break anything today?" Kurenai asked hurriedly.

Naruto blinked a few times. "Uh... I don't think so. Why?"

Kurenai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then decided that since there was no danger of massive property damage she should take care of the other elephant in the room. "Naruto, why are you carrying Hinata?"

"She stumbled while we on the way here," he explained taking Hinata over to a chair and setting her down, to Hinata's obvious disappointment. "Hinata was already having trouble keeping her byakugan up, so she was using it in short bursts. But we still ran into a patrol. I used the water vortex jutsu to take their feet out from under them, but it flooded the hallway. When we ran down the stairs she slipped."

Kurenai walked over and checked Hinata's leg. "Nothing's broken, looks like you just strained it. You should be fine by tomorrow."

"T-thank y-you sensei."

Kurenai smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did good work today."

"I-I d-didn't make it t-that often though."

"True, but you still did your best and it was good. Kiba is an expert tracker and hunter. Do you know the Inuzuka method of training?" Hinata shook her head and Kurenai frowned. "Well, I'm certain Kiba will explain it sooner or later. And I don't think I need to point out Naruto's stealth accomplishments. He did after all steal from the Hokage."

"I suppose I shouldn't have left a note," Naruto said chuckling nervously.

"Hinata, your specialty is the opposite of Kiba's and Naruto's. You're an observer. You can see what the others try to hide. If you were in this room, Kiba and Naruto might not have been able to get in."

"I-I'm n-not t-that special."

Kurenai sighed and looked at Naruto, she couldn't believe how much she had to fix her students before teaching them. Naruto needed to be brought up to everyone's level and someone had to show Hinata that she wasn't the weak and useless clan heir her family thought of. Naruto would be perfect for that, but he was completely oblivious and Kurenai couldn't push him in that direction cause she'd risk alienating Kiba even more than he already was.

_Why did I take this teaching job again?_

"Naruto, how close did you normally get before being spotted?" Kurenai finally asked.

Naruto folded his arms and titled his head. "Ummm," he began. The longer he thought the more angle his head titled. "I dunno," he finally said when his head couldn't rotate any more.

"Did you get caught earlier or later when Hinata helped you?"

"Way later," he said instantly.

"How many times do you think you would have gotten here first if you had her with you every time?"

"Probably another fifty times," he said confidently.

"You seem pretty confident about that."

"Of course! We're a team! We're amazing!"

Kurenai smiled as Hinata turned red. "Yes you two are."

The door opened and Kiba walked in. Upon seeing that both Hinata and Naruto had beaten him this time he shouted, "OH COME ON!"

* * *

The next morning, Kurenai felt someone enter her room, before she knew it she had palmed a kunai. The action was completely silent, however the intruder into her room didn't move. Kurenai closed her eyes and tried to get a feel for the intruder's presence. She realized that it was one of the samurai of the castle. She sat up in bed and looked at him. To the man's credit, his eyes didn't wander over her body while in her nightwear. "Can I help you?"

He nodded. "There was a complication, and it changes things. Kito wishes to speak with you."

"How long were you going to wait?"

"Until you had awoken," the man admitted. "We were warned against waking you."

Kurenai held up the knife in her hands. "Good thing you were."

The man bowed and left. Kurenai stood and dressed for the day in under a minute. She mentally went through a check list of what could change things. Then quickly after realizing that everything that came to mind was nothing good. She'd know in a few moment. She came to a guest room, and opened the door violently. A kunai went flying at her head, but she caught it without a second thought. "Good toss, Naruto."

"Sensei! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's fine, Naruto, I was testing you. Get up, our client wishes to speak with us."

Kurenai left the room, without a glance back. She quickly marched down the hall a little more and opened the door. Akamaru perked his head up from his position on Kiba's chest. Kurenai allowed herself to smile. "Wake him up."

Akamaru wagged his tail and proceeded to lick Kiba awake. Kiba grunted in confusion before asking. "Akamaru? What is it boy?"

"Kiba, get up, Kito wants to talk to us."

"I suppose you already got Naruto up."

Kurenai didn't like the small amount of resentment Kiba had in his voice. "His room was on the way," she stated.

"Figures."

She sighed, but left the room. There wasn't time to argue this. _Time, what I wouldn't give for just a few more hours! I need to talk to _all _of them! How on earth did Iruka do this with twenty students? _She thrust the matter from her mind and continued to the last room. She opened the door and sensed her student stiffen at the intrusion. _Does her family wake her up often? s_he wondered. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Kurenai?" Hinata mumbled rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Kurenai closed the door and let out a small laugh. "You have some major bed-head." Kurenai pointed out playfully.

Hinata quickly began brushing her hair with her hands. "S-s-sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kurenai stated, a little more forceful than she intended. "Can you get ready quickly? Kito wants to talk to us."

"Y-yes!" Hinata said jumping up and quickly changing.

Kurenai smiled watching her student scramble to quickly get ready for the day. "Find me with the others when you're done," she said before exiting the room. She quickly stepped through the hallways toward the room where she had spent all day yesterday. To her surprise, there were another twenty samurai in the room, five surrounding a young girl not much older than Kurenai's students.

"Ah, Kurenai-san, glad you could arrive so quickly," Kito said jovially from his chair.

"My students will be here shortly."

"Splendid, I have a task for them. If you'd be so kind. My daughter has already arrived. She's several days ahead of schedule, and so in deference to her peace, I'd rather not go through the drills that you were doing yesterday. Instead, I'd like your students to over look the castle and point out any obvious points of intrusion."

"That can be done easily," Kurenai said, bowing.

"Excellent, see that is done so. When you have finished and have reported the information, you are free to go."

Kurenai nodded and stepped outside. She found her students running up to her, disheveled but ready to go. Kurenai stopped them. "Kito's daughter arrived ahead of schedule. Before we leave we're to go over the castle and look for obvious points of intrusion."

Kiba held up a hand and began ticking down. "Tree on west side almost reaches the walls, there's another tree on the north walls that reaches an arrow slit that can be a starting point for climbing, and not to mention the roof has lots of skylights. Of course that's assuming we don't just scale the walls."

Kurenai nodded. "Good, start writing those down. I also want you three to walk the perimeters. Naruto, inside the castle, Kiba, inside the castle walls, Hinata, outside. I want you to also keep an eye out for any tunnels underground."

"There's underground tunnels?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hopefully not," Kurenai responded.

"Awww..."

"Move out!"

* * *

Naruto walked through the halls, a notepad in his hands. He had marked down the first few tapestries as an object for a enemy ninja to hide behind, but then scratched them off and just wrote the plural 'tapestries'. He sighed as he walked the halls.

"Footwork bothering you, kid?"

Naruto turned toward the samurai. "Walking isn't the issue, but I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I think I've covered it all but I feel like I'm missing something!"

The samurai shrugged. "You probably did, this castle's old. It used to be an Iwa fortress. There's probably more hidden passages in here then you can count."

"Seriously?"

"Sure thing, you'd have to be a master stone mason, or carpenter to tell though."

"Why them? Wouldn't a ninja or even a samurai be able to tell? I saw those sword techniques you guys have they're awesome!"

"Sword techniques have nothing to do with seeing through walls, and from what I understand even ninjas can't see through all walls. But a mason can tell where the stones don't line up."

"That's cool," Naruto said, mentally deciding to ask Kurenai about masonry when he got back.

"I suppose it is," the samurai said. Suddenly he smacked Naruto upside the head with the back of his sword.

"What was _that _for?" Naruto shouted.

"For making us all look like idiots yesterday! Can't wait to tell everyone I finally hit you."

"You..." Naruto stewed for a minute rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly realized exactly what he wanted to say and smiled. "You'd make a great ninja."

"Hey!"

Naruto stuck his tongue out and ran down the hall, keeping an eye on the bricks. He'd find one of those passages even if it took all day.

* * *

Hinata shuffled her feet as she scanned the walls with her Byakugan. There was nothing of notice to write about in her noteapad, except a few trees that needed to be trimmed, but nothing that was important. She didn't want the mission to be over. She didn't want to go home to her family. She felt bad for saying it, but she really was scared of them.

She knew that somehow something was wrong, she wasn't supposed to be scared of her family. How broken was she that she scared of the people who were supposed to love her? She forced herself to recall Naruto's words yesterday. He thought she was awesome, so maybe she improved during the time they had left. Maybe when she got home she wouldn't be such a failure?

She remembered Kurenai's words about underground tunnels. She directed her gaze downwards. To her surprise, something was there. She didn't have time to process what she was seeing, before the ground opened up below her.

She tried to jump as soon as she saw that the ground fall out beneath her, but the earth had different ideas. Four limbs came out of the open earth and grabbed her as she leapt away. She crashed to the earth with enough force to knock the wind out of her and she began to panic as cold hands gripped her legs tightly.

She cried out as the limbs jerked her backways. She looked back and saw the hands tightening their grip painfully about her legs. She reached out for something to secure herself, but just as her hands reached a root she was forcibly pulled away. Her fingers held onto her lifeline for just the barest of moments before the one thing holding her was ripped from her grasp.

Her fingers caught another root and she finally had the sense of mind to root herself in place with chakra. Secure for the moment, she began to try and figure out what was happening to her, but her byakugan couldn't peirce the chakra laden soil beneath her. It wasn't often her eyes failed her like this and the inability to see though the substance terrified her. It was like a part of her was removed.

_Oh gods, what's happening? _

She cried out in pain as the limbs of the earth tightened again and pulled forcefully, but she didn't lose her grip on her lifeline. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt some of the hands that were about her let go. Then she saw movement in front of her, two hands appeared in front of her. They slowly ran up her arms to her hands and attempted to pry her fingers off the root. When that failed, one hand disappeared, only to return with a stone in its fingers.

She watched in horror as the hand raised the improvised weapon and came crashing down on her hands.

Forced to let go, she let out a scream as she was dragged into the open ground. For a brief second was able to see the sky above her before the earth swallowed her up, plunging her into blackness and many powerful limbs held her in place. She tried to scream, but dirt filled her mouth and then she knew she would not escape.

* * *

An hour later, Kurenai attempted to keep her focus on Kiba and Naruto as they made a quick report to Genji. The samurai in the room knew something was wrong, everyone did. Eventually, the commander slammed his hands down. "Kurenai-san, if you're that worried, go look for her!"

Kurenai jumped, her expressions unhidden for a brief moment, before a mask of calm fell over her face. She turned toward Naruto and Kiba."If I'm not back in five minutes, send for Kohona," she said and ran out.

Kurenai ran outside and quickly ran about the perimiter. She found Hinata's notebook laying on the ground. She looked around for any signs of her student. She frowned as she noticed something. She knelt down and ran her hand of a tree root. _This is_, she took a deep breath and steadied herself, _these scratches are consistent with a human hand, specifically one of Hinata's age. _She glanced about again, something inside of her told her to look for an explanation. She found a series of furrows in the ground. She traced them a few feet before they suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes and focused her senses on the area in front of her. She felt the trace amount of chakra left behind by a technique.

"Shit."

She traced the direction of the chakra, whoever it was couldn't have been too skilled. They were hemorrhaging chakra while using their technique, and the ground was saturated with it. Kurenai began running with a growing desperation. Another student of hers hurt when she wasn't looking. Another one who could only count on her to save them.

Why'd she take this job again?

She realized with horror that this type of technique was a Iwa one, and although they weren't in as desperate need of bloodlines, Hinata was an umarked Hyuuga. The horrors they could inflict on her could be numerous.

There was no time to go back for Naruto and Kiba. Every second counted. Regardless, they weren't ready for something like this. Her only hope was that their message would get to Kohona quickly and there was another more experienced team near by.

In other words the newly minted jonin with her first students was on her own.

_Note to self, design more damaging genjutsu upon return to Kohona. _

* * *

Kiba chewed his lip and glanced at the door before continuing. He looked at Naruto, who was almost as distraught as he was. It was getting close to the five minute mark and they were getting nervous. "So if you guys want to protect the main keep, you'd have to move the walls back. I don't know how you'll protect that." _Hinata, where _are _you?_

"Would samurai on the walls keep ninja off of them?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. We can slip in between your patrols." _Kurenai should have taken us with her. _

Genji nodded. "Would removing patrols from the walls, and moving them to the keep work?"

"In theory yes, but you'd lose the chance of being warned ahead of time."

Genji nodded yet again. "That's what we've come to believe as well."

Kiba stared at him opened mouthed. He then growled, "You mean you already know all this?"

"Yes, we wanted a second opinion though."

Kiba could barely contain his frustration, fortunately for him his teammate couldn't. "What? Are you telling me we're wasting our time then?" Naruto shouted throwing his own notepad on the table.

Genji raised an eyebrow. "You of all people can't say that, you did discover a passage didn't you?"

"I don't care about that! My teammate is missing!"

Kiba almost smirked. _He'd make a good Inuzukua._

"Don't you trust your sensei?"

"I _do_ but," Naruto fumbled for a little bit then finished, "she's one of the only friends I got."

The samurai rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If you had to chose between following your teacher, or sending a message back. Which would you chose."

"Both!" Naruto stated and created a shadow clone.

The samurai nodded. "I see." He looked up and looked at something Naruto couldn't see. "It's been five minutes," he stated before turning toward one of his samurai. "Send word to Kohona, something has happened to Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka, along with their sensei Kurenai Yuuhi." He looked back at a shocked Naruto and Kiba and smiled. "Best hurry, she might have put some distance between you."

"Thank you sir!" Kiba said running outside, with Naruto hot on his heels.

Kiba hit the ground and began sniffing. Akamaru jumped out of his jacket to follow suit, following Kurenai's scent. The they stopped tracing for a moment as Kurenai's scent mingled with Hinata's. Kiba growled as Naruto shook him. "What?"

Naruto's face was one Kiba hadn't seen before. He had seen the joker, the dunce, the hyper ball of energy and of course, the Kill-Me-Orange moron before. Never had he seen Naruto look this determined before.

Naruto pointed in a direction. "Kurenai went that way."

Kiba sniffed in that direction. "Yeah, let's go, Naruto!" He could always smack Naruto around later, right now it was time to work together.


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

**Author's N****otes****: **Well, I forgot to mention this last chapter, so I'm making sure to mention it this time. I now have more support in the form of a beta, Darth Feanor who' now beta'ing for me. There is much rejoicing. Also, there was much less crowbar this time from Phantom! So, now that I've gotten the all clear from two people and crowbars have been put away, here's hoping by the end of this chapter you reach a HSQ.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Rescue**

Kurenai slowly slipped in through a window. She had been surprised to find that the trail she had followed lead her to an old, almost crumbling, building. Her survival instincts were screaming at her. There was something wrong here, and although she hadn't quite yet figured it out yet her subconscious mind knew this was a bad idea.

If it weren't for Hinata and the blood she had found outside, she'd had retreated already.

Her feet hit the floor and the floor boards groaned under the added stress. Kurenai took a deep breath and began to mold her chakra, twisting it about her in a cloak that settled about her. She began to walk through the drafty building. The boards no longer creaked under her weight as she walked and after a few more steps, she placed her trust in her genjutsu and began to move a bit quicker.

She glanced about the room, there was nothing in it. The floorboards were rotting and there were several holes in the roof. The place looked like a solid rainfall could make the roof cave in. She glanced about as her eyes looked over the ruined boards.

_Nothing here but dust;_ _no sign of Hinata. _As the thoughts ran through her mind, a panic began to grow. She took a long deep breath and went over the room one more time. After calming herself she began moving toward the door to the room. She placed her hand on the door and quickly pushed it open. She felt the hinges whine under the pressure, but her jutsu silenced them.

Stepping out of the room she quickly shut the door. The movement happened in less than a second, but no noise accompanied the rush. Her eyes quickly glanced about her new surroundings. She now stood in some lobby. It was impossible to tell from outside, but she guessed that this had once been a hotel or an inn.

_A lot of rooms for them to hide in..._

Quickly, she began to pace through the buildings, not bothering to open the doors to each room. She had no need to, eye trained to take in everything at a glance told her that each door she marched by where untouched. As she moved through the dusty room, something began to nag at her. She felt like she was missing something obvious.

She stopped and took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. It did nothing to help, and only strengthened her worries. The dust in the air made breathing difficult. She tried shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and chocked the feeling up to worry. She took a step before focusing her attention on the room again.

Her eyes went past down the stairs and down toward the center of the room. The foyer had what used to be a fountain with a marble statue of a man standing on a pedestal. Most of the details on the statue were covered by the dust that coated the entire room. Still, by the straightness with which he stood and the military style vest she could tell he was a ninja. She looked at the floor and saw no foot prints. She looked about the entire room and still saw no similar signs of passage.

_Maybe they had someone covering their tracks? It'd have to be a jonin then, if I can't see any signs of them coming through._

She looked behind herself and something clicked.

_Where are my foot prints? _Her instincts began screaming at her and she hit the floor. Two kunai flew above her and sunk deep into the wall. To her surprise, they wouldn't have killed her.

She quickly grabbed one of them to defend herself as she whirled about. To her surprise the statue had moved. The statue let out a sigh and the dust that had coated the statue flew into the air. "It would have been so much easier if you could have just fallen right there."

"Who are you?!" Kurenai said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Demanding aren't we? After all, I'm not the intruder here." Kurenai stopped her chakra flow for a half second but the statue didn't wavier. Deciding it wasn't a genjutsu she figured it must have been some other technique.

"I saw blood outside!" Kurenai said her grip tightening on her knife. "I swear if I find out you hurt my student," she let the threat trail off as she prepared to fight.

"I am legitimately sorry about that." The statue shrugged, and granite fell off the moving joints to show a blue of a uniform. He titled his head and smiled bemusedly and explained, "My students panicked."

"What about _my _student."

"She's alive," the man said as he ran a hand though his hair. The granite sloughed off of him like chips of paint. His face was now visible. He had a very rounded face, but beyond that it was almost completely average. Except for his one distinguishing feature: where he should have had eyes there only remained a massive scar. "Shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?"

Kurenai's eyes went wide the ground, walls, and even ceiling began to glow red with sealing arrays.

* * *

_Lavender._..

Kiba stopped and hit the ground and began sniffing. Akamaru landed next to him and began pushing dirt around, looking for the same scent. "You smell her buddy?" A quiet yip confirmed Kiba's suspicions. Kiba looked up to see where they had landed. In front of them loomed a building. It was well into the night, but his eyes could still see the shape of the rotting structure.

Naruto landed next to him. "What is it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We're here. I think," Kiba said, "Kurenai's trail goes into the building in front of us. Not only that, but I can smell Hinata's scent too."

"Well let's go!" Naruto said beginning to move, but before he could move anywhere Kiba grabbed him. "What?"

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"I think they used a jutsu to travel underground, but they came up a few feet from here, Hinata's scent just appears here."

"Yeah?" Naruto said impatiently.

"I smell something else too."

"What is it?"

"Blood."

Naruto's eyes went wide then focused. "Then let's go," Naruto said then began walking towards the building. Kiba nodded, falling in step with his teammate. A few feet away, Naruto stopped. "We spent all day yesterday breaking into a castle. How do you think we should go about this?"

Kiba smiled. "Idiot! There's only one way for the hero's to go save everyone!"

* * *

Kurenai cursed silently as she awoke again. She had lasted a while, but she was fighting on this Iwa ninja's home turf. She wondered how long they had worked on making the sealing arrays on the walls. One of the man's students must have been studying to be a seal master. There was no way her opponent himself had made them.

She noticed her opponent was sitting a few feet away in a meditative position. "She's awake," he stated, "bring in her student."

Kurenai jerked her head around as two other Iwa ninja entered the foyer with Hinata, who looked toward her teacher horrified.

The Iwa on her right wore a brown suit with a ripped collar that left three prongs of fabric behind him. His red hair stood straight up, adding another half foot to his height. His strange outfit was finished with a short black cape that was connected to the elbows of his suit. Kurenai could tell by his fluid dance like movements he was a skilled taijutsu user.

The other one on her left was a big man. His massive body was covered with a large, loose green coat with a wide upturned collar. The undershirt he was wearing underneath the coat was a pale red shirt with a high collar that was buttoned in place. Layered underneath that was another yellow robe that almost reached his feet. About his neck were a necklace with many beads on it, with various seals on them, and a long purple scarf which wrapped about his eyes before going around his neck and reaching the floor. He also wore a tall hat that didn't look like it'd stay on his head for long in a true fight.

Kurenai also observed that the big man had many scrolls hidden in his robes. She realized quickly he was the one who had inscribed the space about them with all the seals.

Kurenai was brought out of her study of the ninja when the two Iwa ninja threw Hinata at the floor. The girl cried out in pain as she hit the floor. The bigger of the two ninja looked down at Hinata, despite his eyes being covered. "How sad," he said with mock emotion as he kicked Hinata so hard she rolled over to Kurenai.

"Tenkuu! Enough! We're already in enough trouble because of your recklessness!"

The other ninja defended his partner, "Nonsense! They're Konoha! They deserve it!"

"Regardless! We currently have a cease fire with them! You better hope they are satisfied with the punishments you'll receive when we get home! Otherwise we risk war!"

Kurenai leaned over her student. "Are you okay?" she mouthed.

Her student nodded, but Kurenai could see the panic in her eyes. She looked up at Kurenai with hope in her eyes, hope Kurenai wasn't sure she could give.

_This is bad,_ Kurenai thought looking over at the three ninja in the room. Kurenai shifted and tried to feel for her weapons. _They took them, s_he realized, apparently she had been out of it longer than she thought. They had enough time to frisk her completely. She glanced down at Hinata, who was on the verge of crying.

_I hope that Kiba and Naruto can... _She looked up again and saw that the three still weren't looking over at the two women. Kurenai turned and smiled. She mouthed a single name, "Naruto."

Hinata froze for a moment, and Kurenai saw hope in her eyes again.

_Please don't fail us, get help- _Everyone in the room jumped as the main doors to the room burst open off their hinges. There stood two boys wearing leather jackets, one a brunette with a dog by his side, and the other a blonde.

"Where's our sensei and teammate!" the blonde demanded.

_THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR? _Kurenai almost screamed. _WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OUR TRAINING YESTERDAY!_

* * *

Naruto looked about the room; he saw two ninja about his age standing next to a much older man who was sitting. He looked about the room. "Kurenai-sensei!"

"Hinata!"

Naruto quickly looked over the two. He saw Kurenai's white dress had been stained with blood. His eyes widened as he looked over Hinata, she looked a little better, but her hair had dried blood in it. Naruto turned toward the three ninja. "You bastards! What the hell did you do to them?"

Kiba began to run toward his teacher and his teammate, but the smaller of the two ninja, ran in between them. "Non, non, can't have you doing that!"

The sitting man groaned then stated, "True, in for a penny..."

"Kiba! Naruto! Get out of here! The entire building is filled with seals!" Kurenai warned. To her surprise Naruto laughed.

"Naruto?" Kiba said worried, looking about for the seals. "Tell me you got a plan."

"Nope."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Team 8 _specializes _in property damage!"

Kurenai blinked a couple times, then sat back. She looked down at her female student who was looking at her worried. "Hinata, I think we're gonna get out of-" she was cut off as a large hand hit the back of her head and knocked her out.

"You bastard!'" Naruto screamed and charged at the larger man.

"It's sad that you don't realized how outclassed you are," the larger man said as Naruto charged him. "I will enjoy this," he said bringing his hands up in two separate hand signs. Naruto barely heard the sound of kunai being thrown, but he successfully dodged them. The two sets of kunai hit the center of two seals and disappeared. "You have good reflexes."

Naruto didn't bother responding, opting instead to charge his much larger opponent.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Kiba circled the man in front of him. The man's head titled back in forth to a tempo of a song that only he could hear. The man paused for a moment to look at Naruto as he screamed in anger.

Kiba immediately reached out to claw the man's face, but he leaned back.

"It is rude to begin a fight without introducing yourself," the man said without straightening.

Kiba just growled and swiped at the man again. The man twisted out of the way, as if he was dancing. "Kiba Inuzuka!" he growled.

"I am Taiyou," the man said. He bowed low then straightened, his body melting into the ground. "You Konoha nin are so weak, but I am a gentleman. I'll allow you to leave quietly, like a dog."

Kiba growled and stuck his hand into a pouch, fishing past the dog treats to find something he hadn't use in training with Naruto yet. "You can move through the ground; can your partner?"

"Nonsense! This is my clan's technique, I make myself one _with _the ground."

"So you're the one who attacked my teammate," he said flicking a small sphere toward his partner, "I'm not letting you go easy." Akamaru jumped up and ate the round ball, and his fur began to turn red.

"Ah, a solider pill."'

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Akamaru barked once in warning and Kiba turned just in time to receive a kick to his face.

"No need to be so angry," Taiyou said putting his hands into his pockets.

Kiba rolled and put his hands together, his opponent's face twisted into a look of disgust as Kiba felt chakra pulse through him. Standing on just his legs became uncomfortable and he crouched down. He sneezed as the dust he stirred up tickled his nose. "Akamaru!" his partner obliged and jumped on his back, "Juijin bunshin!" he barked.

Akamaru shifted on his back, and Kiba felt his partner's chakra change. Kiba growled ferally, "Last chance to flee!"

"Why would a gentleman like me fear an animal?"

With that Kiba and Akamaru charged. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's back and dove at their opponent, while Kiba went low. Taiyou twisted out of the way of both their attacks, bending back below Akamaru's diving attack, then spinning about on his feet to avoid Kiba's attacks.

"Sable dance!" Taiyou cried out at the top of his lungs as he spun about. His hands placed on an invisible woman's waist and back. The dust about them swirled up around Kiba. "A wild man such as-" anything else he would have said was cut off as Kiba dove out of the dust and clawed at Taiyou's face. The self proclaimed gentleman covered his wounds with a hand. "My face! You attacked my face!"

"I can smell you, you bastard!"

Taiyou jumped backwards avoiding another set of claws, from Akamaru. The man spun about in the air, and hit the ground with a heavy impact. "Roche Concerto!" the man intoned, causing the stones beneath Kiba and Akamaru to rise up and pulverize the two of them. The man spun about twice. "You wild beast! Platre sonata!"

Kiba looked up just in time to take blow from a massive fist made of plaster. Kiba growled, he didn't have any techniques. His and Akamaru's teamwork were great, but he didn't know any new techniques. He wished he knew the passing fang technique, but he hadn't gotten his mother's approval yet. This was going to be tough, but his opponent's blows weren't hurting too much.

Then things went to hell.

* * *

Naruto rushed his big opponent, screaming in rage. The man raised a hand in an open palm. "Zetsu." he uttered. Before Naruto knew it, something akin to an exploding tag went off next to him. Naruto flew backward, and hit the ground hard. Dust went flying everywhere obscuring everyone's vision of the fight.

Naruto flew out of the dust cloud and his opponent folded his hands. "How sorrowful," he stated as six sets of seals began to glow, "someone with a brave heart of stone like you living in such a vile place as Konoha."

Naruto dodged several sets of kunai and a stream of rock. "Shut up!" he said as he once again got close to his opponent.

"Zetsu."

Naruto went flying again, this time he rolled up and landed on his feet. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" he cried out and filled the immediate area with clones.

"Such sad attempts at a diversion will get you nowhere," the man known as Tenkuu stated. He paused for a moment. "These... these are not the normal weak clones your village produces." He raised his hands. "Air space, Metsu!" Naruto watched with growing frustration as every one of his clones was ripped apart by some unseen force. Naruto growled in frustration and charged forward.

"How sad," the man noted with a smile, "it's as if you're offering your neck!" he cried out in glee. He raised his hands together and began to form many hand signs in the blink of an eye. The room began to glow as various seals began firing stones, kunai, and shuriken at Naruto. If Naruto was in a quipping mood, he would have asked where the kitchen sink was.

As it was, Naruto was furious. He formed his favorite hand sign as he dodged the flying projectiles. "Kage bushin-" his intonation was cut short by a stone to the jaw. He skidded across the floor as stone after stone impacted against his face. He just barely heard Hinata screaming behind her gag, over the laughter of his opponent.

Naruto stood up, and wiped the blood away from his jaw. "You bastard, you think you can just push me around?"

"This space is mine, you cannot stop me."

"Then I'm just gonna have to break it!"

* * *

Kurenai heard the muffled screams coming from her side. The headache she had was almost as bad as the time she got drunk after she got showed up during her chunin exams. She focused her chakra to her brain, using a low genjutsu to fool her brain into thinking there was no pain. It wouldn't do for a genjutsu user to not be able to use her brain properly.

She opened her eyes and looked about. The situation hadn't changed much from when she was knocked out. The big genin could move faster than she'd expect from one of his size.

The smaller one, Taiyou, if she remembered the conversations earlier properly, was currently locked in a taijutsu battle with Kiba. Between Akamaru and Kiba, they were holding their own. Kurenai knew that she'd have to help Kiba quickly, despite it being two on one, their opponent was winning. She'd have to intervene on Kiba's behalf soon if his mother didn't teach him new techniques.

Tenkuu however was trouncing Naruto. The seals on the room were just too much for Naruto. Kurenai guessed she couldn't have been out for a few minutes, the building was still intact.

She looked over at a terrified Hinata and nudged her. "Hinata, I need you to remove my bonds."

"H-how? T-they took m-my weapons."

"Can you cut them with chakra? Your jyuuken?"

"N-No, b-but I-I m-might be able to un-t-t-tie it."

Kurenai nodded. "Get to it then." She was surprised at how quickly Hinata could do it. Despite both their their hands being behind their backs Hinata was working like she could see it anyways. Kurenai refused to slap her forehead as soon as her hands came undone. _She _can _see it! She has the Byakugan!_

Kurenai sat up and looked over at Naruto. She winced as Naruto got hit by a flying rock out of one of the seals. Kurenai began to fold hand signs as soon as she saw the other jonin not paying attention to the captives.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto cried out in joy seeing her sitting up again.

Kurenai spared a quick glance over to her jonin captor who was smiling. She quickly glanced about the room to look over what was happening.

The jonin was smiling, like he knew something they didn't. Tenkuu was forming hand signs that Kurenai couldn't see due to his back being turned toward her. Naruto was a little past him near the wall, bleeding from a few different spots. Kiba, or maybe Akamaru, was glancing toward Kurenai, before moving toward his opponent, who was currently fighting the other of the duo.

Kurenai began sweeping over the room again as she began to forge a genjutsu to throw off Taiyou. One clone of Kiba rushed in and Taiyou leaned back to dodge the blow, as he kicked up and smacked the other on his jaw. Tenku was behind Naruto, finishing the hand signs for his technique. The jonin was still smiling, proud of his students' abilites.

_Wait, when did he? _"NARUTO!" Kurenai cried out in warning.

Naruto's skin began to flake away, almost like someone had peeled it off of him, other places it just ripped into pieces, and his new clothing became red. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his knees hit the ground first and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He continued to fall forward, collapsing out on the ground as his life flowed out from him.

The fighting in the room stopped, the only sound left was a chuckling Tenkuu, who reached up and took off the blindfold. His eyes rested on the blonde below him. "How sad... that I only get to see this beautiful sight once."

Kurenai felt a mist at the corners of her eyes, but she chilled her heart. It wouldn't do to lose her head here; she still had two students to get back. She had to fight; it was on her to get her students out. What was left of them anyways.

She'd have time to regret later. Now was a time for vengeance.

* * *

Kiba watched his teammate hit the ground. He couldn't believe it, there was no way Naruto would last longer than a minute like that. It was as if his skin had just been removed. In the stillness that filled the room, Kiba turned toward his opponent. "What the hell was that?"

"Scar of Memory," his partner chuckled. "Interesting though, that technique opens up wounds that you have received in the past. It seems your training is harsher than we're lead to believe."

Kiba glanced back at his teammate. There was no way in hell that all those wounds were what he encountered in training. It looked like at one point his skin was being peeled off. If that was from training, then he wasn't sure Kurenai was someone he wanted extra training from. He looked over at his teacher, who was just shocked as he was. Then he saw Hinata.

Her eyes were filled with tears, but she wasn't blinking. He could see her lips quivering about the gag in her mouth. Her whole body was shaking despite her body not having the strength, or will, to hold itself up any more. Her eyes were focused only on the limp and lifeless form of her crush.

It wasn't enough just to see her though, his nose could smell her too. Over the stench of blood, over the dust, over the scent of sweat. He could smell the tears, he could smell the fear. The scent of sorrow mixed with that lavender scent that had come to love.

"It also brings up memories as well," Taiyou continued, snapping Kiba out of what his enhanced senses told him. "He probably was able to remember every time he was emotionally hurt or insulted. At least recently, Tenkuu was never good at the mental half of the technique."

Hearing that, Kiba couldn't bring himself to look at Naruto's body. He knew he wasn't the nicest of guys to get along with. He was a jerk. He had been called out on it before. It didn't bother him, the only ones he wanted to be nice to were the ones who were supposed to be in his pack.

It was only now that he really realized that Naruto _was _in his pack. Some Inuzuka he was, he had pushed Naruto around, called him a moron, taunted him, tried his best to make him feel bad. All because Kiba Inuzuka was petty. If he had given the blonde idiot a chance, they probably could have been friends.

Kiba suddenly remembered the last thing he had said to Naruto. "Idiot."

Suddenly, Kiba was _very_ angry.

He rushed at his opponent, teeth bared. "YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted before sinking his teeth into the arm of his opponent. His opponent cried out in pain and punched Kiba's face. Using the strength from the blow, Kiba pulled away, holding the chunk of flesh in his mouth. Akamaru jumped up and began tearing into Taiyou's leg and ripping chunks of flesh out of him.

"Y-you!" his opponent cried out in anger. "Sable Dance! Platre sonata!"

* * *

_Drip... Drip..._

The sound echoed in Naruto's ears. Liquid flowed into his mouth as he lay on the wet ground as the dripping continued. The sounds of laborious breathing pounded in his ears. Then a deep rumbling.

"Why..." the new sound said. "Why is it going dark?" Then with a growing power, "_WHY IS IT GROWING DARK_?"

* * *

Hinata stared at her crush's body. The one bright spot in her life, the one who despite being called weak and useless like her. The one who never ever gave up. No matter what happened, no matter how bad people treated the two of them, no matter what went wrong, he'd always get up smile and shout to the world, "I'm gonna be the HOKAGE!"

And she knew right then and there, she'd never hear that again. She'd never hear that laugh of his again. Not the one where he forced it to make everyone think he was happy, but the one that he gave when he finally learned a new technique or when he made a friend laugh. She'd never see that fox like smile of his, or hear his confident brash voice. She'd never see his eyes filled with hope again.

Not with his blood pouring out like that.

She couldn't believe it, and refused to believe it. She wanted to believe that he'd get up again so badly. She could have sworn she saw his arms moving again, and he was slowly getting up.

It was to shame of her clan that her swirling emotions at seeing her crush's blood pour out, and her misplaced hope he was moving that she fainted when a blast of powerful chakra washed over her.

* * *

Kurenai turned toward the jonin as soon as the jonin took a moment to glance at her. She was no Kakashi or Gai, but she was still a jonin of Konoha. Her taijutsu wasn't weak by any stretch of the word, and she had a few ninjutsu in her set of skills. Grabbing a sharp piece of stone in place of a kunai at the same time as making a single hand sign, she forged two copies of herself. Using her skill that came from years of making the perfect genjutsu techniques she began a process to hide herself in the clones.

The jonin smiled. "Do you honestly believe that will work?" he said moving to block her.

Fortunately, Kurenai didn't believe it would work, but in fact knew it would work. She came in from a differing angle with her weapon and the man barely avoided a deadly wound. "The dust," Kurenai stated, "it's a sensing technique isn't it?" She shoved the rock deeper into his flesh as she used her free hand to lift a weapon or two off of him.

The man's shock look quickly turned to anger. "How did you figure that out?"

Taking a page out of an aggravating teammate's tactics she stated with a smirk. "Do you honestly believe that will work?"

He growled and with a great effort pushed her back. The man formed his hand signs, and Kurenai stiffened as his skin began to turn grey and the blood flowing from the wound she gave him slowed. She looked down at her hands and found she had grabbed a kunai and two stone tablets with exploding runes on them. She shoved the two exploding tablets into a hidden pouch in her dress and shifted the knife. Only to drop it when she shivered as she felt a chakra she hoped to never feel again flood the room.

_Kyuubi..._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes quickly. His body felt like he was overflowing with chakra, almost like every pore on his body was haemorrhaging chakra out of a need to equalize the pressure building in him. It felt like his entire body was under the speed techniques Tsume had taught him. Not just his legs like she had shown him, but his arms, eyes, ears, and even his nose were flooded with power. Power unlike anything he had ever known, but even the rush of that was nothing compared to what else he was feeling.

Anger. Raw, unfiltered, focused anger.

Anger at the morons who thought he was the fox. Anger at the mistreatment by the people in his village. Anger at the ones who thought he really didn't deserve their respect.

Mostly, however, he was angry at the fool who thought he could kill him.

He turned toward Tenkuu, his senses honing in on the one that had hurt him. His nose and ears telling him where the man was before his eyes could see him. The large man seemed to fail to notice Naruto's now overflowing power. His entire body shook with laughter. "This is truly amazing! Such power! It's sad that I'll have to kill you before finding out what this power is."

"You tried that once," Naruto pointed out as he formed a hand sign. His now clawed hands cutting into his own flesh, even as every wound on his body stitched back together. "It didn't work."

Ten clones appeared. Tenku raised his hands and began to fire off his techniques, but only one clone was tagged by the techniques. Naruto smirked evilly as he saw how much power even his clones held now. Two grabbed each limb. The stretched Tenku out, claws cutting into the tendons on his wrists and legs, that alone could have been enough to end Tenkuu's career as a ninja, but that wasn't enough for Naruto.

_He tried to kill us!_

Naruto's final clone grabbed Tenkuu's head as the others held him pinned to the ground. Despite all of Tenkuu's strength he couldn't remove the five clones holding him down, and without the dexterity his tendons had once provided, he couldn't form any hand signs. He was completely at Naruto's tender mercies.

_We have to repay the favor!_

Naruto began forming the hand signs for his newest techniques. He stood over Tenku and with the breath he used to shout the technique, spat out a fireball over Tenkuu. The man screamed as fire washed over him. It was painful, but it wasn't enough.

_Let him know what's it's like to be helpless!_

Naruto began to form the second technique he had learned from Kurenai. He laughed and stated, "Water Vortex jutsu!" The air in the room grew dry, and he ran his tongue over his lips as they dried. The vortex of water formed over Tenkuu. The technique always had some degree of seeming to be out of control, but this time it was beyond out of control. It was whirlpool of destruction and it spiraled down into Tenkuu's screaming mouth. The man began to convulse and shake as the water blocked his breathing passages and flayed skin from his face.

The clones holding him down shifted their weight. They now sat over his joints, and dug their claws into his body to further decrease his strength. They all smiled as he struggled even more. Even going so far to try and get a scream out for help. He called for his sensei and his teammate, but every time the clone holding his head forced his head back under the water, smiling the entire time at the dream of making the man pay.

The twisted smile on Naruto's clone grew. _They will pay, they will all pay. No one pushes me around! No one dares try to hurt me! I'll make them all pay! _Seeming to sense his thoughts, the clone looked up to the real Naruto holding the technique.

Naruto took one look at the demon-like visage of himself and his mind began to clear. _Oh god, what am I doing?_ He wondered. The power he had felt began to grow distant. _I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to protect people. Like the old man. What... what am I doing?_

He began to stop the technique as the red cloaks began to disappear from the clones.

"Keep it up, Naruto!"

Jumping at his teacher's voice, he began to rein the wild storm in. The vortex no longer shook like a wild storm, but focused down straight into Tenkuu's mouth. Naruto watched in horror as the man's movements began to grow more and more frantic. Then suddenly...

Nothing.

The water continued to flow over Tenkuu, but he no longer shook, he no longer fought. He just lay there. Naruto stopped the technique, and could see the panic in the eyes that stared miles away. The clone that had been holding Tenkuu's head steady under the water dissipated.

Naruto looked down at his hands, he _felt_ Tenkuu struggling in his hands trying to get away. He could sense the blood under his fingernails as his claws had sunk into the sides of his face. He could still feel the tremors under the man's face as he had screamed for help. Begged for it even.

Then the next clone dissipated, and Naruto collapsed to his knees as more sensations came to him. He was treated to the sadistic glee that was upon his face as he had begun to take the man's life. That smile, that _face_, was not something that belonged to Naruto, and the same could be said about the claws that were his hands.

And that feeling of _joy_ that came with Tenkuu's struggles was something Naruto knew he shouldn't feel.

Then the next clone dissipated and it happened all over again. Naruto looked up in horror seeing two more clones in front of him. Two more times of killing Tenkuu. Two more times at feeling _that_.

It was no wonder his stomach didn't agree with him anymore. He collapsed into his own vomit as the next clone dissipated.

* * *

**Author's notes: **For those who are interested... Taiyou is a rough translation job from Sol and Tenkuu is a similar one to Aria. Just an admission.


	12. Chapter 12: The First Domino

**Author's notes:**school sucks, just throwing it out there. Feels like it took forever to get this up.

Anyways, here we go.

**Chapter 12: The First Domino.**

Kurenai ran her hands through her hair feeling desperately in need of a stiff drink. Kiba was still leading their group charging forward, but for quite a while he had been very subdued. Meanwhile, Hinata was quietly following a few feet away, and Kurenai was having a hard time reading her, a source of frustration in itself. Those two were nothing compared to Naruto.

After the other two ninja fled upon the death of their teammate, the four Kohona ninja had left the building, which was surprisingly still standing. Kiba after a while regained his bravado that he had earlier that day.

But Naruto didn't.

He was quiet as they prepared to leave. Without saying a word, he nodded when Hinata asked if he was okay. He was quiet as Kiba bragged that he'd do better than Naruto next time. He didn't even intone the name of his water technique as he tried to wash himself; it cleaned the vomit off of him, but did nothing for his blood soaked clothes.

Kurenai really didn't like this quiet Naruto.

She wasn't alone in that. Hinata resorted to using the Byakugan to keep an eye on where she was going and on her team. Kiba tried to act braver and louder than normal, trying to get a rise out of Naruto. Still, Naruto stared down at his hands, with a look that spoke volumes of the emotional turmoil in him.

Kurenai could practically hear him thinking...

_I killed someone..._

The pain in his eyes was unmistakable. She had seen the same look on her two teammates when she was his age. And it hadn't been long after them when she had killed as well. It was a gateway that no normal human should have had to pass.

_I held him down while he screamed..._

He screamed it to her every time he absentmindedly tried to wipe his hands clean. The way they began to turn red at his urge to clean the soiled hands brought up her own memories of her first kill. The enemy had been caught in her genjutsu, completely unaware of her before she slit his throat.

The horror in his eyes as he fell never left her, just like this would never leave Naruto.

_He had a family..._

Kurenai winced every time he looked back from the way they came. She knew the feelings of regret very well. She used to have a team to support her. One she chased away, the other left her, but when they had been a team just the support they gave and the support she got from her sensei helped. She wished she knew how to help her student.

Kurenai stifled a gasp as Naruto looked back again and saw him grasping his stomach; the thoughts running through his mind were loud and clear.

_I am the Kyuubi..._

"Stop." she ordered. "We'll make camp here. It's still a ways off from the castle, I'll run ahead at full speed and go get our packs and return by nightfall. You three make camp." She continued to run ahead quickly trying to gather her own thoughts. When she got back, she had to have something to help Naruto.

* * *

Kiba threw the last of the logs they'd need for the night a distance from the fire. Hinata was sitting down next to the fire, but every couple of seconds she would look up at Naruto. The two of them hadn't moved since Kiba had started the fire.

Kiba sighed and glanced at Hinata. Their eyes met and Hinata slowly shook her head to the unspoken question. Their loudmouth hadn't said a word yet.

Kiba moved over to Naruto. "Naruto, there's a body of water up a minute or so north. If you want to wash up..."

Naruto stood up without making a sound and slowly began to walk north.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Hinata began to cry. Kiba snapped around. "Hinata?"

"I-I-I... I don't know what to do!" she said between sniffles. "I-I want to help Naruto-kun, b-but I-I don't know how!"

Kiba sighed and sat down next to her. "I know what you mean."

"D-do you know what we can do?"

Kiba scratched his head behind his headband. "I don't really." He glanced at Akamaru and asked, "Got any ideas buddy?"

Akamaru just whined. Kiba sighed as Hinata silently cried. Kiba looked down at his feet as he tried to think. He rubbed his hands together. He looked in the direction that Kurenai had left earlier hoping she'd get back soon. Akamaru crawled up into his lap and he absentmindedly petted him.

They had all taken a few lessons on killing, and had been taught how to handle the emotions that came with it. They were also taught the various ways the clan's in Kohona dealt with the issue. The Hyuuga would just bury their emotions behind a stoic facade. The Aburame would use cold logic to point out the necessity of what they had to do. The Akimichi and the Nara would rely on their Yamanaka allies, and they in turn would seek comfort in the others. As an Inuzuka himself, whenever something bad happened they sought comfort in a group.

Naruto didn't have any of that.

Kiba suddenly jumped up with somewhat an idea of how to help his upset teammate. "Akamaru, stay here with Hinata, I'll be right back."

He thrust his hands into his pockets and began to follow Naruto. He didn't know what he was going to say, or even do, but he wasn't going to leave him alone. He tried to imagine what Naruto was feeling, and to be honest from his viewpoint he was having trouble seeing why this was affecting Naruto so much. His family had taught him that battle was wonderful. It was an honor to fight for the clan and for the village. There was nothing more wonderful than to fight, and fighting for their country was something to look forward to.

They hadn't said much about the blood though.

The smell was a shock to him, it was weird. He had smelled blood before, but it wasn't just the blood. There was the stench of fear, of sadness, and of anger. There wasn't excitement like he expected. There wasn't honor. It was a disgusting scent.

His own thoughts began to turn downward. He shook his head and threw his nose in the air a few sniffs and found the scent of blood, which was just barely covering a series of scents that he had learned long ago to associate with sadness, and underneath it all was the scent of ramen.

Kiba continued to walk through the woods and found Naruto sitting at the edge of the water, his jacket off, and the once orange shirt was in his hands. The blood still stained the fabric. Kiba stood watching him, trying to figure out what he should say.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kiba walked up to Naruto. "Can't wash the blood out, huh?" Naruto jumped at his voice. Seeing it was just Kiba he shook his head. Kiba sighed and sat down next to Naruto. "Listen, I... I have no clue what I'm supposed to say."

Naruto didn't turn to face him; instead he kept focusing on the water.

Kiba shook his head. "When things happen in my family, we deal with it as a family. One of my earliest memories was with my family. My father left when I was really little. I don't have any memories of him. My mom says she was too wild for him, but when we found out he went north, she called me and Hana into her room and held onto us for hours and cried."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kinda rambling, but I guess what I'm trying to get at is we're here for you. Hinata, Kurenai and I. I mean I don't know really what you're going through, but we're a team, right? We should be here for each other. So if you need anything, I'm here, and Hinata would be just as willing," _If not more, _he added mentally, "and Kurenai's got a soft spot for you too."

Naruto didn't respond. Instead he placed his stained shirt into the water, and began to try and scrub the blood out. Kiba suppressed an urge to sigh and instead leaned back and looked up into the canopy of the trees above them.

"I'm a monster."

Kiba sat upright and looked at his teammate. Naruto had stopped scrubbing, but still refused to look at Kiba. "I... I wanted to kill him. For a moment I was enjoying it..."

"So? We're ninja, we were gonna have to kill someday."

Naruto turned away from Kiba angrily. "Don't you get it? I WANTED HIM TO DIE!"

"Of course you did," Kiba pointed out. "He hurt Kurenai, and he tried to _kill _you! If you hadn't killed him I probably would have."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't get it," he said his voice shaking somewhat.

"You're right, I don't. If you hadn't killed him, he'd have killed you. He would have tried to kill Kurenai, probably me too. Hinata might have gotten lucky and _only _been forced to be a mother for a new clan in Iwa. A lot worse would have probably happened to her. I think you'd be proud of what you did."

"Killing someone?" Naruto snapped, turning to look at Kiba directly for the first time that night.

"Protecting Kurenai, Hinata and yeah, even myself in the process," Kiba countered.

Naruto shook his head. "You... you can't understand."

"Make me then," Kiba said simply.

Naruto pulled his hands out of the water and ran them through his hair. His body shook with quiet sobs that threatened to escape him. "I wasn't thinking about protecting anyone," Naruto said quietly, he stared off into the dark as if he was looking for something. "I wanted him to suffer. Not to defend the village, not to protect someone. I wanted to make him suffer. I acted like a demon." He grew very quiet and whispered, "I was acting exactly like the villagers said I would."

Kiba was about to argue that on several points, but then he caught on to last thing Naruto had said. Kiba's head tilted a little to the side in confusion in a very animal-like behavior. "How so?"

"They say I'm a monster, that I'd like killing. That I'd enjoy it."

"You're not acting like that right now."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

Naruto threw his shirt into the water. "That I'm just like the fox!"

Kiba frowned. "What fox?"

"The god damn Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted. His faced drained of color as he realized where this conversation had went and grew silent as he turned away.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto turned away, not wanting to continue this line of conversation. Kiba grabbed his teammate's shoulder and made him face him. "Naruto!"

"It's nothi-"

"Oh like _hell _it is!" Kiba said roughly. "I'm your teammate! Look, I know I'm a jerk, but, damn it, I'm an Inuzuka! We don't let our pack down! And we don't keep secrets from our pack."

"You would," Naruto said sadly.

"Would it help if I told you the last time I wet the bed was when I was eight?" Kiba said with a chuckle. When Naruto didn't smile back it quickly died. Kiba chewed on his lips as he tried to get a response out of Naruto. "What are you afraid of?"

"M-myself."

Kiba raised an eyebrow but Naruto refused to explain. He stood up to walk away, but Kiba blocked his path. "Oh no you don't."

Naruto tensed himself and began to channel chakra into his legs so he could run away faster. "Kiba, please."

"No Naruto," Kiba said shaking his head. He noticed something was different. He looked down at Naruto's exposed stomach. "What is that?" he asked.

Naruto quickly tried to cover the seal. "It's..." Naruto let out a sigh and then said, "It's everything..."

"Huh?"

"Kiba, what do you remember about the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Why are you-?"

"Answer the question, Kiba!" Naruto said sharply, but Kiba couldn't mistake the terseness for anger. The pain in it was loud and clear.

"The Yondaime killed it. That's about it."

"Remember when?" Naruto asked weakly.

"About thirteen years ago, I think. Naruto why-?"

"What day?" Naruto cut him off, preempting the question.

"No clue."

"I'll give you a hint, it's on my birthday."

"That... doesn't help," Kiba admitted with a grin on his face.

Naruto looked down at his stomach his hand placed over it. "It attacked hours after I was born. And it wasn't killed."

"What are you saying? Iruka-"

"Iruka-sensei lied, it's all lies Kiba," Naruto said shaking his head emphatically, he was vaguely aware that his hand was beginning to grip his stomach and his nails sunk into his flesh. "It was too powerful, it couldn't be killed. It had to be sealed, but it couldn't be sealed into a thing, it had to be a living creature." Kiba began to realize where this was going as his grip on Naruto's shoulder began to weaken. "It had to be sealed into a child, a new born. It was sealed in me, Kiba. And... and during that fight... it started coming out again. I... I wanted to kill that man. I wanted to make him suffer. I'm just like the villagers said. I'm a mon-"

_Smack!_

* * *

Akamaru whined in Hinata's lap, but it wasn't from a lack of attention. Hinata wrapped her arms around the puppy and tried not to cry. It didn't help, it only made her worse. Akamaru scrambled in her lap and managed to get into a position where he could lick her face and offer her some comfort as she continued to hold onto him.

She could feel him sniffing the air as he rapidly smelled the air near her face, and he let out a happy yip. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw her sensei approaching from the east. She didn't shift as her sensei landed a few feet from the fire and placed the three packs on the ground. She glanced about. Seeing two of her students missing she asked, "Where's Naruto and Kiba?"

"T-t-they left a f-few minutes ago, Kurenai."

Kurenai stamped her foot down. "Are you kidding me? After what just happened? They left you alone?"

Akamaru barked, reminding Kurenai Hinata wasn't alone.

"T-t-they're n-not far."

Kurenai sat down next to her student, running a hand through her hair. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm w-worried about Naruto-kun."

"Me too," Kurenai admitted to her.

Hinata looked up at her teacher and friend. "Is... Is t-there anything we can do to help?"

Kurenai smiled sadly and judging by the look in Hinata's eyes she knew Kurenai didn't have much of an answer. "You can just be there for him. When they get back I'll talk to him. Okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

Kurenai wrapped an arm around Hinata. "Are you okay though? You must have been scared getting captured like that."

Hinata nodded. "I'm f-fine. K-Kiba and N-Naruto saved me in time."

"What about me?" Kurenai teased.

"S-sorry, K-Kurenai."

Kurenai shook her head, a frustrated smile beginning to appear on her face. "That's not it. You're supposed to say, 'yeah they saved you too' or something like that."

A faint smile appeared and Hinata bravely said, "Th-they did that t-too."

Kurenai laughed and stood up. "Okay, well, let's see if we can get some food cooked up shall we?"

Akamaru heartily agreed to that.

* * *

Naruto held a hand to his jaw, sprawled out in the water. Kiba glared down fiercely at him. He knew this was coming. The hate. He prepared himself for the swearing, and the anger. Kiba would hate him. Just like everyone else.

"Who are you?" Naruto flinched at Kiba's yell. "I asked you! Who are you?" Kiba kicked the water and splashed it over Naruto. Naruto was thankful he only did that. He expected him to kick him when he was down. "Who are you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned and faced Kiba, confusion on his face. Kiba placed his fists on his hips and shouted, "Here, let me tell you. You're a dumbass, a moron, an idiot, a prankster, and a legitimately funny guy. What god damn part of that sounds like a demon fox? For the love of-YOUR FAVORITE COLOR IS ORANGE! What did you think you were gonna make Hokage without getting a little blood on your hands? The fact you're freaking out about this kinda proves that you aren't a monster!"

To say Naruto was confused would be akin to saying Naruto liked ramen.

"Huh?"

A massive understatement.

Kiba pointed at him. "Naruto, if you're the demon fox, then I got to admit, the fox must have had one hell of a bad day because you're a pretty cool guy. You're not the fox, you're Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Kohona, a member of team eight, and a potential candidate for Hokage."

Naruto continued to stare at Kiba as his brain slowly began to catch up.

Kiba switched from pointing to holding a hand out to help the now soaked blonde up. "Now, I'm gonna ask again. Who are you?"

Naruto smiled. Kiba _didn't _hate him. In fact he _liked _him. Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the Hokage!"

Kiba helped him up. "As long as I get the best missions!"

"Deal!" Naruto said as the smile on his face grew to its normal foxy size. Kiba's smile disappeared as Naruto swung him about into the water. "Pay back for punching me!"

Kiba laughed when he came out of the water. "Yeah? Well, payback is a bitch!" he shouted tackling the blonde; he proceeded to roll over the now angry Naruto and lifted him over his head. He threw Naruto into the water and laughed. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! My family is one of the biggest ones in Kohona! You'd need an army to take me down!"

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

"Aw... shit."

* * *

The two boys were exhausted and they just sat in the water breathing heavily. The two of them stared up at the sky as they caught their breath. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he wondered if this was what having a brother was like.

Kiba broke the silence. "So... you have the Fox sealed in you."

Naruto nodded, realizing after the fact that Kiba couldn't see that. "Yeah, I didn't know until graduation," he added aloud.

"Was that what I felt back there?" Kiba asked sitting up in the water. "When you hit the ground, bleeding I thought you had died. Then a moment later, I was having trouble breathing."

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah, I think that was the stupid fuzz ball."

Kiba laughed. "I bet he's happy to be called that. Big Ole' Fuzzy Wuzzy."

Naruto chuckled, but his heart wasn't really in it. "I... I never felt like that before."

Kiba shrugged. "We hadn't been in a real fight for our lives before."

"I have."

Kiba's head snapped around. "What?"

Naruto continued to stare at the sky above them. "Remember how I graduated?"

"Something about stealing from the Hokage and avoiding ANBU. Kurenai told me a little."

"Well, I stole it 'cause Mizuki tricked me. Told me I could graduate if I did it."

"Well you did."

Naruto shook his head smiling. "Well, that's cause Iruka told me I graduated, not Mizuki. Mizuki tried to kill me and Iruka."

"That bastard," Kiba said growling. "You're telling me that Mizuki was a damned traitor?"

"He told me I was the Fox, he told me all of it. He told me that's why everyone hates me."

"I see..." Kiba said slowly. "I guess I understand. It must be terrifying for the villagers. That being said, it's been thirteen years. If you were going to go fox demon on us, I'd think you'd have done it by now."

Naruto shrugged. He still didn't like the villagers, but he wanted to prove them wrong. Something this mission wouldn't do. He sighed. "I've had nightmares ever since that night."

"I think I remember you telling us about them."

"I didn't tell you all of it."

"It's Fuzzy Wuzzy related?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah... I keep having nightmares that the Fox breaks out and takes over. It kills everyone in the village. I try to stop it, but... I can't."

Kiba frowned. "Remember how I said if you were ever able to kill Iruka I'd be the first to run?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget it, you're coming after me first!"

"What?" Naruto shouted sitting up.

"I wanted to be the strongest there is. I think being able to reseal the fox would put me on that level," he said with a feral grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying," Kiba said jumping up. "If the Fox gets outta you, then I'm gonna shove it back in. You don't have to worry about turning on the village. Fuzz Butt is gonna have get past me first."

Naruto stared at his friend for a moment, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You're insane you know?"

Kiba just dunked him under the water again.

* * *

Kurenai jumped as she heard a laugh coming from the woods. She smiled as she realized who it was, Naruto was laughing again. She focused on the task of preparing the rabbits she had caught. She then caught a bit of Kiba's laughter as well. She let out a sigh; it seemed the two of them had started to get along. That made things so much easier.

"Eep!"

Kurenai looked up at Hinata, her knife dropped in favor of a kunai. She relaxed when she saw she was in no danger, just sporting a very luminescent blush, and quickly turning away poking her fingers together. She looked in the opposite direction to see Naruto and Kiba entering the camp site. Dripping wet, and at some point the two had taken their shirts off and draped them over their shoulders.

_Well... Hinata sure is happy now_. "Feeling better, Naruto?"

Naruto flashed her a huge smile. "Yeah! I am!"

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kiba."

Kiba nodded and noticed the packs on the ground. He turned toward Naruto and asked, "Hey, did you pack an extra set of clothes? You're still kinda... red."

Naruto frowned and looked at his pants. "No. Stupid blood won't come out."

Kiba reached into his pack and threw Naruto a set of clothes. "Here, I packed an extra set. You should get out of those. They smell really bad."

"Like you can talk!"

"I just took a bath!"

"Playing in the water doesn't count as a bath," Naruto said with a straight face. "Even I know that."

Kiba just growled. "Just change already!" Kiba said throwing his hands up into the air.

A small outburst from Hinata caught Kiba's attention as Naruto began to undo his belt. She was quickly walking away from the campfire now. Kiba sighed, and looked at a silently chuckling Kurenai. Apparently Hinata figured out what was going on behind her. He shook his head and turned back to Naruto. "You should at least put a shirt on, you know?"

Kurenai's eyes narrowed as Kiba tapped his own stomach, and Naruto quickly reached for the shirt.

"Good idea," Naruto agreed as he put on Kiba's shirt. "It's a little big."

"Well, of course, you're a midget!"

"Am not!"

"You're what? A foot and a half?" Kiba said waving his hand over Naruto's head.

Naruto smacked the hand away and began to pout. "Four – foot- eight!" he declared.

"Not helping shorty," Kiba said with a smirk.

Kurenai smiled at the interaction, but apparently something important had to be discussed. She sighed; she still had to talk to Naruto too. "Kiba, can you set up the tents with Hinata?"

Kiba nodded, taking the hint and, seeing Hinata was still in bliss, began setting up on the other side of the campsite. Kurenai walked over to Naruto, who was fidgeting in Kiba's clothes. He needed a belt. It was slightly comical and, despite the seriousness of the coming conversation, Kurenai began to smile. She put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the familiar gesture an attempt to get Naruto to relax. "Naruto, how are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled up at her, and she knew that it had been a stupid question. She ruffled his hair. And he laughed. "I'm doing a lot better. Kiba and I talked."

"What about?" Kurenai said sitting down, motioning for him to do the same.

He did so. "Can Hinata hear us?" he whispered.

Kurenai frowned, she didn't like the idea of keeping a teammate out of the loop. She made a few hand signs and used a genjutsu to cover them. "She can't anymore."

"I told Kiba about the Kyuubi."

"How'd he take it?"

"Well," Naruto said rubbing his cheek, "he punched me."

"What?" her tone was flat as she said it.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well, it was what I needed."

"Hold on a second," Kurenai said standing up. She walked over to Kiba and jammed her fists into his temples. "Kiba Inzuka!" she shouted grinding them in. "You are not to punch people who are emotionally distressed!"

"Ow! Ow!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked happily. "It worked didn't it?"

Kurenai stopped when soft laughter reached her ear; she raised an eyebrow at Hinata who was trying her best to suppress her laughter. Upon realizing her laughter had been heard, she turned very red and covered her mouth trying to silence the traitorous thing. Kurenai laughed and ruffled her hair, before turning back to Kiba. "Kiba, before you mention anything that happened out there, we're gonna have to talk first. A debriefing of sorts."

"Okay, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai walked back to Naruto who was smiling still. "I'm sorry about that. Please continue. Why'd you tell him?"

His smile faded and Kurenai sat down next to him waited. After a moment he began, "I thought... for a moment that I really was the Fox." She felt her eyes narrow dangerously, but didn't interrupt. He looked up at her expecting her to, but when she didn't he continued, "I wanted him to die. A lot. I wanted to make him suffer. Not to defend anyone, but because he hurt me."

Kurenai chose this spot to interrupt. "Didn't seem like it to me. I saw that look on your face when the seal kicked back in."

Naruto nodded. "I saw myself, when the fox was taking over. It... it was terrifying."

"I know..." Kurenai said softly.

"Anyways, Kiba kept pushing. Then he noticed the seal, and I guess I just broke. I couldn't keep it in. So I told him. Then he punched me."

"I'm curious, what did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him what Mizuki told me, and that I felt like the villagers right."

Kurenai sighed. "You felt like the demon."

"Yeah," Naruto admitted.

"Well, guess you deserved that punch then. Still, bad timing."

Naruto laughed. "I guess I did huh?"

"Anything else happen?"

"Not really."

She nodded, and waived Kiba over. The boy ran over and sat down. Before she could continue, Kiba started the conversation. "Kurenai-sensei? How does one seal the fox?"

Kurenai frowned. "Well, I'm no seal master, but it took the life of the caster."

"Okay, so I'm gonna have to learn a better version, great..." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

Kurenai looked between the two. Seeing no answers were forth coming, she asked the obvious, "Why?"

"'Cause if Fuzz Butt is gonna get out, I'm gonna reseal him for Naruto. I'm not letting him deal with it alone."

Kurenai stared at her students. "Let me get this straight," she said slowly. "You want to get strong enough to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Well, actually to fight it one-on-two. Me and Akamaru gotta be able to keep it from hurting anyone else. I also want to be able to reseal it on the off chance it does get out."

Kurenai couldn't help it, her hand reached up and smacked her own forehead. "You realize you'd have to surpass the Yondamie right?"

"Yep!"

"Do you even know how to perform a basic sealing array yet?"

"What's that?"

"You got your work set out for you, huh? Lucky for you most don't even looking into fuinjutsu until chunin." She shook her head. "Well if that's your goal, guess we'll start working towards it. One step at a time. Before any of that, Kiba, you know that Naruto's prisoner-"

"Fuzz butt."

"Or Fuzzy Wuzzy," Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai stared at the two boys. "I'm _not _calling the greatest calamity that has ever befallen our village 'Fuzz Butt' or 'Fuzzy Wuzzy'," she said with an air of finality that the two boys didn't bother arguing. "Anyways, Naruto's pri-"

Kiba interrupted again, "Fluffles?"

Kurenai smacked her forehead. _These are the two who want to surpass our Hokages? Forget Kiba's work! I'm the one who's fighting an uphill battle! _She fought off a smile. _But... things are getting back to normal._

* * *

Hinata stood on the other side of the campsite watching her teammates. She smiled as Naruto began to get more and more animated. The blonde seemed to begin to radiate happiness on the other side of the camp.

She looked down at her hands, there were still some marks on her wrists from where the ropes that had tied her had chaffed. She absentmindedly rubbed them as she sat alone in the woods. She looked back at the three teammates she had sitting together. The genjutsu Kurenai cast keeping her from hearing their laughs. She could see them, but not hear them.

It was a lot like being at home.

She sat down on the other side of the fire, the soft popping was the only sound to be heard in the area. Hinata looked around with her Byakugan, but there was nothing of note. She deactivated the Byakugan and stared at the hands that had begun fiddling without her permission. Forcing them to her sides she looked up, Naruto was laughing. She didn't need to hear him to know he was. From fifteen feet away, it was obvious. The way he threw his head back, and the smiled just before breaking into that laugh she loved so much.

So why did he feel so far away?

The thing that bothered her the most was, when she had first heard that she and Naruto were gonna be on a team, she thought she might have been able to grow closer to Naruto. He didn't notice her at all during their time at the academy, but now he had to pay attention to her. Her being on his team was the most wonderful thing to happen to her.

So why was everyone else getting closer to him but her?

It seemed to be get colder, and she moved closer to the fire. She huddled into her jacket, and waited for her teammates to finish their conversation.

_I failed them..._

* * *

They arrived at the castle and were met by several ANBU. The first one they ran into was wearing a bear mask and jumped in front of them before they could cross the threshold. "Kurenai-san! We heard there was trouble!"

She nodded and smiled calmly. "There was," she informed him. "I'm sorry you had to run all the way out here, but we almost didn't make it back."

The ANBU held up a hand to stop her then made a beckoning gesture. "I'm glad to see you're all right. Best you debrief the captain who came along."

"Thank you, Bear-san. Lead the way."

The man nodded and began leading them inside at a brisk pace. They stormed through the castle and were brought to a very familiar room, with three ANBU squad members in it.

"Kurenai-san! I'm glad to see you and your students are all okay!" the client of their horrible mission stated loudly upon their entrance.

"Thank you, Kito-sama, but you won't be so happy to hear what has happened."

"And that was?" another ANBU prompted. Kurenai saw by the markings on his shoulders and his outfit he was the captain.

She turned toward him and sighed. "Hinata-san was the victim of an attempted kidnapping." She glanced at Kito. "By Iwa ninja."

"What?" Kito breathed out quietly.

"She was patrolling outside when she was attacked suddenly by an Iwa ninja underground. He dragged her underneath the ground a distance away to a prepared building."

Kito jumped up. "Check on my daughter!" Two samurai quickly bowed and ran out of the room.

"You think that's why they're here?" the ANBU said turning toward the Iwa noble.

The man nodded. "I'm on the opposite side of some on the Daimyo's court."

The ANBU didn't shift, but Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "That's enough to warrant kidnapping?"

"The Land of Earth is an unforgiving place. We are a cold people. That is nothing to say of us nobility."

Hajime smiled. "You seem to be an exception to the rule."

"Which is why my daughter is a target."

One of the two samurai returned. "Sir, your daughter is currently safe."

"Thank the heavens..."

"Is there anything else you need to add, Kurenai-san?" the ANBU said back to facing the returned jonin.

Kurenai let out a long sigh. "I am ashamed to admit, I was also captured. It was thanks to the timely, if not stupid, intervention of my other two students that we are back. And it nearly killed one of them."

Kito coughed harshly, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry to say, I find this becoming hard to believe." He sat up straight and placed his hands on his knees. He was no longer relaxed, but instead focused as one would expect from a noble. " You say an Iwa ninja attacked the Hyuuga here? And they nearly killed one of you? Our ninja may be bold, but not stupid. They would not risk a war with your country."

Hajime nodded. "It does seem strange that they'd be willing to risk war like this."

Kurenai felt Kiba's anger spiking at the seeming betrayal of the local lord. She placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I admit, I find it ludicrous as well. But the fact remains they did, as stupid as it was, they attempted to kill my student, Naruto."

"May I ask what method they attempted to use?" Akito asked.

Kiba spoke up. "One of them bragged it was the scars of memory technique."

Kito tilted his head and tapped a finger against his knee. "I know of this technique. Quite a high ranked technique. They must have been chunin hopefuls. However, it's not a killing technique. It's meant to be a way of subduing enemies that are a fleeing."

"Forgive me, Kito-sama, but it did not seem like that from our perspective. The intent behind it was quite clear."

"I'm simply stating that this incident might-"

Kurenai felt Kiba rip out of her grip, and storm toward the Iwa noble. He stopped five feet away as Samurai reached for their swords. As he stormed over to man who was attempting to downplay their fight he reached into his pack and pulled out a mess of clothes. He threw them down at the man's feet. "See that? That's what they did to my teammate! You wanna tell me that they weren't trying to kill us?"

The two nobles' eyes widened as they realized what they were looking at. The clothes were dyed with blood, but were still unmistakeably the clothes of the blonde. The Iwa noble took a deep breath and looked Kiba directly in the eyes. "I'm curious, what happened to the ninja that did this?"

"I killed him," Naruto said quietly. "I held him down and drowned him with a water jutsu."

"You _killed_ him?" Kito said his eyes focusing in on the blonde. "You realize that threatens war!"

The ANBU pulled Kiba back before the wild boy had a chance to rip the Iwa noble a new one. Kurenai was the one to march up instead. "Excuse me?" she said coolly. "Did I hear you right?"

"They had not killed you, harmed you, yes, but can you prove to me that they did try to kill you? Do you have tangible proof that you were in fact fighting for your life?"

Now the ANBU bristled. "Are you accusing us of lying?"

"I'm simply pointing out that from the Iwa's perspective, you'd be in the wrong. They might ask for compensation. As I'm sure you know what that would entail. Iwa is a firm believer of eye for eye, tooth for tooth, and evil for evil."

"You bastard," Kurenai said quietly, her calm voice giving no hint to the anger in it.

"Please, there is no need for this language. I'm here to celebrate the birthday of a family member, though distant."

Hajime spoke up, "Though if all goes well, we may be close once again."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "We have no need to prove the truth."

"But you do have a need to prove a lie is truth for it to be accepted as truth. No Iwa nin wishes to start a war, we simply aren't ready for one."

Kurenai turned toward Hajime, expected the noble of the Land of Fire to stand up for his ninja. But the man was silent; she growled and began walking out. "I have no need prove my word to you, Kito_-san,_" the lord bristled at the lack of respect, but no one in the room dared move as Kurenai turned her charges toward the door. "My students are safe, from a kidnapping and an attempt on their lives. We have completed your mission and are returning home. We _will _expect payment." _And,_ _if I have anything to say, compensation for not warning us of your damn ninja._

"Have a safe and pleasant trip, Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai didn't react to the familiar form of address, instead ushered her ninja out. "You three go outside. We will leave shortly." The three heads nodded in unison and began marching outside. She turned toward the wall. "Yes?"

An ANBU stepped out of the shadows. "Kurenai, I must admit I'm... surprised."

She sighed and said, "I know I had an outburst in there, it wasn't-"

"Not about that, no you held yourself better than I would have I thought."

_You _were _in there you know, _Kurenai thought.

"No, what I'm surprised about is that no property damage has occurred." At her raised eyebrow he continued, "Every mission your team has been on so far, on your return you've damaged _something_."

Kurenai thought for a moment. "I remember something about them stating their two families may be close once again..."

"Ah yes, after the birthday, his daughter comes of marrying age."

"I see..."

"Hajime plans on giving a beautiful tapestry to Kito as a betrothal gift. You should see it."

"I think I shall," Kurenai said with a beautiful grin on her face. One might have described it as fox-like. "Should we wait for you outside?"

"Yes, our mission is to see you home safely."

"Very well. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Hinata walked into her compound with her head held low. Trying to keep her herself out of sight in a place known for their all seeing eyes. Her thoughts circling darkly as Kurenai had to report in. She knew Kurenai would say it kindly, but it was her fault that the mission had gone wrong. She couldn't imagine the Hokage's face when he would hear just how much danger Hinata had put them in.

She hadn't had a chance to set down her pack when a voice broke in suddenly. "Hinata-sama," the suffix spoken with venom, "Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you."

Hinata jumped in shock and exclaimed, "Neji-san!"

Neji's impassive face twitched with a smug smile. He hadn't announced his presence as was proper for a member of the branch family solely to frighten her. Hinata flinched and looked down at her pack.

"Come, Hinata-sama, do not keep him waiting." Then without her leave, he turned away and began to lead her to her father's study. A deliberate action, screaming for the world to know that Neji Hyuuga hated his cousin and everything the main branch stood for.

She began walking behind him, slowly following the path toward her father's study. Her feet made barely a noise on the cold floor, a stark contrast to the angry foot falls Neji made as he walked. He stormed on ahead, just barely keeping within the Hyuuga standards.

It was an art that Hinata hated. The heavy steps that only were noticeable to her, the glare that hardened only at her, the bite in his voice that only was directed at her. All that only for her, the only one who wouldn't activate the mark that branded him. The mark he hated her for.

He stopped outside the study, and centered a gaze filled with hate upon her, "Quickly, Hinata-sama, he has heard of your mission already."

"H-h-how?"

"He does not like waiting," Neji said pointedly.

She closed her eyes to hide the pain from the dismissal. "Thank you, Neji-san."

He simply turned away.

Hinata took a deep breath and went over the word she was supposed to say. She opened the door and slowly said, "You wanted to see me, father?"

"Come in," he ordered, "I heard your mission was successful."

"Yes, father."

"But I also understand there were complications." Hinata nodded and he ordered, "Speak."

"W-well-"

"Hinata, you're a Hyuuga, do not stumble over your words. It is unsightly for one such as you."

Hinata flinched under the rebuke, and slowly began to tell her father of the mission, doing her best to avoid tripping over her words as she was commanded. She told him about Kurenai's outburst in the Hokage's office, and his impassive face only betraying his emotion by the slightest tugging at his lips. She told him about the intrusion drills, and he nodded thoughtfully. Only to have the expression shifted minutely into the smallest of frowns. He tapped his fingers against his leg as she told him about her failures.

She stared at her hands, trying to come up with something positive. "However, when N-Naruto asked me to-"

"Wait," he interrupted, "Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?"

Her father's sudden outburst shocked her. "Y-yes f-father, I d-do not know of another."

"You're on a team with him?" he spoke the words with venom.

Hinata stared at him before continuing, "Y-yes, f-father... I... I thought you w-would k-know by now."

His jaw tightened as began to write a note, ignoring the hurt in her eyes. "Continue," he demanded.

Hinata cringed, as tears threatened to appear._ Do... do you really not care enough about me to know who's on my team?_ "W-we..." Frustration flashed across her father's eyes and she calmed herself again and forced her voice to a monotone. "We worked together on the last attempt, and the two of us were able to beat Kiba, who didn't want to work with us."

"I find it hard to believe that an Inuzuka would chose to work solo."

"He was treating it as a competition, father." Hinata focused on her hands, trying to ignore how cold she sounded.

How much she sounded like her father.

He nodded slowly. "I see..."

Hinata spoke quietly, ""The next morning, the client's daughter arrived. The mission was ended, but we were given a new one."

"You mean to say, the client changed the parameters?" he asked, done with what ever else was demanding his attention and his eyes focusing on her.

Hinata, surprised by his undivided attention lost control of her voice. Falling back into her shy and quiet voice she began,"Y-yes, t-to scout th-the-"

"Quit stuttering, you're my daughter, act like it."

Hinata nodded and forced her voice back into the cold and monotonous one. "He asked us to scout the perimeter so his samurai could patrol more effectively. It was at that point I was caught."

"You were caught? By who and how?"

"I-I w-was brought underground, by I-Iwa nin."

She expected a rebuke but her father's voice was only a whisper. "You were caught by Iwa?"

"Y-yes..." She braved a look upwards, and for only the briefest moment, saw something she might have considered worry. Before she could think on it, it disappeared under a stoic facade.

"So... then what happened?"

"I-I d-don't remember much. Th-They br-brought me to a building. T-they c-caught Kurenai-san."

"What about your teammates?" He inquired, chosing to ignore her inability to speak.

"T-they r-rescued us..."

"How?"

"I-I d-don't know."

"You don't?"

"I... passed out," she flinched at the admission, not daring to look up at her father. "I-I s-saw Naruto bleeding and I-"

Hiashi cut her off with a sigh. "Anything else of note?"

"O-on the way back... T-there was an explosion from the castle."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"K-Kurenai-san d-didn't think so. It w-was after-we left. Sh-She refused to go check."

"Strange. I will have to talk to her personally," he said making a note. "Dismissed."

Hinata got up and left the room. Meeting her cousin, _Oh no... did he-_

"I heard your conversation," he stated. "Hiashi-sama might not say it, but you surely know already."

Hinata cowered under her cousin's evil glare.

He leaned in and whispered quietly into her ear, "If you hadn't been caught unaware, if you hadn't been where you were, or if you weren't you. None of that would have happened. The reason why the others were put in danger was all because of you, Hinata-sama." He leaned back and smirked. "You failed them. You put your sensei, and your teammates' lives at risk. I wonder how disappointed he is in you. I wonder how disappointed _they _are in you."

The tears that had remained hidden in her father's study began flowing. She covered her eyes and quickly ran to her room, hiding her tears and shame from the rest of her family. Not looking back at the cold stare her cousin wore.


	13. Chapter 13: Today Is the First Step

**Author's notes: **I'd like to extend a very big thank you to Phantom... seeing as I've made her look this over like three times. Finals are taking up my other Beta's time, so I'd like to state again, school sucks, and I hope they do well on their finals.

That all being said, Allons-y!

**Chapter 13: Today Is the First Step**

The Hokage set down his pipe. The action resounded with an almost inaudible _clack_, but the action silenced the room. Three genin, one chunin, and one jonin turned to look at the newcomer that the Hokage wished to speak to. "Kurenai-san, I see you're unharmed. Where are your students?"

Kurenai folded her hands behind her back, ignoring the questioning gaze of Asuma and his students. "Unharmed as I can be sir. As for my students, I told them to go home." She paused and turned toward Iruka. "Iruka-san, can you do me a favor?"

Iruka stole a glance at the Hokage, who did not appreciate the break in etiquette. "Maybe..."

"Naruto needs someone. Can you spend some time with him? Now?"

Iruka straightened, then turned toward the Hokage, who nodded. "All right, why-"

"Naruto killed someone."

All movement stopped. Iruka stared at Kurenai in shock, then his head shot toward the Hokage. The Hokage's words cut across the room. "Go Iruka," he said tersely, "I'll inform you later." He then focused his eyes on Kurenai. "Now, tell me everything."

Kurenai glanced at the genin. She asked, "The real version or the official version?"

"This was supposed to be a C-Ranked mission. They should be the same," Asuma commented.

"My students would disagree," she said as she made subtle movements; a shift of the fingers, a glance toward the Hokage faces out the window, a nod toward the genin. The two Sarutobis nodded, a not so subtle message that they understood.

The Hokage's eyes didn't leave Kurenai as he ordered. "Leave." The three genin moved to leave, but the jonin didn't. "Asuma?" the Elder Sarutobi said, a slight strain entering his voice.

Asuma pulled out a cigarette. "Iruka's out," he explained, "I'll take his place as recorder."

"Very well. Kurenai, please give Asuma the relevant details."

Asuma waived his cigarette about before placing it in his mouth. "Nah, don't bother. Already know." The Hokage simply raised an eyebrow. "Some noble from Iwa wanted Kohona ninja to help beef up security. Running intrusion drills and the like. I was hoping to get Shikamaru to run that mission," He paused as he pulled out his lighter and ignited his cigarette. He took a long drag before finishing, "It'd been right up his alley."

Kurenai nodded. "All of that was correct, except for what we weren't told. Kito was worried about Iwa-ninja going after his daughter. They showed up scouting the castle after her arrival, but Hinata spotted them while on a perimeter examination. It took us a while to notice her disappearance. When we did, I chased after." At the Hokage's and Asuma's nods she continued, "I tracked them to a building, an inn by the looks of it. I..." She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I got taken down, one of them was studying fuinjutsu, and I failed to realize the building had been covered in seals."

"You were lucky to get out alive." Kurenai glanced at Asuma, who had a grim face. He pulled long from his cigarette and breathed the smoke out of his nose. The smoke swirled in front of his face, as a pained look of concentration crossed his face.

Kurenai remembered Asuma from a time long ago. Before the Kyuubi attack, back when his father was retired. He had been brash then, loud and abrasive, but wore his heart on his sleeve. They had avoided each other since he got back, too many memories. She hid a frown behind her face as she read the obvious signs of worry on his. She could see the concern on it, and she was forced to remember the many times they had faced danger together. She shook her head to clear them, but when she looked back she was forced to acknowledge she might have been the only one running away.

"You were lucky to get out alive," he repeated. His voice pulling her back into the present. The smoke blew away from his face as his he stopped concentrating. She briefly wondered if he had been holding it there with a wind technique.

Kurenai nodded. "I know. If it wasn't for Kiba and Naruto I wouldn't have survived."

"What happened after you were captured?" Asuma asked. He was no longer passively paying attention. The look in his eyes demanded to know.

"Kiba and Naruto stormed through the front door."

_Smack_

Kurenai continued ignoring the Hokage as he rubbed his forehead. "Then the two of them fought the Iwa ninja. From what I can tell, Kiba was fighting a clan member."

Asuma sat down and crossed his legs. "What could you tell about his abilities?"

"He had the ability to sink into the ground and become one with it. It was like he melded with it. From what I could tell, Kiba couldn't track him through the ground, he had to track me while I followed a chakra trail."

"I think I know of their clan," the Hokage mentioned. "The Fourth nearly slaughtered every one of them. I thought they were wiped out."

"That might explain why he hated Kohona so much. He and the one Naruto fought both wanted to fight us." She looked the Hokage in the eyes. "They wanted to kill us."

The Hokage lifted his own pipe and chewed on the end, but didn't yet light it. "So the one Naruto fought..."

"He was the one studying seals."

Asuma dropped his cigarette. "He fought a seal master on his turf and won?"

"No," Kurenai said shaking her head, "no he didn't."

* * *

An aged hand slammed down on the desk as the stocky old man jumped up from his chair, knocking it back. "Did I hear you right? I may be old, but I didn't think my hearing was going yet!"

The blind man flinched at the sound. "Yes sir," he stated bravely. "We continued the mission despite Ame not being able to come with us at the time. When we arrived, we encountered Konoha ninja."

"Damn!"

"My student kidnapped one of them, a Hyuuga girl. We held her for several hours. Her sensei appeared, and, thanks to our combined efforts, we were able to bring her down."

"Then what was the problem?"

"Her other two students showed up. One of them was obviously an Inuzuka, as he had a dog with him. Taiyou was able to handle him without much trouble."

"I guess that leaves your dead student to fight the other. What clan was he from?"

"I don't know."

"What?!" the elder man growled out.

"I cannot see, so I do not know if he had any visual features that would identify him. He did not use any techniques habitually beyond a variant of the clone technique."

"You're telling me," the old man said through clenched teeth, "that one of our best genin was killed by someone with a single technique?"

"No sir, that's not what killed him."

"Then what did?"

"Tenkuu performed the scars of memory technique on him. It looked like he had killed him, but that just woke... _something_... up."

"Something?"

The blind man touched his wounded eyes. "I could _feel _it, sir. I could _feel _its shape. I was fifteen feet away and I swear on my life, sir, I could _see _it!"

"See what?"

"A demon."

The room grew silent. Then the elder of the two spoke. "Ame and Taiyou are both chunin candidates correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know Totomaru? He is also a candidate, however his team was injured."

"Yes, sir. I know of him."

"Gather your squad and pick him up. You have four months until the chunin exam in Kohona. We will be showing this year."

"Sir?"

"You have my orders. Dismissed." The aged man shook his head. Losing Tenkuu was a blow to their forces overall. He had a talent for seals that was sorely needed. "Damn kids." He stomped his foot in anger, regretting it as it shot pain directly into his hip. He remembered what his jonin said he grumbled, "A demon, huh? It couldn't be..."

* * *

The next morning, Kurenai frowned as she watched Kiba and Naruto spar. From what they were both saying, it seemed like the two of them were getting along better. However, watching them like this, it was very hard to believe.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kiba shouted as he charged Naruto with clawed fingers extended.

Naruto however just dodged, using the quickness that made him the bane of ANBU. "Bring it, mutt boy!"

Kurenai watched the two run about the clearing. Some of the things Kiba was shouting were honestly making Kurenai uncomfortable. Someone in his family was very creative with their words, if they were any good at anything other than insults and swear words, she might have to see if she could take a few pointers. She turned toward a ball of fur on the ground. "Have they been doing this a while?"

Akamaru looked up at her sleepily. He yawned as he turned back toward his master. His ears flat against his head as his teeth showed and his tongue hung out of his mouth. Upon seeing that his master was indeed chasing the fox boy, he looked back at the taller woman and barked once before curling back up.

Then suddenly the two switched. Naruto was now attacking Kiba and Kiba was the one running. Kiba bolted into the woods and Naruto began chasing him. Kiba was used to running through forests, and was able to outpace Naruto in the close trees giving him plenty of time to shout back insults.

"Come on! You're slower than my grandma!"

Kurenai sighed as the two boys circled the training grounds. She looked at Akamaru. "You're not joining them?"

Akamaru looked up at her and stared blankly at her, Kurenai had no need for a translation.

_Are you kidding me?_

She sighed as movement, that wasn't the two boys, caught her attention. A small smudge of grey appeared as Hinata stepped into the clearing. "I completely understand. All right boys! Time for training!"

Kiba sprinted past her and there was a loud _crack _and she turned around. Naruto was holding his nose. "Holy shi-!"

"Language, Naruto," Kurenai chided.

"-nobi..." Naruto lamely finished. "How come Kiba gets to swear all he wants and I get in trouble?"

"'Cause I expect _some_ civility from you."

"Hey!"

"Seeing as you two are already warmed up, why don't you two start sparring?"

"Sure thing, sensei," Kiba started, "but, before we start, I wanted to invite everyone over for lunch at my place."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, and, despite herself, she stole a glance at Naruto, worrying about Kiba's family. Then she remembered the walk her three students went on. "You sure that's wise?" she asked, worrying _for _Kiba's family.

"The dogs will get used to him eventually," Kiba stated, completely aware of her reservations. He rolled his shoulders and the two boys stepped out for their sparring match. "I need to have everyone over anyways," he added.

Kurenai nodded. "Then make this quick. We'll spar for thirty minutes. Every so often I'll whistle, and when I do, Naruto will switch out with Hinata. After that, Naruto will remain in while Hinata and Kiba will switch. Followed by Hinata staying in."

"Got it!" the boys shouted before facing each other.

"Begin!"

* * *

A half hour later, Hinata felt her knees buckle at that wonderful word. "Time!" Kurenai shouted. Hinata was glad to see she wasn't the only one. Naruto fell into the ground stirring up a cloud of dirt. Hinata with her last bit of strength managed to walk under a tree. And gracefully, somewhat, lowered herself onto the ground. Kiba was fairing a lot better, after having time to recover.

Hinata stared at her hands. Before the mission, Naruto had complimented her taijutsu skills. However, in the few days they had gotten back, Naruto's taijutsu skill had been growing. It was getting harder to hit him.

She jumped as something landed next to her. She watched Naruto writhe in pain. "Hinata... hurts... so... much..."

Hinata began to blush and responded, "I-I'm n-not that great. Y-you're g-g-getting better."

Kiba sat down next to her, blocking Naruto from view. "Hinata, which one of you two is rolling on the ground in pain?"

"Owwwiee..."

"My point exactly," Kiba said folding his arms and nodding sagely. Hinata found her fingers_ very _interesting.

A sudden movement out of the corner of her eyes surprised Hinata and she jumped, which her body protested. Kurenai was now sitting next to them. "Good work, you three. You all are improving."

"Really?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai looked at him with piercing eyes. "Of course, you and Akamaru are getting quite a bit more power behind your blows." She turned toward Hinata and smiled. "And Hinata, you're getting much more decisive in your hits."

"Th-thank you..."

A pained groan broke in, "Sensei?"

"Naruto, you're still far behind the others, but you're getting better fast. Naruto, Hinata, I know you two just sat down, but would you two do a light jog around the training grounds?"

Hinata resisted the urge to sigh and instead stood up. Naruto however made a very good show about how much pain he was in. When the two of them were standing, they took off and began to jog. About halfway through the run, Naruto began to outpace Hinata. She watched his back as he slowly began to speed up. Her eyes stared at his back as she slowly began to speed up as well, if to just keep him closer a little longer.

When they came back around, Kurenai waived them over. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto, go around one more time with Kiba. Hinata please sit down."

Hinata obliged her teacher and sat down. Kurenai smiled at her comfortably. Hinata slowly began to smile back. "Y-Yes? K-Kurenai?"

"I need to ask you a few questions. I'm going to be asking Naruto the same questions, and I just got done asking Kiba. It's been a few days since the attack, and, despite how proud I am at how you three are handling it, I need to know if you're okay."

"I-I a-am," Hinata said despite herself.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai said moving closer to Hinata staring deep into her.

Hinata shook her head, looking away from Kurenai. "I'm sure."

Kurenai licked her lips. "Not that long ago, Naruto told me something and it applies here. People's eyes tell us a lot."

"S-Sensei?"

Kurenai smiled. "See, someone can tell when you keep stealing a glance at Naruto, someone can tell you're interested in him. It's how soft your eyes get when you look at him that gives us the details."

"Sensei!" a now scandalized and very red Hinata shouted.

Kurenai smiled, she didn't know Hinata had that it in her to shout. "And right now I can tell you're not okay."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her knees and willed herself to be smaller. "S-sensei... I-"

"Kurenai, Hinata, not sensei."

Hinata started crying. "K-Kurenai, i-it... i-it w-was my fault..."

"What was?"

"E-Everything t-that went wrong. It-it was b-because of me!"

"What makes you say that?" Kurenai asked.

"If-if... I-If I-I hadn't got caught... I-If I-I c-could have fought back..."

Kurenai wrapped her student up into a hug. Her student sobbed for a little while. When she calmed down Kurenai began, "I don't think it was your fault. You didn't know there were enemies out there. I didn't. If I had asked for more detail about the mission, I might have told you to be on guard."

"B-b-but th-th-that wouldn't have helped! I-I w-was always caught by the samurai."

"Who were actively looking for you, the Iwa ninja weren't looking for you specifically. They were looking for a way in."

"But-"

"And even if it was. That's what a team is for. I've screwed up more times than I can count. I've put my teammates in danger more times than I can count, and I've definitely been saved more times than I can count. You're not alone. Any failures on your part are covered by us, and any failures on our parts will be covered by you. It's why we work together. The four of us are one. We aren't alone, we're a team."

Hinata shook her head. "I... I-I just wish... I-I was helpful..."

Kurenai hugged her student just a little bit tighter. "Wait for the boys to come around again."

"Why?" Hinata asked, but Kurenai just smiled waiting for them. She watched them coming from quite a distance away, and when they arrived Hinata turned red at the two smiling faces.

Really only one was causing it, but that wasn't anything new.

"Kiba, Naruto, would you have changed a single thing about that mission?" Kurenai asked.

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other. "Yeah, definitely."

Hinata shrunk into Kurenai's side. Hinata could feel by Kurenai's shifting that she prompted them to continue.

Naruto nodded. "I would have worked with Hinata more."

Hinata jolted upright. "W-w-w-wha?"

Kurenai smiled, and jostled her shy student. "Why's that?"

Kiba smiled back. "Well, if she and I would have worked together, we'd have beaten those damn samurai every time!"

Kurenai nodded. "That's probably true."

"And it would have made breaking in soooo much easier! Her eyes are awesome!" Naruto added in his completely clueless way causing Hinata to blush and smile slightly.

"I want to go back and do it again. Can we get another mission like that?"

"We'll see, but beyond that?"

Naruto looked downcast for just a second, but then Kiba threw his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Not a damn thing!"

Hinata peeked up through her bangs, expecting to see Naruto's sad face that he had been wearing before. Instead she saw a blinding smile, and she thought for a moment nothing could be more dazzling.

* * *

Elsewhere, a jonin thought he was challenged and screamed, "YOOOOOOOUUUUTTTHHH!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ugh, why do we have to we have to deal with this?"

"'Cause it's our fate."

* * *

Seeing Hinata was currently stuck speechless, Kurenai waived the two boys off. "Thank you two, now go run another lap."

"Awwwww..."

* * *

Naruto sat down next to Kurenai, making a a big show of it. "What's the big deal?" he asks loudly before the others could leave. "Why'd I have to run so many extra laps?"

Kurenai sighed then explained, "Well, to begin with, you needed to cool down after such an intense work out. Secondly, I needed to spend more time talking with Hinata than I thought."

"Why?"

"Well, cause I needed to make sure all three of you are okay. It's been a couple days, and I wanted to see how you three are handling what happened."

Naruto instantly calmed down. He shifted uncomfortably and stared at his hands. "I see..." he said quietly, then he looked up at Kurenai. "Are... are the others okay?"

Kurenai smiled at him. "They are. You're the one I'm most worried about. It's obvious this is still affecting you."

Naruto nodded, but didn't add anything to the conversation.

Kurenai decided to press. "I know I didn't ask about it before, but when you..." she paused looking for a word to use, "neutralized the enemy, it hit you very hard."

Naruto grimaced and looked down at his hands, half expecting to see clawed fingers. "Yeah..."

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah..." he said quietly, as he clenching hands into fists.

"Tell me," Kurenai said quietly forcibly, but kindly, ordering him to let it all out.

He sighed, and looked up at her. "When I was holding him down, I just kept thinking that I wanted to make him suffer. Then, I noticed how I looked... I was scared of myself, but that wasn't the worst part of it."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked down at his hands again. "After he died, the clones started dispelling. Then it hit me, I could _feel _him, sensei. I felt him struggling to get out of my grip. I could feel him twisting in my hands, the blood under my nails. I could hear his screams, everything. I felt it again, and again and again every time a clone dispelled."

Kurenai hugged Naruto as he began to shudder. He stiffened at first at her touch, but soon relaxed into it. He remembered what Kiba had told him. They might have killed them if he hadn't done what he did. He protected his sensei, and the others. When Kurenai pulled away he looked up at her and smiled brightly. "I don't like what happened, but... I'm friends with Kiba now, and he knows about the Fox and doesn't hate me. Is... is it okay for me to be glad about what happened?"

Kurenai nodded. "Not just glad, but proud."

Naruto nodded. "I don't think I can be proud of it, but... I'm okay with it."

Kurenai ruffled his hair. "You're a good kid, Naruto. I'm going to look into what you said, it doesn't sound normal, but it might be something related to your technique."

"When can you find out?"

"Soon," she answered non-noncommittally. "We'll have the next couple days off to recover and I'll have to undergo a lot of questioning, which is part of why I'm asking you three how you're handling it now. When I see the Hokage tonight I'll talk to him about what you told me."

Naruto nodded as the other two genin showed up. Kiba stood smiling, not even breathing hard. "So, who's ready for lunch?"

Kurenai looked back at Naruto. She grimaced. "I think-"

Anything she would have said was cut off by Naruto's stomach. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Kurenai shook her head and tried not to smile. "Fine, I guess I'm out voted."

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but smile as Naruto and Kiba roughly shoved each other in front of her. The two boys where getting along great, almost fighting, but great. If it wasn't for the fact the two of them had ear to ear grins on their faces, she would have been worried about a repeat from the day they had to camp together as a test.

Though what worried her was that it looked like they _wanted _to.

As confusing as it was, she was just happy that her team seemed to be happy. She quietly kept in step with her sensei as they slowly walked to the Inuzuka compound. He own presence was masked by the two boys loudly wandering through the streets. No one paid attention to her.

It wasn't a pleasant walk.

She wondered if Naruto knew. The looks the villagers were giving him were even worse than normal. The looked at the loud child with anger, then at one of the children of the Inuzuka matron, and back to the one who had never done anything wrong and spat at them.

Hinata could hear them say things about them.

"Damn demon is tainting the clans."

Hinata looked despite herself, she knew what she'd see. Those eyes, eyes just as cold as her fathers. She looked up and was horrified to see not cold eyes, but ones filled with anger and vibrant with rage; ones that looked more like Hanabi's.

"Look at what the stupid law has done."

She ducked her head down as she tried to get closer to Kiba and Naruto, trying to drown out the voices of the villagers with the sounds of Kiba and Naruto laughing. She got a little bit closer to them when Naruto pushed Kiba back. Kiba fell backward and Hinata jumped out of the way. Kiba shouted in indignation and moved to tackle Naruto.

"- Hasn't protected us at all."

Hinata felt a firm hand on her back. She looked up and saw Kurenai's angry glare. Hinata's throat dried up, but she knew Kurenai wasn't looking at her. She was looking over her, at the people who were talking about Naruto as if he was a demon. She jumped when Kurenai looked at her, he furious gaze being replaced with closed eyes and the grim set line that was her mouth being replaced with a smile. "Ignore them, Hinata. They don't know what they're talking about."

Hinata turned toward Naruto, she could see by the smile on his face and his bright blue eyes what they were saying meant nothing to him. He couldn't even hear them over the sound of Akamaru and Kiba. She turned toward her sensei. "K-Kurenai-sensei... is it... is it w-wrong for me to want to know w-what they're talking about?"

Kurenai's face shifted into shock. "Why would you want to?"

"I... I-I want to tell them they're wrong..."

"You can," Kurenai stated with a smile. "You know him better than them."

Hinata was unaware of the sigh Kurenai gave, as Hinata suddenly straightened like a pole at the thought of _confronting _the villagers.

That would be like confronting her _father_!

It would result in it at least. Word would get back to her father and she'd have to explain her outburst. It was clear that her family was one of the many in Konoha that didn't like Naruto, as much as Hinata wanted to she couldn't go against her family like that.

She was torn out of her thoughts as Kurenai gently, but firmly turned her around and started walking with her toward the nearest villager. Hinata shrunk into her coat as they approached two villagers.

"Can we help you?" they asked pleasantly, completely unlike how they were talking about Naruto.

Kurenai glanced back at Hinata, hoping, just as much as her student, she'd speak up. Hinata tried to swallow her fear, but no words came out of her mouth. She was both relieved and disappointed when Kurenai turned back to the two people in front of them.

"Yes, actually you can. My student here would like to know just _why _you don't like her teammate. After all, he _is _a shinobi of the Leaf, someone who'd throw himself in front of a kunai to protect you, and has done a great job on his missions."

"You mean all the destruction he's caused?" one of them spat.

"Have you been a victim of one of his pranks?" Kurenai asked sweetly. "I've been trying to memorize every face that he's pranked since it helps me know who to avoid working for."

"N-no..." the second one stated, "but he's done more than that."

"W-w-what d-do you mean?" The three adults turned toward Hinata who shrunk back. "I-I've k-known him for a long time. He's...He's n-never tried to hurt anyone, a-and m-most of his pranks are harmless."

The two villagers glanced at each other nervously, and Hinata turned toward her sensei who had a confident smirk on her face. Kurenai glanced at Hinata and nodded in approval.

Hinata once again tried to swallow her fear, and this time succeeded. "I-I d-don't understand. P-People l-like you always call him a demon... b-but y-you don't say why. He's a good ninja!" Hinata failed to notice Kurenai's smile growing wider as Hinata started getting louder. "So why do you hate him? What has he done to you?"

The two villagers stepped back, and Hinata was suddenly very aware of how loud she was being. "S-sorr-"

"I think she deserves an answer, so... what do you have to say?"

The two glanced at each other, before turning and walking away. Kurenai turned back. "See? You can tell them off if you want to."

Hinata found her fingers very interesting, again. She really needed to paint them. That way she'd have something to look at.

"I bet Naruto would appreciate knowing you stood up for him."

Hyuuga aren't supposed to squeal, so, if anyone were to ask, the horrified shriek did _not _come from Hinata, just like Kurenai was_ not _laughing at her student's shyness.

Just the same, Kurenai was going to be setting up a time for Ino to meet Hinata.

* * *

Kiba walked up to the door of his house. He paused then looked at Naruto. "Listen, what ever you do, you can't run from the dogs. They'll want to chase. You have to stand your ground, let them get used to you." Naruto nodded. Upon seeing that, Kiba smiled. "Great!" he exclaimed, as he proceeded to kick down the door.

Five and half pairs of eyes jerked toward the commotion. Three of the eyes had been circling the two humans. The two human's were stopped in the dead in the middle of their rough housing. The older of the two was holding the younger's head under a leg, while twisting her arm back in a way that made even the two flexible kunochi looking cringe. The final eye belonged to the big dog who looked bored with it all.

"I'm home!" Kiba shouted.

Kiba's mother dropped Hana, who loudly complained. His mother stepped over her, pointedly ignoring her. "Oh, back already?"

Kurenai tried to ignore the moping Hana, and the hungry looks in her dog's eyes. "Well, Kiba told us that he wanted us to come over for lunch."

Tsume nodded. "About time, though I wish he had told me before hand."

"If it's any trouble-" Kurenai began before being cut off by Tsume wrapping her arm around Kurenai's neck familiarly and being dragged into the house.

"It's no trouble! Come over whenever!" she proclaimed. "We could use a little more life around here."

Kiba laughed nervously. Before turning toward his other two teammates. "Well, I guess we better head in."

Naruto glanced at the three dogs that were still staring at him. "Uhhhh... Kiba?"

Kiba sighed and dragged Naruto into the house. He held out Naruto's hand toward the three dogs. "Relax, let them smell you," he told Naruto. The three of them sniffed Naruto's hand, and Kiba felt Naruto relax in his grip. They began to lick his hand and Kiba let go of Naruto. "See? They're just nervous around you cause you smell funny."

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly.

"It's not something you control," Kiba stated, glancing back toward Hinata, "Everyone has a natural scent. My mom smells like blood and salt, Hinata smells like lavender, and you got your own scent."

"You'd think I smell like ramen..." Naruto grumbled.

Kiba laughed and slapped Naruto on the back. "Maybe if you bathe in it enough times." He glanced back and smiled at their third member. "You coming Hinata?"

"Y-yes!"

Kiba led them to the back yard, where his mother began pouring charcoal into a pit. She didn't look up but as soon as Kiba and the others she began to speak, "Kiba, I'm curious. Why'd you chose now to bring your friends over?"

"Well..." he said slowly glancing at Naruto. He let out a sigh. "'Cause I screwed up big time."

Tsume stopped her hand signs for her fire jutsu and turned toward him. "Oh?" she said with accusation in her voice.

Kiba nodded. "I didn't think about it before, but they're my pack. I should have brought them over sooner. So I know it's a little late, but Mom, this Kurenai, my sensei, and my teammates, Hinata, she's from the Hyuuga," he said indicating them each in turn, " and this is Naruto, you know who he is. He saved all of our lives in the last mission."

Naruto frowned and kicked at the dirt. "I didn't do any-"

"Hinata was attacked by Iwa ninja, and Kurenai went after her. Me and Naruto tracked them down and fought with them. They almost killed us, but Naruto turned it around."

His mother nodded slowly. "It is nice to meet you three. Kiba, go and get some cuts from storage."

"On it!"

"And Kiba!" his mother shouted after him. "Grab some liquor too! If you're old enough to fight Iwa ninja then you're old enough to drink with your mother."

Kiba stopped and turned around, waiting for her to deny what she just said. When she didn't he let out a shout, "Oh hell yeah!"

* * *

Tsume stared at her glass with a frown. It still had four fingers worth of whiskey in it and she had no desire to finish it. The alcohol in her making her mind feel like someone was trying to massage her brain. The buzzing and the calm threatening to take her over. She shook her head testing the strange dichotomy of being lightheaded and her head feeling like a thousand pounds that came with too much liquor.

She knew she had told Kiba to go get the food, but she didn't think he'd go this far out, choice cuts of meat, choice spices, choice whiskey even. She didn't even know he knew that much about whiskey to know just how quality it was. But when she raised an eye at seeing the bottle, and saw Kiba's challenging stare...

Her son knew just how expensive this meal was going to be, and _dared _her to challenge it.

And now Naruto was the only one besides her left at the table who was sitting up. The boy was humming the drinking song Tsume had taught them earlier. The brat had nearly drunk Kurenai and herself under the table until the two of them realized that the boy was immune to alcohol.

He did glasses of whiskey, not shots.

She sighed as she remembered the events of the lunch. Kiba treated Naruto like he was a member of their family. It was an honor for anyone outside of the clan, it'd be like being invited to the Hyuuga house for a formal dinner.

She had to go to one of those once. She knew it was supposed to be an honor, but it felt like a punishment.

Speaking of the Hyuuga, the poor girl was so out of place it would have made the lunch so much more entertaining. She handled herself well, but boisterous drinking, eating with the ninken, and loud laughter was not proper eating behavior as she knew it. The look on her face when she tried a sip of her sensei's whiskey was _priceless _and deserved to be painted and framed; possibly in the Hokage's office.

That poor girl would probably never try a shot of whiskey again.

It was too bad her cousin had shown and dragged her away. Tsume would love to get to talk to her more. She was just begging to be brought out of her shell.

She was brought out of her musings as Naruto fell backward, passed out. Apparently he wasn't as immune to alcohol like they thought. With that being the case, he was going to regret drinking all _that _in the morning. Not even taking a glass of water before sleeping. Tsume remembered when she was a genin and invited her team home for a lunch.

She doubted Kiba knew they'd be out for the rest of the day, she didn't when she was his age.

She glanced over at her son, and was surprised to see him looking at her. He was petting Akamaru, who was whining softly. Kuromaru, who had long ago chose to be a backrest for his master, told Kiba to let Akamaru have a sip of whiskey as well. The dog liked it because his master seemed to like it. Kiba cut Akamaru off quickly, and apparently it wasn't just the dog who had stopped early.

"Your team is quite interesting. Remind me after your next mission to ask Kurenai if she'd like to spend the night out."

Kiba nodded slowly, Tsume smiled at the deliberate movement. Seemed the boy had drank like a true Inuzuka. He spoke with a slight slur, "You might be going out with Ino Yamanaka too. Sensei wants some of her crazy to rub off on Hinata."

"Girl could use some bravado."

"I need more training."

"You'll get it. You're acting like an Inuzuka now."

"Naruto needs it too."

Tsume smiled, at least Kiba's heart was in the right place. "You'll be learning clan techniques. It's not just the chakra control now. I'll teach you the meat of things."

"Naruto _needs _it! We owe him that." Tsume put the glass down gently. Something in Kiba's voice broke through the feel-good haze in her mind and sobered her up. He continued to stare at her, with those same eyes that dared her to argue his choices earlier today. "A few days ago, Hinata was almost kidnapped. I don't know what would have happened to Kurenai, but I doubt her fate was much better. I was smacked around like a chew toy. Naruto almost got killed."

"You didn't tell me about this."

"Yeah well, you didn't tell me about Naruto's Fur-Ball."

Tsume sat up straight. "You... know?"

Kiba nodded. "If it wasn't for the Fox I bet I'd be a goner right now. Naruto almost got killed, and the Fox brought him back. Naruto turned around and killed the bastard, and suddenly Iwa wasn't too keen on fighting now that the odds were evened."

"It's how Iwa fights," Tsume said quietly, "only attack when you can overrun your opponents, wait for the opportunity."

"Hinata has her family who can teach her, and I got you. Naruto doesn't have anyone."

Another member at the table sat up. "He's got me."

"Feeling okay Kurenai?"

"I'm good, it'll take more than that to keep me down."

"You and I are definitely going drinking soon."

"Back to the subject at hand, Kiba, do you feel that I'm not giving Naruto enough training?'

Kiba shifted uncomfortably. "No, sensei," Kurenai didn't let her disappointment show and was still struggling with it when he continued, "but that's 'cause we're so far behind."

Tsume frowned. "Behind?"

"I can barely handle a genin from Iwa. I'm so far away from my goal it's depressing."

Tsume waited a moment for Kiba to explain. Judging by the face Kurenai was making, it was quite a story. When he didn't explain, and Kurenai continued to stare at her student, Tsume asked, "What goal?"

Kurenai sighed and looked at her. "Kiba wants to be able to fight the Fox in case Naruto can't hold it back. Naruto wants to get strong enough that it's a non-issue."

Tsume looked at Kiba, then at Kurenai, she then turned slowly toward Naruto, and finally down to the glass on the table. She sighed and finished off the glass. "Alright, Kurenai, looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"You honestly don't know the_ half _of it."

Tsume stood up. The quick movement almost bringing her back down to her knees. She lifted Naruto onto her shoulder and started walking out to the backyard. Kiba, confused, followed her. Kurenai was a few steps behind. Kiba stood on the threshold. "Mom?"

"Just so you know, the enemy won't always be so kind to attack you while you're at your best," Tsume started as she jostled Naruto waking the boy up. "So if you're gonna be ninja, and you wanna drink. You're gonna have to be able to fight while drunk!" she shouted and threw Naruto outside and grabbed Kiba by his collar. Sending the two boys crashing into each other. "Jujin Bunshin!"

Kurenai offered her two cents, "Train hard boys!" as Kuromaru turned into a copy of Tsume and the two copies of the Inuzuka matriarch charged her students.

* * *

Kurenai had to leave rather quickly. The sight of a hundred drunken Naruto's was unintentionally hilarious. Sadly, Tsume forced him to cut down to only one clone so he could practice teamwork on a smaller scale, but Kurenai laughing at her student's misfortune was not conductive for a good training environment.

After clearing her head, she began making her way to the Hokage's tower. Naruto's shadow clones had a strange rebound, and she needed to make sure that he was okay, for her own sake as much as Naruto's. He was a good kid, something that she was reminded of daily now that he was allowed to just be himself with Kiba. He never got a chance to prove to people he wasn't the Kyuubi reborn, and now that he had to her, she found she liked the boy.

She hesitated at the door to the Hokage's office. _Okay, what am I going to say? Hello, sir, I'd like to look at our most secure scroll with every secret jutsu that our country knows? Yeah, that'll go over well, _she thought as she realized not even the likes of Kakashi had unrestricted access to the scroll, and she doubted she was in good graces with the Hokage after the debacle of the last mission. It was supposed to be a simple C-Rank mission, and it turned into a political nightmare.

Granted, part of that was her fault with her petty use of explosive tags, but the Hokage didn't need to know that.

"Everything okay?"

Kurenai turned back at the speaker, "You know, most people say hello more than two feet away."

"He did," Asuma's student stated. Shikamaru looked half asleep as aways. He yawned without bothering to cover his mouth and then added, "You didn't respond."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong, Kurenai-san?" Ino asked.

"It's complicated," Kurenai said, shrugging.

"It's related to your mission?" Asuma asked and Kurenai nodded. "Something new to add?"

"Naruto's clones... He had a bad reaction, and I was worried."

"So you need to see the scroll..." Shikamaru deduced. "Troublesome."

"To say the least," Kurenai said giving a pointed glare at Asuma, who shrugged it off.

Instead of acknowledging her unspoken question as to how Shikamaru knew of one of the most secret scrolls Kohona held in it's possession, Asuma just smiled. "No problem," he said stepping past her and throwing the door open. "Hey! Pops! Kurenai needs to see the scroll. Naruto's clones were acting weird."

The Hokage looked up, pipe still in hand. "Naruto's shadow clones? Very well. I suppose I should have seen this coming. I'll have it here in a moment."

_Well that was easier than expected, _Kurenai mused with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Several hours after training began, both Kiba and Naruto ran out of the Inuzuka house as fast as they can. Training was good, but the idea of getting stronger at the cost of dying seemed like a definite possibility. They crashed through the front door with four dogs on their heels. Hana's voice called out and three of the four stopped, as a fifth one charged out. When the two boys crossed the threshold onto the street the fifth stopped.

Naruto looked at Kiba, then at Akamaru. "We survived!"

"Tomorrow, we'll try again!" Kuromaru barked.

"Bring it! We'll wipe the floor with you!" Kiba shouted as he jumped up and puffed out his chest.

Kuromaru stepped out onto the street.

"Oh shit! Run!" Naruto hadn't needed to be told, as he had already started. They ran down the street crying out in fear as they rounded a corner.

Naruto fell down and leaned against a wall. "Man, your mom... she's scary."

"I know right?" Kiba said laughing as he followed suit.

"She's strong..."

Kiba smiled smugly. "I know right?" the two of them sat there for a while rapidly trying to catch their breath.

Naruto laughed. "You're lucky."

"I know," Kiba said with a ear to ear grin. He stood up and held out his hand. "We got paid pretty well for that mission. Wanna go grab some food?"

"Ichiraku here we come!"

"Oi! I didn't say that!" Kiba said laughing. Naruto turned toward him with a look of pure horror written across his face. "Come on! Let's get some barbeque!"

"B-b-b-but... but ramen!"

"Come on! We'll get Hinata too."

"You think she'll want to?"

"'Course she will!" Kiba shouted marching through the streets. "Let's go! I know a great place near training ground seven!"

* * *

"Again! Hinata!" her father shouted. Every nerve in her body cringed at the command. A massive wracking pain that muddled her mind. "If you wish to represent our clan!"

It would be so easy, just to stay down; to just to give in, to let her sister have the position she desperately wanted, to prove her family was right, to let someone else chose her fate.

To be caged, like a bird.

Hinata, stood, shakily, to her feet. She wouldn't be a caged bird. She'd be strong. Someday, she'd be strong enough to speak her mind. Someday, Naruto would be strong enough to be the Hokage. It started with him becoming a genin. Today, she started to with being strong enough to stand.

"Y-yes!"

Her father began to raise his hand, to signal another attack. When the door burst open. "Hey! Hinata-chan!"

Dead silence, as three pairs of eyes stared at the new comers. Hiashi raised an eyebrow which spoke volumes. Hinata's opponent glared harshly at Hinata, as if the interruption was caused by her own actions. Hinata, tried to hold back tears, as Kiba and Naruto looked at her in this state.

"Awww..." Naruto started. "You were doing training too? You should have joined us."

"Naruto, most people don't get to join clan training," Kiba pointed out with out taking his eyes away from Hinata. He looked over Hinata with a critical eye, and she could feel his eyes prodding the bruises on her arms and legs.

"Your clan is allowing Naruto to train with them?" Hiashi asked unemotionally.

Kiba finally took his eyes off Hinata. "Yeah, not our major techniques, but going over taijutsu and teamwork tactics."

"Is that... wise?" he asked, every syllable filled with weighted importance.

"Yeah, since he and I use a similar fighting style that's more like brawling than any true fighting style."

"Barbaric."

"Hisao!" Hiashi barked out, losing his cold demeanor. "The Inuzuka are a powerful clan, they have proven to be good allies to us."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Good, see that it doesn't happen again." He turned back to the intruders. "Now then, I suppose you have a reason for interrupting our training? I doubt you made it past the door guards without a valid reason."

"Yeah, they harassed us good!" Kiba griped. "We wanted to take Hinata with us to get some food."

"Not to that simple ramen stand I hope."

Hinata expected a complaint from Naruto, adefense of his favorite ramen stand, but there was no response. She mustered up her courage to look up at him, and saw him glaring daggers at her sparring partner. Hisao was glaring back.

And Hinata thought his glares were bad before!

Kiba brought her back into the present when he spoke quickly. "Nope! Dragging him to a decent restaurant for a change."

Hiashi was silent. Hinata looked down at her feet. She wanted to go with her team, and desperately wanted to avoid anymore training, every bruise on her body agreed with that. However, the training was important, even if she got a tiny bit better after every session, it would be worth it to be stronger, there was no way her father would let her go.

"Great!" Kiba shouted grabbing Hinata and pulling her out of her dojo. She looked up at her father who was now giving orders to Hisao to stop the training. He turned back toward her and ordered, "Please be back before long, Hinata."

Hinata smiled at her father who simply nodded and turned back to the task at hand.

Kiba looked back at her and flashed a feral smile at her. "Come on! This place is _way _too stuffy for me! Let's get outside!"

"R-right!" Hinata said, too caught up in Kiba's enthusiasm to notice she was agreeing.

In no time at all the three of them were outside. Kiba threw a fist into the air and shouted, "Okay! Onward towards meat!"

Hinata giggled, but a soft voice at her side caughter her attention. "Hey, Hinata? Is everything okay?"

Hinata slowly glanced over at Naruto. Not wanting to betray her feelings. Of course everything was alright! She was going to eat with Naruto, and Kiba too. Things couldn't be better! Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a worried Naruto staring at her. "Y-yes," she managed to squeak out.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes. W-why?"

"People's eyes say a lot," he said, with some bitterness in his voice. He rubbed the back of his head. "If something comes up, don't hesitate to tell us okay?" he said much more cheerfully.

"I-I w-will. W-w-we're a team. R-Right?

"Right!"

"Oi! Barbeque awaits!"

"We should be getting ramen..."

"Ramen freak."

"Carnivore."

Kiba stared at Naruto, glanced at Akamaru and looked back at Naruto before stating, "You realize that's a compliment right?" Akamaru barked happily. "See? Even Akamaru agrees."

"So is 'ramen freak'."

Hinata couldn't help it. She giggled.

Kiba smiled, showing off his fangs in the process. "Last one there is an rotten egg!" he shouted as he took off running.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, quickly speeding after him.

"W-wait f-for me!"

* * *

Kiba, as he was the one who actually knew where they were going, was predictably the first one there. Followed shortly by Naruto who got there a second after Hinata. Kiba entered first. Throwing the door open and strutting inside. Hinata followed much more timidly, who in turn led the way for a much more hesitant Naruto.

Kiba sat down at an open table. Kiba smiled as Hinata sat down across from him. The feral boy almost completely suppressed his laugh as Hinata turned crimson as Naruto sat down next to her, instead of a laugh it came across as a snort, but the other two didn't notice, both in their own little worlds. Akamaru jumped up a fourth chair across from Naruto as a waiter came over.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, "have you dined with us before?"

"My sensei took me here a while back."

"I-I h-have... once."

Naruto sunk back into his chair. "No..."

The waiter's eyes narrowed as Naruto spoke, but the man jumped and looked at Kiba as a growl broke over the table. It took Kiba a moment to realize he was the one making the noise, not Akamaru. Kiba glanced over a the nervous blonde then made a quick decision. "Ribs were good here, so me and Naruto will grab that. Water should be fine."

"I-if y-you say that's good. I-I'll get that too."

"Perfect. We'll have your order out shortly."

Kiba barred his teeth, forming something akin to a smile, but the point was clear. "Not too quickly I hope."

"Of course, sir," the waiter said quickly rushing off.

Kiba looked back at Naruto, and punched him in the arm. "Relax idiot, nobody sane is gonna mess with you while I'm here."

Naruto laughed. "I know, just old habits."

"W-what?"

Naruto shifted. "You probably don't know this, but people don't exactly like me."

Kiba again had to try not to laugh. A_re you kidding? She's probably the only one who would notice from our class!_

"W-why?"

Naruto gave a pained look at Kiba, who sighed and shrugged. Naruto looked at Hinata. "It's... complicated. I don't really want to get into it."

"O-okay," Hinata said quickly. She glanced at Kiba who nodded in approval and tried to give her a look that said it was okay. She looked down at her hands, upset, and Kiba slammed his hands down on the table.

"Hey! Guess what! My mom's finally giving me the advanced training!"

"T-training?" Hinata said temporarily forgetting the previous subject as Kiba sought her attention.

"Yeah, combination techniques with Akamaru. Naruto's getting some of it too. She's not teaching him stuff like Gatsuuga, but she's making him run the teamwork course with a clone."

"Is that what that's called? I thought that was 'try not to die'."

"It was."

"T-that's g-great, Naruto!"

Kiba sighed and glanced at Akamaru, who gave his master a pitying look. _Maybe I should dye my hair blonde. I bet that'd help. _Akamaru sensing his master's thoughts barked and wagged his tail. _Naw, I'd look ridiculous. _

"How's training with your family?" Naruto asked, bringing Kiba out of his thoughts.

Hinata glanced down at her hands. "It's... fine..."

Kiba glanced over at Naruto, seeing a worried look on Naruto's face. _Should have figured he'd had noticed. _Kiba thought thinking back on the oppressive atmosphere of the room they had barged into. "Well, I know it's unusual, but I'm willing to bet Mom would let you join us. I mean, it's not like you're not going to never see the techniques. I'll ask tomorrow."

"W-we're n-not going on a mission tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

Kiba waived it off and leaned back in the chair. "Nope. Supposed to take a few days off after C-Ranks. Usually to get new gear and the like."

Naruto frowned. "I do need to get new clothes..."

And after that reminder of how the mission had went, the table grew silent for a few minutes before Kiba took it upon himself to keep the team talking. A few minutes later, the food came out. Kiba took deep sniffs of the food as it passed by, checking that it was all properly cooked, a habit Naruto apparently had developed as he looked at the inside of the meat. Upon seeing all was well, Kiba began digging in.

His eating habits were similar to Naruto's when the latter ate ramen.

He was brought out of his rapturous meal of slaughtered animal when Naruto shouted, "Hey! Sakura!"

Kiba looked up to see Team Seven walking in, looking like they just had a hard days work. Sakura looked at her teammates. Sasuke turned to leave, but Shino reached up and grabbed his shoulders. The two of them had a strange conversation of sorts as the two simply stared at each other. Kiba watched the exchange with strange fascination as the the only signs of movements were the slight shifts in their eye brows.

Apparently, Sasuke gave in to Shino as he simply grunted and turned around. Shino walked over to the table. "Naruto, our team offers our earnest and heartfelt apologies after not believing your story. How come? Tora, is undoubtedly a Bakeneko and must be sealed."

"Ummm..."

"That cat is a demon," Sakura supplied.

Kiba laughed and indicated the table behind them. "Pull up a seat."

Sasuke grunted and began to walk away. Shino simply coughed and with the barest of nods indicated Sakura. Sasuke thought for a moment and sighed. He grabbed a chair and sat down between Akamaru and Hinata. Sakura hesitated while Shino moved to grab a chair. She quickly moved a chair between Akamaru and Kiba, choosing to sit next to the dog rather than Naruto. Shino moved his chair to sit next to Kiba and Naruto.

"Okay," Kiba said cracking his knuckles, "how bad?"

"Bad is an understatement. Letting a kunai go dull is an exemplary descriptor of bad, being late to your team's gatherings is yet another example of bad. Bad is hardly the appropriate descriptor."

Naruto looked around the table. "Translation?"

"That cat needs to die," Sasuke said like he was talking about the weather.

Kiba laughed. "Don't we know it!"

"It was bad the first time we accepted the mission to capture Tora. The next time was was worse. Now, Kakashi refuses to take the mission. Why? Because he has to step in to help capture Tora."

Sakura sighed. "At least he used to refuse, after a chunin had to make a trip to the hospital he started taking it more."

"What?" Naruto shouted.

Shino nodded. "Apparently he didn't believe a former ANBU captain when he declared the cat had gotten much more intelligent and a threat. The Bakeneko had sufficiently outwitted the chunin to make him waste chakra on capture techniques to cause him to misgauge how much chakra he had available. What was the cause of this? No one believes it when someone says a cat can make a clone. Of course, it should be expected of a Bakeneko."

Naruto laughed nervously. It was fortunately covered up by Shino asking Kiba, "Are you missions satisfactory? We haven't seen you for several days. There was speculation that you three had taken a break from D-Rank missions, and, while I can understand the need for such a thing, there are many D-Rank missions that need to be done."

Kiba grimaced. "We had a C-Rank mission."

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted now paying much more attention.

Kiba nodded. "It could have gone better."

"Naruto screw it up?" Sakura asked off handedly.

"W-what?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who didn't shift at her comment. She shrugged and waived her hands about. "Well, I'm just wondering cause Naruto had the worst grades. So it'd make sense that Naruto would have problems."

"G-grades a-aren't everything," Hinata defended.

Kiba nodded. "Exactly."

Sakura laughed. "Well, yeah, but I mean, come on! He wore orange all through school!"

Kiba ground his nails into his palm. _He's not wearing it anymore!_

"He probably did something stupid and got everyone in danger."

_Like what? _Kiba thought angrily. _Like chasing a teammate who doesn't give a crap about him cause he's too busy brooding?_

"I bet he almost got killed 'cause he's an idiot."

_Smack!_

* * *

Kurenai smiled as she walked toward the restaurant her students were in. She was willing to bet Naruto would be thrilled when he found out just what his jutsu did. It was a reconnaissance jutsu! He was using a reconnaissance jutsu as a combat technique! The Hokage thought she had cracked when she had started laughing. Her team was the ultimate tracking and search team! With Hyuuga eyes to keep an eye on themselves, an Inuzuka nose to follow, and the clones to fine comb they'd track anything down quickly.

Asuma had even chuckled a little at that.

She saw Kakashi outside the restaurant leaning near a window, reading his 'lovely' little orange book. She ignored him as she walked past him, but stopped when he stated, "Kiba, asked Team Seven to sit down with them."

Kurenai stopped and walked over to him. She peeked through the window to see the two teams sitting down. Shino was going into some diatribe about a Bakeneko. Kureani didn't need to read people well to know he was talking about Tora.

"I heard Naruto ran into trouble."

"Word gets around fast."

"I have an interest in him."

"Oh? Mind sharing?" Kurenai said narrowing her eyes at the offensive book. _Is that a genjutsu?_

"Can't. If you find out though, just so you know, I deserve it."

Kurenai frowned staring at the book. "Getting full of yourself I see." She subtly stopped her chakra for a second, and the book shifted to an encyclopedia, on bugs of all things. "You know people would have more respect for you if you read _that _instead."

He closed the book, and smiled at her. "Exact opposite, Kurenai. I have an interest in him, but my reasons are rather shameful of me." He put his insect encyclopedia in his pouch and pulled out one of the Paradise books, this time it wasn't a genjutsu. "And of course if people respected me they might take me seriously."

Kurenai shook her head and sighed. She glanced back inside.

"They're talking about the chunin that got hurt chasing Tora."

"You're listening?"

"ANBU."

"Right," she said before stretching, "good at everything."

"Not quite, but keep thinking that," Kakashi stated. "Everything going well?"

"Minus our last mission? Yeah. Naruto's a good kid. He and Kiba are getting along well. Kiba's taking it on himself to help Naruto, giving me time to help Hinata. How's your team?"

"Terrifying. Shino manipulates his teammate's will with skill beyond his years. Sakura's a serious kunochi now; quiet, unassuming, and in the background. After all, Sasuke likes quiet girls, and wants a strong kunochi for a wife in the future. And Sasuke will go to team 'bonding' events, like dinner, since Sakura won't bother him as much if he shows without her asking."

"Shino is taking his teammate's emotions and playing with them?" Kakashi nodded. "Good for him."

"He doesn't even need to talk anymore to get them to do what he wants. He just stares."

"Wow."

Kakashi tapped his chin and admitted, "I caught myself putting a book away once."

"You're kidding."

_Smack!_

"And I'm not going to hear the last of this for a loooonnnggg time," Kakashi said with a sigh.

* * *

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted.

"Hey!" Naruto said getting up and stepping between Sakura and Kiba, holding the boy back from the girl who was now on the floor.

"Listen here you pink haired banshee!" Kiba shouted, pointing at her from behind Naruto. "No one calls Naruto an idiot but me!"

"You jerk! You'd hit a girl?" Sakura shouted back.

"Hell yeah I'd hit a girl! I do it in training all the time! What makes you think you're better than Hinata or my mother?"

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!"

"Relax! I'm used to it!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Kiba stared at Naruto incredulously for a moment, before attempting to rush behind Naruto and get back at Sakura.

"Banshee was not an appropriate descriptor, as she has been rather subdued now," Shino spoke up sternly, stopping Kiba in his tracks.

"What?"

"I'm simply stating that Sakura has been working on being quieter and more calm lately. Banshees are creatures that scream, and Sakura, up until you hit her, has not been screaming lately," he said as he looked Sasuke.

"Shino! Aren't you supposed to be defending me?"

Sasuke grunted and picked up Sakura. He turned away from the group and spoke quietly to Sakura, "He _is _defending you. He's getting their attention off of you. Let's go."

Shino folded his hands in front of him. "It appears I owe you another apology for my team-"

"You! Brat!" the waiter said storming out. "We're a respectable restaurant! No fighting! Take that to your bars!"

Kiba sighed. "Sorry, sir-"

"Not you, Inuzuka-san. I'm talking to the demon brat in front of you!" Naruto bowed his head, as Shino raised an eyebrow. Kiba growled quietly and so did Akamaru. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

Already angry, Kiba grabbed Naruto and Hinata and began storming out. "You know what? Fuck you guys!" he shouted over his shoulder. He pushed Naruto and Hinata out the door into the waiting arms of a surprised Kurenai. He turned around. "You know what I think of you and your restaurant? Akamaru! Present leg!"

Akamaru dutifully raised his leg and let everyone in the restaurant know exactly what Kiba thought of the place.

Kurenai stared at her students. "I'm speechless."

"Actions, sensei, they're worth thousands of words."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said leading them away.


	14. Chapter 14: Small Victories

**Author's**** Notes:** Okay. So Murphy decided he hates me. A few weeks ago was my spring break, and I had every intention of writing all of this chapter immediately. I was going to spend a week with my parents, sitting on my computer, and writing. I got on the plane and the next day was knocked off my feet with some form of the Flu. When I got better and finally got my stuff written, one of my Beta's got super sick too. Anyways, we're all feeling better now. So here's the next chapter. Way over due.

Well, Geronimoooo!

**Chapter 14: Small Victories. **

Kurenai stared at her three students. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, kicking at the dirt near his feet like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Hinata stared down at her own feet, not too unusual for her, but she stole glances at the furious Kurenai, not at the abashed Naruto.

Kiba on the other hand, had his chest puffed out with pride. He was flashing a big smile that still had some food still stuck in his teeth. He looked up at Kurenai expectantly, like a puppy that had just defecated on your carpet and thought he had done you a favor; an image Kurenai thought that was a very apt metaphor at the moment. Akamaru was at his master's side happily wagging his tail; the same knowing look as his master's was in his eyes.

Kurenai, for her part, didn't even know where to begin. She had planned on showing Naruto and his team just how effective his shadow clones were, but then _that _happened.

She was still debating on where to begin, when her team started for her. Naruto mumbled out an apology, "Sorry, Kurenai-sensei."

"What are _you _sorry for?" Kiba said, the shock in his voice too real for Kurenai's hopes. "You did nothing wrong!"

_Why me? _Kurenai wondered. "Kiba... you ordered Akamaru to urinate in a public restaurant!"

"Yeah! They deserved it!"

"Kiba! It was a restaurant! It's unsanitary for one! Two..." Kurenai sighed. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought, _Two... it affects your life if they see you defending Naruto... and it reflects on your clan. _She looked down at her three students with a pained smile on her face. It was a terrible thought, and it wasn't like she hadn't gone overboard defending Naruto herself.

His landlord was still in therapy.

"Kiba," Naruto began, "you really shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Kiba snapped.

"'Cause... I'm used to it," Naruto began. Kiba bristled at that. "And, they're going to give you problems too now."

"You said the same damn thing about Sakura! I don't know what the hell you see in her! Do you _like_ her punching you?" Kiba growled out as he threw his hands up. "And I don't care if they give me problems! We're a _team_. Damn it! How often are we going to have to go over that until it gets in our damn heads!"

"U-Ummmm..."

Kiba and Naruto turned toward Hinata, who was refusing to look at them. Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she waited for Hinata to finish. She wondered what the girl was going to say.

"I-I t-think K-Kiba did the right thing..." she said quietly, but the effect hit them all like a Katon jutsu mixed with a Fuuton.

"See! See!" Kiba shouted, pointing at Naruto. "Even Hinata agrees with me! If she says it's the right thing then we know it's okay!"

"H-Hinata!" Naruto shouted, looked at her in shock. "But... but..."

Kurenai slapped her own forehead. The worst part about all this was she couldn't really bring herself to be mad about all this. Kiba might have gone overboard punching Sakura, she couldn't condone that, but she definitely approved of Kiba standing up for Naruto, even if he _might _have gone overboard on that.

She sighed. _I'm such a hypocrite._

"Kiba, Hinata, let me make myself clear, I am _not _mad about Kiba standing up for Naruto. I am _not _mad Kiba gave Sakura a piece of his mind. I am _not _even mad about you three forgetting to pay for the food."

The three of them looked at each other and chuckled. "Whoops?" Kiba said apologetically.

"What I _am _worried about though," she said, as she got their attention back, "is that you might have gone a little overboard. Sakura, even if she was wrong, is still a shinobi of Kohona, and therefore an ally who you should treat with respect."

Kiba folded his arms defiantly, and shot Kurenai a look that told her exactly what he thought of that.

"I'm not saying you should have ignored what she was saying, but resorting to violence isn't the answer."

"It _is _a solution."

Kurenai groaned and realized she hadn't removed her hand from her forehead from the last time she had introduced her hand to her forehead protector. "Yes, but it wasn't the appropriate one _this _time. I also do not think your actions after the fact were very appropriate."

"I'm not apologizing to them," Kiba stated matter of factly.

Kurenai stared down her student. "What if the Hokage tells you to?"

"I still wouldn't!" Kiba declared boldly. "I don't care what he says, I don't even care what the restaurant owners say! I especially don't care what _Sakura _says! I don't care if Naruto is _used _to it. I'm still going to kick anyone's ass if they mess with him!"

Kurenai was torn. On one hand, she was downright proud of her student, but on the other hand... "Your mother is going to hear of this." Kurenai watched as both Naruto and Kiba paled. She avoided showing the smile that came with her winning this argument. Instead she straightened and brought up her original reason for this. "Now then, we're going to have a joint training exercise with Team Ten."

"With the banshee?" Kiba asked.

"You mean Ino, and yes. Yes you are."

"Why?" Naruto asked, seemingly forgetting about the earlier events.

"Team Ten makes great use of positioning. They have to avoid being tracked. However, we have three trackers on our team. So while Ino, and Shikamaru, and Choji are going to be hiding from you three, you are going to be trying to find them."

"T-three t-trackers?" Hinata wondered, looking at Naruto.

"Sensei! What gives? I'm not a tracker."

Kurenai looked at her three students and smiled. "Kiba, may I borrow a soldier pill?"

Kiba reached into his pocket. "Sure thing, sensei, but why?"

Kurenai popped it into her mouth, the pills tasted like undercooked meat, and as she chewed it she wondered if it was intentional for the Inuzuka. She closed her eyes as a brief pain and elation filled her body as her chakra reserves overfilled. She put her hands together and gathered every ounce of chakra she had. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

A single clone of her appeared next to her as her students eyes went wide. Kurenai glanced at her clone. The clone was standing there, a proud smile on her face. For the briefest of moments she thought the jutsu would fail. Even extending her chakra reserves with a food pill it was still pushing her chakra to its limits. She could never use it like Naruto used it, but for now it'd work.

Her clone turned toward Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please make a shadow clone."

"Okay!" he shouted. He threw his hands together as his chakra spiked wildly. He shouted out his favorite technique. Chakra cloaked the formation of his shadow clone technique as his smile grew wider. When two clones appeared his smile vanished as he glanced back at the two annoyed clones. He laughed nervously as he looked back at Kurenai. "Whoops?"

We definitely need to work on your chakra control," Kurenai's clone muttered.

The two clones looked at each other, and at some unseen signal they both threw their hands out. One with an closed fist, the other with two fingers extended.

"All right! I win!" shouted the winner of their game of rock-paper-scissors.

The other stared at his two fingers, then at the taunting clone. He quickly jabbed his fingers into the other clone's eyes then turned to his shocked sensei as the other dispelled. "What'd you need me for?"

Kurenai tried to make sense of what she had just seen, then decided she didn't want to start developing her jonin quirks yet and turned around. "I can't do perform the shadow technique under combat situations yet, and probably never will. It takes too much chakra for me," she said. Her clone grabbed Naruto's and took him in another direction. Meanwhile she herself lead them to a training ground. "Since Naruto uses that particular technique so much I started learning it today in order to understand it better."

"Awesome sensei! It took me a lot longer to learn it!"

"I had the Hokage giving me pointers," Kurenai mentioned. "And my chakra control is impeccable. Since my job was mostly theory it was a lot easier for me. You were learning from the ground up, with no practice with difficult techniques to fall back on. It's amazing you learned it as quickly as you did. Now, back to the-"

"There she is!" a voice interrupted them. The owner of the voice began running toward Team Eight. "Kurenai-san!" The four ninja turned to see Ino running towards them. She ran up and quickly threw an arm around Hinata's shoulders."We were wondering where you were!"

"So Asuma sent us to look for you," a boy said walking up toward them. "I'm glad we found you quickly, this could have been troublesome."

"How did you find us so quickly?"

"Choji heard something about Team Seven and your team over here. Something about a barbeque joint and a fight."

Ino stepped away from the confused Hinata and looked over the three of them. "You three don't look like Sasuke kicked your ass."

"That's not what happened," Kurenai said resignedly. She motioned for Kiba to explain and the feral boy began without a shred of embarrassment.

"We were eating together just fine, until team seven came in. We were talking to them, but when we started talking about our C-Rank mission. Sakura started talking down about Naruto calling him an idiot."

"But he-"

Shikamaru covered her mouth and shot her a knowing glare. "Ino," he said with a false sweetness, "let the man finish."

Kiba stared at the two of them before brushing off their strange behavior. "So after a while, I decided enough was enough and gave her a piece of my mind. We yelled at each other for a little while, then the waiter came out and kicked us out. On our way out, I gave the whole restaurant a piece of my mind too."

"Okay," Shikmaru started, "so by giving Sakura a piece of your mind you mean..."

"I socked her good."

"And by the restaurant?"

"I had Akamaru give them a one-legged salute."

"I see..." Shikamaru said already covering his ears.

"That's disgusting!" Ino cried out, causing everyone to flinch. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"'Cause they called Naruto stupid!" Kiba barked back. "I agree he's not the brightest person around, but I'm not going to let anyone diss my teammates!" He shrugged and added as an afterthought, "That's my job."

Ino glanced at Shikamaru, and sighed. "How come I can't get teammates that want to defend me like that?"

Kurenai heard the familiar sound of a hand meeting a forehead protector and looked up to see Asuma. Apparently Ino failed to notice that Shikamaru probably saved her a very bruised ego and possibly a bruised face as well. Kurenai sighed and shook her head. "Well, now that we're all here, we can start the training. No need to do it in a training ground after all. We can use all of Konoha."

"Why are we doing this again?"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as Kurenai began her explanation. He wanted to complain about the entire situation, but reality was just too troublesome to deal with. He didn't want to do extra training, but this was intrinsic to the basic composition of his team, they had to be good at this if they wanted to survive.

Ino completely ignoring him helping her was just par for the course.

"Well, let me put it this way," Kurenai began, "if we needed to find something. How would we track it down?"

Naruto was the first to answer. "We could use Hinata's eyes! They're great for that!"

Shikamaru groaned as he saw Ino giggling something to Hinata. Whatever it was, it got quite a reaction from Hinata. Shikamaru shook his head, as Hinata turned as red as a tomato, either at Naruto's praise, or Ino's comments.

"Okay, but Hinata can't see_ eveything_-"

"She can't?" Naruto asked confused.

"No," Kurenai said smiling softly and shaking her head, "so if her eyes don't work, what would we do?"

"Well, we could use mine or Akamaru's nose," Kiba stated. He glanced at Naruto who had suddenly jerked upright. "Me and Akamaru can track most things."

"Kurenai-sensei! You really want to teach me genjutsu?" Naruto blurted out.

Kurenai smiled at him. "Well, I'd like to teach all of you three, but only if you want to. I imagine Kiba wouldn't enjoy it."

"What are you two talking about?" Asuma asked, either out of confusion, or worry at the blonde prankster was getting a new technique for his arsenal of pranks. Shikamaru gathered it was the second one. Konoha had been a quiet place lately and everyone had enjoyed that.

"Well?" Kurenai asked, expectantly looking at Naruto. "Do you know, Naruto?"

"We sent our clones off... and they started talking, but..." Naruto said confused.

Kurenai smiled. "Our clones talked about it. Specifically, our shadow clones."

"What are you getting at?"

Shikamaru sighed. "The normal clones we were taught in the academy are just illusions, nothing real. They don't do anything beyond distractions."

"Right, they're the beginnings of genjutsu. The simplest of the genjutsus you can learn. Most cloning techniques however fall under the jurisdiction on _nin_jutsu. Shadow clones aren't as easy to form as water clones, and they're not as durable as earth clones, nor do they have the element of surprise like lighting clones," Kurenai explained. "But they have a single redeeming trait."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru was amazed. Kurenai had to be the most patient woman he knew. He had figured out what two and two meant as soon as Naruto had mentioned sending clones off, and judging by the looks on the other genin's faces they were slowly getting it.

Meanwhile, he was groaning at Naruto's ability to fail to notice the obvious. Mizuki's strange extra exams for the genin for starters, Hinata's obvious infatuation with him also came to mind. Sakura's dislike of him, Hinata's strange crush, the ability of the Shadow clones, and Hinata's thing for Naruto were all on the list as well.

He was aware that basically the same thing was on there three times, but it was so apparent it deserved to be.

"I can't send an illusion out to learn new things, and the other clone techniques can't be sent out to listen in or have conversations with people."

"But mine do!" Naruto shouted with a big grin on his face.

"Exactly, so, back to my original question, if we had to find something in an area?"

"We'd have Naruto make a thousand clones and have him search the area!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Right!" Kurenai said with nod. "Now, because we're such a great tracker team, we're going to do a joint exercise with Team Ten." She turned her attention toward that particular team. "Since Shikamaru and Ino both have to be hidden in order to be super effective, the two of them will have a head start to hide. Choji, you're a defender for those two. You're going to have to keep my team off of them."

"But how-" Choji began.

"Don't worry about it," Shikamaru said throwing an arm around his friend, "I'll tell you how you can do it."

"Thanks, Shika."

"My students will stay here, for a while. Then they'll try to track you down."

"Wait a moment," Asuma stated, pulling out three colored ribbons. He cut them in half and handed a piece to each of the genin. "Goal is to get all the pieces, if one team gets all the ribbons that team wins the round."

"What do we get if we win?" Kiba asked taking the ribbon.

"Team Ten tradition is all you can eat barbeque after a training session," Asuma stated. "So how about winners get to pick where we eat?"

Shikamaru glanced up at team eight's sensei. Kurenai raised an eyebrow, not at all amused at the concept of eating with his sensei. He sighed. _Why can't Asuma just come out and say it? _he wondered as he dutifully took his ribbon. "This is troublesome," he decided.

An hour later, he realized. "Understatements... suck," he groaned as he hid in alley way.

"There he is! Get him!" a nearby clone shouted.

* * *

Asuma reached into his pocket as he watched Naruto over run Shikamaru's position with a hundred clones. If he had known Naruto could actually summon that literal army at will he would have insisted they train in an actual training ground. The kid was giving people a heart attack.

He pulled out a cigarette, but before he could get it into his mouth, it was snatched woefully away from him and crushed brutally underfoot.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

He sighed, and watched the sea of blondes as it was divided by Choji. He whistled as Naruto summoned even more clones. "That boy just isn't quitting."

"He doesn't even know how."

"You realize that he's terrifying everyone right?"

"That he is," she said cooly, but the faintest of smirks pulled at the corners of her lips. It wouldn't be enough for anyone else to notice, but Asuma wasn't just anyone else.

He was even able to guess the reason. "This is revenge for people pushing Naruto around isn't it?"

"It might be."

He sighed. "You're going to make me take the blame for this aren't you."

"Definitely."

Asuma sighed. _Worst part is... I'm not even going to try and stop her. _"You know, I've been meaning to ask you. What happened that made Naruto switch out of his orange jumpsuit?"

"I made him change it. Orange was too obvious a color."

"He's capable of evading ANBU while wearing it. I don't think his clothing choices affect his stealth at all. And there are successful ninja who have worn worse."

"I know, but orange is just such an ugly color. I do plan on teaching him some fashion sense. Both of his teammates do have enhanced senses after all. One of which is visual."

Asuma smiled at Kurenai and said quietly to himself, "Didn't strike me as the motherly type."

"What was that?" Kurenai asked, turning quickly and shooting a glare at Asuma.

"Nothing."

* * *

Kakashi popped in on his three students."Greetings! My cute students!" He smiled as the three of them looked up in shock at him. The horrified looks on their faces, the angry Hanaro, the narrowed eyes of the Uchiha, and the unfazed reaction of the Aburame.

Kakashi entertained himself with the idea that Shino actually was shocked that he was on time for a change. He hoped he was at least. He liked to think that he was somewhat surprising.

"Sensei!" Sakura said angrily. "Where were you? The freaking mutt boy hit me!"

Kakashi sat down, and the waiter, whom he had come to an agreement with earlier, brought out the meal Kakashi had ordered. Effectively making Kakashi the first one to eat at the table. "Why, yes, Sakura, yes he did."

Sakura just growled at her sensei. He pointedly ignored her as he was about to dig into his food. He picked up his chopsticks and was about to dig in when movement caught his eyes.

There was an insect on his chopsticks.

He knew that despite everything his mind screamed about bugs, insects, animals and the wild, the kikaichu weren't unsanitary. In fact they were cleaner than most humans. They had to keep their hosts bodies pure of any infection or disease so as gracious hosts, they cleaned themselves often.

Didn't change the fact that it was disturbing.

The kikai insect flew off of his chopsticks and landed on Shino's hand and crawled underneath his fingernails. Kakashi laid a lazy eye on Shino's who face was like chiselled stone, but the raised eyebrow and the quizzical tilt of the head told Kakashi all he needed to know.

Kakashi sighed. "Do you know _why _Kiba punched you Sakura?"

"'Cause he's a jerk?"

"Now come on, you _were _the smartest student from your grade were you not?"

Sakura just grumbled as she nursed her sore jaw. "The mission..." The three turned toward the quiet voice. Sasuke continued, "Something happened during that mission."

"That's true, something always happens on a mission," Kakashi mused as he waved off one of Shino's bugs and decided to eat anyways.

If Shino was bothered by the dismissal, he didn't show it. He tapped a finger against the table. "I noticed that Kiba has been moving around Naruto, intentionally or unintentionally, like one would protect the queen of a hive."

"You're calling Naruto a queen?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Shino focused his gaze on her, and raised an eyebrow.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, so Kiba's acting protective of Naruto. Isn't that normal for Inuzuka's?"

"That is true. However, Kiba has always viewed Naruto as a rival that he should be better than. Why? Because despite Kiba doing better than Naruto in combat drills, theory, and even in most practical applications, Hinata has always viewed Naruto as his better. A fact that for obvious reasons, does not suit well with Kiba, since he has had feelings for her for quite a while."

Dead silence at the table, except for Kakashi eating. He enjoyed the looks of confusion they gave him when he ate with a genjutsu up. Nothing too difficult, just the illusion that all of his masks were still in place.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that no one else has noticed this..."

"Poor Hinata," Sakura mused.

Shino tilted his head. "I do not think she needs to be pitied. Why? Because as far as I can tell, she's just as unaware as Naruto is of her."

"Poor Hinata," Sakura reiterated.

Shino stared at her; at least, Kakashi assumed he was. He might have blinked; it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. "That, I suppose, is appropriate," the boy stated.

Kakashi didn't look up, but mentioned, "You are getting a little off topic." Shino straightened, just barely, just enough for a trainined Jonin to be able to get inside his head. _Ah, Shino now gets it. This is training. _He glanced over at the Uchiha, who had his gaze drilling the Aburame. _Seems Sasuke understands as well._

The table was silent, as the three thought for a moment. Sasuke spoke first, "What was the last thing Sakura said?"

Shino nodded, almost imperceptibly. "She said something along the lines of, 'I would believe he almost died on account of his stupidity'. Kiba took great offense to this. Why is that important? Kiba stated their mission didn't go well, and Naruto was uncomfortable. This might have been closer to the truth than was acceptable." The insect user turned toward his sensei then asked, "Are you capable of telling us?"

Kakashi set his chopsticks down. "Hinata was captured during their last mission by an unforeseen threat. The resulting fight almost resulted in the death of all of Team Eight, and it is by no means a small miracle that they came back unharmed."

"Oh," Sakura said, her face becoming contrite. "I think I should apologize to them next time I see them."

"Perhaps, either I or Sasuke should do that. Why? Because I think there was more to it than that."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm still having trouble believing it, but _Naruto _was the one to pull their bacon outta' the fire, but not before he was almost killed trying to save them." Then Kakashi added, "Naruto took on odds even _I _would think twice on," he lied smoothly, he would have had no issue, but everyone knew the risks of taking on a seal master on turf he had prepared beforehand.

"I believe I understand Kiba's reactions now..."

"Me too."

"I want a C-Rank mission," Sasuke stated. The other genin looked at him and slowly nodded.

"I believe we are capable of one. My reasoning is such as this, if Kiba, and Naruto, who both were below me and Sasuke when it came to our scores, are capable of taking a C-Rank mission, then we should be able to handle one as well. Especially with Sakura, who performed admirably as well."

"Are you sure you just don't want to catch Tora again?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"If I am required to capture the Bakenko again, it will end with it having a case of fleas for the remainder of its soon to be shorter life span."

Kakashi clapped his hands together. "Well then! As much as I'd personally love to see that, I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

_Hokage-sama, please tell me tomorrow that catching Tora has been upgraded to a C-Rank!_

* * *

Shikamaru and the rest of his team jumped down toward their sensei. He was sitting at a noodle stand eating Udon noodles. Kurenai was standing outside, waiting for her team. Shikamaru glanced at the Shogi board next to his sensei. Before he knew it, he was sitting down and beginning his favorite opening. Asuma smiled at him, and opened as well.

"Finally!" Ino moaned as she dropped down next to Shikamaru. "I thought we'd never finish! I swear the mutt over there never lost sight of me!"

Kiba laughed and declared, "I didn't! Your shampoo is the same type we use on our dogs, so it's easy to smell." His sudden appearance made everyone but the jonin in the stand turn around suddenly.

"EXCUSE ME?" Ino screeched.

Kiba stepped back as Ino marched toward him. "Well it's true!"

"I use a very nice and high quality, shampoo. And you're telling me you have your dogs use it?"

"Didn't you hear yourself? It's high quality! Of course we do!"

"You... but... the..." Ino choked out, she opted to just let out a cry of anguish and say, "No wonder why Sasuke never liked me! I was using a dog's shampoo!"

"Sasuke never liked you 'cause he's an egotistical prick," Kiba fired.

"You're just jealous you can't compare to him!"

Shikamaru sighed at the same time as his sensei. N_ot this troublesome conversation again, _he grumbled internally, not daring to voice his opinion aloud.

"I'm not jealous," Kiba stated seriously. "I have friends, I don't need anything else."

Ino glared at him, then with a derisive, "Hmph!" turned away.

Kiba glanced back behind him as the rest of his team entered the stand. Kurenai smiled at him and asked everyone, "So, who wound up with the ribbons?"

Shikamaru shuffled in his pockets and pulled out three balled up ribbons. He glanced up from the board to look to see who had the others. Hinata shyly pulled out her's, and Kiba pulled out two. Kurenai smiled. "Good work all of you. I'm impressed."

"Would have been easier if my dad didn't forbid me from using my techniques on Naruto."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _That's strange, why would... _He looked up at Asuma, who looked worried. _Whatever it is... I'm pretty sure I don't want to know._

"We tied," Kiba griped.

Asuma indicated the chairs. "So my choice."

Kiba sighed and sat down. "Here I was hoping to get some barbeque again."

"You just ate there didn't you?" Ino asked.

"Well, yeah that was a while ago."

Ino just rolled her eyes.

Choji sat down next to Shikamaru. "I'd like barbeque too, but this place does have a very good beef udon."

Ino groaned. "Choji? Is there any place you don't know what's good there?"

Choji shrugged. "Probably, but they use an Akimichi recipe here. So I know it's good."

"Akimichi recipe?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my family is known for good food, and its big ninja," Choju said happily patting his stomach.

Naruto switched sides of the stand and was now next to Choji with a notebook out, "Can you help me out here?"

Asuma laughed. "I think Choji just found a new best friend, Shikamaru."

"If Naruto can keep up with his eating, then I'm all for it," Shikamaru joked. He looked over Asuma's shoulder and saw a pale Kurenai. "Everything all right, Kurenai-sensei?"

"I need a bigger list of jutsu..."

* * *

The next morning, Kurenai smiled as she saw Naruto running up to her before she had reached their training grounds. He had two boxes in front of him. He ran up to her and thrust one of the two boxes into her hands. The smell of food hit her strongly before she even opened it. She cracked it open and looked at the food inside. Naruto had brought pancakes, scrambled eggs, two hardboiled eggs, sausages and toast in the box.

Kurenai sampled a bit of each of the items Naruto had learned to cook. "Good work," she stated. "Looks like I owe you a few more techniques," she stated, as Naruto opened up his own box and began to eat. "Since I already taught you a fire technique, and a water technique, I can teach you a wind one and a-."

"Actually, sensei? I was wondering if you'd teach me a genjutsu?"

Kurenai glanced down at her student. Naruto was looking up at her with very big eyes. She smiled at the puppy eyed look on his face. "Naruto, genjutsu are very diff-"

"I can do it!" Naruto interrupted, as she assumed he would. "Really! I can! I can make a hundred clones to practice it!"

"Naruto, it's an exercise in control, not chakra intensive like ninjutsu. Genjutsu, too much chakra and your technique won't enter their tenketsu and won't affect them. Too little and you don't have any affect at all."

"I can do it!" Naruto insisted.

"Is there a reason why you want to learn genjutsu?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, you use it," Naruto answered abashed. It was a simple answer, one that made a lot of sense. Kurenai was one of, if not _the_, best genjutsu users in Konoha. Any jonin that had a chance to work with her asked for a pointer or two. As a student of hers, they had a great opportunity.

But in Naruto's case it wasn't just that he wanted to learn something from her, he wanted to have something in common with her. The blonde was looking up to her, and wanted a chance to prove himself to her. Not that he needed to, but he wanted to.

"Okay," Kurenai said, not able to hide the smile at seeing Naruto's elation. "I'll teach you a fairly simple genjtusu. It's one of my own, and it'd mesh pretty well with your combat style."

"What do you mean?"

"Genjutsu users are the type to stay in the back and help their allies fight. We don't often have glorious flashy battles that can be heard miles away, if a genjutsu user is spotted, the battle is already turning against them. Not like your upfront way of fighting. So, I'm going to teach you a rather unique technique, called Koyomu."

"Koyomu?"

"Crimson Leaf Dream. Now, listen closely..."

* * *

"Hana! I want to get to training!"

"Quiet!" Kiba's sister barked. "I don't think you realize how crazy your stunt was last night! Mom wasn't sure if she should praise you or kick your ass!"

"They're the same thing anyways!"

"Quit your whining!" Hana said dragging her brother along. "Be glad that your mother is out for a week."

"She's out? I didn't get to say goodbye!"

"Of course you didn't! The clan wants mom to drag you to the restaurant and make you apologize. Mom, of course, is still on the fence about it."

"Oh..." Kiba said, a little more subdued. "Naruto would have liked to have said goodbye."

Hana stopped yanking on Kiba and looked back. "Really?"

"Yeah, he likes her."

"Good, he and I can switch."

"He'd take that up and be happy about it."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "Really? Even after getting beatings like yesterday daily?"

"He's been chasing a girl who's been hitting him for asking her out. A small thing like yesterday wouldn't come close to chasing him off."

Hana blinked in confusion before stating, "So he's into that, huh?"

"I hope not!" Kiba shouted, squeezing his eyes shut in a grimace.

"Good, now help me carry this, and no digging in!" she shouted throwing him a bag of dog food. Kiba caught the bag, but wasn't prepared for the second one. He picked himself up off the ground and shifted the bags under his arms.

"This is easy! I bet I can- _oof!_"

Hana smiled as she observed Kiba walking with four bags of dog food. "Great, now I just have to get some medical supplies and we can be off." Kiba grumbled as his sister led the way to a small store that smelled like someone had dumped a bucket of bleach on the the building. Kiba kept away as his sister went inside. He went across the street and looked in the window of the shop there.

A bookstore.

"Never thought I'd _willingly _walk into a store like this," he grumbled, setting down the food. Akamaru jumped up on the bags of food as Kiba walked into the store.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said glancing about. The smell of paper hit him strongly, but somewhere in the store he detected the scent of a dog. "I'm looking for a book on sealing."

"Back there and to your left," she said.

"Thank you," Kiba responded automatically and began walking back. There was a tall man with white hair back there, and Kiba instantly recognized that he was the one who gave off the scent of dog. _Must work with some ninken_, Kiba thought

"Yo."

Kiba looked up at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"Unless there's someone else back here."

"Ah... yo?"

"Don't recognize me, huh?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Kakashi, I'm the sensei of Sakura, who you punched yesterday."

"Oh..." Kiba suddenly felt like the bookstore was _very_ cramped.

"I'm offering an apology for my team, they didn't know what you just went through."

"Oh," Kiba said rubbing the back of his head, "I suppose I should apologize too. Kurenai-sensei chewed me out a bit for that."

He waved it off. "Both parties were at fault, so why don't we just sweep it under the rug?"

"I'm cool with that, I think."

"May I ask what brings you here?" Kakashi asked. "You don't strike me as the reading type."

"I'm looking for a book on seals."

Kakashi pulled out a big book. "Here's a good one for the basics, but," he trailed off with a hint of mischief in his voice, "if you're looking for some basics, _and _a good read, this one will do."

Kiba looked at the little orange book in his hands. "Adults only?" Kiba read aloud. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You're an adult now, just like all the other genin," Kakashi pointed out.

"I... think I'm gonna stick with the boring one for now."

"Too bad, you're missing out on a great read."

Kiba thanked Kakashi, and bought the book. He waited outside for his sister and started looking at the overview of the book. _Functional? Object-centered? Variables? Methods? What on-_

"Earth are you reading?" Kiba jumped and looked at his sister, who was now looking over him. "Kiba, is that a book on seals?"

"Yeah. I wanted to learn how to do seals myself."

Hana straightened up and looked over Kiba. "I don't see it."

"Huh?"

"To work with seals, you've got to be smart."

"Hey!"

"Though, if you become a seal master, you'd be one of like three in our clan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they require hours and hours of studying. I've tried my hand at them but-"

"Teach me!"

"If you'd let me finish!" she shouted, hitting him over the head. "I've tried my hand at them, the simple stuff, just storage seals and the like, but I couldn't get far."

"Please, teach me what you know," Kiba said again, this time glaring at his sister. "I need to learn."

His sister stared at him for a while. "Pick up the dog food," she ordered. "Now the first thing I know about seals is..."

* * *

Hinata went got up and went down to the dining room. Her father was already sitting down, waiting for her. She could hear his stern voice talking to a branch member. Hinata looked about for Hanabi, but didn't see her about. She quietly approached the table as she ghosted over the floors and sat down some distance away from her father. There was a seat dedicated to the heir of the household at his right hand, but she wasn't allowed to sit there yet.

"You returned very late last night," her father stated. It wasn't an accusation. That was for when one was charging someone with wrong doing. He stated and it was law.

"Y-yes."

"Where did you go?"

"T-t-to N-Nikurui Shurou..."

"I haven't heard of it."

"I-it's a-a civilian restaurant, n-near t-the training grounds."

"Ah, that explains that," her father stated as a branch member seemingly appeared and poured him more tea. "I had hoped to continue your training session last night."

"I-I a-apologize, f-father. K-Kurenai-s-sensei found us and started a new training regimen."

"Oh?"

"S-specializing i-in tracking and retrieval."

"As far as I know, the Uzumaki child has no tracking skills."

"H-he h-has his shadow clones, t-they c-can relay info back to Naruto-k..." she trailed off before finishing the honorific. She looked up at her father to see a harsh skeptical look on his face. She glanced at the branch member, who only had a mask of impassivity on his face. She looked down at the meal before her, and urged her fingers not to shake as she ate.

"Interesting," her father finally said. He stood up and motioned to the branch member that he was dismissed. "I put some thought into what Kiba said. I'd like to invite your two teammates over for training. I hope their presence may be some external factor to help you with your training."

"K-Kurenai-s-sensei w-wanted me to spend time with Ino tonight."

"The Yakamana heiress?" her father questioned. "Very well, we'll have to step up your time table then. Invite them over for the afternoon, after lunch."

"Yes father."

"And do try to be friends with Ino, she may be a valuable ally someday..."

* * *

Kurenai had to admit, this was not what she expected to see. The four of them were in their designated training ground, and the two loud boys, were doing their best to be quiet. Kiba was reading a large book. Kurenai instantly recognized some of the images as the beginning explanations of seals. He was staring furiously at the book, flipping pages every so often, often going backwards. On occasions he let out a growl of frustration that cut across the clearing.

Naruto however, as soon as the two of them had reached the training grounds, instantly started a regiment of chakra control exercises that Kurenai had suggested. Kurenai didn't know Naruto was capable of being this quiet. He and four clones were each sitting cross legged with leaves on their foreheads. Trying their best to not even shift as they course chakra through their bodies and keep the leaf steady on their forehead.

Meanwhile, Hinata was running through her Jyuuken kata. Kurenai watched her quiet student push herself and wished she knew enough about the gentle fist of the Hyuuga to give her pointers, but the gentle fist was a very close guarded secret, even in Kohona.

They were working so diligently, Kurenai actually felt bad about interrupting them. She clapped her hands, and everyone looked up at her. "Good morning," she greeted. The cloned Naruto's dispelled, as Kiba slammed his book shut, frustration evident on his face. Their hectic movements almost drowned out the quiet greeting Hinata gave her. Kurenai nodded at Hinata then asked, "All of you were already training in some way when you got here. I'm curious as to what each of you were doing."

Naruto answered immediately, "But sensei! You already know what I was doing!"

Kurenai smiled and ruffled his hair. "But the others don't."

Naruto folded his arms in mock annoyance as he half-heartedly knocked her hand away. "I was doing chakra control exercises, since I want to learn genjutsu."

Kiba looked between Naruto and their sensei. "Are you even capable? I mean, you have huge chakra reserves. I mean, I have decent chakra reserves, but control is difficult even for me."

Naruto smiled at Kiba. "I'm gonna do it!"

Kiba just shrugged. "Well, can't say I'm doing anything easier, I got a book on seals. A jonin called Kakashi recommended this one and an orange book-"

"Kiba, you are never allowed to read those orange books."

"I didn't get it," Kiba said shaking his head, "but I don't understand it at all!"

The three turned toward the final member. She pushed her hands together as she ground the dirt underneath her feet when she twisted uncomfortably. "I-I... I-I w-was practicing my Jyuuken, I-I h-have training tonight. F-father a-asked for all of us to come."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "For training?"

"N-no. H-he w-wants you to watch..."

Kurenai stared at her in shock. Word of this must never get out to Gai, the man would run laps for a week shedding tears at missing such an opportunity to observe Hyuuga training. _On second thought, this would be _wonderful _to share with jonin next time they start bragging. _Kurenai was dragged out of her thoughts as Hinata looked down, almost in pain. She began to realize this might not become a good memory.

She clapped her hands. "All right then, why don't we start with some chakra control exercises today? That'll be our warm up for taijutsu practice, then after we cool down, we'll try going over Kiba's book. It'll be new material even for me, but we'll work through it together. Then we'll get lunch, and then return for Hinata's training."

"What about the Inuzuka training?" Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba waved it off. "My mom went out today. She's got some sort of mission or something."

Naruto slumped slightly. "Oh," he perked up quickly and began, "too bad! At least this way we get to see Hinata's awesome training!"

Kurenai felt a pit in her stomach form when Hinata flinched, like she had been struck, as Naruto mentioned her 'awesome' training.

She clapped her hands. "All right boys, get up those trees! Naruto, make ten clones."

Naruto clapped his hands together. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Kurenai sighed as Naruto missed his target by three, making only seven. "Good enough, but if you ever want to cast a genjutsu, you'll have to get it perfectly every time." She pointed toward the trees. "Start climbing, I want you to be able to get up and down at least twenty times in the next hour."

That of course, was impossible, only someone like the Gai and Mini-Gai could do something like that. These trees were tall, but the two boys just smirked and charged the trees like they were their enemies.

Kurenai grabbed Hinata. "Hinata? A moment." She knelt down to get to eye level with her student. "Are you okay with this?"

"S-sensei?"

"The boys are gone," Kurenai said with a smile. "Do you want them there?"

Hinata looked away. "N-no, b-but my father."

"Will listen to me."

Hinata shook her head. "H-he w-won't take no for an answer. T-they h-have to come."

Kurenai gripped Hinata's shoulder's tightly. "You sure?"

"Y-yes."

Kurenai sighed and brushed Hinata's hair. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"I-I d-do. Kurenai-san."

"All right, can you do water-walking?"

"I-I c-can, b-but I-I'm not very good at it."

"Now's a good time to practice as any," Kurenai said taking her and leading her toward the water. "Don't worry, Hinata, I'm sure you can do it," Kurenai comforted as she herself walked out onto the water.

Hinata looked down at the water, and slowly stepped out onto the lake.

* * *

Hisano stared at the sub-par heiress in front of him. Behind her were her teammates and sensei. Kurenai he knew of, she was a well respected genjutsu user. She had slowly been falling out of favor with many jonin as she was known to have protected her demon of a student. For some reason that Hisano couldn't figure out, the Hokage seemed to have begun to favor her more since then.

Said demon brat was there as well, cheering on the pathetic girl. It made some sort of sense, he supposed, the unwanted would band together, misery and company after all.

He was very upset to hear that Hinata's team was only there to observe, not to participate. He would have given his right arm to have a chance to hurt the thing that had taken his wife away.

He still remembered her screams, and woke often in the night remembering her screaming to be saved, as the demon bore down on them. The creature caused many earthquakes when it appeared in their village, and one such quake trapped his wife in their bed, as the fires spread. She screamed for Hisano, begging for him to save her.

He blinked away the thoughts as he focused on the girl in front of him. The one who deigned it worthwhile to spend time with that _thing. _A small smirk graced his lips as Hiashi raised his hands. The worthless heiress took a laughable combat stance, her weight on her back foot, ready to retreat. He knew his stance was flawed at the moment, his weight distributed slightly forward, ready to attack.

It would work; there was no need for his normal perfection tonight. Tonight, he'd show that demon what exactly was waiting for him.

His active Byakugan momentarily observed Hiashi who had the smallest of frowns on his face. Perhaps he was disturbed by Hisano's behavior, but as quickly as the thought came, Hiashi raised his hand, and lowered it quickly, tersely saying, "Begin!"

Hisano rushed forward, his arms quickly going for nerve clusters under her arms. Hinata flew to the side, avoiding the painful strike. Hisano cried out as he struck again, and again this time she flew away. Hisano took a moment and took a deep breath. _She trains with an Inuzuka and the demon, she's used to straight forward attacks._

He reshifted his weight back to the perfection that was the Hyuuga Jyuuken. He closed his eyes, even though he had no need for them to be open. _Balance in all things, _he forced himself to recall. He rushed forward again, this time feinting for Hinata's chest. She fell for the feint, and his true strike, going for a nerve cluster in her arm, hit with perfect precision. The heiress screamed in pain and clutched her wounded arm.

Hisano stomped his foot as she collapsed. "Get up! Hinata! Don't shame the clan in front of outsiders."

Hisano's Byakugan caught movement, even as he observed Hinata struggling to stand again. Kurenai was holding the demon and Kiba back. Their faces were looking at their sensei and at Hisano in anger. They didn't understand the perfection required by the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata raised her weakened arm, and looked up at Hisano. He stared impassibly at the tears threatening to form in her eyes. As soon as Hiashi gave the signal again, Hisano charged.

He was surprised to see her throw up some form of defense. She always retreated, but each strike Hisano threw out toward her was attempted to be knocked away. It was a valiant effort, but one doomed to fail.

Hisano kept up the assault, waiting for his moment. Eventually, it came, a successfully blocked strike, but Hinata twisted too far. She opened up her side. Hisano dug his fingers deep into her side, and twisted, his fingers touching the back of her ribs. Hinata screamed out again, collapsing to the mat.

Hisano's eyes picked up a flurry of emotion; the demon brat had ripped out of his sensei's grip and ran along the mat. Hisano wished the worthless thing had tried to defend Hinata, and then he could have had the honor of beating the thing into submission. Hinata twitched on the ground, as the pain rocked her body. Her father, frowning from his seat above, apparently disturbed at his heiress's weakness.

"Get up, Hinata! You can do it!" the brat screamed from the sidelines. He was kneeling at the edge of the mat. Eyes imploring her to get up.

"Yeah! You can do it! Beat that wrinkly old man into next week!" that was the Inuzuka. Hisano frowned; it seemed they didn't understand how the Hyuuga worked. Perfection was sought, imperfection was tossed aside.

Hinata was the definition of imperfection.

The girl stood up, despite the mind crushing pain she felt. The brat cheered, "Yeah! Go Hinata!"

"Rearrange the ugly bastards face!" Hisano grimaced as the Inzukua attempted to work the Hyuuga heiress into a frenzy.

The brat laughed. "Yeah! Make his wife scream when she sees him!"

Hisano turned toward the demon, intent on tearing out the things tongue. He didn't care about what anyone would say, the demon would pay for that-

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Hinata stared down at the unmoving form of Hisano. Her trainer hadn't paid attention to her father, like she had. She had struck out, expecting him to block her with the normal ease he demonstrated. Instead her strike had connected, and he had crumpled, just like she normally did.

She was still in her fugue like state when two arms picked her up. "Great job Hinata!" Hinata looked down as her world spun about and saw that _Naruto _was holding her. She cried out and Naruto dropped her. "Oh! I'm so sorry Hinata! You're probably still hurting huh?

_I... I won! And Naruto hugged me!_

She was dragged out of her thoughts as an arm landed across her shoulders. "I knew you could kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

"T-Thank y-you, K-Kiba, N-Naruto."

She felt a hand on her head and looked up. Kurenai smiled down at her. "I had to keep those two from running out there and bloodying that man for you. I'm glad I stopped them. You won."

A stern voice broke out over them. "It wasn't a true win by any sense of the word." Hinata winced as her father spoke, his cold voice carrying over everyone. Naruto jumped up to shout at her father when he continued, "That being said, a win is a win. And Hisano is unconscious, and is unlikely to wake any time soon, and Hinata, while you are injured, and in great pain, are standing. Therefore, you still have won. Thank your teammates, Hinata, it is because of them that you won. You have the rest of the day off. Neji!" The called for boy appeared from the walls and bowed to Hiashi, but didn't offer the same respect to the others. "Take Hisano to the infirmary." Neji bowed again and did as he was asked. "Hinata, I understand you were to meet with Ino today? I suggest you go change before meeting her."

"T-thank y-you, f-father!" Hinata almost shouted. She turned and looked at her teammates.

Kurenai pushed the two of them toward the door. "You two can brag all you want about her later, for now she's got to go meet Ino." She smiled as Hinata turned red at the thought of the two boys bragging about her.

Hinata rushed to her room, and changed out of her training clothes and put on a fresh set of clothes. She ran outside and stopped suddenly. "Neji!" she said quietly upon seeing him.

"That was a terrible display," he began. Her eyes widened as he continued, "Yes, I did see it all. You were a shriveling mess. Completely unable to defend yourself. If it wasn't for your teammates interfering in such a distasteful manner, you would have lost."

Hinata looked her cousin in the eyes, for once not daunted by his cold gaze. "You're right," she admitted. "But Neji... I still won." She then ran past him, not noticing the look of disbelief on his face.


	15. Chapter 15: And so we continue

Author's Notes:

Wow, it's been a long time. I got good news though, I'm gonna be able to post more quickly now. First things, an apology, I just graduated College and had to get a job. I kinda fell behind on writing, but I'm back now! So here you go!

_**ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD!**_

I mean... uh... here we go...

* * *

**Chapter 15: And so now we continue... **

Naruto jumped up and down as he ran outside. "Did you see that? That was awesome!"

Kiba laughed. "Of course I saw it, idiot! I was right there next to you!"

"She was all like... _Wham! Bam! Thunk!_ But then she got up and was like _'hyaah'_!"

Kurenai chuckled as Naruto punctuated each of his exclamations with quick open palm strikes to invisible opponents. The energetic blonde not caring how people were staring at his antics. She placed a hand on his head. "She did do very well, but it wasn't just her own skill."

"But... but that was awesome!"

Kurenai smiled. "That she was, but realize that Hinata was facing a very well known master of their art. Hinata's victory was completely unexpected. It's because you two were there that she did better."

"You were there too!" Naruto pointed out. "All three of us helped!"

Kurenai nodded. "That we did."

Kiba jumped up and pulled Naruto into a headlock. "Watching Hinata training has gotten me fired up! Let's go back to my place!"

Kurenai spoke up, "Kiba, weren't you studying seals earlier?"

He waved it off. "Yeah, but those will be there tomorrow too."

"They aren't something that you can do in passing Kiba, seals are very difficult and very complicated."

"I know," he admitted, chastised.

"If you'd like, I would also like to go over learning seals with you."

"That'd be great! I've got lots of room to practice!"

"No practicing until we've gotten the basics down."

"But..."

"Maybe depending on how well our practice is going, but no promises."

"Awesome!"

Kurenai turned toward Naruto. "Naruto, would you like to join us?"

Naruto slipped out of Kiba's headlock. "Nah, I haven't gotten ramen with the ol' man or Iruka-sensei. I wanna see if they're free." He began to turn toward the Hokage's tower. "See you guys later!"

"Remember to knock!" Kurenai shouted to him as he ran off. She thought for a moment and then turned toward Kiba. "Didn't he just eat with Iruka this week?" Kiba shrugged. She sighed and began walking with Kiba. "It's been a while since we've been able to spend some time just the two of us."

Kiba shrugged. "I get it, after what I've learned I can't really complain."

Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not fair to you though."

Kiba smiled up at her. "It's actually been kinda nice getting home earlier. Getting to see my mom. I didn't like to before the mission."

Kurenai smiled. "What changed?"

"Well, I nearly died for one." Kurenai squeezed his shoulder. "The other thing is, I didn't realize just how important family was. After talking to Naruto, I got to thinking a little. I realized pretty much everything I took for granted, Naruto never got." He looked up at her. "I guess I got a little... homesick?"

Kurenai squeezed his shoulder again, "I know that feeling."

"Really?"

"I lost my sensei. He and I went on a mission together. A simple B-Rank mission, but it went wrong. We picked the wrong time to attack, and we ran into a ninja from the Fuyuurei clan."

"The Fuyuurei clan?"

"A clan from Kumogakure," she explained. "They're a very powerful clan. The one I fought was called Hadou, Hadou Fuyuurei. He was very powerful. He could copy himself as easily as Naruto, and he a jutsu that could tear you apart just by being in the area. It was like a ghostly wail, that ripped your skull apart. To make things worse, his clan had the power to go intangible."

"You mean... he was like a ghost?"

"Yes..." Kurenai said as her eyes focused elsewhere.

"Where was your team?"

Kurenai smiled and ruffled Kiba's hair. "They were... gone..."

"Gone?"

"This was a few years after the Kyuubi attack, we were short handed. The star of our team, he... he left. He got in an argument with his father and went to serve the feudal lord."

"That's awesome!" Kiba interjected.

Kurenai smiled sadly. "Yes, he became very famous. On his own, he showed the world just how bright the will of fire can be. He was... amazing, to say the least. But he left us. He left our village when we _really _needed him. If he had been there..."

"What about your other? Konoha always sends out teams in fours right?"

Kurenai nodded. "Our other teammate was medically discharged from our forces. He was a genius in his own right, it would have been nice for him to still be around. I could have used his help with Hinata."

"How so?"

"He was a gentle fist user of sorts, not a striking style like Hinata's, but a flowing style that used almost no strength but instead the weight of the enemy. I never had been able to fight him with taijutsu alone. Taijutsu was his first love, but it wasn't enough to defend against the Fox. He was greviously injured in his fight against the it. Its tainted chakra got into his body and ate away pieces of his soul. He was... changed after that." Kurenai shook her head and smiled brightly. "Enough of that, let's hurry to your place. I need to learn these seals as well."

"Okay!"

* * *

Hinata ran up to Ino. "I-I-Ino! I-I'm s-sorry I'm late. I-" she began, bowing apologetically to Ino who was waiting in front of a cafe.

Ino laughed and waved it off. "It's not a problem. I wasn't waiting too long." She stood up as she ate the last bit of the pastry. "What would you like to do first?"

Hinata looked down at her hands. "W-well, I-I..."

"Oh! I know!" Ino said quickly marching past Hinata. "I haven't had a chance to go shopping since I got paid last!" She began a quick time march toward a clothing store that Hinata had never heard of before.

Hinata stared inside the store from the outside. At first glance she could tell what kind of store it was. It wasn't run by ninja but rather a civilian family that tried to cater to both ninja and other civilians. Not very many serious ninja would shop here, at least, none that Hinata knew.

Hinata was pulled out of her silent judgement as Ino reached up and pulled Hinata inside. Ino dragged Hinata over to the racks of clothes and began commenting on all the styles. Hinata was barely able to follow Ino's words as she went over the different shades and colors. Declaring each item as unsuitable or suitable. Hinata stared blankly as Ino rifled through the clothes. After hearing herself talk for so long, Ino looked up. "Something wrong?"

"I-I... u-ummm... I-I h-haven't done anything like this..."

"You haven't?"

"N-not o-often. L-last t-time was helping N-Naruto."

Ino smiled. "You helped Naruto pick out his new wardrobe? Nice work."

"I-It-"

"I wish Sasuke would be willing to go shopping with me." Ino said with a wistful sigh. "I'm not going to lose out to Sakura though!" Ino said picking up another shirt. "How's this one look?"

"G-good," Hinata admited. Everything Ino picked up looked good on her. Hinata stared down at the clothes. The civilian clothes that wouldn't last a day in training. "I-Ino, s-should w-we-" anything else she would have said was caught of guard as Ino shoved a blouse in Hinata's hands. In it were small tinges of bright orange.

"Love is war, Hinata, gear up!" Ino said with a smile.

"O-Orange?" Hinata said, looking down at the bright colors. The bright color radiating in her eyes.

"Gotta get your idiot to notice you _somehow_."

Hinata turned to defend Naruto, but then she looked down at the shirt. "W-where c-can I try it on?"

"Over there!" Ino cheerfully pointed.

"T-thanks."

* * *

Iruka sighed as yet another series of papers landed on his desk. He was already looking forward to the school year, if only just to get away from the dreaded paper work; the horrid beast that no Hokage could slay. His thoughts kept straying to teaching, an activity that he might not always enjoy but it was always rewarding. Doing paper work wasn't a very rewarding job, it was important, but nothing could come close to job satisfaction of teaching; helping the students learn how to be true ninja, how to help their village, and defend themselves.

The last thought sobered him up, and he went back into the paper work. He remembered that some lessons were never good enough. He couldn't save every kid who came through his doors with a clever lesson or a good lecture; even his favorite knucklehead was always in danger. He knew this was always a possibility, but it had never struck as close to his heart as it did when he heard Naruto had almost died.

He hadn't heard from Naruto in a while either. It hadn't to have been more than a week, but Iruka suddenly realized that he missed the loudmouth. It was like the comforting noise of a river. Iruka smiled as he imagined that. Naruto was quiet like a river the same way that an exploding tag was an example of stealth, but his constant noise was a reminder that everything was normal. Since Naruto's last mission, it had been quiet. He sighed as he picked up the next paper.

"A formal complaint against Kiba Inu-?"

"HEY OLD MAN!" a voice shouted as the doors blew open. "LET'S GET SOME RAMEN!"

Iruka jumped up. "Naruto Uzumaki! Would it have killed you to at least knock?"

"Oops," Naruto said turning toward Iruka, his body tensed ready to bolt out the door.

"Oops? Oops? That's all you have to say? What if we had been in an important meeting?" Iruka lectured.

"More important than ramen?" Naruto asked.

Iruka noticed the Hokage stand up, and toss the paperwork toward another aid. "Lord Hokage?"

"Coming, Iruka?" the Hokage asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"Sir?"

"Surely you don't expect me to pay for all this myself do you?"

"No sir!" Iruka said jumping up and tossing his paperwork aside to another aid.

The three of them went out through the door and closed it. The two aids looked at each other, and one sighed. "Damn brat, does he think that the Hokage can just get up whenever he wants?"

The other aid shrugged. "Well, he _is _the Hokage."

"You're not bothered by this?"

"Iruka misfiled the last fifty pages. Guess who got to fix the papers _and_ write a report on why they needed to be fixed?"

"Oh..."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Kiba," Kurenai stated, "repeat after me, I'm only allowed to do this because I have the supervision of my sensei and she is overseeing my work."

Kiba groaned. "I'm only allowed to do this because I have the supervision of my sensei and she is overseeing my work. There, I said it! Can we test it now?"

Kurenai looked down at Kiba's storage seal. His writing was sloppy, and he was so excited to learn about the method style of writing seals that she wasn't entirely sure if his seal was functional. Since he used so many written scripts to go to other sections of his seals that to be perfectly honest, she wondered if it was an abomination of a storage seal. She slowly handed it over to Kiba despite her doubts.

Kiba snatched the seal paper out of her hands and ran into the field in his back yard. He placed the seal down on the ground and placed a kunai over it. He placed his hands on both sides of the kunai and shouted, "Seal!"

Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief as Kiba stood up. He waved his arms excitedly. "It worked!"

Kurenai's smile vanished as the seal emitted a burst of chakra and went flying. It flew upward at first then shot backwards hitting Kiba, before another chakra emission knocked Kiba down and the tag went flying off like an arrow. She sighed. "Not quite, Kiba. This is why we try to keep things simp-"

_BOOM!_

Kurenai stared as smoke trailed upward from the direction Kiba's tag had went off. She turned to Kiba. "New lesson, keeping a story straight. Repeat after me..."

* * *

Hinata felt the flimsy fabric under her fingers. It was nothing like she normally wore, and the softness of the cloth was entrancing. It wasn't the nicest clothing she had ever worn, but even the fine kimono's she owned were designed with a kunochi in mind.

There was nothing protective about this.

"Hinata? Are you okay in there?"

"Y-y-yes!"

"You ready? Come on out! I wanna see!"

"Umm... I-Ino? I-I-I d-don't th-think that-"

"Is something wrong? I'm coming in!"

Hinata's frantic denials were immediately drowned as Ino slunk past the curtain into the changing room. Ino took one look at Hinata and squeeled. "Hinata! You look so cute!"

"B-b-but!"

"You_ have _to get that! It looks like it was made for you!" Ino continued to squeel as she turned Hinata toward the mirror. "I mean look at you!"

"I-Ino!"

"I have some other things you need to try too!"

* * *

Naruto set down the bowl he had just finished. "Ramen eating no jutsu complete!" he proclaimed with a smile.

"So, Naruto," the great Hokage and most powerful ninja in the village began between undignified slurps of ramen. "Have you recovered since your last mission?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm one-hundred and ten percent!"

Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'm sure you are..."

The Hokage laughed as he waved two fingers at Teuchi. "How has your training gone?"

Naruto's grin grew even bigger. "It's awesome! Kiba's mom let me join in on Kiba's training!"

The Hokage's head spun around. "What?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! She's showing me some forcing technique and helping me practice with my shadow clones!"

The Hokage looked over at Iruka, who had a great big grin on his face. "Naruto, that's wonderful news. The Inuzuka are very family orientated and won't do anything to endanger their family. Getting to see them learn their techniques like that... It's almost as rare as witnessing a Hyuuga training session."

Naruto folded his arms in a huff. "I don't see what's so special about _that! _All they did was hurt Hinata! They didn't even tell her what she was doing wrong!"

Iruka's eyes widened. "Naruto... you..." He stopped as he realized exactly what Naruto was saying. "Naruto, are you telling me that they were just hurting her?"

Naruto smiled. "Not the entire time! Hinata got up and got one good hit in on the guy and he hit the ground like a log!" Naruto continued to detail the story with some embellishments as Iruka looked up at the Hokage.

The Hokage in turn responded with a weary look down before glancing back at Iruka. Iruka straightened his back and gave the Hokage a quick hard look. The Hokage looked down at his hands, before letting out a sigh. He suddenly straightened and glanced behind the three of them. He looked back at Iruka and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Old man?" Naruto asked, pulling his dinner companions out of their quiet conversation. "Can't you tell the Hyuuga to not do that?"

The Hokage let out a sigh and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I wish I could."

"But you're the Hokage!"

"I'm also old, and I need the backing of both the ninja in the village and the daimyo to help. Just because I am the Hokage doesn't make me all powerful."

"Why not?"

The Hokage leaned back. "I can't force people to do what they don't want. I can try, but they have to_ want _to listen to me. Even if I do order it, they can do everything in their power to make it difficult."

Naruto sunk down in his chair. "Like how you can send them to prison, but they just come out angrier."

The Hokage winced, and nodded.

Naruto folded his arms. "I guess I understand."

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto, I have to admit, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I've made bad decisions concerning your life. There are still secrets about you, ones that I hope to share in due time, but..." The Hokage glanced back at Iruka, who was staring at him in shock.

Naruto stared at the Hokage for a while waiting for him to finish. Slowly a grin grew across his face. "It's fine!"

"Naruto, I-"

"No really! I mean, if you hadn't done what you did, would I have wound up with Kiba on my team? Or Kurenai as my teacher? Even Hinata is great! They're the best things that have ever happened to me! I don't think you made any mistakes at all!"

The Hokage ruffled Naruto's hair. "Thank you, Naruto, I hope you think that way when all the secrets are out."

"I will! Believe it!"

"Two more ramen!"

* * *

Ino dragged Hinata down the road. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

"S-s-slow d-down, I-Ino!"

"Where do you wanna eat?" Ino asked.

Hinata's eyes glanced toward a particular stand on the side of the road. Ino scowled. "There? They don't have anything..." She broke out into a smile, "Well, we'll just see shall we?"

"N-no, I d-don't-" Anything else she would have said was cut off as Ino dragged her nervous charge toward the stand. Ino stopped just outside the stand and turned toward Hinata, a big grin on her face.

"He's here!" She said singsong.

Ino began to push Hinata into the stand first, bags and all before the Hokage's voice rang out."Naruto, I have to admit, I'm sorry."

The blonde's reply was instant. His voice carried out to the two girls outside. "For what?"

Hinata turned toward Ino, "I-Ino, d-"

Ino covered Hinata's mouth, as the snoop began dulling her chakra. Hinata realized with a start that her friend for the day was planning on eavesdropping on the Hokage of all people. She didn't believe for a second that it was possible. But on the other hand, she never believed she would have bought... _that_...

"I've made bad decisions concerning your life." The words were quiet. Then almost impossible to hear the Hokage continued, "There are still secrets about you, ones that I hope to share in due time, but..."

Hinata glanced back at Ino, who was almost as shocked as Hinata. Whatever the Hokage was talking, about they were sure they weren't supposed to know. "It's fine!" Naruto shouted, startling the two ninja.

"Naruto, I-"

"No really! I mean, if you hadn't done what you did, would I have wound up with Kiba on my team? Or Kurenai as my teacher? Even Hinata is great! They're the best things that have ever happened to me! I don't think you made any mistakes at all!"

Ino uncovered Hinata's mouth as the three finished their conversation. Ino looked at Hinata, "You still haven't told him?"

"I... uh... I... N-n-no..."

Ino grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Come on, I know what we're doing now!"

"B-But-!"

"We'll eat later!"

* * *

Iruka leaned over his bowl and glanced at his former student. "So, Naruto, what _have _you been learning with Kurenai?"

Naruto smiled, even as he shoved the contents of his bowl into his mouth. "I'm learning genjutsu!"

Iruka tapped his fingers against the counter. "I can't imagine that going well."

Naruto folded his arms. "It's not. I can't even regulate my chakra properly yet. Stupid flowing thing of... flows..."

"Naruto, are you talking about the chakra circulatory system?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah! I think?"

"What are you focusing on when you try to control you chakra?"

"Ummm... just trying to get it to be still, I guess?"

The Hokage nodded. "Next time you're training, try focusing on spinning the chakra in your center. It's easier to practice. If you have too high of chakra reserves for a technique, it'll staunch the flow of chakra.

Iruka nodded. "Make sure to practice it as much as possible. Your chakra control is terrible."

"You'll eat those words!"

"Right, right..." Iruka said patting Naruto on the head. "Go practice, you need it."

Naruto jumped off the chair and shook a fist at Iruka, "I'll show you! I'll get this chakra thing down in a week!"

"Naruto," the Hokage said smiling, "If you can get it down in a week, I'll let you wear my hat on your birthday."

Naruto stood shell shocked for a moment, then asked. "Promise?"

"I'll get it in writing."

Naruto bolted out of the ramen stand, leaving behind a chuckling Hokage. "Lord Hokage? I've found betting with Naruto to be a bad idea."

"If he wins, I have a more effective ninja for a wound to my pride, if he loses, I have lost nothing. I see nothing wrong with this arrangement."

"What about the two kunochi?"

"I've made many mistakes due to keeping secrets with that boy. I refuse to continue making those mistakes."

"Do you think it's wise?"

"Do you think it was wise to keep Naruto's burden a secret."

Iruka sighed. "I don't know."

"I don't want to keep secrets anymore, Iruka. I'm tired, and old. My hands are tied with to many burdens. I can't help Naruto the way would have if I were just a few decades younger. I can't force the village to like him, I can't change their opinon. The council is pushing their weight with the daimyo. I'm tired of fighting this battle. I have too many secrets Iruka, secrets even my ANBU don't know. Some I hope I can declare someday. Others, I hope never come to light. Forgive an old man his foolishness."

"Hiruzen?" Iruka said dropping the honorifics for just a moment. "For what it's worth, I think you made the right choice."

* * *

"I-I-Ino?"

"Yes, Hinata?" Ino said cheerfully.

"F-f-forgive me, b-b-but what are we doing here?"

"Why, my dear Hinata, we're going to shout!"

Hinata peered down the cliff. The third Hokage's hair blocking her otherwise perfect view of the city. "W-w-why?"

"This is what I do when I'm frustrated, or can't say what I wanna say!" Ino explained.

"B-b-"

"Did you know Sakura used to be shy too? That forehead girl was scared of people making fun of her cause of her stupidly big forehead! She and I used to come up here a lot and scream."

"Scream what?"

Ino smiled, "Watch and learn!" She sauntered up the Hokage's hair and took a long deep breath. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed as loudly as possible. "I'm mad at hell! And I'm not gonna take it anymore!" Even facing away from Hinata, the scream was still unbearably loud. It was practically a jutsu by itself. She turned facing Hinata and smiled. "Your turn!"

"W-what?"

"Come on! You gotta do this! It builds courage!"

Hinata looked down at the bags on the mountain side, filled with clothes she was too scared to actually wear. She looked up at the expectant and beautiful kunochi and realized she helped Sakura become someone Naruto was interested in. She slowly walked up to the edge and began. "I-I'm m-mad a-as hell... a-a-and I-I'm n-not gonna take it anymore."

Ino jumped next to Hinata. "With feeling, Hinata!"

"I-I'm mad as hell... a-and I-I'm not gonna take it anymore." Hinata looked over at Ino, who was smiling. The blonde smiled and nodded. "I'm mad as hell! And I'm not gonna take it anymore!"

"Feel better?"

Hinata thought for a moment, and put a hand on her chest and felt her rapidly beating heart. "y-yeah!"

"Great!"

* * *

Kakashi watched his students form up. Shino led the way into the Hokage's office. Upon entrance the Hokage reached for a few papers. "Ah, Kakashi's team..." He paused shuffling papers long enough to place his pipe in his mouth. "Let's see. You have a few options; babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, or help with the potato digging."

Shino shifted his glasses. It was a small movement, but in the presence of the Hokage it hadn't gone unnoticed. The Hokage looked up. Kakashi had to resist smiling as the Hokage quietly signaled for Shino to speak. The way Shino commanded attention would be inspiring if he weren't just a wet behind the ears genin, but Kakashi could see the potential.

Shino looked at the C-Rank mission scrolls. "Our team feels ready for a higher mission."

Iruka spoke up first. "Realize you three are still rookies. Everyone starts off with simple duties, and you work your way up."

"Team Eight has already received a C-Rank mission," Shino pointed out.

"Well, Team Eight was a special case. We were being asked to remove them from the village because of their destructive tendencies."

"I believe you are making _my _point, Iruka-san," Shino stated. Kakashi didn't fail to notice Iruka's face twitch as Shino refused to call him sensei. "Why?" Shino began. "Because we haven't destroyed anything. All of our missions have been performed excellently and above reproach."

"All right."

Iruka turned toward the Hokage. "Sir?"

"They have the copy-cat ninja with them," the Hokage pointed out, "the talented Uchiha, and Shino, who's been proving himself in his clan, and don't tell me you've haven't noticed Sakura's chakra reserves growing."

Iruka shrugged. "I've noticed about a thirty percent increase, however given her already small reserves..."

"I think they can handle this protection mission."

"Very well, sir, I defer to your judgment."

The Hokage raised his chakra just barely, enough to get the attention of the guards on the other side of the door. The door opened and Kakashi's nose caught the scent of alcohol as a man walked in. "A bunch of brats? Are they even ninja? Especially that one with the pink hair."

Shino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but she didn't react. She pointedly ignored the client. Kakashi chuckled lightly before another pulse of chakra caught his attention. The Hokage stared hard at him, and Kakashi nodded.

_It's gonna be a loonngg day..._ he mused.


End file.
